Holy Weapons vs Dark Forces: Re Smashed
by Game2002
Summary: Enhanced remake of the original Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces. An evil being is bent on taking over the world, and the Smashers must obtain the Holy Weapons in order to defeat him. If you like the original, then you will like this one even more.
1. King Starman Attacks!

Some people just have no patience and respect. They take me for a robotic slave that can write stories one after nonstop or something like that and demand the next story to be out in the shortest amount of time. If they have a disease where they will die if they do not read new stories fast, then I'll show pity on them and start this story now, even though I wanted to at most wait for exams to end, which is next week.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_Let us create weapons using our own powers_

_Weapons that will be able to destroy darkness and evil_

_Let us create 27 of them_

_Screw that…_

_Let us create 26 of them_

_As one of us will raise 26 proud warriors in the far future_

_They shall be the chosen ones to wield the weapons that we forged_

_They will be the ones to bring light to the world…_

-

-

-

-

-

SUPER SMASH BROS.

HOLY WEAPONS VS. DARK FORCES

RE-SMASHED

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
King Starman Attacks!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a peaceful day in Onett, at least for now.

The Smashers were currently living in 10 Lives Apartment waiting for their mansion which was blown apart by Kirby to be fixed. Even though they hired one of the best builders in this place, Boss the Builder, it was taking forever to complete because Boss's architect company consists of only 3 people and they use ABSOLUTELY NO machines. Everything is done by hand, so work was done slower than you think.

To make things worse, Boss only works when he is in a good mood, and as long as he is in a bad mood, nobody is allowed to work. And what's even worse is that he gets into a bad mood really easily. One time, he found out that there were no more maple syrup for his pancakes, and he burst into rage and demanded that there would be no work for two days straight.

But that's not the main point of this story.

-

Room 009

"How long are we going to hide this hole from the landlady?" Fox asked, looking at the large hole on the wall that connected to Room 010.

"We can't be hiding this forever…" Falco said. "If ever the day where we have to move back to our mansion comes, the hole cannot be hidden anymore."

"The last we fixed it, we accidentally broke it again and the size is even bigger than the last one…"

Reed popped out from the other side of the wall and said, "But it's really convenient though. Ever since this wall was formed, my life has gotten better!"

"And our food supply has been dropping faster as well!" Falco angrily snapped.

"Not too loud, will you?" G&W, who was sat down on a mattress reading newspaper, said. "The landlady will hear us and if she comes up and finds the hole, we're all screwed." He continued reading the newspaper afterwards. "King Starman caused pointless destruction on some random unimportant town. He claims that this is only the beginning of what was to come. Where's this guy getting at?"

Fox walked up next to him to see the news article and said, "Whatever his problem is, he's getting too far already… Something really needs to be done about him…"

"I agree, I don't really think we should be sitting around doing nothing while he goes on destruction spree."

"He was able to escape death quite a few times already," Falco said. "That guy sure is hardy. If I ever run into him again, I'm going to make sure that he stays dead this time!"

-

Meanwhile, Roy and Lilina were out on a date together at Fourside. They had just reserved a spot at a grand restaurant and were standing at the entrance even as we speak.

"This is the one I was talking about," Roy said to her.

"It looks very expensive," Lilina said. "Can you afford it?"

"Of course, I can!" he said, and then he added in his mind, "Using my roommates' bank accounts."

They went inside and the waiter checked their names on a list of reservations before leading them to their table. Shortly after they had given their orders and were waiting to be served, an explosion suddenly blasted through the wall and a busted car came flying in.

CRASH!!!

Everyone screamed and ducked down and when Roy saw the car flying in their direction, he quickly grabbed Lilina and pushed her down on the floor and the car flew over them, barely touching their heads.

Roy got up and looked at the damage done and gasped, "What happened?!"

There were more explosions coming from the outside and he quickly rushed out there to see what was going on. Once out there, he saw a familiar person standing on top of a streetlight and it was someone that he knew. "King Starman!"

The black star-shaped alien with a crown on his head looked at him and said, "So one of the annoying Smashers that have been a thorn on my side for quite a while is here."

"You! What are you doing?!"

"Killing time by destroying things for no reason."

"That's not a good enough reason! You've been causing enough trouble already lately, don't you know that?! What exactly is it that you're up too?!"

KS leaped down from the streetlight and onto the street and said to him, "The time has come for me to rule all. I'm going to take over this world and then become the ruler of the universe."

"Pretty clichéd, eh?"

"Either way, I'm going to exercise my powers and show everyone what I am capable of so that nobody dares come against me! After they have realized the might that I possess, the whole world will bow down before me!"

"Like that's going to happen! I'm going to stop you here right now, even if I don't have a weapon!" With a shout, Roy ran forward with his fist outstretched to hit KS.

The alien stretched out his fingerless hand and Roy was halted by an invisible force. "How foolish of you to charge at me head on!"

"Dammit!"

He raised his arm into the air and Roy was lifted up as well via telekinesis and then KS hurled him across the air and onto the street roughly. "Ah!"

Lilina stepped out from the restaurant just in time to see Roy being hurled away. "Roy!" And then she turned to look at KS angrily. "How dare you do that to Roy?! Elfire!" She raised her hand at KS and a swirling vortex of fire appeared at her palm before it turned into a blast of fire that shot forward.

KS simply swung his hand at the incoming fireball and knock it away with little effort, and when he pointed his hand at Lilina afterwards, she was pulled forward forcefully and the alien held her up in air, choking her. "Ack!"

"A weakling like you think you can scratch me?" he said cruelly.

"LET HER GO!!!" Roy shouted angrily. Picking up a random metal rod on the street, he jumped at KS and swung it at him, but KS easily blocked it with his arm and Roy was repelled at a fast speed, but landed on his feet. KS hurled Lilina at him afterwards and Roy quickly threw the rod away and caught her using both arms. "Lilina, are you all right?"

"I'm all right… How about you?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'd be ashamed of myself if I couldn't protect myself…" He then glared at KS and said, "You'll pay for this!"

"What are you doing to do about this then?" KS asked him as if mocking. "Hm?" He suddenly felt something approaching from the side and thus ducked down really fast just in time to avoid getting hit by a roundhouse kick by Captain Falcon.

KS jumped back to a safe distance afterwards and immediately saw Dr. Mario hurling a couple of medicine capsules at him. "So your friends came," the villain said.

"Guys!" Roy said to the two Smashers.

Dr. Mario immediately ran up to Roy and Lilina to see if they needed any aid. "Are you two all right?"

On the other hand, CF walked towards KS and said, "You've got nerves to not only lay waste to this place but as well as picking on my friends. You've got a death wish, don't you?"

"You are the one who have a death wish to come against me," KS said to him.

"You sure made yourself quite big on the news, you know? Being famous is good indeed, but getting way too famous may earn yourself enemies as well. I think it's about time that you know your limit on what you're doing!" CF then ran up to him at a fast speed and did a shoulder tackle that KS easily avoided by warping away.

The alien reappeared behind him and pointed his arm at him and fired some energy blasts and CF quickly dodged them by ducking down and then spinning around to face him. He tried to grab KS by the legs but the villain hovered into the air and shot out star-shaped projectiles at him and CF quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey you! Don't forget that I'm still your opponent!" Roy shouted. With the same metal rod in his hand, he jumped to KS and brought it down on him but KS easily blocked it by forming a small hexagon-shaped shield in front of his hand and repelled him. CF quickly climbed up onto the nearest streetlight and then jumped in the direction of KS to grab him, but KS stopped him in midair using his telekinesis powers.

"Whoa!" he cried.

"Not the wisest idea, I say," KS said before hurling CF in the direction of Roy and knocking him down.

"Ow! Don't underestimate me!" CF growled as he got back up again.

"Enough of this child's play! If you all wish to die so much, then I will grant you the death that you desire right now!" KS said. He lifted his right hand into the air and bluish energy started to appear around him while something that resembled a portal was beginning to appear over his hand.

"What's he doing?!" Dr. Mario asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"PK Star…" KS was then interrupted when someone shouted at him and then flew at him. He quickly stopped the attack and turned around to block the incoming attacker which turned out to be Master Hand and he was pushed back by the force of the Hand's finger jabbing attack. "You!"

"That's far enough, King Starman!" MH said angrily to him. "You better not lay a hand on my comrades!"

"Master Hand!" Dr. Mario exclaimed happily. "We should be able to beat King Starman with him on our side!"

"You're going down right now!" MH said loudly, and then he folded himself into a gun and fired bullets rapidly at KS.

The villain easily swatted away the first bullet using his hand and then warped away to avoid the rest. MH turned to the direction that he reappeared at and fired at him again, and this time KS countered by shooting a laser beam that pierced through all the bullets. MH saw this and moved away in the nick of time and avoided the beam. He then folded up into a fist and launched himself straight at KS.

"PSI Shield!" KS lifted both his arms and formed a large blue hexagon-shaped shield and blocked MH. MH pushed against the shield really hard however and was starting to show signs of breaking through it. Still holding the shield using one hand, KS brought up his other hand and gathered energy within it before firing a beam through the shield, not only destroying it but as well as blasting MH backwards.

BANG!

"AH!!!"

"PK Cannonball!" Energy covered KS's body and he charged straight at MH to ram into him. MH recovered faster than expected though and quickly gave KS an unexpected slap and the villain was swatted across the air and crashed through a building window.

CLANG!

"That was a hit!" CF exclaimed.

KS came back out from the building however and still looked to be in perfect health. "Impressive as always! But now is not the time to be wasting my powers against you. If I stay around to play with you, then things will go nowhere. I will have to take my leave for now."

"You're not going anywhere!" MH said angrily, and he flew at him and attempted to grab him, but KS warped out of the way in time.

He reappeared again higher in the air and said, "I am going to take over this planet and make all your inferior Toonerians bow down before me! Very soon the Starman Empire will be created and all of you will regret not being able to stop me in time!"

"That will never happen!" MH said to him. "Even if we are unable to stop you, that doesn't not mean you can get away with what you want as well! There are many people in this world with powers beyond your imagination, so don't think that you will instantly take the top seat just because you are an alien with psychic powers!"

"We shall see about that," KS replied. Slowly, his body become brighter and brighter and then he disintegrated into energy particles which drifted away into the air and disappeared.

"He got away…" Roy said.

MH floated down to the Smashers and said to them, "Are you guys all right?"

"We're all fine," Lilina said.

"Thanks for coming over to help," Roy said. "But man… I so want to beat up that guy already…"

"He's really getting too far," CF said. "And it looks like he's going to get serious and take over the world this time. We can't allow him to do that!"

"But he's very strong…" Dr. Mario said. "Even Master Hand is on par with him!"

"That may be true," MH said. "But that doesn't mean we should give up. We will have to become stronger."

"Any suggestions asides from clichéd training and stuff?" CF asked.

MH thought for a while and said in his head, "The only way for you lot to become stronger now… If the prophecy passed down by my descendants is true, then surely they are the ones…" He then said to the Smashers, "I think that it is time that you people get your hands on the Holy Weapons."

"Holy Weapons?" they all said curiously.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The purpose of this story is to entirely retcon the original version from canonical timeline. To put it simple, this story will entirely rewrite what was in the original and pretend that one never existed in the first place. There will be several things changed from the original in order to allow things to match up with current event and information, so this story may very well be more than just a remake.

People who have not read the original may likely want to know how the original was. As badly as it was done, I will keep that story around as a reference for this new version and also to let people who missed out the original read it.

**Please keep this in mind:** When you review this story, please try not to make any comparisons or references to the original as I do not want to be reminded of how badly it was done.

And on the side note, I have plans to resurrect the originally ditched idea of the Star Wars parody using Smash Bros. characters. In fact, I plan to work on two stories together this time. You can expect it to come out any time soon!


	2. Locations of the Weapons

**SBS Time!  
ElementUchihaMaster: **Exams should've ended already.**  
Game2002: **I live in Thailand and studying periods are not the same as your country.

**ZetaRubiiNaruto: **9/10.  
**Game2002: ABSOLUTELY NO** ratings allowed for chapters. I repeat: **ABSOLUTELY NO, NO, NO, NO RATINGS** for individual chapters. Only rate the overall story when it is finished. One last repeat: **ABSOLUTELY NO** individual chapters rating. Friendly reminder again: **NO RATING ALLOWED** until story is finished.

**Chapter 2  
Locations of the Weapons**

**

* * *

  
**

After the event of the previous chapter, the Smashers were all summoned to the outside of 10 Lives Apartment by Master Hand for he had something important to talk to them about. "Holy Weapons?" the Smashers all said curiously.

"Yes, we will need to find them and then use them to defeat King Starman," he explained. "The powers of those weapons know no bounds and surely they will be strong enough to bring him down."

"I have heard of such a thing," Samus said. "I remember back when I… Let just say I've learned about it some time in my life… They're supposed to be made by the Hands."

"Yes, my ancestors were the creators of those weapons," MH explained. "They worried that their race will be extinct someday and there are certain evil things in this world that only they can smite down, and thus they created these weapons using their powers and wanted the chosen people to wield it and fight in their place if ever a day like that comes."

"So this is all prophesized since a long time ago?" Link said.

"And are you saying that we are the chosen people to wield them?" Zelda asked.

"I have every reason to believe that this is the truth," MH told her. "It is said that a seer named Future Hand saw the future and claimed that one of the Hands will gather together 26 proud warriors, and look at how many of you there are here!"

The Smashers looked at each other and counted their number up to 26. "There really are 26 of us!" Young Link said.

"So we are the chosen warriors after all!" Ness said. "Somehow I feel proud of it."

"Me too! I never thought I would amount this much in life!" Pichu added happily.

"So where are the weapons that you speak of?" Ganondorf asked. "How do we find them?"

"Fear not, for the map of the weapon locations have been passed down all the way to me," MH told him. "I will check the map again and because the weapons are made from the power of Hands, I will be able to sense out their exact location to some extent. All right; that's it for today! The discussion is over, so everyone go and have a break or something until I gather you lot again. Get out of here!"

After that, MH took off into the air himself and the Smashers started walking back to the apartment while discussing among themselves what they just heard. "Looks like we'll have to get busy after a while," Link said.

"Sure seems like it," Marth said. "The weapons do interest me though. There are 26 of them all made for each of us…"

"To think that the Hands would've planned out everything so perfectly since many years ago," Roy said. "They truly are an amazing bunch."

"But whatever the case is, this time we are going to wage war against King Starman," Fox said. "He has gone too far in his destruction spree and is now planning to take over the world!"

"I will never allow the likes of him to take over the world!" Bowser said. "If anything, I should be the one to take over the world!"

"I object; I'd make a better representative for world domination," Ganondorf told him.

"You got a bone to pick with me?"

"Don't fight among ourselves, okay?" Zelda told them.

-

MH had returned to the Final Destination which was parked up high in the air like always for whatever reason. He immediately rushed into the fourth-dimensional area within the FD and went into the place where he stored old things and started looking. Crazy Hand came over to him and asked what he was doing.

"Come and help look for the map of the weapons!" MH told him.

"What?"

"You know, the map saying the locations of the Holy Weapons created by our ancestors!"

"What?"

"You don't know?!"

"I do know about the Holy Weapons, but I don't know anything about a map."

"When our ancestors hid them, they jotted the locations on a map so that we can find it if ever we needed to, didn't we?"

"I only remember that we were given a list of where they are hidden and not a map," CH said before showing him a scroll that only had written words.

MH looked at the contents on the scroll and said, "That's the one!"

"This is no map."

"Whatever… At least we found it…"

-

Back in Room 009…

"So you guys on your way to save the world?" Reed asked them from his room on the other side of the hole.

"Yeah," Luigi said to him. "We did this a couple of times in the past, so I'm really used to it, though it's not like I really got any spotlight. I never contributed much either and it was mostly fluke that I got things accomplished."

"At least you have guts to take on something like this. I would rather stay home and hide underneath my blanket and hope that everything ends without me doing anything."

"SMASHERS!!!!" yelled a loud voice that sounded like MH's, which it actually is. The shouting was so loud that everyone jumped up and nearly hit the ceiling.

"Does that idiot have to shout?!" Falco grumbled.

Everyone immediately got out from their rooms and ran outside to meet up with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "What's with the sudden shouting?!" Zelda said angrily. "I nearly hit the fly that was buzzing around the room for so long!"

"And you made me die in my game too!" Ness added.

"Those aren't important now!" MH told them. "Listen up: I have found the scroll that talk about the locations of the weapons."

"Where are they?" Mario asked.

"However, they are not hidden together in one place, but rather they separated all over the world, and we will have to travel throughout the world in order to obtain them."

"Looks to be very troublesome…" Pikachu said.

"Saving the world never was easy, so this is perfectly understandable," Captain Falcon said.

"After looking through the scroll," MH continued, "I found out that there are five weapons hidden in this place. While they do not say the exact location, I am able to decipher where they might be from the riddle-like passages. Okay, let us have a look." He turned to CH and told him to read out loud the passages.

CH placed the scroll onto the floor and said, "The words look like earthworms. I don't understand them at all!"

"You're reading it upside-down…"

"Oh." He flipped it to the right side and read from it after clearing his throat, "Here goes! Two weapons rest peacefully in a valley."

"That would be Peaceful Valley," Mewtwo said. "It's next to Twoson."

"Yeah, you got that all right," MH said. "We figured that it would be Peaceful Valley."

"Next passage," CH said. "One lies in the valley of the ringed planet."

"Valley of the ringed planet? That sounds familiar…" Samus said.

"I believe that would be in Saturn Valley," Fox said. "Saturn is a planet known for its visible and spectacular-looking rings."

"How come I've never heard of a planet called Saturn?" Luigi asked.

"Supposedly it is several billion light years away from our galaxy or something like that… It might even exist in another dimension."

"A dimension where its entities are reading everything in our lives," MH added.

"What do you mean?"

"Nah, I'm just joking around. Heheh!"

"The fourth weapon lies in the village that is the opposite of sadness," CH read from the scroll again.

"Hmmm… A village opposite of sadness…" Ness said. "I think that would be Happy Happy Village, which is right next to Peaceful Valley."

"You guys are good at this!" MH said.

"And the last weapon of Onett is underneath the fourth place," CH said out loud.

"Underneath the fourth place?" Yoshi said curiously.

"I know! It's buried underneath where the fourth weapon is!" Pichu said.

"Nah, that's not the case," MH said. "Whoever said that the one hidden in Happy Happy Village is the fourth weapon? They are in no particular order."

"Fourth place… Where can that possibly be…?" YL told himself while thinking deeply.

"I believe that would be Fourside," Mewtwo said. "It is the fourth populated area to be built in the history of Eagleland after all."

MH snapped his finger and said, "Good going! That's exactly what I'm thinking too!"

"Okay, now that we know the locations of the five weapons hidden here," Link said, "I assume that it's time to set off to look for them?"

"There are four locations, so let us split up and look for them," MH suggested.

"But we don't know exactly where in those places they are hidden in…" Luigi told him.

"That's not an issue, for I will hire someone to tag along with you."

Immediately, a large shadow loomed over everyone and they looked up to see the Final Destination slowly descending. The Smashers knew what it was, but the passersby where freaked out and either began running for their lives and started taking pictures. "It's an UFO!"

The FD slowly flipped itself upside-down and when it did, the center opened and a beam of light shined down and three wireframe beings slowly descended from the column of light. "This reminds of those cheesy alien films," G&W commented.

"The wireframes are artificial beings created using Hand technology," MH explained to them. "Therefore they are able to sense the location of the weapons. You may not be able to understand what they are talking about, but their gestures will surely help you find the weapons. Since Saturn Valley is the farthest from here, I will take some people over there while you others take the subway or whatever with the wireframes to the other locations."

Then they started discussing among themselves about who will go where, but the discussion was taking a while and they couldn't come to a conclusion. MH eventually grew tired of waiting and then came up with an idea. "How about this? I'll throw some papers into the air and all of you must catch them. Whoever catches the one with a red spot will have to go, got it?" Immediately after saying this, a wireframe got out a paper and started drawing red spots all over it before tearing the paper into pieces. He handed it to MH who then threw it into the air for each of the Smashers to catch.

And like this, everything was decided.

Peaceful Valley: Mario, Luigi, Samus, Marth  
Happy Happy Village: Zelda, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Yoshi  
Fourside: G&W, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Roy  
Saturn Valley: Ness, Bowser, Link, Donkey Kong

As you can see, not everyone was chosen to go to those places. "We will be waiting for your return," CF said to the chosen ones.

"All right, everyone! Let us get moving now! We must get all the weapons as fast as possible before King Starman goes too far!" MH said.

"This story sure is progressing really fast," Link commented.

"Shhh! Don't break the fourth wall!" G&W said to him.

And thus the Hands and the ones that were chosen to go to Saturn Valley boarded the FD to take off while the others went together to the subway to go to their respective locations.

The hunt for the Holy Weapons is finally beginning…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Indeed, this story is progressing very fast to the point where it feels rushed. But keep in mind that trying to remake a very simple and poorly made story isn't as easy as you think. I tried my best to flesh out everything and add details, so I think this is much better compared to the original already.

For people who have forgotten, this entire story takes place in between chapters 15 and 16 of Time in 10 Lives Apartment: The Remake.


	3. 4 Weaons Found

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher:** If given the chance to turn your stories into an anime, will you accept it?  
**Game2002: **Definitely!

**SlasherMask: **Which Starman is this based on?  
**Game2002: **Judging by the PSI attacks, it's obvious that he's based off the ones from Earthbound.

**SlashMask: **Did Gyigas appear in any of your stories?  
**Game2002: **Yes, he is the main villain of Battle for World Peace and Return of Gyigas. The latter story is where King Starman made his debut as well, but that story is deleted by the site's admin for being 'inappropriate'. Even until know, I have no idea what is inappropriate with that story…

**SlasherMask: **What Star Wars parody?  
**Game2002: **It's out already, so go read it.

**Soulden: **Wouldn't it be better to just train themselves since King Starman isn't a Darkling so taking him down using the weapons isn't necessary?  
**Game2002: **You're right. I think that I will change this story to the Smashers training nonstop for 20 chapters straight before they finally go face King Starman. This would make such a great idea… NOT!

**Chapter 3  
4 Weapons Found**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers had begun the search for the weapons with the help of the Hands and the wireframes. While Master Hand took Team 4 to Saturn Valley, the other teams went for their designated locations using the subway.

Team 3 took the subway to Fourside while the other two teams went to Twoson instead as they would need to go through that town in order to reach Peaceful Valley and Happy Happy Village.

To make a long story short, everything went smoothly and Team 1 and Team 2 soon found themselves in the wilderness of the valley.

"Be careful, there eez bound-a to be danger around-a here," Mario said.

"How much danger can there be in a place called Peaceful Valley?" Luigi asked.

"I wouldn't be so careless if I were you," Samus, already in her armor, said. "Hostile Territorial Oaks are rather violent life forms towards people who step into their territory, so we better be careful. Not like it will be a challenge to us either."

"Yeah, we'll just slice it down if it attacks us," Marth said.

"You guys make this sound so easy…" Luigi stated.

Mario turned to the wireframe that was taking the lead and asked him, "So where eez da weapon?"

"Ydafjdabadfa," the wireframe replied without turning his head.

"What did he say?" Yoshi asked.

"God knows…" Dr. Mario replied.

The wireframe then pointed in a random direction. "Looks like it's over there," Marth said.

The other wireframe that was with them pointed to the path that went across a bridge built over a river though. "Our wireframe is pointing to that direction," Zelda said. "The village is there, it seems."

"Then we'll part-a ways here," Mario said. "Good luck-a finding your weapons!"

"Good luck to you guys too!" Yoshi said before departing with his own team in the direction of the village.

"All right, let's get on going to search for ours," Samus said, and they continued following the wireframe.

They proceeded off from the main dirt path and traversed across the grassy plains and rocky roads as well as climbing up and down rocky cliffs. It was a treacherous landscape that could result in death if one wasn't careful enough. So much for the name Peaceful Valley…

Fortunately, all of them were in good shape and they weren't ones to get tired so easily, except for Luigi. "I'm tired… Can we stop to take a break…?" Luigi panted with exhaustion.

"We've been traveling for a while now that-a you say eet," Mario said. "Are you sure da weapon eez here?" The wireframe gave a thump up as reply and then pointed to a cliff that was not too far from where they were currently.

"Over in that place? Let's go then," Marth said.

"Can we take a short break first?" Luigi suggested. He went over to a tree and then sat down against the tree trunk to take a rest. "Ah, the shade is nice!" But suddenly, the root of the tree moved and kicked him away like a soccer ball. "Ow!"

"What the?!" Samus said in surprise. They were surprised by the fact that the tree moved. The tree slowly turned around and revealed a smiling face on its trunk! "It's a Hostile Territorial Oak!"

Not happy at the fact that people were in its territory and the fact that Luigi just rested against it, the moving oak tree shook its leaves and nut-like projectiles shot forward and pelted them. "Ow! I'm sorry for sitting next to you, okay?!" Luigi begged for forgiveness.

The tree, however, was deaf to his pleads and continued pelting them with its projectiles. Marth took out his sword and with a swipe around the air, he managed to deflect all the nuts, and then he ran towards the oak and slashed off one of its branches. Losing the branch was more then enough to scare the oak, and thus it quickly turned to run away as fast as its roots can carry it. "That's that," he said before placing back his sword.

"Phew… Thanks goodness…" Luigi sighed with relief.

"Watch where you are sitting next time…" Samus said to him.

With the threat gone, the wireframe continued leading them to the cliff that was at the front and when they finally came in front of it, they saw a peculiar thing in front of the rocky wall—an octopus statue.

"What's an octopus statue doing here?" Samus wondered. "And it looks like it's blocking an entrance behind it…"

"Yeah, looks-a like-a eet," Mario said. "Perhaps eet wuz set-a up by da Hands to prevent anyone from going inside-a?"

"I'll just cut it then," Marth said. He walked up to the statue and unsheathed his sword to take a swipe out of it. However, the octopus statue remained unharmed despite this. "Uh?" He slashed it again and hoped for some results, but there was still nothing. "What is this made out of?!" He touched the statue and it felt rocky. "It's made of simple rock…"

"Stand back; I'll give it a good blasting," Samus said. She aimed her arm cannon at the statue and then fired a missile at it.

BANG!!!

The smoke cleared and revealed that the statue was unharmed! "What?!" She began firing nonstop at it using whatever she had in her arsenal, but the octopus remained standing tall and firm with no damages on it.

"Man, this thing is durable…" Luigi commented. "The Hands must be something to make something like this…"

Samus finally stopped firing and growled, "Argh… Nothing is working…"

The wireframe patted her on the shoulder and then walked up to the statue. He got out something that resembled an eraser and then rubbed it against the statue. "What are you doing?" Samus asked him. "Are you trying to eliminate it using an eraser?"

As the wireframe kept on rubbing the statue, the statue became fainter and fainter until it totally disappeared, much to everyone's surprise. "What?!"

After he was done, he motioned for them to follow him into the small opening behind the statue. "That's something you don't-a see everyday…" Mario said, and then they all went into the opening on the wall.

After traveling through the tight passage that eventually grew wider, they emerged in a wide circular room that was given off lights of its own somehow, and the appearance of the room implied that it was artificially made. "Never thought that a place like this would exist here…" Samus said.

"There is something over there," Marth pointed out. They all walked up to an altar that was up on the stairs before them and noticed two things resting on it. It was a pair of sticks, both of which were full gray in color as if they were made of stone. Marth picked up one of them and said, "Are you telling me that this is the weapon?"

Mario picked up the other one and said, "Eet sure looks very old."

The wireframe then produced a sign in his hand that had the following message written: _Those two are indeed the Holy Weapons made by the Hands. You have found two of them! Congratulations!_

"Where'd you get the sign from?" Luigi asked him. "On the other hand, I rather not know…"

"So that's it? That was pretty easy…" Samus said. "I was thinking that we will have to go through tight securities or face guardians or something like that."

"I prefer it to be this way though," Luigi said.

"But these look so old and they don't look like anything special at all," Marth said, swinging the rod around in air. "What can these do?"

"Perhaps Masta Hand-a will tell uz more about-a theez when we go back-a to him," Mario said, and then he asked the wireframe, "Do you know anything else about-a theez?" He shook his head as response however. "Oh well…"

They went back out the way they came from and the moment they stepped outside, they were greeted by several angry faces of Hostile Territorial Oaks glaring at them. "Uh oh…" Luigi cried in shock.

"Looks like that one went and called for help," Marth said, and then he bent down a bit with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "But this suits me fine either way."

"Yeah, I prefer more exciting things like this," Samus said with a smile behind the visor as she raised her arm cannon.

-

Now we go back in time a bit to the moment when Team 2 went separate ways from Team 1 to go to Happy Happy Village.

"Warlock Punch!" Ganondorf slammed a fist full of dark energy into the face of a Territorial Oak and sent the tree soaring backwards and down the river.

SPLASH!

"Good thing that you knocked it out of the way, otherwise it would've exploded in our faces," Dr. Mario said. "That's their method of trying to take down its opponent along."

"This place really doesn't deserve to be called Peaceful Valley if you ask me…" Zelda said. "We ran into three of those trees already…"

"Like they're any challenge in the first place," Ganondorf said. "Let's just get going. The town is just in front."

They walked down the dirt path and then went through a cave before finally stepping out of the other side to reach a small rural village. First thing they noticed when they stepped in there was that all the buildings were painted blue.

"Blue seems popular around here," Yoshi thought.

"Seems like it," Ganondorf said as he looked all around the place. Not only were the buildings painted blue, but the people were all dressed in blue. There was even a cow painted in blue! Another noticeable thing was that there were some people wearing sacks with eyeholes on their head and they walked around carrying buckets of blue paint.

A random passerby approached to them and greeted with a smile, "Hello! You must be travelers! Welcome to Happy Happy Village where everyone is always happy!"

"Thanks! But may I ask why everything here is blue?" Zelda asked.

"The town leader Mr. Carpainter came up with this idea and it is without doubt the best color in existence! I'm sure you'll grow to love it sooner or later! He lives in that big building over there. Blue is the best! Blue, blue, blue, blue…" The passerby then walked while chanting the word 'blue' over and over.

"Strange…"

"Hmmm… This is not right," Ganondorf said. "I sense sort of evil presence here."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Mario asked him.

"Since I have good knowledge and skill in magic and sorcery, I can tell that these people are being brainwashed," Ganondor explained. "The fact that everything is blue here probably has something to do with that guy named Carpainter."

"Whatever the case is, it does look suspicious that everything here is blue," Yoshi said. "I wonder if their foods are blue also."

"I think we should pay this Carpainter guy a visit and solve the mystery behind this," Ganondorf suggested.

"What about the weapon?" Zelda asked.

The wireframe pointed to himself and gave a thumb up. "You say you'll look it yourself?" Yoshi asked, and the wireframe nodded his head. "Okay, we're counting on you!" Then the wireframe went off to look for the weapon himself.

After he was gone, the Smashers approached the door of the building and there were two guys dressed in blue suit as well as a blue sack over their heads standing there. "Halt!" one of them said. "This is the building of the great Carpainter. What business do you have here?"

"Oh, we're sorry," Zelda apologized. "Perhaps we shouldn't have…"

"Move aside," Ganondorf said blatantly. "We're going in there whether you like it or not."

"How rude of you!" one of the guys said. "An unhappy person like you has no right to meet Mr. Carpainter! You're not even wearing blue! Get out of here now befo…" Before he could finish saying, Ganondorf grabbed him by the head and then slammed him into the head of the other guy and they both fell over with stars on their head. "Weeeee…"

"Okay, let's get going," he said, and then he went in there.

"That wasn't nice…" Zelda said.

"Nice isn't in his vocabulary, you know," Dr. Mario reminded her.

When they went in there, the first thing that they saw where a huge group of people dressed in blue suits and masks standing all over the place looking in direction chanting the same thing over and over. "Blue, blue, blue, blue, blew, blue, blue, blue, bloo, blue, blue…"

"Okay, this is getting crazier by the minute…" Dr. Mario said. "It's like this is a cult or something!"

Ganondorf went up to one of the people and asked him, "Hey, tell me what's the heck is going on here."

The guy looked at him from head to toe and then said out loud, "He is not wearing blue! Blasphemy!!! We must color him blue at once!"

"Uh oh… We're in trouble…" Yoshi said.

Immediately, all eyes were on the Smashers and the mob got out cans of blue paint and began to dog pile onto them.

CRAAAAASH!!! POW!!!! WHAM!!!!!

"Go paint someone else blue!" Ganondorf yelled as he punched and kicked the lights out of anyone who tried to paint him blue, though a couple of drops still got onto him. He grabbed a nearby bucket and then hurled it at the head of one guy and then the bucket started bouncing back and forth between the heads of several people, knocking the each of them out.

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda quickly formed a crystal around her and the mad blue people were unable to get near her. The crystal then shattered with a burst and they were all blown back and pelted by the crystal bits.

Dr. Mario and Yoshi, however, were unable to defend themselves as good as the other two and in between trying to beat up the madmen, they were also hit by the paintbrushes. "Ow! Stop it! Not over the eyes!" Dr. Mario cried.

"Enough is enough!" Ganondorf yelled. He lifted his hand into the air and then slammed it onto the floor. "Dark Wave!" The punch to the floor caused a black shockwave to appear around him, and the shockwaves then formed into large black liquid-like energy that traveled throughout the place and crashed down on the people and tossed them to and fro like ragged dolls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

When the waves of darkness finally ended, everyone was knocked out on the floor unconsciously. "Tsk! Bunch of annoying people!" Ganondorf grumbled while dusting his hands.

Zelda got up from the floor and groaned, "Oh… You should've made sure that we're not around here first! You could've gotten us killed!"

With the chaos settled, the group made their way to the staircase across the place and got to the second floor. On the other side of the room, there was an elderly man with eyeglasses and his hair was blue, not to mention moustache and beard. "So you were the people who created the chaos down there just now!" he said.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked. "Wait a minute, you must be that guy named Carpainter."

"How dare you barge into my room like this?! Do you realize that it was because of me that people have found happiness? You should be thanking me and yet this is how you repay me?!"

"Are you the one that is brainwashing everyone here?" Ganondorf asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with me! I can tell that you are using some sort of magic to make everyone do your biddings!"

Carpainter stared at him for a few seconds, and then began laughing and finally said, "Hahahaha! You Smashers sure are smart to see through my actions so easily!"

"So you are the one behind everything?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, ever since the man named King Starman gave me the power to use PSI, I have been using PSI Brainshock to control the minds of people," Carpainter explained.

"King Starman! You're working for him?!" Zelda gasped.

"He has unlimited power, and now he has granted me half of his powers so that I can create my own dream empire where everything is blue! I am very thankful to him!" Carpainter said. "You people are the ones that he said are causing you trouble, so the likes of you must be punished! Big Bang Flash!"

He raised his hand into the air and a powerful bolt of lightning shot out. Both Yoshi and Dr. Mario were stuck by it and then they disappeared into thin air afterwards. "What have you done to them?!" Zelda said in horror.

"Don't worry; this move simply warps them away to random places, though I have no idea where they will go to," Carpainter said.

-

Just outside the house where the cow was grazing, Yoshi suddenly popped up next to it. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Moo," the cow mooed.

-

"AHHH!!!! PERVERT!!!" a young woman screamed as she quickly covered herself with a towel and then began whacking Dr. Mario with a brush.

"Wait! I didn't mean to appear in the bathroom!" Dr. Mario told her, but she kept on whacking her. "Ow! Ow!"

-

"Hahahaha! Would you like to try your luck? If you're unlucky, you might end up in a dangerous place and never meet your friends again!" Carpainter said.

"Try me!" Ganondorf said.

"Then you will get it! Big Bang Flash!" Carpainter launched another lightning bolt at him, but quick as a flash, Ganondorf rolled to the side to avoid it and then jumped at Carpainter in a moment's notice.

"Warlock Punch!!!" And he slammed his fist into the villain's head, punching him square in the face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!" Carpainter crashed through the wall behind him and soared back across the air before finally crashing into the house and landed into the same bathroom that Dr. Mario was in.

"ANOTHER PERVERT!!!" the woman cried.

Zelda walked up to the hole on the wall and looked at the house that Carpainter crashed into and said, "That's got to hurt…"

"Hey! What happened up there?" asked the voice of Yoshi, and she looked down to see him and the wireframe walking over.

"Ganondorf just took out Carpainter, that's all," she replied

"Oh really? At the same time, the wireframe came back with the weapon in his hand!" Yoshi told her, and the wireframe showed her what appeared to be a coiled whip, which was colored gray like a rock. "He found it over in a small cave just outside the village."

"That's great to hear!"

-

Meanwhile, Team 3 was currently in Fourside still looking for the weapon that was hidden there.

The wireframe pointed to a manhole cover that was on the street and Roy said, "It's down in the sewer?"

"So that's what they mean by being underneath the city," G&W said. "It all makes sense now. Oh well, might as well get to work!"

They pried open the manhole cover and then when nobody was looking, they quickly hopped into it. Roy jumped in first and landed onto the shallow but dirty water below with a splash. "Ugh… I better wash after this is over…" he said, and suddenly, the others fell down on to of him. "YEOW!"

SPLASH!

"Ptooey! As expect of a sewerage system! It sure smells in here!" G&W said, holding his nose.

"Yoshi would've died if he came here…" Pichu said.

"Where is Roy?" Jigglypuff asked.

G&W noticed bubble coming out from underneath his feet and thus looked down to see that he was standing on top of Roy. "Blub blub blub!!!" Roy said, trying to speak through the water.

Soon afterwards, the wireframe led the four Smashers down the sidewalk next to the passage of dirty water. "Are you really sure that it is in this place?" Roy asked. "I can't really imagine that the weapon would be hidden here."

"Uhkernfadker," the wireframe said.

"What?"

"No idea," Pichu replied. "Nobody can understand what they're talking about, asides from the Hands."

They eventually came to a fork in the road. "A fork!" Jigglypuff said as she picked up a small rusty fork on the floor.

The wireframe looked left and right for a while to decide which path to go, but then it turned to the wall to the side and went into a circular passage that was there. "We're not taking either of these paths?" Roy asked, but he followed the wireframe inside anyway.

After going through several turns and curves of the circular passage, they finally emerged at a larger place which contained lots of trash, so the whole place reeks horribly. "Ugh… This place is horrible…" G&W cried.

"I want to get out of here now…" Roy cried.

"Me too…" Jigglypuff said.

As the walked through the pile of trash, Pichu noticed a trash bag that was wobbling. Curious on what it was, he went over to the bag and then gave it a light poke. This caused the bag to split open and tons of cockroaches poured out and scurried all over the place! "PICHU!!!" he shrieked.

"What the heck?!" the others gasped. The cockroaches were starting to approach in their direction and they quickly made a run for it while screaming their heads off.

"Get away!" G&W shouted as he got out a sprayer and started shooting to the cockroaches. "There's too many of them to be killed!!"

"Thunderbolt!" Pichu quickly released electricity from his body and all the incoming cockroaches were electrocuted.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

Just like that, all the nasty bugs were fried to death, except for a few which scurried away in other directions. "Whoa man… That was scary…" Roy said. "Seeing only one is fine, but tons of them… That scares me…"

"Aha!" the wireframe suddenly said. He pointed to a door that was across the place and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Looks like it's over there," G&W said.

"Then let's find it and get the hell out of here already…" Roy said.

They went over to the door and opened and each poked their heads inside and took a good look around and saw a rat sleeping in front of another passage on the wall. It was no ordinary rat, but it was one almost the size of a bicycle—Plague Rat of Doom.

"Whoa… Talk about insane growth hormones or something… I've never seen a rat this big…" G&W commented in surprise.

"Are you trying to imply that the weapon is hidden in the passage behind the rat?" Roy asked, and the wireframe nodded. "Then we will have to get past that thing first…"

"Let me do it!" Pichu said, and without thinking twice, he ran up to the rat and started generating electricity from his cheeks.

"Wait! Don't rush!" Roy shouted to him, but it was too late as Pichu already launched a blast of voltage at the rat.

ZAAAP!!!

The rat shrieked and then jumped onto his feet and then glared at Pichu angrily. The Pokemon simply smiled sheepishly before running back to his comrades. "Okay, it's all yours…" he said.

"Geez… I told you not to rush…" Roy said, hitting his face with his palm.

The Plague Rat of Doom bared its fang with was dripping with saliva full of rabies and then with a loud squeak, it ran in their direction. "It's coming over here!" G&W gasped.

Roy simply stepped forward and as the rat was about to toss itself onto him to bite off his head, he quickly whipped out his sword and swung across the air.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

And just like that, the rat was slashed across the body and then flew to the side and collapsed onto the floor. "There," Roy said, putting back his sword.

"Bravo!" Pichu said, clapping his hand. "I knew you could do it!"

"You've got guts to say that for someone who aroused it in the first place…" Roy grumbled. "All right; let's get going."

They headed into the small passage that the rat was originally guarding. Luckily, it was big enough to fit all of them and so nobody was stuck, and even if I want someone to get stuck, it has to be a girl, but there is no girl here.

They emerged into a square room on the other side and there in front of them was an altar with something on it. They quickly ran up to the altar and looked at the weapon which turned out to be fly swatter. "What's this? A fly swatter?" G&W asked.

The wireframe picked it up and held it over his head.

**BGM: Item get them from Zelda series**

"This is weapon?" Jigglypuff asked, and the wireframe nodded.

"You sure this is the one…?" Roy asked. "I've never heard of a fly swatter being a weapon…"

"Anything can be used as a weapon," G&W said. "As long as you can hurt someone with, it's a weapon. Even a rock can be a weapon and do you know how versatile it is back in the olden days."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Now that we finally found it, let's get out of this smelly place already… Don't tell me that we have to do some backtracking."

The wireframe nodded.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

That's a pretty long chapter and with four weapons obtained already. The actions may not really be as intense as you think, but surely it is much more thought out than the old version. On the side note, the encounter with Carpainter is all new as it was never in the original.

And also, the Star Wars parody is out already under the title Super Star Wars Bros. Working on two stories isn't any issue to me; I already have a history of working on two stories at the same time. When I was still working on Darkling, I also did Shamans in the Pirate Era and then later The Crystal Coconut and I never had a problem with this.

**Trivia:  
**1. The pencil statues were originally octopus statues in the the JPN version of Earthbound, and the eraser statues were originally Buddha statues as well.

2. The Insane Cultists originally had the letters KK on their mask as a reference to the organization Klu Kux Klan, but this was removed from the English version of Earthbound, which also added a pom-pom onto their masks as well.


	4. Last Weapon of Eagleland

**SBS Time!  
ElementaUchihaMaster: **Isn't school periods the same for all countries?  
**Game2002: **Colleges don't work the same.

**pgansiper: **Which version of Mewtwo and Pikachu's weapon are you using?  
**Game2002: **Second version. The first version will no longer exist.

**Chapter 4  
Last Weapon of Eagleland**

**

* * *

  
**

The Final Destination soared through the skies of Eagleland and finally arrived at a place called Saturn Valley.

It was a village built by strange beings called Mr. Saturns deep in the wilderness of the country, so very few people actually visited this place.

The Final Destination lowered onto a large clearing the Team 4 stepped down from there. "Okay, let us go look for the weapon," Master Hand said, and turning to Crazy Hand, he told him to wait here until their return before moving off with the others.

"So where is the weapon?" Ness asked.

"Don't worry; I have a good hunch on where it is," he assured him. "We will have to go through the Mr. Saturns' village however. "Let's get moving!"

They walked down the grassy but bumpy terrain before them and entered into a cave not too far away, and after going through the cave, they emerged at the outside where they saw several houses.

They house had a strange architectural style. They were all cylinder in appearance and the roofs were cone shaped and each had an antenna with a ribbon tied on top. The citizens of this place all consisted of small round heads with oversized noses, and each of them also had an antenna with a ribbon on top—Mr. Saturns.

"Hello! Boing! Visitors!" said one of them.

"Hello!" Ness greeted and waved his hand.

"So these are Mr. Saturns," Link said. "I've only seen them in photographs."

"Let's hope they're a friendly bunch," DK said.

"Rest assure that they are a friendly bunch," MH told him.

"They'll make a tasty brunch?"

MH went up to the curious Mr. Saturns and started talking to them, "Zoom! Boing!"

"Boing! You speak same as us! You and us friends!" the Mr. Saturn replied.

"We look powerful weapon! Boing! Zoom!" MH said to him.

"I no know powerful weapon, boing! Me know something hide in village's north!"

"Zoom! Kaoy! Thank you!" MH then went back to the others and said, "They say there is something interesting on the northern part of the village."

"Did you have to speak like that?" Ness asked. "The encyclopedia said Mr. Saturns can understand our language."

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

The Smashers headed off towards the northern exit of the village, and the Mr. Saturn that was on duty at the exit asked, "Boing, you go there?"

"Boing, yes!" MH replied.

"Dangerous, zoom! Mean lion very scary! Sharp thing no hurt it! Me scared!"

"Boing, me no scared! Zoom!" And then MH went past him followed by the Smashers.

"Okay… From what I can understand," Bowser said, "There is a lion over there and sharp things cannot hurt it…"

"I've never heard of anything like that," Ness said.

"That's probably just an exaggeration," Link said.

"Whatever the case is, we should still be careful," MH reminded them.

After a bit of walking, they came across a river and there were crocodiles seen floating around the water surface. "Looks like we will have to cross to that side somehow…" DK said.

"Not a problem with me around," MH told them. "I can just carry you all across to that side! Hop on, everyone!"

The Smashers all jumped onto the palm of MH and the Hand flew across the water, hovering a few meters above it. Things were going smoothly when all of a sudden, one crocodile leaped out from the water and bit MH in the pinky finger and then dragged him into the water. "YEOW!"

SPLASH!

Immediately, all the other crocodile swam towards where they fell and dived into the water to get the preys, only to…

POW! SMASH! WHAM! WHACK! CRASH!

Only to shoot back out of the water and into the air with swollen jaws and faces…

The crocodiles rained back down into the water one by one and some fell onto the ground and passed out. The Smashers and Master Hand got out of water and then swam onto land to dry themselves. "Damn… They've got guts to come at us…" Bowser grumbled.

"At least nobody became dinner!" MH said. "We should be thankful! C'mon, let's hit the road again!"

They dried their clothes somewhat (really only Ness and Link needed to), they went down the grassy path and eventually heard the sound of waterfall, and a waterfall was starting to appear before their eyes through the bushes. "Ah, I can feel it! The aura of the weapon is just over there!" MH said. "We are getting closer!"

"Can't wait to see what sort of cool-looking weapon the Hands made!" Ness told himself with anticipation.

Link suddenly thought he heard something. "Did you guys hear a rustling sound?"

"I think I hear it too…" Bowser said. "Now what could it be…?"

There was suddenly a roar as a fierce-looking lion leaped out from the bush to attack them. The Smashers quickly got out of the way but it pounced onto DK. He fell back but then hurled the lion over himself and the lion managed to land on his feet and turned to face them. "It really is a lion!" Ness said.

"But lions don't live in this kind of place!" Link said.

"Now that I think of it… There was a news report a few days ago that said a lion escaped from the zoo," Bowser said. "It must be this one!"

"It's coming again!" DK gasped.

The lion charged in their direction and Link quickly whipped out his bow and fired an arrow at his head, but surprisingly enough, the lion bounced off his head harmlessly! "What?!" he gasped.

"The Mr. Saturns weren't kidding when they said sharp things cannot pierce this lion…" MH said. "It's the Nemean Lion, a kind of lion with a very tough skin that cannot be penetrated by sharp weapons!"

The lion jumped in their direction with his jaws wide open, and quickly, Bowser opened his mouth and breathed out fire right into his face. This made the lion fell back onto the ground and then running around like crazy trying to put out the fire that was spreading around his manes. While the lion was in panic, DK ran up to him and quickly winded up his arm before hurling a punch into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

And the lion soared across the air and disappeared over the trees, though a splash could be heard shortly afterwards to indicate that it fell into the river.

SPLASH!

"But that doesn't mean he is invulnerable to fire and blunt impacts," MH concluded. "Good job, guys!"

"Ha! No big kitty can overpower me any time!" Bowser boasted proudly.

With the lion out of the way, the group continued heading to the waterfall and carefully walked along the small strip of land that led behind the pouring water, and there they discovered a secret cave.

"Neat! A secret cave behind the waterfall!" Ness commented.

After going through the cave, they finally emerged at a room that seemed to be artificially made by human hands, and there in front of them was an altar with a baseball bat on it. "There it is!" MH said, rushing over to the weapon and grabbing it. "We've got the weapon!"

The others came up to take a better look and Link said, "This is the weapon?"

"A baseball bat? That's all?" Bowser asked, sounding rather disappointed. "I thought it would be like a big gun, a sword, or something plain cool-looking!"

"My ancestors took into consideration when making these things," MH explained. "They knew what sort of weapons they should create in order to fit its user."

"They should've at least decorated it more though. It looks all gray and dull."

"It's gray and dull indeed… I don't sense any power within this anymore… Perhaps all these years, the weapons have run out of power."

"So what do we do?" Ness asked.

"Don't worry; I'll just have to recharge it again, but let's deal with it after we've collected all the others. C'mon, now that we've gotten all of them, let us go back to Onett. I hope the others found their weapons already."

-

Back in Onett, Team 1 to 3 had just stepped out from the subway and made their way back to the apartment. There they met their comrades waiting at the front gate for them. "You guys are back!" Kirby said.

"We got-a all our weapons," Mario told him.

"Congratulations!" Captain Falcon said. "You guys came back faster than I expected."

"Master Hand's group still hasn't return though," Pikachu reminded him.

Mewtwo then looked up and saw the FD approaching. "Speaking of which, they're here already."

The FD stopped in the air and then MH carried the Smashers that went with him onto the street to meet with the others. "Hey guys! We found our weapon, and it's a baseball bat apparently," Ness told them.

"And we found a fly swatter as a weapon," G&W told him.

"We've got a whip here," Yoshi brought up.

"And we've got a pair of sticks," Luigi said.

"Good! Looks like everyone got their weapons! You guys are progressing very fast!" MH said.

"But why are they all colored gray?" Marth asked. "They look like they're made out of rock."

"That's because the weapons have run out of energy during all the years, but fear not," MH told everyone, "I can recharge them again after we've found every single one of them. With the five collected, all the ones in Eagleland are found! Now we must hurry to the other places to find them!"

"Then we better get going," Fox said.

As the Smashers were beginning to leave, the residents of the apartment called for them to stop for a while and then came out to meet them. "What is it, everyone?" Zelda asked.

"So you guys are setting off at last, aren't you?" Reed asked. "I hope that I could be of more help, but sadly, I'm no hero…"

"Everyone has his or her own limits, so don't blame yourself," Fox told him.

"I know, but I always hoped that I could amount more in life. Anyway, I believe in you guys! Surely you can bring peace to the world again!"

"I love strong and determined people such as you!" Susanna said. "I wish you all good luck and remember to come back so that we can have fun together again!"

"Be… careful…" Priscilla said shyly.

"It's probably going to be hard," Albert said. "Don't push yourself too much, okay?"

"We'll all be rooting for you!" Jack said.

"Your Joking Syndrome? How is it?" Popo asked him all of a sudden.

Jack immediately pulled his face and stuck out his tongue and made silly noises.

"Hope you find a cure for it soon…"

"I wish you all a good luck!" Mr. Binko said.

"Make sure to come back alive," the landlady said. "You still have the rental fees to pay."

"Is that all you ever talk about…?" Samus grumbled.

"Thank you all for da encouragements! We will not-a disappoint-a you all!" Mario said.

"We definitely will not fail you! The next time we came back, the world will return to peace as you know it!" Link said.

After saying their good-byes, the Smashers began to board the Final Destination through its tractor beam.

As Peach was going to step into the beam, Mr. Binko called out to her and then offered her a medal made of pure gold. "Here is a talisman to wish you good luck," he said.

"Thanks!" Peach said, taking the medal from him, and she said in her mind, "Another one of these cheap toys that Pichu gets from him often…"

-

Meanwhile, in a secret base built on some mountainous area, King Starman was sat on a sofa being served by his henchmen and it appeared that he was waiting for someone.

"Your highness, the captain of the Space Pirates has arrived," one of the Moonmen said to him.

"Let him in then," KS said.

The Moonman went to open the door to reveal a large imposing figure behind it. It was a large creature that resembled a pterodactyl—Ridley.

"Well, Captain Ridley!" KS said delightfully. "I've been waiting for you! Come in and have a seat!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ridley said. He walked into the room and simply crouched down next to the sofa as he was too big to sit on it.

"I apologize if I called you over at a time like this," KS started.

"I was bored and had nothing to do, so you called me at the right time," Ridley told him. "So let's get straight to business."

"Yes, let us. You've gotten everything already, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, form an alliance with you to take over the world together and stuff like that. Not that I care too much about it since we are pirates and we prefer traveling from place to place to loot from people."

"But you cannot deny the fact that with the world under your control, you can have everything you want in it. It is surely not a bad thing if you think about it. Furthermore, there are some pests out there that have been getting in my ways for quite a while. Though I am confident that I will not be pushed around by them any longer, it is always a good idea to have a stronger fighting force to take them down. With the both of us working together, we can surely crush those people called the Smashers," KS said.

"If it's destruction and killing spree that you want, you can rely on the Space Pirates!" Ridley told him. "There is nothing more fun than the sounds of hundred torturous screams singing in unison, kyeheheh!"

"By the way, there is something I would like to share with you," KS said. He got out a remote and faced it at a wall before pressing the button. The wall opened up to reveal a monitor behind it and it showed the footage of Master Hand explaining to the Smashers about the Holy Weapons.

"What is this?" Ridley asked.

"In order to keep track of what the Smashers are planning," KS explained, "I've sent an invisible hidden camera to spy on them, and I've learned that they plan to strike me down using the Holy Weapons."

"Never heard of it."

"Honestly saying, I've never heard of these too, but they really do think they can defeat me with those, they must be very powerful weapons. Imagine the power that we will possess if we manage to get out hands on those weapons first!"

"Kyeheheh! I see where you are getting at! The thought of becoming more powerful makes me excited already!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Moonmen were created by me as originally Gyigas's army. Also, going by timeline, this would mark Ridley's debut in the series. I originally made him one of King Starman's henchmen with no explanation, but now you can see that things are changed.


	5. Treasure on the Mountaintop

**SBS Time!  
Soulden: **When was it when DK lost his hearing?  
**Game2002: **Before this story happened.

**Soulden: **Are you going to write a story about how he lost his hearing?  
**Game2002: **No, as I have already stated how he lost in hearing in my profile.

**Soulden: **Are you going to write a story about how the Smashers met?  
**Game2002: **That's been in my mind for a while already, but currently I have no interest to work on one. Nothing I set in stone though.

**pgasniper: **Are you going to remake all your script stories?  
**Game2002: **Not exactly.

Why isn't anyone reading my other story Super Star Wars Bros.? It makes me sad that barely anyone is reading it…

**Note: **I had to repost this chapter because I accidentally replaced it with my latest Star Wars story chapter. Hope this clears up some confusion.

**Chapter 5  
Treasure on the Mountaintop**

**

* * *

  
**

The Final Destination was currently flying through the air while the Smashers were gathered around talking to each other about stuffs that they came across.

"So after that, we forced him to break the mind control spell, and thus Happy Happy Village returned to normal and nobody bothered about wanting everything to be blue again," Yoshi told everyone.

"What happened to that Carpainter guy afterwards?" Ness asked.

"They tossed him into the prison that they have there. Dunno what happens afterwards though."

Suddenly, they all heard an electronic ringing sound like the ones heard in department stores when there is going to be a broadcast. "Attention all Smashers," said the voice of Master Hand. "The location for the next weapon is located in Congo Bongo, the place where DK is born."

Hearing this, Luigi bent close to DK's ear and said to him clearer, "We're going to your home for the next weapon."

"Really? It's been a while since I met my family!" DK said happily. "I can't wait to get back home after a long time!"

"And clean your ears… I swear I saw something moving around inside…"

-

After a while, the FD finally arrived at Congo Bongo. It was an island of tropical jungle and in the center of it stood a tall mountain that was shaped like a gorilla's head. Whether it was manmade or natural is something that nobody ever knows.

After the FD stopped at the shore, Donkey Kong and six other Smashers, Bowser, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, and the Ice Climbers stepped out and headed into the jungle while the others waited back in the FD and they were led by a wireframe that was dressed as a jungle explorer. "Good luck with your search!" MH said to them from the FD.

"Why did you come with us again?" Popo asked.

"I still have to research over some things, so he'll be accompanying you in my place. Don't worry; he's very reliable!"

"Let's just keep going," Fox said to them.

-

The group was now walking through the jungle. It was a hot and humid place, but despite this, the Ice Climbers showed no signs of feeling hot. "This is the first time in my life that I've been in a jungle!" Popo said.

"Me too, and it's not as scary as the books and movies make it look like," Nana stated.

"I still wonder how you two can feel cool in an atmosphere like this…" Bowser said.

Yoshi looked up and saw a fruit dangling on a branch and it looked like it was going to fall down soon. He opened his mouth and then the fruit fell down shortly afterwards and straight into his mouth and he gulped it down happily. "Delicious!"

"Looks fun, doesn't it?" Bowser asked. "Let me try!" He looked up and saw another fruit dangling from the vine, so he opened his mouth and waited for it to fall down. But then a parrot that happened to be standing on the same branch relieved itself and the droppings went right into his mouth. Bowser spit it out and coughed like crazy afterwards. "ACK!!! COUGH!!! GASP!!!"

"We're almost there," DK said to the others. He looked behind him to see what they were doing and noticed that Falco was missing. "Where's Falco?"

"Uh? Where'd he go?" Fox wondered.

"Hey look!" shouted the voice of Falco. They all looked around and eventually found him standing on top of a branch with a vine in hand. "I'm going to swing across the air using this vine as if I am Tarzan!" And then with a Tarzan-like cry, he jumped off the branch and swung across the air.

"Cool!" Popo commented.

"There's a tree before you!" Fox shouted.

"You don't have to tell me!" Falco said. He planted his feet against the tree when he was about to hit it and then kicked off to the other side. "Yippee!" He swung back and went past the tree he started off on and then crashed into a towering cliff that was behind it.

CRASH!

"What's worse? Hitting a tree or hitting a rock?" Popo asked.

"I think both are just as bad…" Nana answered.

-

They continued on their way through the jungle and eventually came to a clearing where they saw a wooden cabin built in the middle of the place. "There is my father's house!" DK said. "I'm so glad to be able to meet him again!"

They approached the cabin and DK knocked on the door, and then they heard a voice saying, "C'mon in, I know it's you."

DK opened the door and looked inside. For a wooden cabin, it was pretty tidy inside and things were well kept. In the center of the room was an old gorilla rocking back and forth on a rocking chair. DK slammed open the door and went towards him with arms wide open. "Dad!"

Cranky held up his cane and pointed at him saying, "Don't come any closer! This rocking chair is brand new and you're going to make it break if you come charging at me like this!"

While DK couldn't hear very properly what he said, he could tell that he's going to get it if he goes any closer, so he stopped in his path. "That's a not a very nice family reunion," Bowser commented, walking into the place.

"Outsiders like you don't have the right to criticize our family relationships!" Cranky snapped.

"Cranky old man we have here, eh?" Falco asked.

Fox bowed down respectfully and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Donkey Kong's father. We are…"

"Yes, yes, I know already," Cranky said. "That Hand already told me everything and the reason you are here, including my son's hearing issue. You're still young and your hearing is worse than mines? I remember back in my days when my hearing was so sharp that I can hear the sound of my friends farting, which helped me find them during a game of hide and seek."

"We're not here to listen to your olden day stories…" Bowser grumbled.

"Young ones today have no patience and interest in things like this, don't you? By the way, someone wants to see you a lot, son," Cranky continued.

Then a door at the back of the room opened up and a monkey in red cap stepped out from behind it. "Donkey!"

DK was surprised when he saw him, and immediately ran to hug him. "Diddy!" Both the primates leaped into each other's arms and embraced warmly. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me too!" Diddy said.

"Now that's sweet!" Nana commented.

"So, let us get to business already so you can all buzz off and leave me in peace!" Cranky said. "You're looking for some Holey Weapon, right?"

"Yeah, Master Hand said there is one hidden here," Fox said.

"While I do not know the exact details, there have been rumors of some hidden treasure high up on the mountain. I don't know if it is true or not, but you should go check it out."

"Thanks, we appreciate you for the info!"

"You think you can get up there by yourselves? It can be a tough climb. If I were younger, I would be able to carry you all on my back and yet scale the rocks with no problem."

"You're very proud of your younger days, aren't you?" Falco asked, sounding annoyed by his constant 'younger days' rambling.

"It's much better and more interesting than any of yours here!"

"Oh yeah? Have you ever spun around in the air using a jet or something? That's what I call interesting!"

"Why, I remember when I was in the U.S. Army, I was such a great pilot that many people got jealous of me and wanted me dead, so I was forced to disguised as a French maid working in a humble little café, and I laughed whenever they ran past the café and failing to recognize me through the disguise!"

"Okay, this is starting to get exaggerating…"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers got down to business and went towards the mountain that looked like a gorilla's head. Diddy was tagging along with them as well. "I hang out there with friends once in a while, so I know you get to the mountain top the fastest," Diddy told them.

"Thanks! We appreciate your help!" Fox said.

-

With Diddy's help, they managed to find their way up the mountain path. They had climb some rocks and swing across gaps using vines, but everyone managed to get through the place with no problem, maybe except for a couple of instances where Bowser's weight was too much for the vine to support and when Yoshi tried to pick a berry that was growing on the cliff side and nearly fell to his death, but was rescued in time.

Nana fell onto the ground and said, "Phew… We've been climbing for an hour already…"

"It's barely even twenty minutes," Popo corrected her.

"It still feels like one hour to me though… How much higher do we have to climb and is the weapon really there?"

The wireframe looked at the top of the mountain using a binocular and then gave her an OK sign to imply that the weapon is indeed up there.

"Now what we're here, there's no turning back. Might as well catch up with the others," Popo told her, and he held her up by the hand and ran after the others.

On their way up the winding mountain path, they noticed someone sitting at the cliff of the mountain. It was a large grizzly bear and the two Kongs thought that he looked familiar. "Hey, I think I know him," DK said.

The bear turned his head to them and then said in a surprised voice, "Hey, Donkey Kong and his nephew! It's you guys!"

"Bramble, is that you?" DK asked.

The bear stood up and walked towards them with arms spread open. "It sure is me!" And he gave both DK and Diddy a great big bear hug that nearly crushed them.

"Ow! You're going to kill me!" Diddy cried, and then Bramble let go.

"I thought about paying you guys a visit, but then I saw this mountain and couldn't resist giving it a hike," Bramble explained. "And boy, am I surprised to see you two here instead!"

"You know this guy?" Yoshi asked.

"When he went on a trip to the Northern Kremisphere once, we met him and some of his relatives," Diddy explained.

"Are these yours friends? They look to be an interesting bunch!" Bramble commented. "So are you guys here hiking the mountain as well?"

"Yeah, I like this mountain," DK replied. "I used to hang around here when I was still living here."

"Forgive his somewhat improper hearing skills," Fox told the bear. "Due to some accident, he started to develop hearing issues… But anyway, we're here to look for some hidden treasure that is supposed to be up there."

"Hidden treasure? Sounds interesting! I have always been a fanatic at collecting antiques and valuable stuffs!" Bramble said with interest.

"Sorry, but that treasure belongs to us," Falco told him.

"Don't worry; you guys set your eyes on it first, so I won't fight you for it. I'll just accompany you to the top and take a look at what sort of interesting stuff there is up there."

With this, the group continued their way up the mountain. After a while, they finally reached the top of the mountain and found a temple made out of square pieces of rock built there, and what was strange is that it didn't have a door leading inside.

"A temple?" Fox said curiously.

The wireframe walked up to the temple and felt its wall, and then pointed to it to imply that the weapon was inside. "Looks like it really is inside there, but there's no way in," DK said.

"We'll just make our own door then!" Bowser said. "Leave this to me!" He walked up to the wall and then pulled back his head before giving the wall a powerful headbutt. "Bowser Hammer!"

SMASH!!!

And just like that, he smashed a hole on the wall that was big enough for him as well as everyone else to go through. "There you go!"

They went into the temple through the hole made by Bowser and looked around the dark interior. The wireframe got out a flashlight and shined it around the place and spotted an altar in front and there was an axe on top of it, and he pointed to it and shouted in incomprehensible language. "Gafdkqrh!!!"

"So that is the weapon?" Fox asked.

"It does look like an actual weapon compared to the others that we found," Bowser commented.

DK went over to the axe and was going to grab it when suddenly Bramble shoved him aside and snatched the axe away. "It's mine!" he shouted.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" DK asked.

"Hey you! You said you weren't going to take the weapon from us!" Falco said.

Bramble didn't listen to them however; he immediately charged for the exit with the weapon in hand and the others quickly gave chase. "Get back here!" Bowser shouted.

They followed him outside and saw him running down the mountain path, so they quickly followed him all the way down just in time to see him entering a cave at the side of the path. "He went in there!" Yoshi said.

When they went into the cave, they saw not only Bramble standing there, but as well as another strange creature with several eyes and tentacles for limbs. "Well done!" the strange creature said to Bramble. "Now I have no use for you!" He snapped his tentacles (don't ask how) and then Bramble suddenly fell back onto the ground with a dazed look on his face.

"What happened?!" Diddy asked in shock.

"Hey! The alien freak over there! You better give us an explanation on what this is about!" Falco said to the creature.

"Heheheh! This bear over here was being controlled by me using PSI Brainshock!" the creature explained. "I used him to obtain the weapon from yours hands! I am the Department Store Spook and an underling of King Starman! I am under his orders to retrieve the weapons!"

"What?! King Starman is after the weapons as well?!" Fox said in shock.

"He thought that the power of the weapons would be useful to him, so he is now after them as well!" Spook replied.

"Oh yeah? We'll make sure that you do not take any of them from us! They're ours and we're going to use it to defeat him!" Falco said. "Give it back at once!"

"Try if you can! PK Fire!" Spook shot out a small spark from the tip of his tentacle and when it touched the ground, it formed into a wall of fire.

"You think a little fire is going to stop me? Fire Bird!" Fire appeared all around Falco's body and then he charged right through the fire and landed on the other side unharmed, and the fire on his body died down afterwards.

"What?!"

"Eat this!" Falco shouted, and he leaped at him to ready to swing his leg at him.

"PSI Shield!" Spook quickly raised his tentacle and formed a bluish shield that blocked the incoming quick and Falco was repelled by it.

"What?!"

"Heehee! You cannot break through it unless you're super powerful or something! I doubt anyone is strong enough to break through this!"

Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers managed to put out the fire using their icy breaths, and this allowed Bowser and DK to run up to Spook. They pulled back their arms and then unleashed a punch at his face, but Spook was confident that they couldn't break through the shield.

However, the shield started to crack when both their fists collided with it. Spook was shocked to see this, but he had no time to do anything when the shield shattered completely and both the turtle and the gorilla's fist smashed into his face really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!" Spook crashed back across the place and into the wall at the back of the cave.

"Yeah right! As if there really is no one in this world strong enough to punch through your shield!" Bowser said.

Spook stood back up however and growled, "You're asking for it! PK Thunder!" And he shot out a lightning bolt.

Fox used his reflector to deflect the lightning bolt and sent it flying back to Spook, but he got out of the way in time. He was about to fire something from his tentacle again when suddenly Diddy jumped onto his face and started scratching him like crazy. "Yeow! Let go!"

Diddy then leaped off the top of his head with a nasty stomp and gave him a kick to the back of his head afterwards. Spook angrily turned to look at him but then Diddy did a flying kick into his stomach. "Take this!" he shouted.

"Oof!"

Diddy got out a wooden gun afterwards and shot peanuts that pelted against his body rapidly and pushed him back with each shot, and when he was done firing, he jumped at him and gave him a slap across the face and made him spin around, and finally, he got out a plastic bag that had an orange inside and taped it to his back.

While Spook was still dazed from all those hits, Yoshi caught him in the body by his tongue and hurled him out of the cave where he landed just short of the edge. "Ow… How dare you…?" Spook growled as he stood back up, but he had no time to react as DK ran up to him with his arm pulled back. "Oh cripes…"

"Giant Punch!" he shouted, and he threw the punch into Spook really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The alien flew high into the air and towards the horizon, and he suddenly exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"What was that?" Nana asked.

"I taped a bag containing an orange bomb to his back," Diddy explained.

"Great! We got the weapon back!" Fox said, picking up the axe from the ground.

"That sure was easy," Falco said. "It's all thanks to me!"

"You didn't do anything at all…" Bowser grumbled.

"Oh…" Bramble rubbed his head and sat back up. "What the…? What have I been doing…?"

"You're all right!" DK said. "Thanks goodness!"

"You were being mind controlled by some alien," Popo explained to the bear.

"Really? I only remember that I wanted to look for the treasure with you guys, but as we were approaching the top, I suddenly lost control of myself, and then I don't remember anything afterwards… If I caused you guys any trouble, I'm sorry…"

-

With the weapon found, the Smashers made their way back to the shore where the FD was waiting. Cranky, Diddy, and Bramble were there as well to see them off. "I'll be leaving now," DK said to them.

"Our meeting may be short, but I understand that you have things to deal with," Bramble said. "Hope we can meet each other again someday!"

"You can do it, Donkey!" Diddy said. "You can save the world for sure!"

DK faced his dad and said, "I'll be leaving now, father."

"Yeah, go and save the world or something," Cranky replied grumpily. "And make sure you do it damn well. A real man will never fail what he says."

"I'll show you that I'm not frail, father! You will be proud of me!"

"Whatever, just get going already!"

"All right, with the weapon of this place found," MH said. "Let us make our leave now!"

DK said his last good-bye to the three, and then boarded the FD which took off shortly afterwards.

"Good luck, Donkey! Let's meet each other again!" Diddy shouted as loud as he could, and DK could be seen waving back to him from the edge of the FD as it flew higher and higher into the sky until it could no longer be seen. "How I wish I can be with him and his friends…"

"A little twerp like you probably will never have enough qualification," Cranky told him.

"Yeah right! I'll show you that I'm a real hero to you! Just you wait!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

For the long wait, I hope this long chapter should be worth it. It's changed quite a lot from the original.


	6. Ruins of Alph

**SBS Time!  
Kirbypwns: **Aren't there 35 Smashers?  
**Game2002: **The original version was made way before Brawl was announced, so it only used Melee characters. The same is applied to this remake.

**Souldin: **Can holy powers defeat the Darkling?  
**Game2002: **That is a good question, but I do not have an exact answer to that yet. As Master Hand said in Magister Saga, there are still many unsolved mysteries regarding the Darkling.

I mentioned it in Super Star Wars Bros., but I'll say it here again. Plans for the next story have been posted in the profile section, so check it out if you're curious.

**Chapter 6  
Ruins of Alph**

**

* * *

  
**

While the Smashers were hanging around inside the Final Destination, the voice of Master Hand was broadcasted out of nowhere, probably from some hidden speaker. "Attention, everyone! We are now arriving at the Pokemon country Johto, as there are two weapons hidden there."

"Sounds like it's a suitable place for us," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, it would be nice to be with fellow Pokemon!" Pichu said happily.

"I can sing happy!" Jigglypuff said.

Pikachu turned to her and asked, "What makes you think that the people there will like your singing more?"

"You no like my song! You have no music taste!"

"I doubt the people there will want to here your songs knowing that they have hypnotic effect…"

-

Soon afterwards, five of the Smashers and a wireframe were dropped into an area called Ruins of Alph. They are Marth, Ness, Kirby, Luigi, and Pichu.

"So you guys find the weapon that is hidden here," MH told them. "Meanwhile, I'll take the others to the second weapon hidden in this country. We'll come back after we're done, so find yours while we're gone! Did you notice that just rhymed?" After saying this, the Final Destination took off into the air.

"There they go," Luigi said. "Now what?"

"Might as well get started," Marth replied, turning to head for the ruin entrance. "So the weapon is in there, right?" The wireframe nodded his head as response, and they all went inside.

-

The inside of the ruins wasn't the most spectacular place, but that's not to say it's a bland place as well. The walls were dotted with several strange-looking symbols that resembled alphabets, and each of them seemed to have an eye as well. Asides from the Smashers, there were some other tourists wandering around the place as well.

"What are all these strange symbols?" Kirby asked.

"Supposedly these are Pokemon known as Unown," Ness explained. "There are still many things about them that scientists do not fully understand."

"So these are alive? Or are they just models?" Kirby asked again.

"Some people claim that they sometimes leave the wall and move around on their own, so it shows that these are indeed alive."

Luigi went up to the wall and tapped the eye of one of the Unown, and it was as hard as plastic. There was no reaction either. "They really don't look like they're alive if you ask me," Luigi said as he walked away, and then the Unown's pupil stared in his direction as he left.

They walked through the long passage containing nothing but Unown symbols on the walls and eventually came to a passage that was blocked off by a chain. There was a sign hanging from the chain that wrote: _Staffs only_.

The wireframe pointed into the passage however. "So the weapon is in there?" Marth asked.

"But we shouldn't be going through this place…" Luigi reminded him.

"I can hear sounds coming from in there," Pichu pointed out. "There must be people in there doing stuffs."

Kirby looked around the place and said, "We'll have to make sure that nobody sees us sneaking inside, but the problem is that there are some people around here and there's even a guard nearby…"

"Then it's time to use some classical distraction technique to lure them away," suggested Marth. "Luigi, you do it."

"Why me…?" Luigi asked.

"Just do it. You got any problems?"

"Fine… It probably won't hurt anyway… But I wonder what I should do?"

"Just do something that will grab everyone's attention," Ness told him. "Like scream like a little girl or play dead."

"I can think of one myself," Luigi grumbled as he walked away and turned around the passage corner. Shortly after he left, there was a scream and then some crashing could be heard. "YIKES!!!"

CRASH!

This immediately grabbed everyone's attention and they all ran around the corner to see what the ruckus was. "Whatever Luigi just did, it's working like wonder!" Pichu thought.

"So let's get moving now," Marth told them. They quickly crossed over the chain blocking their way and traveled into the forbidden area.

After traveling through the somewhat dark passage, they emerged in a large chamber and quickly hid themselves behind a large pillar as not to let the people that where in there see them. They slowly poked their heads out from behind the pillar to get a better look at what the people were doing. "Looks like a research area…" Ness said.

There were researchers and archaeologists working in the place and they appeared to be trying to solve the mysteries of various Unown on the wall.

"Looks like there are still a lot of mysteries in this place that hasn't been answered," Marth said. "This definitely looks like a good place for a weapon to hide in."

"Now what?" Pichu asked.

"Wait and see first…"

They continued observing the scientists. They saw one of them heading for a wall that had several Unown symbols on it and they seem to spell out a certain phrase. The scientist studied the Unown symbols carefully and then got out a rope and touched the wall with it. Instantly, the Unown symbols glowed and then the wall cracked and fell down, revealing a secret room behind it. The scientist went in there and came back out shortly.

"So what did you find in there?" another fellow researcher asked him.

"Not much," he replied, "Just some old artifacts depicting legendary Pokemon."

"Looks like most of the passages here are opened up by us, and there's not much asides from artifacts stored away by ancient civilization." He turned to another wall that was across the place. "All that left is the wall over there. Nobody knows how to open it yet…"

The Smashers turned to look at the wall he was talking about and there were many scientists studying the Unown symbols on the wall. "Solved it yet?" a random researcher asked.

"While we are able to decipher the symbols, we still do not understand what it is talking about…" replied another. "It says: Chosen One."

"Chosen one?" Pichu said curiously.

"Something tells me that only the chosen people can make that wall open, and I have every reason to believe that it refers to us," Ness said. "If that is the case, then the weapon has to be hidden in there!"

"You have a good point there," Marth said.

All of a sudden, a boy with purple hair appeared in front of them and startled them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oops! We're sorry to be sneaking around here!" Kirby said in panic.

"You know that this place is off-limits to other people, so why are you here?"

"You see… We heard that there is something mysterious here that cannot be solved, so we came here to see if we can solve it…" Ness explained.

"Which research expedition are you from then?" asked the guy.

"We… Um…"

Then another elderly researcher came up the one that was talking to them and asked him, "Who are they, Bugsy?"

"Dunno, they just barged in here without a good explanation," the boy replied. "They claim that they are here to solve the mystery of that wall we haven't been able to figure out yet."

"Yeah, that's why we're here!" Ness said nervously.

"If that is the case, then why don't you come and have a look?" the elderly researcher said.

"But is it a good idea, professor…?" Bugsy asked him.

"It's no big deal. Isn't it a good thing that there are people out there interested and willing to help us? Come and see then."

The elderly researcher led the Smashers over to the wall. "This is the one that has been bugging us for so long," the researcher told them. "It says Chosen One on there, but none of us knows what it means. You see, in order to open the other walls, one would have to bring forth whatever the symbols are talking about. For example: If the symbols write 'potion', then you will have to touch the wall using a bottle of potion in order to open it. But Chosen One… We just have no idea…"

"We may have an idea on how to open this," Marth claimed.

"Really? It would be of great help if you can really open it!"

"Yes, it would be of great help if you can open it for us!" said a new voice, which was then followed by a loud stomp.

Everyone turned around to see a colorfully decorated robot walker with large, powerful-looking arms, and within the cockpit of the robot were two people dressed like clowns. "Hey! Who are you?!" Bugsy asked. "You're not allowed to come in here just like this!"

Marth widened his eyes and then said, "It's them again!"

"Stu and Pid!" Ness pointed out.

The clown sitting on the right was dressed in a pink stylish suit decorated with polka-dots and he wore a cone-shaped party hat with matching colors and pattern—Stu. He stood up on the edge of the cockpit and placed his arms on his lap saying, "So we meet again, Smashers."

"Surprise to see us here?" asked the second clown. He wore the same kind of suit as Stu, but it was colored yellow and decorated with stars instead and he wore a jester hat instead—Pid.

"You're here under King Starman's order to get the Holy Weapon, right?" Marth asked, and he had his hand on his sword's hit already.

"Our boss realized that you will be a threat if you were to obtain those weapons," Pid explained. "But then he came to the idea of harnessing the weapons himself instead. Surely it will make us even more powerful!"

"So you better open that wall for us so that we can get those weapons!" Stu said.

"Like we'll let you do what you want!" Pichu said angrily.

"By the way, where's Luigi?" Kirby asked.

-

Back in the tourist area, the whole place was ruined and injured people were lying on the floor, and Luigi was among them. "Mamamia…" he mumbled.

-

"If you mean that guy in green, we just beat him up on the way here," Stu replied.

"Okay… So that explains what the crashing sound heard when Luigi turned around the corner…" Ness said. "We thought he did something crazy…"

"Soare you going to open up the wall?" Pid asked.

"Not when you people are around here!" Marth said. He whipped out his sword and charged at the clowns' robot walker and swung it, but the arm of the robot came up and blocked the swipe of the sword.

"Then we'll break down the wall ourselves through force then!" Stu said, and then the robot's arm pushed Marth away.

Seeing that chaos was unfolding in this place, the researchers quickly made a run for it while the Smashers remained behind to take on the villains. "You're not getting your way here!" Ness shouted. "PK Fire!" He shot out a spark at the body of the robot and created an explosion of fire and blasted the robot back a bit.

"Don't think you can take us down so easily this time too!" Stu said. The front part of the robot's body opened and a gun came out and started firing bullets rapidly at them, and they quickly jumped away.

"Take this!" Pichu leaped into the air above them and released electricity and zapped them.

ZAP!!

"YEOW!!!"

"Why you?!" Pid growled angrily. He made the arm of the robot swing into the air and swatted Pichu right into the wall with the Chosen One symbols.

"Pichu!"

But something happened when Pichu hit the wall and fall to the floor. Cracks started to appear all over the wall and then it finally collapsed into rubble on top of the Pokemon.

CRASH!

"What?! The wall opened?!" Kirby said in surprise.

"So are you telling me that Pichu is the chosen one?" Ness asked curiously.

Pichu poke his head out of the rubble and looked behind him and saw a room with an altar in the middle, and on top of the altar was an item that resembled a spiked helmet. "Is that the weapon?" he wondered.

"Don't know how the wall opened up, but thanks anyway!" Stu said. "Now the weapon is ours!"

The robot walker started to walk forward but Marth, Ness, and Kirby got in front of it. "You're not taking any step closer!" Marth said.

"Get out of the way!" Pid shouted. The robot swung its arm at him but Ness quickly set up a shield that blocked the attack, but the robot pulled back its other arm and started punching against the shield over and over, and the shield was starting to crack.

"I can't hold the shield up forever!" Ness cried, and suddenly, the shield shattered. "Oh no!"

The robot was going to throw a punch at him but then Marth quickly jumped at the cockpit and swung his sword horizontally. The clowns desperately ducked down to avoid getting their heads sliced off.

"Who's idea was it that this thing shouldn't have a cockpit?!" Pid asked.

"Don't ask me!" Stu replied.

Then Kirby leaped at them with a hammer in hand and swung it across the air, banging both their heads hard.

BANG!

"Ow!!"

"Thunderbolt!!!" Pichu shouted as he released high voltage electricity at them and shocked them the second time.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!

The clowns screamed from the shocking feeling and when Pichu stopped the attack, Marth pulled back his sword and thrust it into the front of the robot's body very hard. "Shield Breaker!"

And the impact sent the robot sliding backwards until it fell onto its back and the clowns rolled out.

CRASH!

"I still need to practice more…" Marth thought. "Still not strong enough to cut steel…"

Stu got up and rubbed his head saying, "Ow! You've done it this time! Don't blame us for going rough on you!"

The robot walker stood back up by itself and the both of them leaped into the cockpit again. The front of the body opened and the gun came out and swept the room with bullets nonstop and the Smashers quickly ducked down and got away to avoid getting shot. "Now for the weapon!" Pid said. With the Smashers out of the way, they quickly moved the robot towards the opening on the wall to claim the weapon.

"You're not going near there!" Ness shouted. He jumped at them and was going to hit them in the face with his bat but the arm blocked the bat swing and then pushed him away. "Ya!"

"Nobody is stopping us this time!" Stu said. The robot walker walked forward again but then a large beetle with a single horn appeared in front of them and stopped the robot in its path using his arms. "What the?!"

"I don't exactly know why you want the artifact in there," Bugsy said. "But whatever the reason is, you caused enough trouble here already! We will not allow you to have your way! Heracross, hurl them away!"

"Don't underestimate us, you oversize bug!" Pid growled. The robot walker and the Heracross wrestled and pushed each other back and forth several times. The hands then caught Heracross in both sides and picked him up before hurling him forward, and as he was falling towards the floor, the robot's gun fired at him rapidly.

"Haha! That's what you deserve!" Stu laughed.

However, Heracross stood back up again looking angrier than before. "If you think you've got him, think twice!" Bugsy said. "His ability is Swarm, which increase the power of Bug type moves when in critical condition. Heracross, use Mega Horn!"

The Pokemon took a step back and then lowered his head to point his horn at the robot walker, and then flapping his wings rapidly, the Heracross charged forward at a fast speed. "No way are we going to be beaten up by an oversized beetle!" Stu said, and the gun open fired again, but this time the bullets bounced off Heracross harmlessly. "What?!"

The horn rammed into the body of the robot and the impact was so strong that Heracross smashed the robot into pieces.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Both the clowns flew were sent into the air afterwards and banged their heads against the ceiling and fell back down again.

"Darn it…" Pid growled while rubbing his head. "We really did lose to an oversized beetle…" Then several shadows loomed over him and his partner and they looked up to see the Smashers glaring down at them with very threatening faces. "Uh oh…"

"So… are you ready for what's coming next?" Marth asked in creepy-sounding voice.

CRASH POW BANG WHAM POW SMASH!!!!

Both the clowns received a royal beating of their lifetime and were both sent flying to the ceiling again, this time smashing through it and all the way into the sky where they disappeared in a twinkle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Well, that settles that," Ness said, placing his bat against his shoulder.

"They were never tough opponents to deal with anyway," Kirby said.

"True," Marth nodded.

Pichu turned to Bugsy and said to him, "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome!" he replied with a smile. He looked up at the room containing the weapon and said, "So now the wall is opened… But something tells me that you want to have the thing that is in there, right?"

"As a matter of fact, that is the reason we came here for," Ness told him. "We're actually looking for that. It is said to be some sort of a weapon and we need it for something important."

"You can have it then," the elderly professor said as he came over. "Please accept it as a gift for getting rid of those bad guys, and I can tell that this is very important to you as well."

"Thanks, if you don't mind!" Pichu said happily.

-

Meanwhile, Luigi was still on the floor in the previous room. "I get no attention, do I…?" he muttered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Come to think of it, I've never described Stu and Pid in details until now. I only said that they were clowns in their original debut. It somehow feels good to finally know how they really look like.

You can obviously tell that Marth isn't as powerful as he is compared to the current timeline. Shows how strong the Smashers have grown over the course of time, doesn't it?


	7. The Chosen Ones

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Why didn't Bugsy find it strange that Pichu can talk?  
**Game2002: **They had an encounter once in my story Super Smash Bros.: Pokemon Adventures.

**Souldin: **Where did Stu and Pid debuted and why are they the Smashers' enemies?  
**Game2002: **They debuted in Return of Gyigas, but that story is deleted by the site's admin. They're King Starman's henchmen, and that doesn't need any explanation why they are the Smashers' enemies.

**Chapter 7  
The Chosen Ones**

**

* * *

  
**

Within a dark place that appeared to be inside a building, there were three monks sat in a circle meditating. One of them opened his eyes suddenly and said, "They are here… The chosen ones have arrived in this country…"

-

After leaving behind five of the Smashers at Ruins of Alph, the Final Destination went over to Ecruteak City to look for the other weapon that was in this country.

The FD descended in a clearing that outside from the city as not to cause any commotion, and there Master Hand chose five Smashers along with a wireframe to look for the weapon. "Good luck!" he said to them. "Come back here after you found it and then wait for me to pick you guys up!"

The six Smashers chosen to go were Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Samus, and Bowser.

"Let us go then," Mewtwo said, and then he turned to the wireframe and said to him, "Show us the way."

The wireframe nodded and motioned for the Smashers to follow him, and they went down a small dirt path and eventually stepped into a city grounds.

"So this is where the weapon is hidden, right?" Samus asked.

"But in a city this big, I doubt it will be so easy to find," Pikachu said. "That's if we didn't have the wireframe to help us…"

Bowser asked the wireframe, "So where is the weapon?"

The wireframe scratched his head and then rubbed his chin and pondered deeply about this question. After a while of giving no answer, Bowser asked him, "Don't tell me you have no idea too…?"

Jigglypuff then walked up to a random person and tugged him by his pants before asking him, "Mister, you know where weapon is?"

"Um… I don't think he'll get what you're talking about…" Pikachu told her. "And I'm sure he's going to be surprised to see talking Pokemon."

The man looked down to see Jigglypuff and was surprised that she can talk. "You can talk?! Wait a minute…" He then bent down and told her to stand still before placing one hand on her forehead and then he closed his eyes.

The other Smashers walked up to see what was going on and Bowser asked, "What's he doing?"

Mewtwo inspected the man and then said, "I see…"

"Uh? What did you find out?"

The man then opened his eyes. "So my hunch was right after all…" He stood up and then faced the Smashers and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Morty, the gym leader of Ecruteak City. I knew you people would come someday."

"Do we know you?" Samus asked.

"I believe we have a meeting once back in the gym leader tournament," Mewtwo said, referring to my first story (not recommended reading).

"Right, and I still remember you people too," Morty said with a smile.

"So what did you mean when you said you knew that we were going to come?" Samus asked. "Did Master Hand tell you about us?"

"No, but it's because I'm a fortune teller and a mystic as well that I am able to know all of this," Morty replied, and then he turned to look at a tower in the distance. "The thing that you are looking for is in that tower. I'm sure the Wise Trio are expecting your visit."

"Pika… You knew all this despite the fact we know very little about you…" Pikachu said in awe.

"So good luck!" Morty said as he walked away. "Hope you find what you want and end the threat that the world is soon to face."

After he left, the wireframe came over and tapped Samus by the shoulder and then pointed to the same tower. "I think he found it now," Samus said.

"More like he only heard what that guy said just now…" Bowser mumbled.

-

Soon afterwards, they traveled over to where the tower was. Pikachu looked up to try and see the top of the tower. "Pika… It's so tall… I'm having a hard time seeing the top."

"If we have to make our way to the top to find the weapon, it's gonna be really tiring," Bowser commented.

"A bit of an exercise wouldn't hurt, would it?" Samus said. "C'mon, let's go in." She went over to the wooden door and pushed it open and they all went in. "Hello…?"

The inside of the tower was very big and empty, save for the pillar erected in the center of the room in order to support the tower. They also spotted three identical-looking monks standing in front of the pillar. "So you have come at last," the monk in the center said. "We have been waiting for you."

"So you know that we are here to look for the weapon?" Samus asked.

"One thousand years ago," the left monk started, "the Hands hid one of the weapons that they created in this place, and then three hundred years later, there was a plan to construct a tower in the this place in honor of the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. Our ancestors knew what the weapon was and its purpose, so when the tower was built, the weapon was placed at the highest point of the tower where it rests to this day, guarded by Ho-Oh."

"It was prophesized that several years later, the chosen ones trained by the Hands would come to claim weapon," the last monk said. "And now that time has come. The time for the weapon to fall into its rightful owner's hand is near!"

"It's at the top…" Pikachu grumbled.

"Jiggly! We go get it!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully.

"However," the monk in the center said all of a sudden, "you must prove your worth first as the chosen ones. Only then will we acknowledge you and grant you access to the top floor."

"So what do you want us to do?" Bowser asked. "If it's a fight you're asking for, I'm glad to participate!"

"A Pokemon battle we shall have," that same monk said. "We will send out our best Pokemon to fight you. You may fight according to how you see fit. If you win, we will allow you to go further."

The three monks then got out Pokeballs from underneath their robes and threw it before them, and then a Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon came out from each of the balls.

"So, it's a fight after all!" Bowser said, sounding excited. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He was going to step forward but Pikachu and Jigglypuff ran ahead of him.

"No, leave this to us," Pikachu said. "A Pokemon battle should be done between Pokemon."

"Jiggly! I fight!" Jigglypuff said.

"Oh well… Suit yourself…" Bowser grumbled. "It probably wouldn't be fun beating up furry little critters anyway. PETA will go in for a fit anyway." He turned to Mewtwo and asked him, "Why don't you join them?"

"I see no point in fighting opponents that I can defeat so easily," the psychic Pokemon replied.

"Full of yourself like always…"

**BGM: Trainer battle theme (Pokemon GSC)**

"Let's go!" Pikachu said to Jigglypuff as they both ran to face the three Eeveelutions. "I'll take out the one that I have advantage over first!" He then launched a thunderbolt in the direction of Vaporeon, but Jolteon jumped in front of him and allowed himself to get hit. The Jolteon took no damage however; it absorbed the electricity into himself unharmed instead. "Pika?"

Jolteon then charged up electricity around his body and then his furs stood up straight as several glowing missiles were shot forward. Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff quickly moved out of the way.

When Jigglypuff landed from the jump, the Flareon ran towards her and breathed out fire. She was burned by the fire and then ran around like crazy while crying, "Hot, hot, hot!!!" In an attempt to put out the flames, she rolled along the floor at a fast speed and basically became a rolling ball of fire and she went in the direction of Flareon to hit him.

Flareon quickly leaped out of the way but Jigglypuff u-turned to try and hit him again. Vaporeon turned to Jigglypuff and shot out a blast of water at her and pushed her across the air and into the wall, not only putting out the fire but also flattening her against it. "Jiggly…"

"Looks like she's not making it…" Samus mumbled.

Pikachu and Jolteon ran towards each other and leaped up to ram each other in the head before falling back. Pikachu kicked off the floor and jumped at him again and Jolteon spun around and smashed his hind legs into Pikachu's face and kicked him back, and then he launched a beam at him.

ZAP!

"Pika! Swift!" Pikachu then shot out star-shaped projectiles that traveled really fast. Jolteon tried to avoid it but was still hit in the legs and fell clumsily onto the floor. Pikachu used this chance to run up to him and hardened his tail to smash him with it. "Iron Tail!"

SMACK!

And the Jolteon was knocked in the wall across the place.

CRASH!

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff got back up again but was somewhat dazed from the attacks that she received just now. Both Flareon and Vaporeon got into defensive stance to get ready to fight again. "Jiggly… It hurt!" she cried. "Now I fight serious!" She then took a deep breath and screamed at top of her voice, "Jiggly!" When she screamed, a large ring-shaped shockwave was shot forward.

Both the Flareon and Vaporeon were disturbed by the loud ear-shattering voice that they were unable to avoid the incoming supersonic shockwave, so they were hit by it and blown back. "I did it!" Jigglypuff exclaimed happily.

But Vaporeon stood back up and then shot out a large stream of water out of his mouth. Jigglypuff was still jumping up and down happily and failed to notice the incoming blast of water, and because she had her mouth open, the water went straight into her mouth and pushed her back again, and the balloon Pokemon gradually grew larger and larger as the water filled into her body!

By the time Vaporeon stopped the attack, Jigglypuff had stored so many water in her mouth that she was almost thrice her usual size. She continued keeping the water in her mouth however and it looked like she was suffering because of this. Flareon stepped forward next to attack and breathed out a stream of fire at her. Jigglypuff could no longer hold the water in her mouth, and so she opened her mouth and a blast of water was shot out. It instantly doused the fire that was approaching her and then crashed into the Flareon.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Being fire type, the water was very damaging for Flareon to come in contact with. The fire Pokemon was washed across the place by the torrent and rolled along the floor for a few feet before coming to a stop unconscious. Jigglypuff wiped the water off her mouth and said, "I did it!"

"Would you say that was a fluke…?" Bowser asked.

"I'd say that it is more of turning an enemy's attack back to himself," Mewtwo replied.

While Jigglypuff fought her opponents, Pikachu was still dealing with Jolteon, who had yet to be defeated. Jolteon launched several glowing needles at him and Pikachu zipped left to right to avoid them while moving forward and then attempted to hit Jolteon with his head. Jolteon moved out of the way in time though and then tried to kick him with his hind legs. Pikachu was kicked in the face and flew back, but while he was in air, he released a bright flash from his body. "Flash!"

Jolteon was blinded badly by the blinding light and couldn't see very properly afterwards, but he still smirked knowing that he had a way to counter accuracy lowering moves such as this. His fur stood straight up and generated electricity, and then a shockwave was formed around him and spread throughout the place.

The speed of the shockwave was really fast and Pikachu couldn't avoid it, and was therefore struck by it and the shockwave cleaved through him as if it was a blade. To Jolteon's surprise, Pikachu's body split into two pieces and then disappeared in a puff of smoke!

"That was my Substitute!" the real Pikachu said as he appeared over Jolteon. "Take this! Skull Bash!" He lowered his head in the Pokemon's direction and then shot down at a speed like a comet and smashed onto the back of the Jolteon hard, crushing him through the floor.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

After dealing the finishing blow, Pikachu flipped back into the air and landed. "That takes care of that!" He turned to Jigglypuff to see that she had taken out the Flareon, so all that left was the Vaporeon. "Only one more to go, and an easy one at that!"

"We fight him!" Jigglypuff said, raising her stubby arms into the air.

"Take this!" Pikachu aimed and fired a beam at the water Pokemon, but just as the beam was about to hit Vaporeon, the Pokemon suddenly turned into water and melted into the floor! "What?!"

"Behind you!" Samus shouted out. Pikachu turned around and was surprised to see Vaporeon coming to form from a puddle of water on the floor, and the Pokemon spun around and hardened his tail before smacking Pikachu hard in the face.

SMACK!

"Pika!"

"Here I come!" Jigglypuff said, and she ran towards the Vaporeon and then curled up and rolled forward like a bowling ball. The Vaporeon melted into the floor again however and avoided getting hit.

"How is that blue dog or whatever that is able to change into liquid?!" Bowser asked in surprise.

"That is Acid Armor," Mewtwo explained. "It allows the user to alter his body molecule and take the form of liquid in order to evade attacks. Because of its liquid-like body, it is unable to get hit, but at the same time it cannot attack, so it must change back to solid form in order to fight.

"Damn, that sounds cheap…"

"Not exactly, because as you know… Water conducts electricity."

"Thunder!!!" Pikachu launched a powerful blast of electricity at the puddle of water that was desperately crawling away, but the lightning bolt crashed down on top of it.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

The powerful attack blasted a hole on the floor and it was emitting smoke to show how hot the lightning bolt was. Pikachu ran over to the hole to inspect it and looked around for signs of the Vaporeon. "Where'd he go? I got him, didn't I?"

Much to his surprise, Vaporeon formed out of water from the floor on the other side of the room and landed on all for feet in solid form. "What?! He escaped through the floor?!" Pikachu said in surprise.

"Here I come!" Jigglypuff shouted. Pikachu looked behind him to see the balloon Pokemon rolling forward, so he got out of the way to let her pass.

Vaporeon took a deep breath and then released a combination of cold air and snow out of his mouth and into Jigglypuff. The freezing temperature of the blizzard started to cover Jigglypuff's body in snow until she slowly became a snowball, but that didn't stop her from moving forward. In fact, as the snowball grew in size, it was harder and harder for the wind to push her back, so she moved forward with no effort. The Vaporeon was shocked that his attack benefited his opponent instead.

"Snowball!!!" Jigglypuff shouted out loud, and the snowball crashed into the Vaporeon and carried him across the room where it finally came to a halt on the wall and pieces of the snowball went flying everywhere.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The Vaporeon was knocked out afterwards and Jigglypuff flew back into the air and landed on her head before bouncing back upright. "Jiggly… Dizzy…" she groaned as she tried to stand up properly.

The monk in the center then raised his hand and said out loud, "Match set!"

"Pika! We won!" Pikachu exclaimed happily while Jigglypuff jumped up and down cheerfully.

"You have proven your worth and strength, chosen ones," the right monk said.

"As promised, we will now grant you the access to the top floor," the left monk said.

The monks then stood aside and presented to them the staircase leading to the next floor. "The path ahead is in front of your eyes," the middle monk told them. "Go and retrieve the weapon and then smite the evil from the world."

"You guys did great!" Bowser said to Pikachu and Jigglypuff, and he gave them a pat to the head so hard that he almost flattened them.

"Ow…" Pikachu cried.

"All right, now we can move on forward!" Samus said. The wireframe pointed to the ceiling to imply that the weapon was up there.

"We don't need you telling us this anymore," Bowser said to him.

"Let us proceed then," Mewtwo said as he led the way.

-

The way to the top was an easy one, but because the tower was really tall and there were no elevators, it took time and energy to climb up the stairs one by one, and to make matters worse, one would have to walk from one end of the hallway to another in order to get the other staircase.

"Pika… This is so tiring…" Pikachu cried. "The fight just now used some strength, and then all this climbing…"

"What's the matter? Be a little tougher, can you? Bwahahaha!" Bowser taunted as he led the way.

-

After climbing up a few more floors, Bowser ended up being the one lagging behind. "This is too much… Why didn't they make elevators for these things…? Even an escalator would do…" he panted.

"Look who's talking now," Pikachu taunted him.

"Only one more floor and then we are at the top," Mewtwo said to them.

"And then you're cheating! You're floating instead of walking!" Bowser yelled at him.

"Floating takes mental energy, and it can be as tiring as walking," Mewtwo told him. "Don't think levitation using telekinesis is as relaxing and simple as you think."

-

After moving up another floor, they finally arrived at the rooftop. "Wow! This place sure has a great view!" Samus exclaimed. The Smashers looked left to right and could see a spectacular view of the place. It was as if they could see the whole of Johto from here.

The wireframe pointed to a small building that was on the other side of the roof. "Looks like the weapon inside that chamber," Mewtwo said. "Come, we are near."

As they walked across the roof (there are railings on the side to prevent people from falling off), they suddenly noticed several shadows looming over them. They looked up and were surprised to see several flying ships built in the likeliness of tadpoles hovering in the sky. "What are those?!" Pikachu gasped.

Samus got into fighting stance and said, "Enemies sent by King Starman, I bet!"

Bowser noticed a winged creature descending from the sky. "There's an ugly one over there!"

Ridley landed onto the roof of the chamber and then looked at the Smashers standing down there and said, "So you are the Smashers? Not exactly the fiercest bunch that I laid my eyes on, but then, nobody can ever look so fierce standing in front of me, Kyehehehehe!"

Samus's eyes widened in horror when she saw the Space Pirate captain perched on the roof before her. "You… I know you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Changed quite a lot from the original, but the final villain of this place remains the same.


	8. Attack of the Space Pirates

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **If your stories are made into an anime, what opening song would you use?  
**Game2002: **That's something hard to answer.

**Chapter 8  
Attack of the Space Pirates**

**

* * *

  
**

"What the…? Where did all these spaceships come from, and that big ugly bird?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know, but they definitely spell trouble by appearance alone…" Pikachu cried.

Mewtwo looked at Samus and noticed that she was trembling violently as if she was incredibly angry, and so he asked her, "Someone that you know, I assume?"

"I can never forget that face…" she replied in a voice that hinted anger. "I can never forget the face of the person that killed my entire family and destroyed the place I was born in…"

"I thought as much…"

Taking off the backpack that she was carrying on her back all along (I never said anything about this, right?), Samus hurled it onto the floor in front of herself and it opened up by itself due to the slamming force. The inside of the backpack resembled a computer in the way there were buttons and a monitor. A beam of light came out from the monitor and shined onto her body, and then in a bright flash, Samus was seen with her armor. "I'm going to kill you!!!" Samus shouted with rage, and then she ran towards Ridley and jumped at him with her arm cannon pointed in his direction.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Ridley asked. He quickly brought his wing in front of himself when Samus fired a plasma shot and blocked it with ease, and then he slammed his wing into her and swatted her back onto the floor were she landed with no problem. "What's the deal here?"

"You killed everyone on K2L… My parents and all!" Samus reminded him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten everything!"

"I never bothered to remember places and people that I destroy, since they're not worth remembering anyway," Ridley replied, sounding unconcerned.

"Why you?!" Samus angrily aimed at him again and fired several super missiles and Ridley flew into the air to avoid them, and the missiles kept on going and ended up blasting down a spaceship that was in the air.

BANG!

"Calm down, Samus!" Pikachu said to her.

Ridley remained hovering in the air and said, "I don't what the hell's wrong with you, but if you're asking for a death wish, it's just the way I want it! King Starman said you people have been causing him trouble, so I'll see for myself how much of a troublemaker you are!"

"As I thought! You work for that villain!" Bowser said.

"More like an alliance due to having similar goals. Though being pirates, things such as world domination isn't exactly our biggest ambition, but if there are chances to plunder and destroy, why not? That doesn't matter to any of you since you're all going to die, and then I'll take the weapon from here afterwards!" Ridley raised his arms and then pointed to them while saying out loud, "Get them!"

Under his command, the spaceships started buzzing around the place and fired lasers at the Smashers. The Smashers quickly gathered together and Mewtwo spread out his arms and formed a dome-shaped barrier that protected them from the lasers. "This barrier allows one to go out, but not in," Mewtwo explained.

"That makes it easy for us then!" Bowser said. "Take a load of this!" And he breathed fire that went through the fire and struck one of the spaceships by its tail and it flew off in panic with the fire burning on its tail.

Samus fired a super missile at one of the missiles that was charging at them and blasted a hole on the cockpit, but it continued to move forward and eventually rammed into the barrier. The barrier flickered a bit from the impact, but remained sturdy and the spaceship actually received more damage from ramming into it and then it pulled back and flew off awkwardly.

"Thunder!" Pikachu raised his arms and launched a lightning bolt into the air that dropped back down on some spaceships, instantly blasting them into pieces.

"JIGGLY!!!" Jigglypuff screamed loudly and shot out a supersonic sound wave. When it hit a spaceship, the cockpit shattered and the Space Pirate inside was seen holding his pincer-like hands over his ear because it was very painful to hear, and then his spaceship flew out of control afterwards.

Eventually, the number of spaceships died down and Mewtwo put away the barrier when he believed that the threat had died down. "Looks like you guys are nothing but bark!" Bowser commented.

"Tsk, you guys are something after all!" Ridley grumbled. "Not exactly what I expected, but I can see why that guy finds you guys troublesome. Very well, I will deal with you myself and prove to him that you lot are nothing but some pansies in the end!"

"You say that again!" Bowser shouted angrily.

"I'll say it to you again if you want to, so listen closely!" Ridley then took a deep breath and then opened his mouth to shoot out several fireballs.

"Watch out!" Mewtwo quickly formed a shield to protect everyone. The fireballs crashed into the shield and exploded in a fiery blaze that actually shattered the shield!

Ridley then flew at them and slammed down his arm very hard but they got out of the way. Despite his arm being rather skinny, he still managed to tear off quite a chunk of the roof.

CRASH!

"Don't destroy this place! This is an important landmark, you know that?" Pikachu said to him.

"Who cares?" Ridley replied, and then he breathed out fireballs at Pikachu who leaped back to avoid it and then fired a bolt at him. Ridley was zapped by the bolt, but he didn't seem too fazed by it.

"You're mine!" Samus shouted. She ran in from behind and fired plasma shots rapidly into his back. Ridley turned around with frustration and shot some fireballs at her but she quickly morphed into a ball to decrease her size in order to dodge them. When she dropped to the floor, she quickly rolled in a circle around Ridley's legs and dropped bombs along the way. The bombs then exploded around Ridley and he yelped in pain and leaped up a few inches.

"Why you?!" Ridley growled. When Samus returned to her normal form, she saw his tail extending towards her at a fast speed and stepped aside fast, but to her surprise, the tail coiled around her and bounded her before hurling her off the roof.

"Oh no!" Jigglypuff gasped.

Samus quickly fired an electrical beam at the side of the tower and the tip of the beam latched onto the wall as if it was a hook and she reeled herself back onto the roof afterwards.

"Phew…"

"Take this!" Bowser said before breathing fire at Ridley, who closed his wings in front of his body to protect himself.

While Ridley was doing this, Mewtwo flew above him and formed a ball of dark energy over his head and then hurled it at him, blasting Ridley in the head. "Ow!" he cried, and he opened his wings in the process and took the fire breathing into his face.

"How'd you like that? I've got more to show you!" Bowser said as he stopped breathing fire. He ran towards Ridley and withdrew into his shell before hurling himself at him. Ridley quickly stretched for his hand and caught Bowser with ease and then hurled him off the roof too. "YAAA!! I'M FALLING!!!"

Mewtwo quickly flew toward Bowser and pointed a finger at him and used telekinesis to stop him in midair and pulled him back to the rooftop. "Be careful," Mewtwo told him. "Fighting in a place like this is very dangerous as you can fall off."

"And that guy has wings too…" Bowser grumbled. "Life sure isn't fair…"

"Is this the best you all can do?" Ridley asked. "I find it rather boring!"

"I'll show you some excitement if you want to and you're going to regret it afterwards!" Samus shouted, and she fired fully charged plasma shot at him.

Ridley swung his wing at the incoming shot and managed to eliminate it, but his wing was also burned somewhat. He took a deep breath and then shot out fireballs at her and she leaped up into the air while pointing and firing down onto his face. Ridley growled angrily and took off into the air and charged straight at her and rammed her in the body, carrying her into the air. Taking advantage of this, Samus climbed onto Ridley's back and planted her arm cannon onto his head before firing a plasma blast that hurt Ridley greatly and sent him shooting downwards.

BANG!

"GAAAA!! WHY YOU?!?!" Ridley shouted with rage, and he shook his head violently until Samus flew off and back onto the rooftop.

"Zap Cannon!" Pikachu gathered a large among of electricity into his cheeks and then shot out a ball of electricity.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo cupped his hands together to create a black energy ball and hurled it.

Both the projectiles struck Ridley in the chest and he was blown back into the air, but recovered shortly afterwards. "You're starting to piss me off!" he shouted. "Everyone who has annoyed me in the past met horrible deaths, so you guys are going to get it too!" He opened his mouth and then started spraying stream of fire in every direction. The flames landed on various part of the tower's rooftop and started to burn up.

"Fire!" Jigglypuff cried desperately, and then she quickly ran out of the way of a falling fire.

"This is a sacred place! You are not allowed to set fire and destroy it!" Mewtwo said to Ridley.

"I destroy whatever I want to! No one has the right to lecture me!" Ridley shouted, and then he dived at Mewtwo. Mewtwo spread out his hand and formed an energy wall in front and Ridley rammed into it very hard as if he hit a wall. However, Ridley's physical strength was a strong one and he was showing signs of trying to break through the energy wall created by Mewtwo.

Mewtwo pulled back his other hand and then slammed it forward very hard to create a psychic explosion that blasted Ridley backwards. He then took off into the air and went after the Space Pirate captain and swung his arm across the air to attack with a pink energy blade. "Psycho Cut!"

Ridley quickly brought his tail to his front and countered the attack in time, and then he breathed fire at Mewtwo who quickly flew out of the way. Mewtwo raised both arms into the air and created a dark energy ball that fired smaller energy pellets at him rapidly, but Ridley got out of the way in time. He then flew straight at Mewtwo before he could cancel his attack and rammed into him and caught him in his grasp. Ridley opened his mouth and readied to breathe fire directly into his face. Quick as a flash, Mewtwo pointed one finger into his mouth and shot out a white beam. "Ice Beam!"

BANG!

"YAAAA!!!" Ridley was forced to let go of Mewtwo when the beam went into his mouth and froze him from the inside, and while he was still suffering, Mewtwo flew back and fired an eye beam at his body, and in that instant, Ridley was fully paralyzed from head to toe. "Can't move…"

"I have disabled your movements," Mewtwo explained.

"And now it's my turn!" Samus said. She charged up her arm cannon to the max and then fired a large plasma shot followed by five super missiles in a row. Because Ridley couldn't move, he was hit all the attacks.

BANG POW KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

Ridley was finally able to move again after getting sent flying back from the explosion of the projectiles, and he was burning with rage when he flew back to where the tower was. "You bastards! You've really done it!" he growled with rage. "I'm going to destroy all of you and everything!!!"

"Bring it! I'm not afraid of you!" Bowser said to him.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!!" Ridley then lowered his head and dived towards the roof and then in their direction at a fast speed.

"Watch out!" Pikachu shouted. Because there was nowhere else to run, they all jumped off to the side without making a decision. Samus managed to latch onto the wall using her grapple beam while the two Pokemon grabbed onto her legs. Bowser didn't jump very far so he managed to grab onto the edge of the roof while Mewtwo hovered in air. Ridley kept on going until he crashed into the small building that was built on the far end of the roof and tore it down.

When the Smashers climbed back up, they not only saw that the building was torn down, but also an altar that was inside and there was a wand with a crystal tip at the front end of it. "Is that weapon?" Pikachu asked.

"Pretty!" Jigglypuff.

"Looks like something you would find in magical girl TV shows…" Bowser commented.

Ridley turned around in air and looked at the weapon down there. "So that is the weapon? I'll just get it first and then deal with those guys later!" And he descended towards the weapon to claim it.

"Don't let him get it!" Samus shouted.

Ridley was going to reach his hand to the weapon, but then a mysterious force repelled him. "What?! A security barrier?"

Suddenly, bright light poured down from the sky above him and he turned around to see what it was and the Smashers also looked up and were surprised at the sight. The cloud had opened up and golden light was shining down, and then a large figure slowly descended from the clouds.

It was a large majestic orange-colored bird with wings of various colors.

"What is that?!" Bowser said in shock.

"The legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh!" Mewtwo said in awe.

"That is because of the disturbance that has been going on for a while here," said the voice of the monk. They turned around to see one of the monks standing at the entrance.

"When did you get here?" Pikachu asked.

"This tower was built in honor of Ho-Oh and he has always been watching over this sacred place," the monk said, ignoring Pikachu's question. "He is also watching over the weapon that is stored here and he knows that only the chosen one can lay his hands on it. The fact that the fighting and destruction going on here as well as someone with an evil heart trying to claim the weapon for himself has made Ho-Oh showed his face. To be able to see the legendary Pokemon of the Rainbow is a very rare sight!"

"What are you?" Ridley asked the legendary Pokemon who was staring at him with a stern expression. "Bah, doesn't matter! Anyone who gets in my way must die!" He then breathed out fireballs at him.

But just as the fireballs were going to hit Ho-Oh, a shield decorated with crosses on the side appeared and made the fireballs disappear on contact. "What?!" Ridley gasped.

Ho-Oh then stretched out his wings and let out a loud cry and several floating balls of fire formed around his body, and then he flapped his wings very hard to send them all flying at Ridley. The Space Pirate captain was unable to get out of the way in time and was struck by all of them.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ridley's whole body was set ablaze by the fireballs and he was also blown back by the force of the explosion. The Space Pirate captain soared diagonally across the air in the form of a burning mass and eventually crash landed into some place far away.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The Smashers' mouths were all wide open in awe when they saw this. "Captain Ridley is defeated!" said the remaining Space Pirates who were watching the fight the whole time from their spaceships. "We must retreat at once!" And then all the spaceships desperately ran away and flew off into the distance.

Bowser watched the escaping pirates and shouted out loud, "Get back here if you call yourself a man!"

"Forget it," Pikachu said to him.

"And now for the weapon…" Samus said, turning to look at the wand on the altar. "But… is it safe to touch it?" She looked up at the legendary Pokemon that was still flapping his wings and hovering above the altar.

"Only the chosen one can go touch the weapon, but fear not," the monk said. "Ho-Oh can tell whether or not you have a righteous heart. He will not destroy any of you."

"I will try it then," Mewtwo said. He bravely stepped forward to the altar and reached his hand to the wand despite Ho-Oh staring down at him. When he tried to touch the wand though, he was rejected by a barrier. "No, it would seem that I am not the chosen one."

"Then let me try!" Bowser said, running forward to the weapon. "Though honestly speaking, I don't really want this kind of girly-looking thing to be my weapon… It fits more for Samus…" But he was also rejected. "Thanks goodness!"

"Let me try!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully. She ran over to the altar and jumped onto it and then picked up the wand with no problem. "Jiggly! I get weapon!"

"Whoa! Are you telling me that you are the chosen one?!" Bowser said in surprise.

Everyone looked up at Ho-Oh. The legendary Pokemon said nothing at all asides from nodding his head, and then he turned around and flew back into the clouds which closed up and the golden light stopped shining down.

"The chosen one has appeared and claimed the weapon," the monk said. "At long last, the prophecy has been fulfilled!"

"Yay!" Jigglypuff said happily as she waved the wand around in air.

"Looks like it is out of energy as well," Mewtwo said. "Its gray and stone-like appearance would indicate such."

"I guess that's it for here," Pikachu said. "We should go meet up with the others."

As they began to go back into the building to descend the long flight of stairs, Mewtwo turned to Samus and asked her, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Sort of… Though I wished that I was the one to take him down with my own hands…" Samus replied. "At least all those who died on K2L can rest in peace, I hope."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So let's see: 8 weapons obtained... Only 18 more to go!


	9. A Pirate's Hidden Treasure

**Chapter 9  
A Pirate's Hidden Treasure**

**

* * *

  
**

Aboard the Final Destination, the Smashers were chatting together in the living room about random stuffs that they experience in Johto.

"Red went missing?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Yeah, we met Gold while we were taking a stroll through Goldenrod City," Captain Falcon explained to him. "When we brought up about how Red was doing, he told us Red went on a cruise on the sea a week ago, but the cruiser ran into an accident and sank. Everyone was rescued, except for Red, but they didn't find his body either."

"That's horrible…" Ness said. "I never thought he would meet his end so young…"

"Actually, Red did manage to contact his friends through his cell phone saying that he is currently on some uncharted island and told them not to worry about him. He says he'll find a way to get back to Kanto again," CF continued.

"So if you think on the bright side, he's still alive and that's all that matters," Fox said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Yeah, that's good news at least…" Pikachu said. "I wonder how he is now."

-

The next destination that the Final Destination went to was an island called Kitchen Island, and it is located out in the middle of the sea that was mostly uncharted.

"According to my findings," Master Hand told the Smashers, "there are five weapons hidden in this place, and two of them are supposed to be together in the same place. Hey, are you guys listening to me?"

Young Link went over the edge and looked at the island that was below them. "I wonder why it is called Kitchen Island."

"That mountain looks like a teapot if you ask me," Ness pointed out to a visible mountain that was on the northern part of the island.

"Okay, I'll be leaving behind five people on Rice Beach," MH continued. "Good luck searching for the weapon there while I take the others to the other weapons' locations."

-

No sooner after this, Mario, Bowser, Peach, Ness, and Young Link were left behind on the sandy seaside along with a wireframe while the FD flew off towards the deeper part of the island. "Rice Beach… Wonder how it got its name...?" Ness commented.

Mario picked up a handful of sand and let them slip in between in his fingers. "Well, theez sands are like-a grains of rice."

"But grains of rice aren't that small," Bowser said, holding a single grain of sand in between his fingers. Can you do something like that?

Peach looked out towards the sea and took a deep breath and enjoyed the cool wind that blew across her. "Ah! The beach is always a wonderful place! The breeze is nice too!" She looked up into the sky to see a flock of seagulls flying overhead, and one of them relieved itself and the guano landed onto her forehead, and she desperately wiped it off. "Eeew!!!"

"Let's build a sandcastle!" Young Link suggested.

"I beat you to it already!" Ness boasted, pointing to a sandcastle that he built in a matter of seconds using whatever method. Actually, it wasn't a sandcastle as it was more a sand sculpture built to look like their mansion.

"Ha! You call that a masterpiece? Look what I built!" Bowser boasted, and he pointed to a sand sculpture of Peach that he made. "What do you think of it, Peach?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice and all…" Peach replied, even though she didn't really like it. The face looks horrible disfigured in her opinion. "But let's not fiddle around. We should be looking for the weapon. She looked at the wireframe who was pointing to a cave at the bottom of a cliff. "It seems to be over there."

So they went in the direction of the cave and Ness suddenly said, "I feel like I'm on a pirate adventure where you look for treasure hidden on some deserted island."

"Yeah, it sure feels like one when you think of it," YL nodded. "I remember when I used to live in Outset Island where I play pirate games with my twin brother Toon Link!"

They walked up to the mouth of the cave and stopped at the entrance to take a better look inside. "Anyone in there?" Mario called out, but he only got echoes as replies.

"I doubt anyone would live in this kind of place," Bowser said. "Unless it's cavemen or something, but what era is this already that you can still find them?"

"There are still primitive natives living deep in the jungle though," Ness brought up. "If what National Geographic says is true…"

They went into the cave and the wireframe got out a flashlight to light up the place. Ness also brought his own flashlight, so there was enough light for them to see where they are going. "It's kind of dark-a…" Mario commented.

"Stick close to me if you're scared, Peach!" Bowser told her. "I'll make sure nothing scary gets you!" But Peach stayed close to Mario instead.

"You're the scariest one around here if you ask me…" YL mumbled under his breath.

The wireframe shined his flashlight around the place and then spotted a skeleton lying against the wall. "EEKS!!!" Peach shrieked out loud and then hopped onto Mario's arm and trembled with fright.

"Mamamia! Someone died here once!" Mario gasped.

The wireframe walked deeper into the place and shined the flashlight around again, and then they started to see several other artificial things. They consisted of furniture such as tables, chairs, maps, etc.

"Looks like there used to be people living here," Peach said, getting off Mario. "That would explain the skeleton."

Young Link observed these things carefully and said, "And they all look several centuries old." He then saw some pirate clothing hanging on the walls. "And they have a pirate feel to it too…"

"So this place used to be a pirate lair, eh?" Bowser asked.

"Now that-a I think-a of eet," Mario said, placing his hand underneath his chin, "Wario once boast-a about-a how he became rich by finding treasure on an island that had pirates. Maybe theez eez da island he wuz talking about-a."

"Might be," Ness said, "Though it's not like this is the only island in the world that has pirates.

YL walked up to him and tapped him in the shoulder from behind. Ness turned to look at YL and saw that he had taken the pirate clothing off the wall and wore it himself. "I'm wearing a real pirate costume!" YL told him happily.

"Nice one! Let's see if they have other attires for me to try out," Ness said, and he went to an old closet to look for something to wear.

The wireframe walked up to a table and noticed a notebook on it, and Mario came over to see what it was. "A notebook-a… Maybe we can learn something here," he thought, and he started reading from the passages. The words were blurry due to old age, but he was able to make it out with more careful observance.

_July 10, 1454_

_Yohohoho! This is the island where there is lotsa treasure hidden! Me hearties and I looked all over the place and blow me down! Lotsa goodies here and there! This place is what we call heaven and we even have lotsa rum to keep ourselves full! Such a splendid place, we don't want to leave this place! Might as well live here until we loot every corner of the island! _

_July 14, 1454_

_After more searching, we found something very different. It was some strange glove with lotsa sharp claws. It looks useful for gouging out the eyes of blasted sea whelps, but alas, its size is too big for any of us, and this damned thing's got no shiny and valuable things on it either! But whatever found by the great Captain Nobeard belong to me!_

_Septmeber 30, 1454_

_Aye, been a while since I touch mah diary, hasn't it? Blasted disease, wearing mah body away day by day! Looks like it's the end of the path for me! But nobody takes the treasure of Captain Nobeard and get away with it! I've hidden me hearty booties in the back of my cave! Whelps who try to find it will get what's coming! Har har har ha…_

"That's da last-a line," Mario said while flipping through the remainders of the notebook.

"You think this claw thing that he wrote about is the weapon?" Bowser asked. "Sure does sound like a weapon to me."

"And the wireframe even pointed to this place," Peach reminded them. "I'm sure this clawed glove must be the Holy Weapon."

Mario then looked up and said, "Where eez da secret passage leading to da weapons then?"

"Hey, I found a secret passage inside the closet!" Ness told them, and he was dressed in pirate attire as well, including eye patch.

Mario, Bowser, and Peace all turned to look at the closet and saw a passage behind the clothes. "Typical hiding place for hidden passages, eh?" Bowser asked. "Let's go find it then!"

So they all went into the closet and down the passage behind it. They were expecting for there to be traps as the diary said, but all they saw were what appeared to be busted down wooden bars, broken arrows, bent spikes, and even shattered pieces of rock lying all over the place.

"Why does it look like someone had been here before and busted the whole place…?" Young Link asked.

Mario picked up a spear that was bent into the shape of a 'W' and said, "I think-a I know who came here before…"

They eventually made it to the end of the passage and arrived at a large spacious room. They looked around and saw several pits on the sandy ground and there were empty treasures chests within them. "Looks like someone beat us to it already…" Ness said.

"If the weapon is taken by Wario, who I assume was the person that came here," Bowser said, "then things will be a pain… We might have to go and find him for the weapon…"

The wireframe walked around the place and suddenly came to a stop. He bent down and started digging in the spot below him. "He's digging here. Maybe the weapon is down there!" Peach thought.

"So that-a means eet eez still here!" Mario said. "Let's-a dig then!" So everyone gathered around that spot and used their hands to dig away the sand.

It didn't take them more than thirty seconds of digging before they struck something solid and saw a square edge. Quickly digging away the sand around the thing, they managed to pull it up and reveal it to be a square wooden box. "Yes! We found it!" Bowser said happily.

"It's just like looking for buried treasure!" Ness commented.

Bowser immediately opened the lid and the moment he did, a spring-powered boxing glove shot out and punched him in the face.

POW!

"Okay… Someone likes to play practical jokes…" YL said, taking the box from the knocked out Bowser and looking at it. "Is this the weapon? It is a glove, but there are not sharp claws…"

The wireframe, however, kept on digging in the same spot. "I think there is still something down there," Peach said, so they continued digging.

After a little bit more digging, they struck something hard again and worked together to pull it up. This time it was a rectangular-shaped wooden box. After breaking open the old, rusty lock with force, they managed to open the lid and inside they found a pair of claws gloves that were gray and stone-like in appearance. The wireframe lifted it into the air and jumped up and down happily exclaiming, "Fhfakdlfjdfnmd!!!"

"Looks like this is the one after all!" Ness said.

"Yep, eet eez a clawed glove all right!" Mario said.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud thump and turned to the entrance of the passage to see a block with spikes all over it and it had an angry face as well. "What the…?" YL said.

"Looks like a Thwomp," Bowser said. "It's the first time I saw one with spikes in front though."

Then as if it was a robot, the Thwomp moved towards them at a fast speed and they quickly made a run for another passage that was on the other side of the room. "Weren't all the traps destroyed and deactivated by Wario already?!" Peach cried.

"He didn't find-a theez gloves, so maybe theez eez what-a activated that-a trap!" Mario brought up.

"Just run from this thing first!" Ness shouted.

They ran through the winding passage as fast as they could. Luckily, the Thwomp wasn't a very fast mover, but it wasn't slow either as when they looked back, they could still see it coming after them.

"Just how long is this passage?!" Bowser asked.

"If we can't outrun it, we might as well destroy it!" YL said. He quickly got out a bomb from nowhere and hurled it at the Thwomp, blasting it in the face, but the Thwomp emerged from the explosion without a scratch. "On the second though, we might as well run…"

"I can see light-a!" Mario said, pointing to the exit visible in the distance. But suddenly, a wooden gate came down and blocked it. "Nooooo!!!"

"I'll use my head if you want to!" Bowser said. He ran ahead of everyone with his head lowered and rammed into the wooden gate violently, instantly charging through it.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Once out of the cave, they all ran to the side while the Thwomp kept on moving and splashed into a lake that wasn't too far away. Being made of stone, the Thwomp obviously couldn't stay afloat and thus sank.

"Phew… That's that…" YL said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I thought we were dead for sure…" Peach said, sounding scared. "But good thing we managed to get out of this alive…"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked a familiar voice. They turned to the side and were surprised to see G&W, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and another wireframe.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sure players of the original Wario Land will find these locations pretty nostalgic!


	10. Extreme Carting

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **If the other Smashers are supposed to be looking for the other weapons, why are some of them touring in Goldenrod City?  
**Game2002: **When Master Hand said that he will take the others to find the other weapons, he meant only the weapons that were in Johto. He waited for all the ones in Johto to be found first before taking off with everyone to another place to look for the other weapons. So while waiting for the selected Smashers to find their weapons, the ones who weren't selected had free time.

Somehow I don't feel as motivated as before when I write stories. Perhaps it's because there are only two people left who are reviewing while the other constant reviewers have disappeared without a trace and never replied to any messages I sent to them?

Update may be slow, but I'm still going to finish both stories nevertheless. I hope things will get better in the future.

**Chapter 10  
Extreme Carting**

**

* * *

  
**

The group that went to Rice Beach had found their weapon and because they tried to escape a trap that was set up in order to protect the weapon, they ended up finding another group that were left behind to find another weapon.

"So this is the weapon that you found?" Dr. Mario said, looking at the clawed gloves.

"This looks like a weapon more than the others that we found if you ask me," Bowser said.

"So the weapon that you're going to look for is up on this hill?" Ness asked, looking at the path that went upwards before them.

"Yeah, this place is called Mt. Teapot or something," Luigi told him. "Its shape is like a teapot when we saw at it from the air, so it makes sense."

"Why didn't Master Hand just drop you off at the top of the hill rather than at the bottom where you guys have to climb?" Young Link asked.

"He said that the weapon may or may not be necessary hidden at the top," G&W replied. "It may be hidden within the caves of the hill as well, so we'll have to search all over. Don't worry; we have two wireframes now and I'm sure we can find it in jiffy."

"Let's just hope nothing bad will ha… PPEN!!!!" Luigi didn't get to finish what he wanted to say when he accidentally walked over a hole on the ground and fell in. The others quickly gathered around the hole and looked down.

"Luigi! Are you all right-a?" Mario shouted.

There was a bit of silence, but after a while, Luigi's voice could be heard. "I'm all right! It's not that far of a drop! There seems to be a large space in here though, but it's rather dark… I'm scared of the dark!"

"There's a large space in there? Maybe we should go in there and look," Ness suggested. "You'll never know if this happens to be a hiding place for one of the weapons."

"I don't see why not," Bowser said. "Now that we're here, we might as well explore more and get some adventure while we're at it!" And then Bowser leaped into the hole first.

CRASH!

"Ow! You're standing on top of me!" cried the voice of Luigi.

And then everyone jumped down one by one.

-

Meanwhile, the FD had just dropped another group of Smashers at a fiery place called Stove Canyon. The group consisted of Captain Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Fox, and another wireframe.

"Phew… It sure is hot here…" Fox cried, wiping his forehead. "No wonder it's called Stove Canyon." He looked down the cliff before them and saw lava running way at the bottom. "It's going to be more than breaking your bones if you fall into the wrong spot either…"

"Luckily, my suit has its own air conditioner," Samus said, sounding happy.

"Makes me want to wear one too…" CF grumbled. "Anyway, we better start moving and find the weapon and then get out of this burning place. The wireframe is saying that weapon is at the bottom of this canyon."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kirby said. "It looks impossible to go down there!"

"But there is a path that leads down," Fox told him, and he pointed to the path that went downwards alongside the canyon wall. "As long as we move along there, we can get to the bottom eventually. I do question why Master Hand didn't just take us to the bottom in the first place. It's not like the Final Destination isn't small enough to fit into the canyon in the first place!"

-

Now we return to the previous group as they traveled down the cavernous passage that was accidentally discovered by Luigi. The wireframe led the way and shined around his flashlight so that they could see. Mario shined his own flashlight around the place and said, "I wonda where theez passage leads uz too."

"It better not lead us somewhere far away from our goal…" Dr. Mario said. "It would be a waste of time if it is like that."

"Judging from the direction we've been traveling in, I'm sure we are heading in the direction of the hill," Peach observed. "Right now we may either be inside or underneath the hill."

"Maybe the weapon is hidden inside the hill?" Yoshi wondered.

DK wiped his forehead using his necktie and asked, "Don't you think it's getting kind of hot in here?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Luigi said while opening his collar to cool off a bit, "it is getting hotter and hotter…"

"I see light over there," G&W pointed out. They traveled down the path and exited through the door that had reddish light pouring out. When the stepped outside, they were shocked at the sight that they saw—lava everywhere!

"Reminds me of my old home!" Bowser commented.

"No wonder it's so hot!" DK said.

"Be careful… You don't want to fall here or anything…" Dr. Mario said.

Both the wireframes continued leading the way by walking across the path that was at the side of the wall and next to the pool of lava, and everyone followed.

Meanwhile, the other group could be seen in the upper area of the same place moving down the only path. The path eventually came to an end though, but there was an entrance on the wall so they went inside it instead. After taking a few steps inside, they came across a mine cart that was placed on a railroad.

"Hmmm… Do we have to ride this?" Fox asked.

CF walked up ahead and looked outside and saw that the railroad was like a bridge that it was built across the canyon. In fact, there was a whole system of railroads built all around the canyon. "Yep, looks like this is the only way to get to the bottom," CF replied. "And it seems to be very exciting as well!"

"Let's take off then!" Kirby said with enthusiasm as he hopped onto the cart.

"There's nothing else to do if we just hang here, so might as well…" Samus said, taking a seat in the cart.

Everyone got into the seat except for CF, who said he was going to give a push from behind. "Everyone hold on still!" he said. "I'll give it a pushing start and then hop inside!" He give the mine cart a shove and it started to travel down the railroad while building up speed, and just as it was going to exit the cave, CF hopped into fast and landed onto Fox's tail.

"YEOW!"

"Sorry…"

And then the mine cart was off! It sped down the railroad that was dangling in the air at a very fast speed equivalent to that of a roller coaster. "Whoa! This is fast!" Kirby exclaimed. In fact, the whole experience is just like riding a roller coaster.

Samus looked ahead and was shocked to see that the road ahead of disconnected. "Hey! There's no path there! We're going to fall!"

Luckily, the railroad just before the gap was slanted upwards, and because of the cart's speed, it took off into the air as a result and managed to land onto another railroad across the gap with a thud and continued moving. "Woohoo! This is just like F-Zero racing!" CF exclaimed.

"I'd prefer it more if it was the air…" Fox cried.

The mine cart continued zooming down the single path and took several sharp curves and loops as well as flying through the air. Because there were no seat belts, everyone had to hold onto the sides of the cart tightly in order to avoid getting thrown off. There was one instance where Kirby was tossed off, but Samus caught him with her grapple beam in the nick of time. "Hold tightly!" she shouted to him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed the wireframe suddenly, and he pointed to the railroad ahead which was disconnected.

"It looks like it's the dead end up ahead for real!" Fox gasped.

"No, not entirely!" CF said. "Look!" He pointed to the left side of the dead end where there was another railroad that had an empty cart on it. "We'll have to change carts!"

"How?!"

CF placed on foot onto the side of the cart and then jumped off it and landed right onto the other cart. His landing force caused the cart to slowly move forward however. "It's moving! Everyone quick!" he shouted.

The wireframe and Kirby both jumped together next. Kirby landed into the cart perfectly but CF had to grab the wireframe by his arm and pull him in. Both Samus and Fox jumped next right when the cart they were on went off the rail, but they managed to land inside the new cart, which moved down the new rail at a fast speed. "Looks like everyone made it!" CF said.

"That was something…" Fox said with relief. He rested against the side of the cart but suddenly the side broke off and Fox tumbled out into the air. "AH!"

"Oh no!" Kirby gasped.

Samus quickly shot her grapple beam at Fox and caught him by the leg and he was dragged across the air as the cart zoomed down the rail. "Don't let go, Samus!" CF said.

"JUST REEL ME IN ALREADY!" Fox shouted.

The cart turned around a sharp curve and Fox was swung into the cliff wall at the side and bonked his head a bit against it. "OW!"

CF and the wireframe grabbed Samus tightly and she quickly reeled Fox in. With the side of the cart broken off, they had to hold tightly onto the other side as not to fall off. "Are you all right?" Samus asked Fox who she held around the shoulder. Fox was passed out however with a large bump on his head.

"He'll be all right," Kirby told her.

CF looked down the side and said, "Looks like we're reaching the bottom! Faster than expected!"

-

Down there, the other group had just crossed a railroad when they heard a sound. "What's that sound?" Young Link asked. "It seems to be getting closer…"

They looked left to right to see what was approaching and suddenly the mine cart the other group of Smashers were on came rushing down the railroad that they just crossed, and because Yoshi was the only person still standing on the rail, he was hit and got taken away. "OOF!"

"Yoshi is taken!" Peach gasped.

G&W got out a binocular and looked into it. "Don't worry; the people on the mine cart are the others, so Yoshi is safe with them."

After getting rammed by the mining cart, Yoshi was holding on the front of it for dear life. "Yoshi! What are you doing here?!"

"That's what I want to ask you!" Samus told him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, we were looking for the weapon…"

"Cave up ahead!" CF shouted, and then their mine cart sped down the railroad and into the cave.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The other Smashers saw the crashing from the other side of the canyon. "Looks painful…" Ness commented.

"Are you sure we don't need to help Yoshi?" Peach asked.

"I told you that the ones on the mine cart are the other Smashers," G&W told her again. "He won't have any problem as long as he is with them."

"Yeah, and eet eez not-a safe to cross theez rail also," Mario said, looking at the rail that was built over the lava. He turned the side and saw path leading into another cave. "Let's-a go and find our weapon. We'll be able to meet-a up with da others again."

-

The mine cart had shattered into pieces after it went into the cave and came to a dead end against the wall. The Smashers were all safe and sound however, save for some few scratches from the crash. CF dusted himself and said, "That was a wild and exciting ride! Hope we can do something like that again!"

"You're probably the only person who enjoyed it…" Kirby said.

Fox slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head saying, "Uh… Who am I?"

Kirby gasped in horror when he saw that he lost his memory. "Oh no! Fox lost his memory from the impact to his head!"

"Who are you guys?" Fox asked, and then Samus bonked him over the head really hard using her arm cannon. "Ow!"

"Why did you do that?" Yoshi asked Samus.

Fox rubbed his head with his hand again and said, "I remember everything! We were riding the mine cart and I almost got thrown off and…"

"He's back to normal now," Samus said.

Fox saw Yoshi and said, "Uh? Yoshi! When did you get here?"

"I was walking peacefully with my own group when you guys came and took me away," he replied.

"Doesn't make any difference," CF said. "It would be impossible for you to return to your group anymore, so why not tag along with us?"

"I have no problem with that."

The wireframe then motioned for them to follow him through the only path that there is. "Okay, let's continue looking for the weapon!" CF said.

-

The other group made their way through the cavern path which slowly led them upwards, and eventually, the temperature got lower and lower. "It feels much better that there is no heat now!" Luigi said.

After moving upwards for a while, they stepped out from the cave again and stood over a cliff. They looked at the scene before them were amazed at what they saw. No longer did they see a river of lava, but rather it was a large and spectacular cavern that was flooded with water. Large rocky pillars and stalagmites were decorated around the place and the water dews on them looked to be sparkling when seen from a distance. The Smashers looked up to see that the ceiling was very high up as well and it was lined with several stalactites.

"Amazing!" Ness exclaimed.

"Wow! I never knew that caverns would look so beautiful!" Peach said in awe.

DK went over to the water and saw that it was clean and crystal clear that he could see all the way to the bottom of it. "Wow! The water is so clean!"

"Where is this place anyway?" Bowser asked.

"I think we must be inside Mt. Teapot," G&W said. "If you analyze the path that we went through carefully, it makes sense. We went under the ground and all the way into the lava-filled place, but then we started climbing up again and ended up going inside the hill from underneath it!"

"Yeah, you have a point in what you said," YL said. "The walls here look curved and the hill is circular in shape when we look at it from the outside."

"And eet looks like-a perfect place to hide a weapon!" Mario added. "Let's-a explore theez place then!"

Bowser looked all around the place but all he saw was water. There were very little landmasses at all and in fact, the landmass that they were standing on is the largest. "With all the water around here, we won't be able to move around with ease!" he said. "There doesn't even seem to anything else asides from water!"

Ness looked to the side and noticed what appears to be a staircase going underwater. He looked through the water to see that the staircase goes all the way to the ground underwater. "There are stairs here, but I fail to see the reason for one if people can just swim to the bottom."

"Maybe this place has low tides and high tides?" YL brought up. "On certain times of the day, the water will recede and we will be able to walk on dry ground at the bottom. That would explain the need for the stairs."

"This isn't the sea…"

"Just bringing up an example…"

"Maybe the weapon isn't inside the hill after all but on the outside?" Luigi said. He went over to a stalagmite and leaned his back against it, and suddenly, the stalagmite slid backwards and he fell down. "Whoa!"

When the stalagmite was moved, the whole started to shake all of a sudden and everyone was surprised. "What the?! An earthquake?!" Bowser gasped.

-

Back on the surface of the Final Destination, Marth was sitting on the edge looking at the scenery before him when he noticed something happening. He looked at Mt. Teapot and to his amazement; the upper part of the hill was trembling violently and slowly rose into the air! "What the?!"

-

Back inside the hill, the Smashers were shocked beyond words when they saw the ceiling rising higher and sunlight pouring in. "What's happening?!" Dr. Mario cried.

"The ceiling is rising!" G&W said in surprise.

The pillar that was supporting the ceiling from underneath was slowly rising in the air, and as it did so, the water level also slowly receded. "The water level is lowering!" Ness pointed.

When the shaking finally stopped, the ceiling stopped rising and the water level had drained all the way to the bottom and was only a few inches high.

From the outside, one could clearly see what happened. The 'lid' of the teapot is 'open'.

The Smashers that were on the FD were all surprised to see this. "Whoa… Did you see that?" Pikachu said in awe. "The top part of the hill is pushed into the air."

"How did that happen?!" Link asked.

Master Hand came over to see what happened and when he did, he said, "Amazing… To think that my ancestors would modify this place into something like this just to hide one of the weapons…"

-

"Well, looks like the water level issue is solved!" Bowser said. "Whatever the hell just happened, we can go down and explore now!"

Ness then hit his palm and said, "I get it now! This is the same concept as water level within a container lowering when something big inside it taken out!"

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked him.

"To put it simple," YL explained to him, "Imagine Bowser coming out from a water-filled bathtub and then the water level lowers. But when someone fat and heavy enters the tub again, the water level will rise."

"Oh, I get it now!"

"Okay, now that-a da ground down there eez free for uz to explore, let's-a go find da weapon!" Mario suggested.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I don't have too much motivation these days due to the reason explained at the start of the chapter, so sorry if the chapter feels lackluster.


	11. Weapon Guardians

**Chapter 11  
Weapon Guardians**

**

* * *

  
**

The 'lid' of Mt. Teapot had been opened in the previously thanks to Luigi, but nobody thanked him, so it doesn't matter.

Because of this, the water level within the hill had lowered down to only about ankle level, so the Smashers were able to get to the bottom and walked through the originally inaccessible place.

"Wow! I can't believe there would be such a secret in this place!" Ness exclaimed.

"I'm sure the Hands had their hands in all this," Young Link said.

"You lot wouldn't have found it if it weren't for me, eh?" Luigi said, trying to earn some praises.

"Hey, there is a door there," DK said, pointing to an opening that was at the massive pillar in the center.

"Good going, Donkey!" Mario said. "Da weapon must-a be over there, so let's-a go!" So they went for the newly discovered passage.

"Um, do I get any praises?" Luigi asked. He let out a depressed sigh and then followed them.

They entered into the passage and then made their way to the bottom of the spiraling staircase and eventually emerged into a new room. It was a very large room and the floor they were standing on consisted of a circular platform situated on a pillar that was erected in the middle of a pool of boiling lava. Across on the other side of the room there was a small staircase that had two statues, one a turtle and one a bull, standing at the sides of it and on top of the staircase was an altar.

Both the wireframes pointed to the altar and G&W said, "The weapon is over there! We finally found it!"

"But why hide it in such a dangerous room?" Peach asked. She looked off the sides and trembled at the sight of the lava down there. "One wrong step and it's the end of someone's life…"

"Just don't fall down then," YL told her.

They went across the place and then past the statues and up the stairs. Bowser stayed behind to look at the turtle statue and commented, "I look better than this!"

The others got to the front of the altar and looked upon it to see the weapon, a frying pan. "A frying pan…?" Ness said with an awkward expression.

"Theez eez da weapon?" Mario asked.

"Frying pans can make good weapons too if you ask me," Peach told him as she picked it up to have a better look.

"Okay, now that we have found the weapon here," G&W said, "I think we can leave now."

They began to leave through the way they went, but as they were heading for the exit, the door suddenly slammed shut. "What?! We're locked in!" Luigi asked.

"Hey, I think the statues are moving!" Bowser claimed. Everyone turned around to look at the two statues that were guarding the staircase and it was as Bowser said; the statues were starting to move! The turtle and the bull statue stepped down from the pedestals they were on and slowly approached them.

"Uh oh… Looks like they're not letting us get away with it so easily…" Ness said.

"We will have to fight them!" DK said, raising his fists.

"Good! I was dying from boredom already! This will be fun!" Bowser said with a smirk. "I'll show those rocks that they're nothing compared to me!" And he took off towards both the statues.

**BGM: Wario Land Boss Theme**

The turtle statue withdrew into its shell and then spun horizontally in place for a while before launching forward. Bowser quickly raised his arms and caught it, but the force of the impact sent the both of them sliding backwards and back to the group. They got out of the way fast and Bowser smashed into the door hard, but it did not break. "Get lost!" Bowser shouted, and he hurled the turtle away to the side and off the edge, but it managed to grab onto the edge on time and then climb back up.

"The cow is heading for us!" Luigi cried. The bull statue ran towards them with its head lowered and horns pointing in their direction. DK quickly got in front of it and caught it by the horns and wrestled against it. "Ngh!" They both pushed each other back and forth and then DK eventually managed to lift the bull slightly off the ground and then hurl him aside.

The bull got back up again and stomped the ground a couple of times before jumping above him in order to fall back down on top of him, but DK got away. Immediately after the bull landed, DK ran towards him and threw a powerful punch to its face.

POW!

Though the statue was made of rock, DK still made a crack on its face by simply using his fists. The statue then returned its own punch and smacked DK right in the face, almost smashing his nose.

POW!

"Oof! Take this!" DK shouted, and he threw his fist at the statue again and they both started trading punches in a manner similar to boxing.

"You can do it, DK!" Ness rooted for him.

"You can do eet too, Bowsa!" Mario said to Bowser, who was fighting the turtle nearby.

"Take this!" Bowser swung his claw at the turtle but it withdrew its head into the shell and avoided it. "Don't think you can get away with this by hiding in your shell!" Bowser then grabbed the shell and lifted it over his head to ready to hurl it away, but the shell started spinning furiously and slowly floated into the air, and because Bowser was still grabbing onto it, he was also carried into the air while spinning like a top. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!"

He eventually let go and fell back down, but because he was so dizzy from the spin, he was unable to stand properly and fell onto his back. The turtle shell then flipped upside-down in air and fell onto Bowser and grinded him in the stomach using the spikes on its shell. Wait, I didn't bring up the turtle statue having a spiked shell, did I?

"OW!!!!"

"Oh no! Bowser is going to torn into pieces!" YL gasped. "We must help!"

Bowser, however, grabbed the shell by the side with such a strong grip that he managed to stop it from spinning. "I'm not at the level where I need help from other people in fighting!" he yelled. "Hiya!" And he hurled the shell aside as far as he could.

The shell was hurled across the air and flew off the platform and slammed into the wall above the lava very hard, and then Bowser ran to the side and took a deep breath before breathing fire at the shell. The turtle statue was heated by the fire to the point it started glowing brightly in orange, and then it fell off from the wall and splashed into the lava and sank.

"Haha! How'd you like that? Like I'm going to lose to a statue!" Bowser laughed.

Meanwhile, both DK and the bull statue were still punching each other. DK was badly bruised all over the face while the bull had several cracks on its body, but it didn't look like it was going to break apart yet. "This is getting nowhere…" DK thought. The bull threw a punch again and this time he moved his head aside and then slammed another fist into the bull's face and punched it back.

While the bull statue was trying to recover, DK ran up to it and shoulder bashed it hard and managed to push it across the place and to the edge. The bull statue desperately tried to retain its balance at the edge of the platform, but then DK leaped at him with his arms raised over his head and then slammed it down onto the statue's head very hard in between the horns.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The powerful attack shattered the head from the body completely; the statue fell back lifelessly into the lava and was gone.

"Phew… Made it…" DK sighed with relief, and he fell back to take a break.

"Yes! They did it!" Ness exclaimed.

"Thanks goodness! I was worried for a moment…" Peach sighed.

Luigi turned around and saw the door reopening again. "The door is open! Maybe it's because we managed to beat those two moving statues! Even though I did nothing at all…"

-

In Stove Canyon, the other group of Smashers was traveling inside through a network of caverns. "Boy, it sure is boiling here…" Yoshi panted.

"That's why it's called Stove Canyon," said Kirby, who was holding a marshmallow on a stick. "Hmmm, roasted marshmallows!" And he ate it along with the stick.

The wireframe was taking the lead here and as he stepped over a small crack on the ground, flames suddenly shot out of it and the wireframe shrieked in a high pitched voice and jumped onto Captain Falcon's arms. "It's just fire. How scary can that be?" CF said to him. They continued on the way with the wireframe still in CF's arm. They were about to turn around the corner when fire suddenly shot out from the wall in front of them, but CF leaped aside in time. "Whoa! That's dangerous! Fire is scary all right!"

"You don't say…" Fox mumbled with a comically charred face.

Despite the constant spurting of flames, they kept on braving through the place and managed to get through without losing any lives, and then eventually came to a new location. "Okay… What do we have here?" Samus asked.

Before them was a massive pool of lava that had several rock platforms dotted all over its surface. "So we have to jump on the rock platforms to the other side?" Yoshi asked.

"It's just like things you see in games and such," Kirby brought up. "One of those rock platforms might be fake and will sink if you stand on it."

CF looked around and said, "Who wants to go first?" But the others simply looked at each other and said nothing. "No one…?"

Finally, Samus sighed and stepped forward with her arm raised. "Fine, I'll risk myself to cross over to the other side…"

"Bravo!" Yoshi said, clapping his hands. "That's the spirit! I've never seen such a daring woman!"

"My power suit is strong enough to protect me from the lava to some extent," Samus explained as she approached the edge of the pool. "So even if I fall in, I won't die as long as I get out fast. I'll figure out the correct path for you guys first."

She took a good look at the pool and the platforms first, and then bending down a bit, she jumped to the platform nearest to her and landed onto it with no issues. "No problem here." And she jumped onto another one, and then another, and another, and another… This is getting boring…

When she landed onto a platform that was near the other side, the platform wobbled and she almost lost her balance. "Whoa!" She quickly bent down to suppress weight onto the platform and eventually stopped it from wobbling. "Phew…"

"Are you all right?" Fox called out to her.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she replied with looking back. "Just be careful that some of them aren't embedded to the ground and are actually floating." And then with a single leap, she got onto the other side. "Done!"

"Looks interesting!" CF said. "My turn to try then! It's all or nothing!"

"Be careful…" Yoshi told him.

CF crouched down and took a running start and did an amazing jump across the lava and landed onto a platform. In fact, his jump was so far that he actually skipped several platforms at once. Luckily the platform didn't shake or anything. "Phew… That had me scared…" Kirby said.

"Don't be so reckless, Falcon!" Fox called out to him. "This is no joking matter!"

"I know, I know…" CF said, getting back on his feet. "I'll be careful from now on." He then jumped onto the next platform and then so forth.

As he was approaching the other side, he landed onto a platform that wobbled and he almost lost his balance and fell backwards. "Whoa!"

"Falcon!" Samus gasped.

CF was about to fall back into the lava, but then he performed an unexpected back flip into the air and landed onto the previous platform. "Phew… That was close…"

"Man! Stop scaring us!" Samus yelled at him in frustration.

"How can I help it if I do not know which one is safe and which one is not?" he told her, but then he heard a crack and looked down to see the platform breaking and sinking. "Uh oh…" And he desperately kicked off the platform and into the air before it fully broke and landed onto the other side where he raised his arms in triumph. "Yes!"

"He made it… I was about to get heart attack for the moment…" Yoshi sighed with relief.

"Let's get to the other side fast," Fox said. "You'll never know if someone bad happens and we cannot make it."

"I'll go first," Kirby said.

"Be careful…" Yoshi told him.

Kirby approached the edge, inhaled air into his body, and then floated into the air and flew across to the other side and landed. "Done!" he said cheerfully.

There was silence as everyone looked at him with strange expressions. "Damn cheater…" they all said.

"Oh well, let's go then," Yoshi said to Fox. "Ride on me. I'll carry you to the other side so we can save time."

Fox hesitated however. "But what if our combined weight…"

"You're starting to sound like Pikachu, you know? Just get on!"

"All right, all right…" And thus Fox hopped onto Yoshi who then walked to the edge and leaped onto the nearest platform and continued from there.

"See? Nothing is happening!" Yoshi told him. "Whoa!" Suddenly, the platform he was on wobbled and cracked, so he frantically leaped up into the air as high as he could and started flapping his arms and kicking his legs like crazy to try and fly over to the edge. "We can make it! We can make it!"

"We're slowly going down!!!" Fox cried.

Yoshi was starting to go lower and lower and it didn't look like he was going to make it. In an attempt to save his own hide, Fox jumped off of Yoshi and managed to land onto dry land, but in doing so, he also kicked Yoshi downwards.

"YOSHI!!!" Yoshi was about to fall into lava, but just as his life was flashing before his eyes, Kirby inhaled air the strongest he could and managed to pull Yoshi towards him and into his mouth, and he spit him out afterwards. "Yoshi… I'm saved…"

"Yeah, that was close…" Kirby said.

"I'm sorry… I was too scared just now that I didn't know what I was doing…" Fox apologized to Yoshi.

"It's all right. We're all at the other side and that's all that matters!" Yoshi told him.

"Yeah, that's all that matters," CF said. He turned to look at the wireframe walking towards the opening on the wall. "The weapon must be near now."

In the next room, the floor was suspended over lava by four poles on the four corners, and on the other side was an altar with the weapon on it. "We found the weapon at last!" Kirby exclaimed.

They ran over to the altar and gazed at the weapon which was a spiked mace. "So this is the weapon?" Samus asked.

"Makes sense for a weapon if you ask me," CF said. He picked it up and said, "Okay, now that we have found the weapon, let us get out of here."

"Do we have to go back through that place again?" Fox asked. "I doubt we can get back to the top of the canyon the same way anymore…" The wireframe tapped him in the shoulder and then pointed to another door that was nearby.

There was a sign on the door that wrote: _Emergency Exit_.

"Okay, so the Hands really took into consideration for everything…" Samus thought.

"Thou shalt not leave this place with weapons in ye hand!" shouted a loud voice all of a sudden.

They Smashers looked around and Fox asked, "Who was that just now?"

"It's coming from up there!" CF pointed out. They looked up and saw something lowering itself from the ceiling.

It was a large floating head made of rock and its face resembles that of a demon's. Its size was about as big as a house. "Those who touched thy weapons must face thy test!" said the voice which came from the floating head.

"What did we do wrong…?" Yoshi asked.

"Looks like they aren't going to give up the weapon so easily," Samus said, readying her arm cannon. "But this makes things a lot more interesting!"

"Yeah, let's show them that we are worthy of these weapons!" CF said, cracking his fist. "Let's go!" And both CF and Samus ran towards the floating head to fight it.

**BGM: Wario Land Boss Theme**

When they approached, the floating head released two streams of fire from each of its nostrils and CF and Samus stopped and moved back to avoid coming in contact with the flames. The fire stopped coming out and the floating head sneezed out fireballs instead.

"Burning boogers! Beware of them!" CF cried out. He dodged a fireball by rolling aside and then jumped into the air to avoid another one. He jumped in the direction of the floating head and pulled back his hand to deliver THE punch up his nose. "Falcon Punch!"

SMAAAAAASH!!!

The impact of the punch pushed the floating head across the air, despite its size. Samus then took aim at the face and fired several super missiles. The missiles struck various parts of the face and blasted off chunks of it with ease as the rocks were no match for the destructive force of the missiles.

BANG BANG BANG!!! KABOOOM!!!

"How do you like that?" Samus asked.

The smoke cleared and the floating head was revealed to still be alive, but it had several cracks all over it and looks horribly disfigured. It floated towards them again and then continued shooting out fireballs from its nostrils, but they managed to avoid them.

"It's coming towards us!" Yoshi cried.

Fox, Yoshi, and the wireframe ran away, but Kirby remained in place and opened his mouth wide and swallowed the fireball whole instead. After swallowing it, his body flashed brightly and in an instant, he gained a burning hat over his head. "A bit too hot," he said.

"You really can eat everything…" Fox said to him.

"Thanks for the compliment!"

Samus dodged another fireball launched at her and it hit the floor, she fired an ice beam at it and the fireball instantly cooled down and froze over. Latching her grapple beam onto the fireball, she jumped up and pulled her grapple beam upwards with all her strength to lift and throw the frozen ball into the air. "It's yours!" Samus shouted to CF.

"I'm on it!" CF said, and he ran and jumped at the ice ball. "Fire in your brain? Cool down then! Falcon Hail Storm!" And he gave the ice ball a punch that wasn't covered in fire. The ice ball crashed into the nose of the floating head and was embedded there tightly.

"Now eat this! Missile Diffusion!" Samus charged up her arm cannon and shot out a large missile. When the missile struck the ice ball that was lodged to the floating head's nose, it exploded and sent frozen gas everywhere.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

The frozen gas engulfed the floating head and froze it completely. Not being able to stay airborne any longer, the floating head crashed onto the floor and shattered into a million of pieces.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"They did it!" Yoshi exclaimed.

CF dusted his hand and said, "Looks like we've passed the test!"

Samus noticed something lying among the remains of the shattered pieces and went over to look and saw that it was a key. "A key?"

"I think there's a keyhole on the emergency exit," Kirby said.

"Why would an emergency exit be locked up anyway…?" Yoshi asked.

"Cheer up; at least we are able to use it now! Now we can finally leave this burning place!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Trivia:  
**1. The turtle, bull, and the floating head statues are based off the first, second, and third boss of Wario Land respectively.


	12. Ice Slider

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Who is your favorite character to write plot and background wise?  
**Game2002: **I can't really give a definite answer to that since the plot tends to focus on a fair amount of Smashers at a time. Even if one person gets more spotlight than the other, I still make sure that all of them are featured somehow. I have never really gone deep into any of the Smashers' background save for Samus, which was explored in Armageddon: The Corruption.

**Souldin: **Which character works best in humor scenes?  
**Game2002: **I find that Luigi and Crazy Hand works best, and Pichu to some extent as well.

**Souldin: **Which characters do you prefer to write fight scenes for?  
**Game2002: **Usually for the top four strongest Smashers.

**Important Notice: **Due to lack of ideas, Super Star Wars Bros. will go into temporary hiatus. I do not plan to abandon it. If I were to abandon it, I would rather choose to delete it instead. Until inspiration strikes again, I will put that story on hold. For now, I would like to concentrate on this story. I apologize for telling you this and hope that you can understand.

**Chapter 12  
Ice Slider**

**

* * *

  
**

There was another area in Kitchen Island that contained weapons, and shortly after he left behind the team at Stove Canyon, the Final Destination flew over to an island that was just off the coast of Kitchen Island. It was an island made purely of ice and snow—Sherbet Land.

-

While waiting for the team on Sherbet Island to return, some of Smashers killed time by playing with the snow. This place was basically a winter wonderland.

Falco placed a clump of snow in his hand onto the snow fort that he built and gave it a good patting and made sure that the whole thing was held together firmly. "The most important rule in a snowball fight is to make sure you have a durable snow fort," he said to no one in particular. "As long as you have the absolute defense, victory will be high with you!" He then looked up from behind his snow fort and said out loud, "I'm ready, Pichu! Throw me your worst, haha!"

Suddenly, a giant snowball came rolling in from behind and crashed into Falco, flattening him on the snow as well as ruining his snow fort.

CRASH!

Pichu then appeared over the knocked out Falco and gave a peace sign and a mischievous smile on his face. "Heehee!"

-

The team that was sent to find the weapon hidden in this place consisted of Ganondorf, Zelda, the Ice Climbers, and Roy. Obviously they were led by a wireframe, and dressed in heavy fur coat no less.

"This place is beautiful!" Zelda said as she looked far into the distance at the beautiful sight of snow and ice.

"I love places like this!" Popo said. "Reminds me of the place we were born in!"

"Yeah, and it sure brings back good memories! Snow and ice suit us best!" Nana added.

"We've got no time to admire this scenery," Ganondorf reminded them. "We have to look for the weapon here, and there are two of them too."

"Don't be such a killjoy," Roy told him.

They followed the wireframe and followed him to the entrance of a large cave that had sharp icicles dangling on the ceiling in front of the cave entrance, thus making the cave look like the mouth of a beast. "So it's inside?" Ganondorf asked, and the wireframe nodded and pointed deep into the cave.

"I hope it's safe in there… And hopefully we don't have to travel far to find it," Zelda said.

"Don't worry; there will always be a certain man to protect fair ladies like you," Roy told her, and he placed his arm around her shoulder but she pushed him away. "Aw, come on…"

-

The inside of the cave wasn't as bad as they envisioned. The light blue ice that decorated the place made it look pretty spectacular and majestic and some of the ice blocks glittered like crystals. There were several sparkling icicles dangling up on the ceiling, but they all looked very sturdy and tough that they wouldn't fall down any time soon.

As they followed the wireframe through the place, Popo and Nana took a look at the wall next to them and noticed several things encased inside. "Look at this…" Popo pointed out.

Frozen in the ice blocks were aquatic life forms such as fish, nautilus, jellyfish, and several more. There were even strange-looking, unidentified creatures frozen in the ice. "Creepy…" Nana commented.

"Especially this one…" Popo was looking at what appeared to a white-skinned dragon the size of a horse frozen behind the ice wall.

"Hey, are you two still following us? Don't get left behind!" Ganondorf called out to them, so they both quickly followed them.

After continuing their way down the only path, they eventually came to a dead end. "Oh great, no more path to go…" Roy grumbled. "Are we even traveling in the right direction?"

The wireframe scratched his head in confusion and then started looking around as if trying to find a way out of here. "I think he's lost it," Ganondorf said. "He probably doesn't even were it is."

"Perhaps we have to bust down this wall?" Popo suggested. "There might be a path behind it."

"You may have a point there…" Roy said, rubbing his chin. "All right then; let's bust down this wall!"

"Don't mess around! What if we end up tearing down this place and killing ourselves?!" Zelda told him. "Things will get even worse!"

"Then what do you suggest that we should do?"

Zelda walked up to the fall and felt around it. "Perhaps there is a secret doorway here that we need to find first." She walked along the side of the wall trying to find the so-called secret doorway when suddenly she disappeared through the floor. "YA!"

"What?!" The others quickly ran over to where she disappeared and saw that she had fallen through a hole on the ground.

"She fell down there!" Nana cried. When they looked through hole, they could only see a path of ice down there and when they listened carefully, they could hear Zelda screaming.

"It looks like an ice slide down there," Ganondord pointed out.

"Really? I love these kinds of things!" Popo exclaimed.

"Me too!" added Nana.

"Let's hit the ride then!" Popo then jumped down the hole followed by Nana. They both landed onto the icy ground down below and it was indeed a slide. With Popo sitting in the front and Nana behind him, they slid down a gigantic slide that went downwards. "Weeeeeeee!!!"

"Might as well…" Ganondorf said before jumping down the hole.

"Um… Shall we go?" Roy asked the wireframe. The wireframe nodded and then jumped down the hole, and Roy followed shortly afterwards.

-

"Weeeeeeeee!!! This is fun!!!" The Ice Climbers exclaimed.

The path didn't simply go straight down, but there were lots of curves, turns, and bumps that made the sliding a lot more fun.

"Hey! I think I see Zelda!" Popo pointed out. And sure enough, it was Zelda that they saw sliding not too far in front of them.

"HELP ME!!!!" Zelda cried at the top of her voice.

"Hey, Zelda! Are you enjoying this?" Popo called out to her.

"NOT AT ALL!!!!"

They continued zooming down the slide at a fast speed and even traveled up walls. Not too far behind them was Ganondorf, Roy, and the wireframe. "Woohoo! This is exciting!" Roy exclaimed. "Even better than the water slides in the theme parks!" He turned to look at Ganondorf and saw that he was sliding in standing but slightly bent down position. "Um…?"

"I like to do things with style, heh!" he told him.

The extreme sliding kept on for a while and everyone enjoyed it, maybe except for Zelda. Eventually, they saw four tunnels up ahead. "Four different paths to take!" Popo said out loud. "We'll take whichever we can!"

Zelda screamed as she slid into the left-most tunnel but the Ice Climbers took the one next to it. The other three eventually caught up and Ganondorf took the same tunnel as Zelda while Roy and the wireframe to the second to the right and the right-most tunnel respectively.

-

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Zelda continued to scream as she slid down the fast at a furious speed. Clearly she was no enjoying this at all.

The path of the slide became more and more erratic. She found herself crashing around madly and sliding up half-pipes made of ice and at time hitting the ceiling, and she eventually changed from a sitting position into lying down on her belly.

She continued to scream as she went down the slide and then to her horror, she spotted a dead end up front. "Oh no! I'm going to crash into a wall!!!" she gasped. She quickly shielded her face with her hands and waited for the worst.

It so happened that there was a small opening at the bottom of the wall, and Zelda went headfirst right into it.

PLOP!

"Ah! What the?!" she cried. She then realized that she was stuck up to her waist in the small hole. It was too small for her to pass through. The space inside was too small for her to move her upper body and her arms and thus she could do nothing but kick her legs and wiggle her hips in a futile attempt to get free. "I'm stuck… Somebody help me!!!"

Ganondorf was approaching from behind still sliding in a standing position. You might think that he must've taken skateboarding lessons, right?

"No dead end is going to stop me!" he claimed. "Wizard's Foot!" And he performs a sliding kick with his leg covered in purple fire and kicked into the area of the wall above Zelda really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Luckily, the wall wasn't a thick one, so the force of the kick was strong enough to smash through it and tear down the whole thing. Zelda was also freed in the process and she found herself sliding downwards again, only this time Ganondorf was standing on top of her like a skateboard. "GET OFF ME!!!" she screamed.

-

Roy slowly stood up on his feet as he went down the slide. "I'm starting to get the hang of it! This is fun!" He then came to a slope and thus jumped off it and into the air. "Weeee!!!" But crashed into a low hanging icicle…

SMACK!

Both Roy and the icicle fell down. The icicle stabbed into the slide while Roy fell on his back and passed out and continued sliding downwards unconsciously.

-

The Ice Climbers were having a fun time moving down the slide. They separate themselves from each other and made helix paths as they went down. "This is fun!" they exclaimed.

They eventually came out from the tunnel and jumped off a slope and into the air and flew across a large room that had several openings at the sides, and from some of the openings, Ganondorf, Zelda, Roy, and the wireframe came jumping off the slopes as well. They all fell onto another slide down at the bottom and they were together once again.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Popo asked.

"Not bad for some time killing," Ganondorf said, and no, he's not standing on Zelda anymore.

Eventually, the slide came to an end but there was another wall down there. The wireframe reached the bottom first but was unable to brake and thus crashed face first into the wall. The rest of the Smashers crashed into him and the combined force sent the all of them crashing through the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

And finally, they came to a stop. "Boy! That was fun!" Popo exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I didn't have fun at all…" Zelda said. She tried to stand up, but her legs were wobbling violently from the trauma.

"All right, now that the fun has ended, shouldn't we get down to business now?" Ganondorf said.

Just then, they heard someone calling out to them, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

They turned to see who was talking to them and were surprised to see that it was someone familiar. "Red?!"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers were taken by Red to a place that he had been staying in. "What a surprise to see you here!" Roy told him. "We heard from your friends that you got into a shipwreck and was marooned onto some island! Never thought it would be here!"

"I'm even more surprised to see you guys here," Red replied. "But yeah, it's true. I managed to survive the shipwreck and got onto this island. I told them that I would get back to Kanto in the shortest time possible, but I wanted to explore this place a little bit first."

"What happened then?" Zelda asked him.

"Well, I traveled too deep into here and can't find my way out…" he said with an ashamed expression. "But luckily, I manage to this rather comfortable spot. There's a pool of water there that is drinkable and I can catch fish too."

"Have you tried finding your way out of here?" Popo asked him.

"I told you that I got lost and can't find my way out. I don't even have a fire type Pokemon to help me in this situation either… It's been a week or so already and I'm almost giving up hope."

"Don't say that! I'm sure we can get out of here if we help each other somehow," Nana said, trying to encourage him.

"Thanks! By the way, why are you here?"

"Long story short," Ganondorf replied, and he explained everything to him in the fewest amount of words possible, and Red got everything.

"Okay… You're looking for some hidden weapon here that will help you defeat an evil alien who wants to take over the world…" Red recited what we heard. "Come to think of it… I remember that crazy penguin saying that he is ready to beat up anyone who tries to take his precious things."

"Crazy penguin?" Popo asked curiously.

"Yeah, there's this penguin obsessed with boxing living around here. I had a few run-ins with him, and since he's enjoying beating up people, I stay away from him at all times."

"The precious thing… Could it be the weapon?" Zelda wondered.

"We'll never find out if we just stand here," Ganondorf said as he stood up. "Take us to where that penguin is and we'll for ourselves."

"You sure you want to?" Red asked. "All right, if you really want to…"

He got up and led them through a system of tunnels that he had discovered and after a while of traveling, they came into an open space. When they stepped out here, Red quickly led everyone behind a large rock to hide there. They peeked out from behind it and saw a fat penguin in eyeglasses punching against the air using boxing gloves—Hinyari. "That's the one…" Red told them.

"I never knew that penguins would be into boxing…" Roy commented.

Hinyari then sensed that there was someone nearby. Turning to the rock, he slid across the ice with one hand pulled back. "Who goes there?!" And he punched the rock so hard that it shattered into pieces.

CRASH!

"Whoa! Such strength!" Nana exclaimed.

"Damn! We've been spotted!" Red said.

Hinyari saw Red and said, "You again?! Why haven't you left this place yet?! I told you that whoever steps into my territory will become my punching bag!"

"I told you already that I…"

Before Red could finish speaking though, Ganondorf stepped in front of him and said to the penguin, "Hey you, is it true that you have something precious that you refuse to let anyone touch?"

"What?! How did you know about this?!" Hinyari said in shock. "I know now! That boy told you about this, right?!"

"Hey, the wireframe is pointing to that door," Nana pointed out.

They looked in the direction the wireframe was pointing to and the penguin said, "You even know where it is! But I will not let you guys get it! You guys are going to get it for crossing into my territory and attempting to steal my treasure!" Out of rage, he charged at them and threw a punch, but Ganondorf caught it with only one hand. "What?!"

"How about we have a duel first? If we win, we will get your treasure from you!" Ganondorf told him.

"You think you can beat me? I've been a fighting man since I was a little chick, so think twice if you think you can really beat me!" Hinyari said. He leaped back as far as he could and then winded up his arm before sliding along the ice towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf pulled back his arm and slammed forth a fist when the penguin was close to him, but to his surprise, Hinyari slid to the side and managed to avoid the punch. "Haha! You think I'm dumb enough to slide up to you to get hit?" Hinyari asked. He slid into Ganondorf from the side and took a strong jab to his waist.

"Ow! Why you?!" Ganondorf growled angrily. He tried to get him again, but Hinyari slid away in time and then started moving in circles around Ganondorf.

"You cannot hit me! I take advantage of the ice's slipperiness to travel around and mess with my opponents!" he said.

"Terrain advantage, eh?"

"Yes, and you're the one in a disadvantage here! There is no way you can beat me! You're done for!" And Hinyari slid into him from the back and readied to take a blow on him.

But to his surprise, Ganondorf spun around in time and caught him by the fist. "What?!"

"Terrain advantage or not, do you really think you can beat a warlord who once succeeded in dominating a whole country?" Ganondorf asked him with a wicked smile on his face. Pulling back his other free arm, he surged it with dark energy before slamming it into the penguin's face. "Warlock Punch!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"KWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!" Hinyari soared through the air from the devastating punch and crashed through the wall, leaving behind a hole in the shape of himself in the process.

The wireframe then raised Ganondorf's arm and said, "Yhdajkfljaldf!!!"

"I think he's proclaiming you the winner," Nana said.

"That was quick…" Red commented.

"At this rate, you're going to take all the spotlight for yourself…" Roy grumbled. "But anyway, at least we are free to get the weapon now. Let's go!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I made minor corrections in the few previous chapters where Mt. Teacup really should be called Mt. Teapot.

Once again, Super Star Wars Bros. is currently on hiatus. Fear not; it will eventually get back in action when inspiration strikes.

**Trivia:  
**1. Unlike the previous bosses, Hinyari the penguin is the same one from Wario Land.

2. Obviously, the part in the ice cave and the slide is based off the first Ice Age movie.


	13. Fierce Battle in Sherbet Land

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Is Roy conscious after reaching the bottom of the slide?  
**Game2002: **About to…

**Chapter 13  
Fierce Battle in Sherbet Land**

**

* * *

  
**

After taking out Hinyari the penguin with little effort, the Smashers proceeded into the room containing the weapon.

They stepped into a room that was surrounded by icy water and at the end of the room on top of a small staircase; there was an altar where two weapons could be seen. "There it is!" Nana pointed out.

They walked over to the altar and up the stairs and saw that both the weapons were a pair of hammers, both of which look exactly alike. "These two look the same…" Zelda said.

"I guess they're made to be pairs," Roy commented.

Popo and Nana each picked up one of the hammers and observed them in their hands. "Somehow, I feel like that these two suit us perfectly," Popo said.

"I can understand what you mean," Ganondorf said. "Well, that was easy. Nothing too hard about this…"

"I was hoping for some kind of guardian, but then, the other weapons didn't seem to have anyone guarding them, so I guess it's to be expected," Roy said. "Oh well, let's get out of here."

"But how?" Red asked.

As they were about to leave the room, they notice the water at the side starting to stir up and they became curious. Then a mound was formed in the water and something rose up, much to their surprise. "What the?!" Popo gasped.

A large featureless man made of ice from head to toe had risen out of the water. The ice man looked at the Smashers and a voice spoke out from it, "Haha! I knew you guys would be here!"

"Make that a 'we'," said another voice that also came from the ice creature.

"What is that?!" Zelda gasped. "And it seems to be talking to itself just now in a different voice!"

"I'm sure I recognize those voices…" Ganondorf said.

"Congratulations on finding the weapons, Smashers!" said the ice man again in the first voice. "We actually came here before guys and have been hiding here for a while. Of course, we could've grabbed the weapon and left instantly, but we feel like giving you some beating after the humiliation in Ruins of Alph!"

"What are you talking about?!" Roy asked.

"Don't tell me that you forgot all about that?!"

"The ones that we encounter aren't these guys…" said the second voice.

"Really? I don't really remember all their faces..."

"You're Stu and Pid, right?" Ganondorf asked.

"So you still remember us!" said the first voice. "Right, I'm Stu speaking here!"

"And Pid, which is me, is next to him!" said the second voice.

"I remember Marth saying that his group had an encounter with you guys at the ruins in Johto," Roy brought up.

"Cool thing you're riding in!" Popo complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment!" said Pid. "But you're wrong in one thing; we are not piloting Ice Guy from the inside. Rather, we are somewhere controlling Ice Guy through remote control."

"Doesn't make difference," Ganondorf claimed. "We're going to destroy this thing if you dare mess with us."

"You think it's going to be that easy? Unfortunately for you guys, Ice Guy has gone through several upgrades and this time is has complete terrain advantage! Being made of ice isn't the only reason it is called Ice Guy, you know?" Stu told him. "Look and see!"

Ice Guy slammed down its hand onto the floor which was made of ice, and then the ice on the floor started to 'move' towards the hand and gathered around it and the hand eventually became an ice hammer. "Whoa!" Nana exclaimed. Ice Guy slammed down its ice hammer onto where the Smashers were and they got out of the way in time and only the altar got destroyed.

Roy looked at the whole that was on the floor which was created when Ice Guy created its new hammer hand and said, "From the looks of it, he took the ice on the floor and merged it with his hand!"

"You are right in saying that!" Pid replied. "Ice Guy has the ability to make use the ice around him and manipulate them in whatever it wants to! That's why we said Ice Guy has complete advantage over you guys in a place full of ice like here!"

"You guys are so dead this time!" Stu taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Ganondorf said. Ice Guy pulled back its arm and swung the hammer hand at Ganondorf from the side. Ganondorf gathered dark energy into his hand and smash it into the hammer hand when it was about to hit him and shattered it into pieces.

SMASH!

"Ha! You think that will do?" said Stu's voice. Ice Guy pulled back its broken hand and shards of ice that was sent flying from Ganondorf's punch were pulled back magically and reformed the hand. "Now take a load of this!" Both of Ice Guy's hand transformed into a pair of blocks that were bedded with spikes on one side and then tried to smash Ganondorf in between them but he jumped back and out of the way.

"Looks like this thing won't be easy to destroy…" he thought.

"Let's get out of here first!" Popo suggested them. "Maybe we can lead him to somewhere that has no ice first before fighting him!"

"And where can that place be if this place consists of nothing but ice?" Red asked him.

"You're right…"

"We can still defeat it," Zelda claimed. "We'll have to use fire!"

"Where do we get the fire?" Nana asked.

"Right here! Din's Fire!" Zelda placed her hands close to each other and formed a ball of fire and sent it flying forward. The fireball touched Ice Guy in the right shoulder and blasted off the arm completely.

BANG!

"It's working!" Red exclaimed.

"I told you that it's useless!" Stu said. To their surprise, the arm shattered into pieces by itself and then the ice particles floated to the shoulder and gathered together until it rebuilt into an arm again!

"What?!" Zelda gasped.

"Now it's time for you people to die!" Pid said. Ice Guy pointed its right hand at them and each of the five fingers were detached and shot forward like missiles.

The Smashers quickly made a run out of the room but Roy shattered one of the ice fingers that were flying towards them into pieces before making his leave.

"This thing surely won't be easy to destroy…" he said. "Not only can it make use of the ice around here, but it can even regenerate itself! Fire doesn't seem to be very effective either!"

"If we use stronger fire, we might be able to do something," Zelda said. "But I can't make my Din's Fire any stronger than that…"

"We'll try to totally demolish it into pieces then," Ganondorf suggested.

CRASH!

The Smashers were surprised when the wall burst open and Ice Guy tore its way into the place. "There is no way you guys can get out of here!" Pid said.

"Right… How do we get out of this place?" Nana wondered.

"There!" Popo said out loud. He pointed to a door that was across the place and there was a sign on it that wrote: _To the surface._

"Okay, I never noticed that until now…" Red commented.

The Smashers quickly ran towards the door with Ice Guy coming after them from behind. "You're not getting out of here!" Stu shouted. The giant ice man made an amazing leap towards them and fell down just behind them, and the tremor of the landing force almost knocked them to their feet, and then Ice Guy raised its right foot over them to stomp them.

Ganondorf quickly raised his hands and caught the foot from underneath and mustered all his strength to keep it up. While he was doing so, Roy jumped at that leg and with a swipe of his sword, sliced it off clean and caused Ice Guy to hop back using its remaining leg. Ganondorf then hurled the severed foot into the air and hit it in the face and Ice Guy fell back completely and hit the floor with a crash.

CRASH!

"Did we do it?" Nana asked.

"I doubt it…" Roy said. The leg instantly rebuilt its foot and Ice Guy slowly sat back up and stood upright again.

"Told you that there is no way you can defeat Ice Guy!" Stu said. "All your efforts to take him down are futile! Give it and hand over the weapon and we'll promise not to hurt you… too much."

"Like we'll surrender to you!" Ganondorf said. "Warlock Blast!" He formed a ball of dark energy in one hand and hurled it at the body and blasted a hole through it, but the hole instantly filled itself afterwards.

"We'll make you spit out the weapon then!" Pid said. Ice Guy raised its right hand and transformed it into an ice mace and slammed it down. Ganondorf moved aside when the mace came down and then hopped onto the arm and ran up it. He jumped towards the head with one hand pulled back and then delivered a punch into it. "Warlock Punch!"

SMASH!!

The powerful punch shattered the head completely and Ganondorf fell back down and raised both arms into the air before slamming down onto the floor. "Dark Wave!"

Then in an instant, dark energy that resembled liquid burst out from the ground in front of Ice Guy. "What the heck is this?!" Stu gasped, and the dark energy wave crashed down onto it and sent it tumbling backwards.

"Let's make a run for it now!" Ganondorf told the others, and then he quickly went through the door.

When they went through the door, they found themselves staring at a spiraling staircase that reached all the way to the top. In fact, the stairs went so high up that they could barely see the top! "Um… Do we really have to climb all the way up there…?" Popo asked. "Why don't they have elevators?"

"That penguin probably does jogging on the stairs to keep himself fit," Red said. "But there's no use complaining about this now. Having a way to get out of here is better than having no way!" So the Smashers had no choice but to run up the stairs.

Shortly after they made their way up, Ice Guy, with its head reformed, burst into the room below and looked at them. "Don't think you can get away with it!" said Stu's voice angrily.

"It's still after us!" Nana gasped.

"Keep running and don't look down!" Roy reminded her. "I doubt he can climb up the stairs with a size like that!"

But how wrong can Roy be; Ice Guy dug its fingers into the wall and started climbing upwards! "You're not getting away that easily!" Pid said.

As Ice Guy was climbing up, Zelda formed Din's Fire in her hand again and hurled it downwards, blasting Ice Guy right in the face. The explosion blew off a chunk of its head and caused it to lose its grip on the wall and falling down. It hit the floor with a crash and shattered into pieces, except for the body which was still in a large chunk.

"Ha! Good going!" Red cheered.

"I doubt that will stop it…" Roy said. The broken ice pieces were starting to get pulled to the body and the limbs and the head were getting rebuilt again. "But we should have enough time to get out of here!"

The Smashers continued their way to the top and down below, Ice Guy was once again climbing the wall to catch up with them.

"I'm getting tired…" Nana cried. "All this running… And my legs are short…"

"I'll carry you!" Popo offered, but suddenly, Ganondorf picked them both up and sat them on his shoulders and ran. "Whoa!"

"Geez, kids nowadays can't take a bit of exercise!" Ganondorf grumbled as he continued up the stairs with the Ice Climbers on his shoulder.

Seeing this, Roy turned to Zelda and offered to carry her. "I'll carry you in my arms if you want to!"

But Zelda had already transformed into Sheik. "No thanks," she replied. "I can run faster in this form."

"If you're tired, let me know, okay?" Roy told her. Then the wireframe tapped him in the shoulder and then pointed to himself. "No! I will not carry you!"

Ice Guy continued to follow them from below. It then slammed its hand into the wall really hard and caused the whole place to shake. The stairs shook violently and the Smashers were forced to stop for a while as they couldn't run properly like this. This also caused Nana to lose her balance on Ganondorf's shoulder and she fell off his side and off the stairs! "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"NANA!!!" Popo cried.

"Aero! Help her quick!" Red shouted. He whipped out a Pokeball and sent out an Aerodactly. Aero flew down in between the spiraling staircase and went below Nana to allow her to onto his back and then he flew back up again. "Good job!"

"Phew… I thought I was done for…" Nana sighed with relief. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hey! We can use him to fly to the top!" Roy suggested.

Red hopped onto Aero's back and replied, "I'm afraid he can't carry everyone at once… I'll take her to the top first and then come back down to carry you one by one again!" He told Nana to hold on tight and Aero flew straight up.

"Makes you wish you can fly, huh?" Ganondorf said, sounding somewhat jealous.

"Just keep running!" Sheik said.

-

Back on the surface of the island, Pichu and Jigglypuff were building a snowman together while Falco built his own nearby. He was actually building a snowman in the likeliness of himself.

"You know," Pichu said while patting his snowman, "I've been hearing some voices chit-chatting over and over for a while now."

"I no hear chit-chat," Jigglypuff replied.

"Not everyone has as good as hearing as you," Falco said to Pichu.

"I'm still hearing it…" Pichu said. "I think I'll go look for the source. Keep building the snowman, Jigglypuff!" And he left to look for the source of the sound.

He wandered across the snow field and the voices were starting to get louder and louder until he found out that it was coming from underneath a small cliff. He went over to it and poked his head down and saw Stu and Pid sitting down there, and Stu was holding a device that resembled a Gameboy Advance in his hands.

"Even if you manage to get out here, you're still not safe, Smashers!" Stu said. "Hahahaha!"

"Stu and Pid?" Pichu said curiously. The two clowns heard him and looked up to see him.

"Who's there?!" Stu asked.

"It's a talking Pichu!" Pid pointed out. "That can only mean he's one of the Smashers!"

"What are you guys up too?" Pichu asked with a skeptical look. "Are you up to no good again?"

"We were just playing video games…" Stu told him nervously.

"Then what did you mean when you said that my fellow Smashers will not be safe even if they manage to escape?"

"We're just talking to ourselves for fun…"

"Oh really…?" Pichu then noticed something in front of him. A secret door opened on the side of a rock and both Red and Nana stepped out. "Pichu?"

"Yay! We're out here at last!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Nana! It's you!" Pichu called out to her, and she saw him and waved back.

"Oh damn! They really did make it out!" Pid gasped. "And it has to be here of all places!"

Pichu looked at them again and asked, "You really are up to no good again, haven't you?"

"They're the ones controlling a giant ice monster!" Nana pointed out. "The others are still trying to make their way up here with that monster chasing them!"

"We've been busted!" Stu growled. "No choice but to go all out now! Ice Guy, come forth quick!" And he mashed the buttons rapidly.

"Get them, Pichu!" Nana shouted. She ran over to the two clowns with her hammer raised over her head.

Pichu jumped down into between them and let loose electricity, but they quickly moved away in time, just out of the electricity's reach. Stu then looked up and saw Nana flying towards him, ready to smack him in the face with a hammer, which it did.

BONK!

He fell back onto the snow with a flattened face and Nana was going to take over the controls, but Pid rushed into the scene and snatched away the controls in time. "Damn! What's taking that guy so long?!" Pid wondered.

Just then, Red stepped out from the secret entrance and the rest of the Smashers and the wireframe came out along also. "We're all here!" Red said.

"And don't just stand at the entrance!" Roy said to him. The Smashers quickly dashed away from the place and shortly after they did, the rock along with the ground around it burst open and Ice Guy rose out.

"Pichu!!! What is that?!" Pichu shrieked.

"Haha! He's here at last!" Pid said in delight. "Go, Ice Guy! Crush all of them!"

Ice Guy formed its hand into a blade and swung it in their direction, but the Smashers jumped up together at the same time and the blade went underneath them. "Okay, now that we're out," Red said, "What do we do?"

"Fight it!" Ganondorf said. He turned around and hurled a dark energy ball at Ice Guy. It blasted a hole on his body, but ice instantly filled it up again.

Ice Guy then turned both his hands into hammers and started pounding the ground over and over violently trying to hit them. Roy evaded the blows and approached his left leg and slashed it multiple times, and the leg was sliced into pieces. Ice Guy lost its balance because of this and fell over, but managed to support itself using one hand. Ganondorf then jumped at its head and threw a fist that took off a chunk of the left side of its face.

SMASH!

Sheik immediately changed back into Zelda and she launched Din's Fire into the face of Ice Guy and blasted off its head and the ice giant finally collapsed over onto the ground with a thud.

"We did it!" Popo exclaimed.

"I doubt it…" Roy said. He fear came true when ice shards gathered together at the destroyed body parts and rebuilt them, and Ice Guy stood back up on its legs once again. "This thing really is hard to kill…"

"If we cannot destroy it, then we can destroy the people controlling them!" Ganondorf suggested, and everyone set his or her eyes on Stu and Pid.

"Like we're going to let you catch us that easily!" Stu said.

Pid raised the controller over his head and taunted them. "Try and take it from us if you can! Nyanya!"

But they failed to notice Pichu sneaking up behind them and the mouse Pokemon let loose a high voltage blast from his body. "Thunderbolt!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!

"AAAAAYEEEEEEE!!!!" And the clowns fell over charred and the controller fell onto the snow.

"This is it!" Nana said. She ran over to the controller and slammed her hammer on it hard and crushed it. "Yes! We did it!"

"Now Ice Guy should cease to move!" Popo thought. He turned to look at the ice giant but was surprised to see it lifting its leg and bringing it down at them. "What?!"

The Smashers got out of the way quick and moved to a safer distance. "Why is it still moving?!" Zelda said in shock. "The controller is already destroyed!"

Stu lifted his head up from the snow and explained, "Even if the controller is destroyed, it won't matter anything! Ice Guy is now under auto-control. Even without our hands, he can still move around freely and act according to instinct!"

"This definitely won't be easy…" Ganondorf thought.

Falco and Jigglypuff then showed up over the cliff that the clowns were originally hiding underneath. "Did you find the source of the talking, Pichu?" Falco asked, but then he was shocked to see Ice Guy. "Holy cow! What is that thing?!"

"Scary!" Jigglypuff commented.

Ice Guy tried to stomp Ganondorf and Roy but they jumped off to the sides. Focusing its attention on Roy, the ice giant threw a fist in his direction but Roy leaped back and slashed off his hand, even though it wouldn't do any good.

Ganondorf then jumped at its body with his fist covered in dark energy to punch it, but Ice Guy surprised him by throwing a punch at him and managed to knock him back through the air and into a rock.

CRASH!

"Take this!" Roy shouted. He ran towards his leg and was planning to cut it, but the leg lifted and kicked him into the air and Ice Guy caught him in its grasp. "Ah!"

"Din's Fire!" Zelda shouted as she fired a fireball at the ice giant. However, Ice Guy countered this move by hurling Roy at it, and an explosion resulted when Roy and the fireball came in contact and Roy fell down the snow charred. Zelda placed her hands over her mouth in shock that she hit the wrong person. "ROY!!!"

"You jerk!" Popo and Nana shouted while hammering Ice Guy in the left foot over and over. They managed to make cracks on the foot, but when the foot lifted into the air, they ran for their lives before it came back down.

"Looks like that thing is giving them a hard time…" Falco said. "Oh well, it's time for the hero that is me to step out and help them!" He cracked his fist and winded his arm and then leaped down from the small cliff and stepped forward. "Hey, ugly! Pick on someone more capable than them!" And he took off in the direction of the ice giant.

Ice Guy turned its right hand into a large spear and plunged it at the incoming Falco. Falcon jumped into the air to avoid getting hit and when he was above its arm, fire came out from around his body and he dived into the arm and smashed through it using the help of the fire. "Fire Bird!"

SMASH!

He flipped over before he hit the ground and landed on his feet, and he leaped to the side and said, "How do you like that?" But the severed arm was connected together again in the usual method.

Ice Guy then swung his hand horizontally at Falco but he leaped back and reached his hand into his pocket. "I'm going to blow your brains out with a smart bomb!" But when he didn't feel anything in his pocket, he felt around his whole body to find the bomb and came to a grim conclusion. "Damn, I didn't bring any… SQUAWK!" He was hit by a slap from Ice Guy and sent rolling aside.

"Where are the others?!" Zelda asked.

"Master Hand received word that they have found their weapons already, so he went to pick them up. Only Jigglypuff, Falco, and I chose to stay behind to tell you this if you got back," Pichu answered her.

"They just had to be gone at a time like this, do they?!"

"No use crying over this! We'll have to deal with this guy ourselves!" Ganondorf said. "This thing has got to have a weakness! I may not be an expert in machines, but I do know that you cannot simply use ice to create something like this. It's got to have a mechanical part keeping it together and moving, unless this thing is held together by magic, which I doubt considering the way they were controlling it earlier."

Falco came over and said, "I may have a good idea on what it is." He looked at Ice Guy and narrowed his eyes and observed carefully. "The core should be somewhere around the chest area…"

Ice Guy crossed its arms in air and rows of spike appeared all over it, and with the spiky arms, the ice giant ran towards them and slammed down one hand, but they jumped away.

Zelda used Din's Fire again and blew off the left arm, but it instantly rebuilt itself afterwards. Then Ice Guy aimed to swing its arm at Zelda but Roy got in front of her and blocked the attack using his sword and pushed it back. Ice Guy then held up its arm and the spikes that were on it where shot forward. Roy quickly lifted his arm to shield his face from the spikes but then Zelda quickly got in front of him and formed a crystal in front. "Nayru's Love!" And the spikes were deflected upon hitting the crystals.

"Thanks for the shielding," he thanked her.

"Thunder!" Pichu yelled, and he launched a powerful voltage into the air and it crashed back down onto Ice Guy's head and tore off a chunk of its forehead.

"Warlock Blast!" Ganondorf fired a dark energy ball at the right arm and blew it off.

While the head and arm were mending themselves, Falco used this opportunity to run to Ice Guy and jumped to the level of his chest. "I see it!" he said out loud. "Fire Bird!" And his body caught on fire as he charged straight into the chest of Ice Guy.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Falco shot right through Ice Guy and landed on the other side. He looked at his hand which has holding a small mechanical orb on it. "This is the one!" And he crushed it into pieces within his hand.

The moment he did, Ice Guy stopped moving. Slowly, cracks appeared all over its body and then the whole thing fell down with a crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"They did it!" the Ice Climbers exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Stu and Pid screamed in horror.

Roy walked up to Falco and asked him, "What did you do?"

Showing him the remaining pieces of the orb, Falco explained, "This is the core of that monster. It is a kind of technology that gathers together certain types of substances together to create a body. Using this, those two clowns were able to create an ice monster that takes advantage of the ice in its surrounding. No matter how many times you destroy it, it can gather together all the destroyed ice shards to fix itself again. The only way to truly destroy it is to destroy its core, which I just did."

"I see…"

Ganondorf turned to the two frightened clowns and punched his palms. "Well, it's your turn!"

"Don't get too cocky just because you've won!" Stu said. "This doesn't mean we have given up!"

"Yeah! Our goal is not to destroy you anyway, but rather to steal the weapon from you!" Pid explained. "As long we can get the weapon from you, victory is in our hands!"

"The weapon is ours!" Stu shouted, and then both the clowns charged blindly towards the wireframe who was holding both the weapons. "Get him!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"REMEMBER THIS!!!!!!" cried the clowns after Ganondorf and Roy sent them flying together into the air where they eventually disappeared in a twinkle.

"They're out of their minds to think they can get what they want that way…" Roy commented, and Ganondorf nodded in agreement.

"Wow! You guys are still as strong as ever!" Red said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Falco asked him.

"Oh hi… Wasn't really hoping to meet each other again in a situation like this… I'll explain everything to you guys if you want to."

"The Final Destination is back!" Pichu said happily. Everyone looked into the air and saw the large flying platform returning.

"They came a bit too late…" Zelda grumbled.

"Yeah, had they come back earlier, they would've been able to see how awesome finisher I gave to that monster just now!" Falco said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm glad I got this chapter out in a single day! I think this fight is pulled off better than the previous ones and perhaps the first tough fight they've encountered so far.

Ice Guy was nowhere as problematic for the Smashers in the original version, but this remake really toughened things up a lot. Also, the first incarnation of Ice Guy appeared in Merry Smash Christmas, but that's not a story recommended reading. I'll just give a short summary of Ice Guy's role in that story if you're curious: Stu and Pid tricked the Smashers into getting a Christmas Tree, but sent their creation Ice Guy to attack them instead, though the Smashers won and got a tree for themselves anyway.


	14. Chaotic Weather

**Chapter 14  
Chaotic Weather**

**

* * *

  
**

Within a certain building, King Starman and some of his men were causing havoc. The security guards tried to stop them but nobody was a match for King Starman's might. KS easily laid waste to everyone that came after him and didn't spare mercy to the innocent ones either.

BANG!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

POW!

"GUAAAAAAAAA!!!"

BOOM!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

After everyone in the place was knocked out and seemingly killed, KS approached a certain machine that was placed on the other side of the room. "I shall take this then," he proclaimed.

-

Some time later, the Final Destination was gradually approaching the skies of a new continent. Inside the flying platform, Master Hand reported his findings to the Smashers. "According to the writings on the scroll," he explained, "There are two weapons hidden here in Hoenn. However, I managed to only decipher one of them whereas the other one I still have problem trying to figure out what it means. We will head over to the possible location of the first weapon first and you guys can enjoy your stay there until I figure out the location of the second one."

"Where is the first one located?" Link asked.

"According to the scroll, it is hidden in place that is related to hot springs."

"A place related to hot springs?" Roy said curiously.

"I have every reason to believe that it is in Lavaridge Town," MH stated. "That place is the only place in Hoenn that is known for its hot springs. It is also a perfect opportunity for you guys to go over and see for yourself! Enjoy your stay at the hot springs until I come back with good news! By the way…" He turned to Red and asked him, "So what do you plan to do?"

"We're heading to Hoenn, right?" he replied. "I have always thought of paying that a place a visit. Being a Pokemon trainer myself, I'm interested to see new species of Pokemon that can only be found there!"

"Suit yourself. If you feel like heading back home, let me know and I'll send you on your way."

-

Soon afterwards, all the Smashers were left behind in Lavaridge Town while MH went somewhere else to find out more about the second weapon.

Lavaridge Town wasn't a very big town nor was it very modern, but there were a good number of tourists around the place.

**Note: Captain Olimar makes a cameo appearance wandering around the streets here.**

"A pretty nice and peaceful place this is!" Peach commented.

Bowser looked at a souvenir store and said, "They've got lots of souvenirs here! Want me to buy you something, Peach?"

But Mario beat him to it when he walked out of the store and showed Peach a pink t-shirt that he bought. "What-a do you think-a of theez, Peachy? I think-a eet suits you!"

"It looks neat! Thanks, Mario!" she replied happily.

"That Mario! I'm not going to let him beat me to it!" Bowser grumbled, and he rushed into the souvenir store and came back out a few moments later with a box in his hand. "Peach! I've bought you something too!"

"Now nice!" she said as she took the box from her. "I wonder what it is." She opened the box and inside was an oddly-shaped rock. "What…?"

"It's a rock shaped like a butt! I thought you might like it!" Bowser told her.

All of a sudden, the sound of thunder was heard and Peach was shocked and dropped the rock onto Bowser's foot and the rock shattered, and Bowser jumped up and down while holding his foot in pain. "Yeow!"

"A storm eez brewing…" Mario thought.

No sooner after the thunder was heard, raindrops started to pour down until it became a heavy downpour, and the people quickly got something to cover themselves and ran for the shades.

"Funny… This isn't even raining season and yet it's raining…" a random person standing next to Mario stated.

Then something strange happened. The rain stopped after a few seconds, and the sun was out shining again. The people came out from their shades and looked around with a puzzled look. They wondered how the rain could possibly end in a few seconds.

Peach raised her hand over her eyes and said, "The sun sure is bright after the rain… It's pretty warm too…"

Suddenly, clouds filled up the sky again and this time snow started to fall down, much to everyone's surprise. "Snow?! But it never snows in Lavaridge!" a random passerby said in surprise.

"Strange weather we're having, don't you think…?" Bowser asked, and everyone around him nodded in response.

Dr. Mario stepped out from the store with a newspaper in his hand and showed it to Mario, "Hey, look at the headline!"

Mario took paper from him and after reading the headline, he was surprised. "King Starman attacked da Weatha Institution and stole a weatha machine?!"

"I think that would explain the odd weather we're having currently," Dr. Mario said.

"Let-a me see more… Only a 5-mile radius will be affected by da weatha machine, and eet haz to be operated in a high place in order to work-a…"

"Then that would mean the star freak and that machine is somewhere in this place even as we speak!" Bowser concluded. "No wonder the weather here is strange!"

"That would be the case," Dr. Mario agreed. "King Starman and his followers must be around this place! The machine must be in a very high spot, but where?"

"If you're wondering, Mt. Chimney is the highest mountain in Hoenn," a random guy standing nearby told him. "It is an active volcano however, but it hasn't erupted for many years already."

"That-a must-a be eet! King Starman eez on top-a of Mt. Chimney!" Mario concluded. "We must-a tell da others about-a eet!"

"How about the weapon?" Peach asked.

"That can wait until later," Dr. Mario said. "Going after King Starman is top priority currently!"

-

Sure enough, King Starman and his followers were on top of Mt. Chimney. In front of them was a machine that resembled an ATM, but it had a satellite placed on top of it.

"My, my! Look at the blizzard down there!" said a man in a goat-like voice. He was tall and muscular and the length of his hair reached just past the level of the ears. "This weather machine sure is a crazy invention."

"With this, we can basically bring chaos to the entire world the way we want it!" said another tall and muscular person that had a flat-top haircut, and he wore eyeglasses too—Tony. His voice was loud and booming.

"This is a useful machine indeed," King Starman said. "But I doubt the weather in its current level would be terrifying enough to strike fear in people. Perhaps a little upgrading will do?"

Then a random Starman approached him and reported, "Your highness, the Space Pirates had just contacted saying that they need your support in resurrecting their captain."

"Ridley's still alive?" KS said curiously. "I thought he was dead already. Show's that he's tougher than I think he is. What is his condition?"

"They are trying to add cybernetic parts to him, but they are having limited resources at the moment and would like support from our technology to fully bring him back to life."

"Fine then…" King Starman then turned to Apt and Tony and said, "Tony, you come back with me. Apt, you stay here and guard the weather machine. Something tells me that certain annoying insects will come and mess with things. Get rid of them if they ever show up!"

"You can count on me, King Starman!" Apt said. "I will swat down those insects all right!"

"Be careful, brother," Tony said to him before leaving with King Starman.

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers were at the bottom of Mt. Chimney at the cable car station trying to ride a cable car to reach the mountaintop.

"What?! Cable car service is unavailable?!" Bowser shouted while giving the table a banging with his hands.

"I apologize to tell you this, sir," the lady in charge said. "We have lost contact with the cable car station at the top of the mountain and it appears they have blocked all cable car service up there. We are unable to contact them to find out the matter as well."

"Listen! There are some bastards who deserve to die up there messing with the weather!" Bowser told her while pointing to the hail that was falling outside. "If we do not go up there and stop them, the whole world will be destroyed!"

"It's not that exaggerating…" Link told him.

"If there really is no use trying to ride the cable car, then we'll have to find other methods up there," Marth said. "Perhaps we can climb?"

"We're gonna get socked to death by the hails before we reach the top…" Fox told him.

"Climbing? Sounds like a good idea to me!" said the voice of a girl. "Time for some exercise!" The Smashers turned around to see who was talking but they only managed to see her back as she ran out of the building.

"Hey! Is she serious about this?!" Pikachu said.

"Let's hope she's just bluffing…" Fox said. "But anyway, maybe I can get the cable cars to work again."

"You can?" Marth said curiously.

"I'm good at fixing machines and computers, so I'm sure I can do something about this."

-

The cable car station that was at the top of Mt. Chimney had been taken over by the bad guys. Currently, a Starman and a Moonman were both guarding the place. They were getting bored and about to falling asleep when suddenly they heard the sound of engine and saw the cables starting to move, and they were surprised. "Hey! How did the cables start to move again?!" the Starman said in surprise. "I thought we jammed it already!"

The Moonman looked out the window and at the station at the bottom and notice that there was a cable car slowly moving up the cable there. "Someone is coming! Looks like they managed to get the cable car moving somehow!"

"We better tell the boss!"

"Nah, don't bother. Such small matter doesn't need to be reported to our superiors all the time. Let us deal with them ourselves!"

-

Fox had managed to get the cables fixed, and now five Smashers were riding their way to the mountaintop in the cable car. The group consisted of Marth, Link, Pikachu, Bowser, and Samus. And luckily the weather was sunny currently.

"Fox sure has good hands to get this thing moving again!" Link commented.

"C'mon! Let's go beat those bastards before they proclaim themselves gods by controlling the weather to full extent!" Bowser said. "If there is anyone here to be proclaimed a god, it would be me!"

Samus noticed another cable car approaching from above on the cable to them. "There's another cable car coming! Who may be inside it?"

They kept their eyes on the cable car and when the two came in adjacent with each other, the cables stopped moving. "Hey, it stopped moving!" Pikchu said. They looked out the window at the side to see who was riding the other cable car and saw that it was the Moonman.

"I don't know how you people got the cable car moving," the Moonman said. "You have no business up there either, so you better beat it!"

"You're the one who jammed up the cables, right?" Bowser asked. "Good, I feel like teaching you a lesson for what you've done!"

"What do you think you can do to me at a height like this and in your cramped little cable car?"

"Oh yeah? You're in no better situation than us too!" Link reminded the Moonman. "What can you do to us at a height like this and in that cramped little cable car of yours?"

"This is what I can do! PK Moon Blade!" The Moonman created a crescent-shaped energy in one hand and hurled it at the top of the cable car and sliced off the part connecting it to the cable, and instantly, the Smashers' cable car fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the Smashers were screaming their heads off as they realized the situation they were in and that there was no way to get out of it.

"Hahaha! Enjoy your fall!" the Moonman laughed.

Because the cable car was falling at a fast speed, the Smashers were basically floating in air and pressing against the ceiling. All of a sudden, a powerful gust of wind surrounded the cable car and made it fall slower than usual, and then the cable car slowly touched the ground.

"Phew… Safe… But what happened?" Pikachu wondered.

The Smashers looked outside and saw a Tropius landing next to them and a girl that was riding on top of the Pokemon jumped down. "Hey, are you guys all right?" she asked.

"Thanks for the help," Marth said, but then he twitched an eyebrow and observed the girl more carefully. "Wait a minute, you look familiar…"

The girl also twitched an eyebrow and looked at Marth more carefully. Suddenly, she ran up to him and started sniffing him all over the body like a dog. "What the…?" he said in surprise. "Are you a dog…?"

The girl then backed off and snapped her finger saying, "Oh yeah! I remember now! You're that guy who came into my secret base once!"

**Note: This is referring to one of my earliest works ****Legend of the Mech Gems****. **

"You know each other?" Link asked Marth.

"Yeah, we met each other back when we were dealing with the whole Mech Gem incident," Marth told him. "She's quite a crazy girl if you ask me…"

"Hi! I'm Sapphire! You must be this friends or something!" the girl greeted them. "Thanks goodness that I happened to see your cable car falling and so I had Pilo used Whirlwind to slow down your fall. If I hadn't made the decision to climb the mountain, then you guys probably would've been dead."

"Wait, you were the one who said is going to climb the mountain when we were in the station?" Link asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Did you seriously think you can climb up this mountain?!" Link pointed to the mountain behind him which still had quite a way up.

"That's no big deal. I've been climbing rocks and cliffs like these since I was young. This one is a bit difficult though, so I decide to fly to the top instead. I want to see the reason behind this weather changing, that's why," Sapphire replied.

"As a matter of fact, we're on our way up too!" Bowser said.

"But it looks like we have no way to go up there anymore…" Pikachu said.

"Don't worry; I'll get you guys a new ride if you want to," Sapphire told him. "Wait here!"

Back up there, the Moonman looked down from his cable car and said, "They're still alive? I'll just rain down my attacks from here and then they're dead! Uh?"

Pilo, with Sapphire riding on his back, suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What are you?!"

Without a word, Pilo reached his head forward and bit the Moonman on the top of his head and dragged him out of the cable car and shook him around in air violently. "YAAAAAAA!!!!"

Then Pilo threw him into the air and as the Moonman was falling down, Sapphire landed a perfect kick into his body.

SMAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!" And the Moonman flew across the air and crashed into the mountain side.

CRASH!

"Whoa… That's one heck of a kick…" Samus commented.

"Was she that strong when you met her?" Pikachu asked Marth.

"I don't remember very well…" Marth replied.

After this, Pilo carried the Smashers one by one into the cable car used by the Moonman, and then he flew towards the cable station that was at the mountaintop.

The Starman that was in there looked out the window and was shocked to see him coming. "Oh no! Something's coming! I better stop it! PK Fire!" And he pointed his hand out the window and shot out a spark from his finger.

Pilo flew lower to avoid the spark and after that, Sapphire leaped off his back and towards the window and right into it, landing a kick into the Starman's face in the process. "Hiya!"

"OOF!"

KICK!

Meanwhile, the Smashers were still waiting in the cable car, but shortly afterwards, it started moving again. "Looks like she did it," Marth said.

"She looks to be pretty strong, doesn't she?" Samus asked. "And for someone her age too…"

The cable car eventually reached the station at the top and they stepped out from the cable car and Sapphire greeted them. "That was too easy!" she said. "That guy was no match for me at all!" And she pointed to the knocked out Starman sitting in the corner.

"What did you do to him?" Pikachu asked.

"First, I landed a kick into his face and when he tried to fight back, I delivered a roundhouse kick into his waist and then punched him in the stomach multiple times. And then I picked him up and hurled him into the air and ended it with a flying kick into his guts, and he's out!"

"Pika…"

"And how can a Pikachu like you talk anyway?"

"C'mon! Let's go find King Starmand and stop that weather machine at once!" Bowser said, and they quickly leave the station together.

The weather started to change again as they made their way to the higher part of the mountain. Dark clouds were gathering and the sound of thunder could be heard, and soon, wind started to blow.

"Looks like we can expect another storm…" Link said. "We better hurry before it's too late!"

"You're not going anywhere!" said a voice. Apt then showed from behind a rock in front of them. "So you are the annoying insects that the boss was talking about."

"Who are you?" Samus asked, pointing her arm cannon at him.

"The one who will kill you all!" Apt replied as he unsheathed his broadsword. "Get ready to meet your maker, Smashers!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Apt and Tony are my OCs.

For those who read Darkling extensively may notice that Tropius's name isn't the same. This is because I used his Japanese name in Darkling and that was when the English version of the Pokemon Adventure manga wasn't released yet. With the English version released, I have changed his name from Tororo (JPN) into Pilo (ENG). The same will be applied to Sapphire's other Pokemon.

**Trivia:  
**1. Apt and Tony are designed and named after two well known bullies in my high school. When I was in grade 10, they were very notorious and caused lots of trouble and I was picked by them quite a few times too. To vent out my anger, I created these two villains when I was still working on the original version of this story. They underwent massive change during grade 12 however. All of a sudden, they became decent people and stopped their bullying ways and even apologized to me for the things that they did to me before. In the end, they actually became very good friends.


	15. Apt

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Why don't you just kill off the people at the weather institution?  
**Game2002: **I don't really like to kill off good people unless it is necessary. It's true I kill off people without hesitation in my older stories, but nowadays, I'd like to avoid killing innocent people as much as possible.

**Souldin: **What do Moonmen look like?  
**Game2002: **If Starmen look like stars, then Moonmen look like crescent moons.

**Chapter 15  
Apt**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers managed to make it the mountaintop, but they were immediately confronted by Apt, who threatened them with a broadsword. "A henchman of King Starman… Looks like we'll have to take him out first before we can get any further…" Marth thought as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"None of you will be getting past me," Apt told them. "I know the reason you are here and I will not allow you to do what you want! The weather machine is important for creating chaos throughout the world and making everyone bow down to us!"

"Like I'm going to listen to you!" Bowser shouted. He ran towards Apt and pulled back his arm to ready to throw a punch at him. Apt countered it by swinging his sword and hit his fist with the flat part of his blade. When they came in contact, an explosion was resulted from the tip of the blade and Bowser was blown back.

BOOM!

"AAHH!!"

"What the?! Where'd that explosion come from?!" Link said in surprise.

"If I hit my target with the flat side of the blade, it can create explosions," Apt explained while holding his sword in front of him.

"Try and hit me with it if you can!" Link taunted. With his sword and shield in both hands, he ran to Apt and clashed blades with him. He pulled back his sword and did a forward thrust but Apt stepped aside and swung his blade at his head, and Link quickly raised his shield to block the blow. Apt pulled back his sword again and this time swung the flat side of the sword at the shield. This resulted in an explosion that blasted Link backwards, but his shield managed to protect him from the blast. "Ah!"

After Link got blasted backwards, Marth charged at Apt and tried to hit him from the waist but Apt managed to block it in time. Marth then moved in front of him and they locked blades together. While doing so, Marth shouted to his comrades, "You guys go on ahead and find the weather machine! Leave this guy to Link and me!"

"You got it!" Samus said. Along with Bowser, Pikachu, and Sapphire, she ran past Apt while Marth was keeping him busy, but suddenly, several Starmen warped out of nowhere in front of them and blocked their way forward.

"None of you shall pass! In the name of King Starman, you shall be terminated here!" the Starman standing in center said.

But the Smashers didn't listen to them nor did they stop. Bowser led the way and used his head to bash through the Starmen and sent them all flying out of they way and they continued onward. The Starmen fell back down again and one of them slowly got back up and yelled, "I told you stop!!" But Sapphire turned around and made a face at him. "Why you?!" The Starman used teleportation to warp all the way in the front of the Smashers. "You're not going any further!"

"Geez! You're annoying! If you want to die so much, then I'll grant you your wish!" Bowser said in frustration. He took a deep breath and breathed out fire at the Starman but the Starman held out his arm to form a barrier that nullified the flames.

"Hmph! Is that all you can do? PK Beam!" The Starman then shot out a glowing beam using the other hand and it struck Bowser in the shoulder and he fell back crying in pain.

Immediately after Bowser fell back, Sapphire came running towards the Starman and tossed herself at him to do a flying kick. "Hiya!" The Starman quickly held up both his hands and used telekinesis to freeze her in air. "Whoa! I'm floating in air!" And then he hurled her aside but she managed to land on her feet.

The Starman was then about to fire a beam at her but Pikachu, who managed to sneak behind him, rammed into him from behind using his head and interrupted him. "Skull Bash!"

"Oof!"

"This is for the laser you hit me with just now!" Bowser shouted, and he threw a punch into the Starman and sent him flying into a rock and ramming it into pieces.

CRASH!

After the Starman was knocked out, the Smashers continued on the way but more Starmen and Moonmen appeared in front of them again. "None of you shall pass!" they said.

"Damn! They keep on coming!" Bowser grumbled.

"It's not like we're in a rush," Samus said. "We can take on them first, as long as the weather doesn't get any worse."

Then there was a loud sound of thunder as Link and Marth continued fighting against Apt. "Don't you think this thunderous weather makes this an epic fight?" Apt asked them.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Link said. "You're the one who's going to fall in the end!"

"Don't talk like you can beat me easily! I'll show you the power that I possess!" Apt said. He raised his sword into the air and slammed it onto the ground hard to create an explosion.

KABOOM!

There was a distance between the two Smashers and the explosion so they did not get hit, but they shielded their eyes from the dust that was kicked into the air. "What is he doing?!" Link asked.

"Watch out! He's trying to cause a distraction!" Marth told him. Suddenly, Apt appeared him and swung his blade, but Marth noticed this in the nick of time and quickly ducked down and spun around to slash him, but Apt moved out of the way swiftly.

Link then charged at Apt from the side and brought down his sword at him and Apt blocked it. Marth used this opportunity to attempt to strike him from the other side. Seeing that he was being attacked from both sides, Apt quickly did a quick spin and managed to hit Marth's sword with the flat part of his blade and then Link afterwards, thus successfully blowing them away with a dual explosion.

KABOOOOM!!!

"GAAAAAAAH!!!" Marth cried and fell back as he was caught in the blast and burned somewhat by it. He looked up and saw Apt running towards him and he thrust his sword forward to stab him. Marth moved aside in time and Apt struck empty air instead, and then Marth pulled back his sword before plunging it at him. Apt quickly brought up his blade and Marth ended up hitting the flat part, creating an explosion right in his own face.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

While Marth was dazed out by the explosion, Apt was about to slash him across the body when suddenly a boomerang came flying in front of the side and bonked him in the head hard. "Ow!" He turned around to see that it was Link who threw it at him.

"I'm not out yet!" Link shouted, and he quickly whipped out his bow and fired an arrow. Apt easily dodged aside the arrow and ran towards him, but Link moved back and hurled a bomb at him and Apt had to jump out of the way to avoid the bomb when it exploded upon hitting the ground. "As long as I can keep you at a distance, I have the upper hand! I'm more than just a swordsman!"

"Don't think you have the advantage just because of this! Whoever said I can only fight at close range?" Apt told him. "Exploding Rail!" He slammed down his sword onto the ground hard and a chain of explosion was created traveling in Link's direction.

"What?!" Link gasped, and he rolled away in time to avoid getting caught by the moving explosion, but the moment he landed, Apt sent another exploding trail at him and this time he was unable to dodge it and was caught in the blast.

KABOOOOOOOOM!!!

"YAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Heheh!" Apt grinned with delight thinking that he had taken care of Link, but then he sensed that someone was approaching him from behind and thus spun around to hit with the flat side of his blade. It was Marth who was about to sneak attack him from behind, but he was blown back again from the explosion created when Apt's sword hit his own.

BOOOOOOOM!

"Heh! Want to avenge for your friend?" Apt asked.

"Not really, because Link wouldn't fall so easily to the likes of you," Marth told him. He pointed to the smoke behind him and Apt slowly turned around to see a silhouette standing behind it.

It was Link who managed to survive the explosion but he was badly injured by the blast. Link lifted his eyes and gave Apt a really angry glare. "You've really done it…"

"Still alive? You're pretty hardy, aren't you?" Apt said. "Very well; I shall torture you over and over until you die a painful death!"

"You're making me angry! I'll teach you to fear my rage!" Link yelled loudly. He charged at Apt at a fast speed and Apt countered by bringing his sword down on him to slice him in the head, but Link displayed unexpected agility by moving to the side just before he got hit and manage slash past Apt's waist.

SLASH!

"Ugh!!! What the?!" Apt gasped. He turned around to look at Link who jumped at him and slammed down his sword at him, but Apt blocked it quick. Link kept on striking his blade over and over however and Apt was having a hard time trying to stand still from each of the hits that seem to get stronger and stronger.

"Link always had problem controlling his temper…" Marth explained. "He can get pretty violent once he is agitated."

Link continued to strike Apt over and over nonstop like a madman. In the midst of clashing blades, Apt flipped his sword over and allowed Link to hit the flat part. The explosion that resulted afterwards took Link right in the face and he received quite a fatal blow and was blown back.

KABOOOOM!!!!

"YAAAAAH!!!" Link fell back onto the ground in pain and Apt used this opportunity to jump over him and pointed his sword down at him and was going to stab him in the stomach.

"Oh no, you don't!" Marth shouted. "Dolphin Splash!" He quickly leaped at Apt while he was still in air and managed to catch him off guard and slash him across the body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!" Apt was blown back from the slash and fell onto the ground on his knees and he held his hand over the wound inflicted onto his body and growled, "Why you?!" He looked up to see Marth running towards him with his sword at him, so he quickly raised his sword to block it using the flat part. The tip of Marth's sword was about to hit the blade, but then he pulled off an unexpected move of quickly moving up his sword and it went over Apt's blade and stabbed him just underneath the neck. "Ugh! You… Urk!"

Marth pulled out his sword and backed off as Apt coughed out blood after taking the critical and fatal blow, and then the villain finally fell over.

"It's over…" Marth said. He got out a cloth to wipe out the blood from the tip of his sword before sheathing it.

"I really wanted to take him down myself…" Link grumbled as he sat back up.

"Learn to control your temper so that you don't do reckless things," Marth told him.

"Hey, I managed to wound him, didn't I?"

"That's true, but you wouldn't have recklessly struck the wrong part of the blade if you weren't blinded by rage."

"Anyway, I wonder what the others are up to now."

-

"Bowser Hammer!" Bowser yelled as he slammed his head into the stomach of one Starman. The impact was so strong that the Starman shot backwards and rammed down several other of his own kind and they all went flying through a rock and left behind a hole in the shape of themselves.

Sapphire and her Blaziken, Toro, were able to defend themselves by beating and kicking the lights out of the Starmen and Moonmen.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped at a Starman and hardened his tail before smacking him across the face with it hard.

SMACK!

"Ow! You're just a rat! How dare you mock me like this?!" the Starman growled angrily. He was about to fire a PSI attack at him when suddenly he was shot in the body from the side by Samus. "AAH!!!"

"That's the last of them, right?" Samus asked. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over them and they were shocked to see a Starman using telekinesis to lift a large boulder into the air.

"This is as far as you go!" he said angrily. "I'm going to crush you all like bugs!"

"It's huge!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Die!" And the Starman hurled the boulder in their direction.

"Toro, use Sky Uppercut!" Sapphire shouted to Toro. The Blaziken ran underneath the boulder as it was falling down and she jumped at it with and swung her fist upwards. When the fist came in contact with the boulder, the boulder instantly shattered into pieces.

SMAAAAAAASH!!!

"WHAT?!" The Starman gasped in shock.

"Getting distracted by something like that isn't very wise, you know?" Samus said to him. She charged up her arm cannon to the max and fired at the Starman. The Starman was unable to avoid the projectile and was shot in the body.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" And he fell over lifelessly onto the ground and disintegrated into nothing.

"That's the last of them for sure!" Samus said.

"That was cool!" Pikachu said to Sapphire.

"I train with my Pokemon daily, so this is nothing!" she boasted.

"C'mon, let's go find the weather machine!" Samus said.

As they continued up to the path to the top of the volcanic mountain, Sapphire noticed a cave at the side and grew curious, so she headed over there instead.

The Smashers got to the top and eventually spotted the weather machine placed next to the volcano opening. "That must be it!" Samus said.

Bowser went up to the machine and inspected it. "So this is the one causing all those crazy weathers, eh?" He wrapped his hand around the machine and gathered together all his strength to lift it off the ground. "Things like these are better off destroyed! Hiya!" With a loud cry, he hurled the machine into the volcano. Bowser looked into the volcano opening and saw the machine hitting the ground very hard and breaking apart. "Hey, where's the lava?"

Samus walked up to him and looked into the opening and said, "Looks like the volcano hasn't erupted yet. If you look closely though, you can see a small opening in the center."

"I was hoping to see the machine sink into the lava to its demise…"

Soon after the machine was destroyed, the weather started to change again. Originally it was dark and cloudy, but after the machine's destruction, the cloud eventually cleared away until the sun finally shined through. The weather was once again clear.

"All right! We did it!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"That was easy!" Bowser said. "Now I wonder what those two are up to. You think they took care of that guy already?"

"Maybe," Samus said with a shrug.

"Hey guys!" Sapphire called out to them all of a sudden. "I just spotted a cave! There's something pretty cool in here!"

The Smashers wondered what she was talking about, so they followed her into the cave that she discovered earlier. When they entered into the cave, they saw an altar that was placed at the far end of the room. "This kind of room… Can it be…?" Samus wondered.

They walked up to the altar and looked at the weapon that was placed there. It resembled some sort of a body harness, but the size was so small that it didn't look like it can fit anyone. "What's this? Is this really the weapon?" Bowser asked.

"Perhaps it is," Samus said. "Remember Master Hand said that one of the weapons is hidden in the place related to hot springs. Hot springs are in fact kept warm by the volcano heat, so it makes sense for the weapon to be hidden here. This has to be the one!"

"Pika! Not only did we stop the bad guys from messing with the weather too much, but we also discovered the weapon!" Pikachu said happily.

"Does that thing belong to you?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"Something like that," Samus told her while taking the weapon from the altar. "C'mon, let's report this good news to everyone!"

They exited the cave and made their way back to down and encountered Marth and Link along the way. "Hey guys! How is it up there?" Link asked. Bowser gave a thumb up and Link understood what he was saying.

"We even found the weapon!" Samus said, showing them the body harness.

"That's unexpected," Marth commented. "But that's great too. All right; we better go back and report to the others."

They returned to the cable car station but as they were approaching the building, they spotted Apt standing in front of the entrance. "It's that guy again!" Bowser said.

"He's still alive?!" Link gasped.

Despite his injuries, Apt remained standing and said to them in between heavy breathings, "You f---ing bastards… You're not going to get away with this… I'm going to make sure you don't leave this place alive! HRAAAAAAAA!!!" He spun around and raised his sword high into the air before slamming it forcefully onto the ground.

This caused a large explosion to burst out from underneath the cable car station and blast it into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

"Oh no!! He destroyed the cable car!" Pika gasped.

Apt turned to them and said, "Heheheheh! Now for my revenge! I'm going to bring your heads to King Starman!"

"You better not push yourself! There is no way you can fight in your current condition!" Marth told him.

"I don't care… Even if I die, I will drag you to hell together with me!!" Apt yelled, and he slammed his sword into the ground and sent forth a chain of explosions.

"Watch out!" Link shouted, and the Smashers quickly moved back and away to avoid the explosion.

"Hahahaha!!! Feel my fury and die!!!" Apt shouted. "Yahahaha!!!" Suddenly the place around him started shaking violently. "Uh?"

Apparently, the explosion that he created was too strong and it had weakened the ground considerably. No longer to hold up any longer, the ground broke into pieces and tumbled down the mountain, and Apt was unfortunate enough to be carried down along. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" As he tumbled down the mountain painfully, the rocks and debris fell on him to and accompanied him all the way down there where he was eventually crushed by the rocks.

After the chaos settled down, the Smashers went over to the edge and looked down. "You see him?" Bowser asked.

"No, and I wouldn't care," Link said. "That's what he deserves for being so careless with that sword of his."

"But now leads to one problem," Pikachu said. "How do we get down there?"

Then something appeared in the air over them and they looked up to see Red on his Aerodactyl. "Hey guys!" he said. "I came up here after we witness the cable car station up here exploding. What happened here?"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers were able to get to the bottom using the help of Red and Sapphire's flying Pokemon. They reported all that they've been through to their comrades as well as showing them the weapon that they found.

And so, the current situation regarding the weather machine had come to a conclusion.

-

That night, the Smashers were living at an inn.

We focus on some of the men as they enjoyed the hot springs. What? No focus on the women's side? Boooooo…

Link rested against the rock behind him and said, "This is relaxing! Hot springs sure can ease wounds and make you comfortable!"

"Yeah, it does," Fox, who was sitting next to him, said. "Hot spring water contains minerals that are healthy for the skin. It can ease tiredness and make one feel lively again!" As he laid back his head to relax and look at the night sky, he noticed a turtle flying overhead him and immediately sat up. "What the?!"

Link turned to look at the turtle as well and said, "A flying turtle?!"

"That's a hot spring turtle!" Fox pointed out. "They're a very rare breed of turtles that have the ability to fly! I never thought I would see a real-life one in front of my eyes!" He continued eyeing the turtle until it flew over the fence and disappeared behind it, but Fox also noticed Roy next to the fence with his ear planted against it. "Roy… What are you doing…?"

"Listening to the girls' conversation," he replied as soft as possible.

It was the women's hot spring on the other side and he could hear the conversation that was going on because they were chatting loudly.

"Tama, where have you been? You shouldn't run around like that."

"Just let her be. It's not like she'll get lost or something."

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, the hot spring here sure is relaxing! Even more so than the one back in Hinata Inn!"

Link went up to Roy and said to him, "So what's interesting?" And he planted his ear against the fence as well.

"Nothing yet," Roy said.

"Um… I don't think that's something nice to do…" Fox told them.

"It's not like we're peeking or anything," Roy told him. "We're only listening to conversations. How bad can that be?"

"Say, Mistune… Do you think my breasts are any bigger than last year?" said one of the girls on the other side.

"This is it!" Roy said in his mind excitedly, and he pressed his ear tighter against the fence to hear even clearer.

"Let me touch them and see…" said another voice

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Heheh! I would say they're bigger than last year! But you still haven't surpassed me though! Woohoo! They're soft!"

"Enough already!"

"I wish… mines will…"

"Don't worry, Shinobu. You're still young. I'm sure they'll develop as you grow older."

"You're right… Thanks for the comfort, Naru."

"You wish to have bigger boobs so that Keitarou will like you more?"

"Um…"

"Don't bring that up, Mitsune…"

Both Roy and Link were listening to their conversation with great enthusiasm. DK then came over and asked, "What are you guys listening too?" Curious, he went over to the fence and placed his ear against it, but he accidentally exerted a bit too much force when he pushed against it, and as a result, the fence tilted over and fell into the water with a splash.

SPLASH!

And the guys and the girls found themselves looking at each other's sides with a surprised face now that the border was gone.

There was silence for a while until…

"PERVERTS!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Random Love Hina cameo, LOL!

I'm not very sure how this chapter turned out, but at least it's much better than the original. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	16. New City of Children

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Did the Ohara incident happen in your series?  
**Game2002: **Since my series focuses on SSB and not One Piece, things like that is not a big concern. Perhaps it did happen though.

**JakeCrusher:** I only know who Godzila of the 4 Abominations is, but where does the other two come from and what about the fourth?  
**Game2002: **Shinryu and Omega are both from Final Fantasy V, and the fourth Abomination will remain hidden until that time comes, and it will be rather surprising as well.

**Chapter 16  
New City of Children**

**

* * *

  
**

On the same night of the weather crisis in Lavaridge Town (and after the hot spring accident), the kids were gathered together in one room playing the classical game of pillow fight.

"All right! Bring it!" Ness said out loud to everyone while raising his pillow high in the air. "I'm ready to take on anyone who is foolish enough to challenge me! Come at me if you dare!"

"You bet I will!" Young Link said. "Eat this!" And he hurled his pillow at Ness who easily stepped aside.

"Miss me!" Ness then hurled his pillow that was boosted by his telekinesis, so it shot through the air very fast. Luckily, YL was also a fast dodger that he managed to dodge the incoming pillow, but Popo who was standing behind him wasn't so fortunate.

"Not fair! Using psychic!" YL said, and he grabbed another nearby pillow and hurled it at Ness again, but he dodged it yet again.

Sapphire caught the pillow however and then hurled it at Ness to strike him from the back. "Yeah, a hit!"

"Ow! You sure got guts!" Ness said, turning around. "Take this then!" He threw the pillow back at her but she caught it easily and threw it back again, knocking him in the face this time. "Ow!"

"Get him!" YL shouted, and everyone jumped onto Ness and started smacking him on the body over and over mercilessly using their pillows.

"This is a gang bang! Stop it!" Ness cried, but out of enjoyment and not of pain.

Then the door opened and a rather obese bearded man stepped into the room and said, "Looks like you kids are having a great time!"

Everyone turned to look at him and Sapphire spoke up first, "Hey dad! What are you doing here?"

"Hi there, my sweet daughter!" the man said. "I was on a Pokemon observation expedition when I passed by this place and heard that you've done some world saving here or something like that!"

"He's your dad?" Popo asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's a well known Pokemon professor around here," Sapphire explained.

"Hello, I'm Professor Birch!" the man said. "It seems that my daughter is enjoying her time with you! That's great! It's rather hard for her to make friends due to her hyperactive nature. People tend to freak out at the way she behaves most of the time, so it gladdens me to see that she is getting along with you people!"

"We can make fun with anyone as long as they're nice!" Ness said, rubbing his head from those pillow banging. "She's quite a girl if you ask me though. Never saw a girl as wild as her before!"

"That's what everyone says! Haha!"

Samus then showed up next to Professor Birch and said to her, "Since you're a resident of this country, might I ask you something?"

"What is it?" the professor asked her.

-

Later that day, the Smashers were currently in Maulville City looking for the weapon, but some of them opt to have free time instead and do things such as shopping, eating, and playing at the arcades.

Bowser was playing with a claw machine at the arcade hall trying to catch a cute Skitty plushy for Peach, thinking that she'll like it. "Almost… almost… A little bit more to the left before pressing this button…" he said to himself.

Suddenly, Pichu leaped down from the top of the machine and landed onto the button. "Pichu! What's up?" And this caused the claw to come down earlier than Bowser had wanted and it ended up catching the empty air next to the plushy.

"Goddammit!! Pichu!! What have you done?!" Bowser yelled angrily at the mouse Pokemon who ran away with a mischievous smile on his face.

-

"According to Professor Birch," Fox said, "Maulville City has a growing population of youngsters, so people sometimes call it the City of Children."

"Master Hand did say that one of the weapons is hidden in a place called the new city of children after all," Captain Falcon said. "But Master Hand still has doubts and doesn't know the exact location of the weapon."

"Looks like it's up to us to find out where it is…"

-

Meanwhile, Red was at the outskirts of Maulville City going on a Pokemon hunt. He kept himself low among the grass and quietly crept towards a Gulpin visible not too far away. "I'm going to catch that one," he said to himself. "Quiet now… Don't spook it…"

When he reached a good distance, he readied to call out one of his Pokemon when all of a sudden a random Donphan came running into him from the side and kicked him high into the air. "Yeow!"

He fell back down but suddenly stopped in air and floated onto the ground instead. "Whoa! What the?!" He turned to look and saw that it was Mewtwo who used telekinesis to stop his fall. "Thanks!"

"I thought you would be more careful of your surroundings considering that you are the champion of Kanto's Pokemon League," Mewtwo said to him.

"Yeah, you're right… To be honest, I haven't been doing much lately and perhaps my skills dropped somewhat… Heheh…" Red said, sounding rather embarrassed. He took a step forward and a piece of the ground suddenly flipped over like a panel and Red fell in. "Whoa!" But he quickly grabbed onto the edge.

"Are you all right?" Mewtwo went over to him and quickly helped him up.

"What was that?!" Red wondered. He looked back just in time to see the panel-like ground closing up again.

"That's some strange piece of ground…" Mewtwo thought. "Almost looks like it is artificial…"

Red and Mewtwo began walking back in the direction of Maulville City and went past a tree. Suddenly, arms sprouted from the tree and caught them by their necks. "What the?!" Red gasped as he struggled to break free.

"Interesting… What's this?" Mewtwo wondered. He didn't seem to panic at his current situation and didn't even bother to fight back.

The tree, which appears to be mechanical in nature, sprouted legs and started walking in a certain direction and came upon a chimney-like machine. The tree then dropped Red into the machine but Mewtwo stopped in midair and floated to the side to observe what the machine was doing. An opening appeared at the side of the machine and a large orb rolled out. It was translucent and Red could be seen sitting inside. Red pounded against the inside of the orb and shouted, "Hey! What the hell is this?! Let me out!"

"Now this is most peculiar…" Mewtwo thought. "Who would create such a prank?"

All of a sudden, a fat old man and a bald guy with swirly eyeglasses jumped out from a nearby bush and chanted with excitement, "We caught the Donphan! We caught it at last!" It should be noted that the bald guy was riding a bowl that had a robotic legs.

"Hey! Did you mistake me for a Pokemon or something?!" Red yelled at them from inside his prison. "Let me out at once!"

"Uh?" Both the newcomers observed the orb more carefully and realized their mistake.

"Oops… Looks like we caught the wrong thing, Cork Boy…" the old man said, and so they quickly freed Red from inside the orb.

"Man! What was that for?!" Red grumbled while dusting his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry that you fell into our trap!" the bald guy apologized over and over.

"Whatever… It wasn't anything big anyway…" Red told him.

"What was the reason for those contraptions anyway?" Mewtwo asked the two.

"We were trying to capture a wild Donphan that had been wandering around this place as a nuisance," the old man replied. "And Cork Boy invented all these to catch it, but you know what happened… By the way, I should be introducing myself. I'm Wattson, the gym leader of Maulville City! And he's my good friend Cork Boy, who is better known as the Trickmaster!"

"Nice to meet you! Creating robots and machineries is my specialty!" Cork Boy replied. "What do you think of the trap I set up? It's really hard to tell them from the surroundings, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I would say so," Red replied. "Even that hole was very hard to see and I nearly fell down it."

When Wattson and Cork Boy heard him mentioning the word 'hole', question marks appeared over their head. "What hole?" Wattson asked.

"Why are you surprised?" Mewtwo asked. "Is the hole not part of the trap too?"

"No… I only made those contraptions to try and capture that Donphan, but no holes or anything like that…" Cork Boy replied.

Suddenly, something came to Wattson and he said, "Cork Boy… Do you think that is what I am thinking…?"

Cork Boy nodded and replied, "I know… What if that really is the entrance to that place?"

Confused, Red asked them, "What are you guys talking about?"

Wattson placed his hands on both of Red's shoulders and said, "Kid, take us to where you found the hole at once!"

"Whoa! What's with the sudden…? All right, I'll take you there if you want to."

Red and Mewtwo took the two men over to where they discovered the hole. "I remember that it is somewhere around here," he thought. He stepped around the grass and eventually found the secret hole when the panel flipped over.

"It was under our eyes all along and we never found it!" Wattson said, sounding very surprised. "At last, the rumors are true! We have finally found the legendary city of New Maulville!"

"May I inquire what New Maulville is?" Mewtwo asked.

"Legend has it that the ancestors of Maulville City once created a large underground city that is dedicated for children," Cork Boy replied. "As you can see, Maulville City has a growing population of youngsters and the government is having a hard time trying to make enough entertainment places for them. This has been the case since the past and so our ancestors created this city full of entertainment so that children can play to their hearts content!"

"But that was only a rumor and there has never any solid proof to back it up," Wattson continued. "Nobody has ever discovered this place nor do they know the exact location, until now…"

"Whoa… I never thought I would discover such a place simply through fluke…" Red thought.

"Wait a minute…" Mewtwo said quietly to himself. "New Maulville… New city of children…" Then it instantly came to him. "That's it! The Holy Weapon must be hidden in New Maulville!"

Wattson poked his head into the hole and said, "It's kind of dark in there… We don't even know how deep it is and whether or not jumping down is a good idea…"

"Allow me to check it out for you," Mewtwo said, and he floated into the hole.

"Will he be all right?" Cork Boy asked. "What is he anyway? He can talk, so he's probably not a Pokemon."

"Actually, he's…" Red started to explain, but was then interrupted when Mewtwo called out to them.

"It's a bit deep," he said, "but there is a large cushion down here so falling down won't be any harm."

"Well, if what he says it's true, then there's no worry! Let's go, to the legendary city of New Maulville!" Wattson said excitedly, and he jumped down the hole without hesitation. Red and Cork Boy followed him afterwards.

It wasn't a very long fall, and the landing was a safe one as well because just like Mewtwo said, there was a large piece of cushion down there that softened the landing impact. "We're at the bottom, aren't we?" Wattson asked. "But it's really dark! I can't see anything!"

"Lights on!" Cork Boy said. He pressed a button on the cockpit of his robot walker and a panel rowed with lights came out from behind the mech and lighted the way for them. But even so, the light wasn't enough to give them a view of the whole place, but they could see what appear to be amusement park attractions all over the place.

"Look at this place…" Wattson commented. "Even though we can't see everything yet, I can tell that this is really designed for children!"

The group of four walked on ahead to explore the place a little more. "The weapon must be hidden here…" Mewtwo said to himself.

"There's a large building there," Cork Boy pointed out. "Why don't we head in there and see? Perhaps we can find out something!"

They headed over to the large futuristic building, but the inside was just as dark as the outside. Cork Boy shined around the lights on his robot walker and spotted something that grabbed attention. It was a large tower-shaped machine that had a pair of horn on top of it as well as spider legs. "Whoa! Look at that thing! It's a giant robot!"

"This is a robot? Doesn't look like one if you ask me…" Red thought.

They walked up close to the robot to observe it more carefully and Cork Boy showed great amount of interest in it. Mewtwo moved around to the back of the robot and then floated to the top where he noticed a door. "A door?" Curious on what it was, he tried to open it, but it was locked pretty tightly, so he used his psychic powers to unlock the door and finally opened it. When the door was opened, he saw a spoon that was as tall as him placed in the small room behind it. "What's this? A spoon?"

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut in front of his face and a loud siren was heard throughout the place. "What's happening?!" Wattson said in shock. Steams came out from the legs of the robot and the legs also started shaking. They were all startled and quickly moved back to get a better look at what was going on.

"THIEVERY ALERT! THIEVERY ALERT!" said a loud computerized voice that came from the tower-like robot. A large single eye opened up on the top front part and the pupil looked around the place before setting its gaze at the four people. "INTRUDER DETECTED! ELIMINATE ALL INTRUDERS!!"

"Oh no! It seems that this is a security robot!" Cork Boy gasped. "It's probably attacking us because we came in here without permission!"

"Did it have something to do with me opening that door?" Mewtwo wondered.

Electrical beams formed in between the horns of the robot and it charged up a ball of electricity, and when it was done charging, an electrical beam was shot in their direction and landed in front of their feet. "Eeks! Looks like it fights using electricity!" Red said. "We better keep a distance from it!"

"Get out of here first!" Wattson suggested. "We'll try to think of what to do afterwards!" They all turned to run out of the building, but they suddenly started to feel headaches and this made them unable to run properly.

"Ow… What's with my head…?" Red groaned. He held his tightly in pain and cried, "It's hurting…"

"It's the magnetic field that the robot is releasing!" Cork Boy explained. "It's has a negative effect on humans and this is making our senses work improperly! It's even making my robot walker unresponsive!" He tried to move his robot walker properly, but it kept walking in zigzag paths. All of a sudden, it started moving backwards against his will. "Hey! You're walking in the wrong direction!"

The robot walker walked back towards the tower robot which had finished charging up and thus fired a beam at him. Quick as a flash, Mewtwo warped himself in between Cork Boy and the incoming beam and formed a shield that nullified it. "You get out of here first!" Mewtwo said. "I'll hold this thing back!"

"I'm the gym leader here!" Wattson said. "I should be responsible for keeping all you safe! No big crazy robot is going to look down on me! Get him, comrades!" He threw out two Pokeballs and both an Electrode and a Magneton came out. "Bring it down with your attacks!"

The two electric type Pokemon charged at the robot and started to emit voltage from their bodies to perform an attack. Suddenly, the electricity that they were charging up were drawn towards the horns of the robot, and they fell down unconscious afterwards. "What happened to you guys?!" Wattson gasped.

"It seems that the robot is drawing in electricity into it!" Cork Boy explained. "That is why your electric Pokeball fell unconscious because electricity is their source of power!"

"So it looks like using electric Pokemon against that thing is useless!" Red said. "We'll have to use other type of Pokemon then!"

"Ground type would be effective here since they are immune to electric type attacks," Mewtwo said.

"Um… But I don't have any ground type Pokemon…"

"I'm an electric type gym leader, so obviously I don't have one," Wattson said.

"I don't have Pokemon…" Cork Boy cried.

"Well… We'll have to use whatever we have then…"

The tower robot was done charging electricity again, but instead of firing a beam, the ball of electricity that in between the horns exploded and released a shockwave in every direction. They were unable to avoid it and were zapped and blown back by it.

ZAP!

"Ugh!" Mewtwo cried. "This is enough!" And he flew at the robot at a fast speed and brought back both his hands to one side to charge up a shadow ball before firing it at the eye of the robot. The robot quickly closed its eyes out of instinct however and managed to soften the blow. It immediately charged up another ball of electricity and fired a beam at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was going to avoid it, but for some reason he didn't and was shot and blown back. "Ugh!"

"Mewtwo! Why did you dodge it?!" Red said to him.

"I would… But the magnetic field is very strong up close and it is messing with my mind…" he explained. "I can't move properly because of this…"

"The robot is taking advantage of the magnetic field to disturb our senses so that it can take a better aim on us!" Cork Boy said. "But don't worry; I have already figured out its fighting style!"

"That is fast, Cork Boy!" Wattson said to him.

"Don't underestimate me when it comes to robotics. Just with a couple of looks, I can already tell how that robot works. It seems that the robot will have to charge up after every attack, and as it is charging up, it will use the magnetic field to mess with our senses so that it can get a better aim afterwards. However, the magnetic field will be cancelled the moment the attack is launched out. It will have take at least three seconds before it can charge up again to launch another attack. The best chance we can attack it during the three seconds interval when there is no magnetic field to mess with our senses and movements! Of course; this isn't easy as after hitting us with its attacks, we most likely will be unable to recover in time and attack it during the three seconds interval!"

"Perhaps if we can make it misaim, we will have time to approach it and go in for the kill," Red said.

"Well, you speak it easy… Remember that the magnetic field is…"

"No, there is a way!" Wattson said. "I have someone with me who can do this job perfectly, but I need to the help of you guys as well!"

"I see… I understand what you are planning to do," Mewtwo said after he read Wattson's mind.

The robot was done charging up its next attack and was about to launch it. Quick as a flash, Wattson hurled out another Pokeball and called out his Manectric. "My Manectric has Lightning Rod as his ability!" Wattson explained. "He can draw all kinds of electric attacks towards it!"

When the robot launched a series of beams in their direction, they were all drawn towards Manectric who held up his tail to absorb them. "Now is the time to attack while the electricity is being drawn away!" Mewtwo said.

"You got it!" Red said. "Go, Poli!" And he sent out his Poliwrath.

Both Mewtwo and the Poliwrath ran towards the robot fast while it was still firing the beam. "Use Dynamic Punch!" Red shouted.

Poli nodded and pulled back his fist and threw a punch into the body of the robot and created a massive explosion while Mewtwo slashed against the air using his hand to form a pink energy blade. "Psycho Cut!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!! KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

Both the attacks struck the robot simultaneously and a large hole was torn on its body. Because of this, it was no longer able to function properly. Its eye became swirly and the whole thing fell backwards with a crash onto the floor.

CRAAAAAASH!!!

"Yes!! We did it!!!" the three humans exclaimed while Mewtwo just crossed his arms looking proud.

Cork Boy then walked up to the fallen robot on his robot walker and said, "Now who is the troublemaker that created this in the first place?" He touched the side of the robot and a part of it opened. "Eh? I never noticed this!" And he saw a note and a portrait inside.

Everyone gathered around to see what it was. The portrait showed the picture of a man who wore swirly eyeglasses just like Cork Boy, but this man had some hair instead of being completely bald. This is what is written on the note:

_If you are reading this note, that means you have found the legendary city of New Maulville! Press the button underneath this to activate the electricity!_

"This guy looks a lot like you…" Red said to Cork Boy.

"I know him! He is my ancestor that I saw in the photo albums!" Cork Boy said.

"So that means New Maulville was created by your ancestor all along!" Wattson said.

"Let's press this button then." Cork Boy pressed the button and when he did, there was a sound coming from the robot and they were surprised and quickly moved back, thinking that it was going to come back to life again.

The robot let out a loud mechanical sound and emitted electricity from the horns. The ball of electric that was created there then let loose lightning bolts into the air. The bolts struck every structure that was in the place and after it did, light started to flood the place and all the machines were activated.

"Wow! Amazing!" Red exclaimed. Now that there were lights in the place, they were able to get a better look at the entire place. It was basically a gigantic amusement park!

"Amazing… This is what New Maulville looks like…" Wattson said in awe. "The city built for children…"

"There's a second page to this note too!" Cork Boy said.

_When I first started to built this place, I discovered this very big spoon. I have heard about legends of the Hand Family creating weapons that are to be stored for future use, and it was said that one of them is hidden here. Whether or not this spoon is the weapon that they created, I feel that I have the responsibility to keep it safe as well. Therefore, I placed this spoon inside this robot and if anyone tried to take it, the robot will activate itself to attack the thief._

"I see… So this is what it is all about…" Mewtwo said. He used his powers to lift the robot upwards a bit and then quickly got out the spoon and looked at it. "So this is the Holy Weapon after all…"

-

Later that day, Red and Mewtwo went back to meet the other Smashers and Master Hand had also arrived. "Good work, Mewtwo!" MH said proudly. "You have found the weapon that even I have no idea where it is! To be honest, I didn't know there was an underground city hidden here! So that was where the weapon is!"

"How can a giant spoon be a weapon anyway?" Falco asked.

"We have a frying pan and a fly swatter already, so I think this really isn't any weirder…" G&W reminded him.

"So what about the underground city?" CF asked.

"Wattson and Cork Boy are reconstructing it a bit to make sure that everything is safe," Mewtwo explained. "After a while, it will become available to everybody."

"Okay, now that we have found all the weapons in this place, let us set off to the next location!" MH said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter is completely new. Originally I had the Smashers get the weapon as a prize for completing the Trickmaster's challenges, but now I have completely renewed this and based it off the New Maulville arc from the Pokemon Special manga.

And remember, Pikachu and Mewtwo's original weapons have been retconned to become their current ones. This may cause a bit of contradiction to the beginning of Darkling, but it can't be helped…


	17. No!

I know my grammar may be off at times, but please do not be so nitpicky to point out every single tiny flaw. Nobody is perfect and as long as one can understand the story, just enjoy it.

When working on my stories, I always aim for **essence** and not perfection.

**Chapter 17  
No!**

**

* * *

  
**

Some time after the Smashers had destroyed the weather machine on Mt. Chimney, the surviving Starman and Moonmen returned to their headquarters to report all that had happened to King Starman.

"So Apt failed in the end…" KS said. "And they even managed to find another of those Holy Weapons that happened to be hidden there."

"If this goes on, I am afraid that the Smashers will be able to strike you down," the Starman said.

Hearing this, KS gave him a glare and said in an angry tone, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm going to be defeated by the likes of them just because they have weapons that is supposed to have unmatched power?!"

The Starman immediately fell to his knees and bowed down his head. "My deepest apologies! How unforgivable of me to say such grim words to you! Have mercy on me, my lord!"

"Just get out of here and do whatever you want," KS grumbled as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you very much, my lord," the Starman said as he got back up, and he left the room afterwards.

King Starman went to Tony and told him what had happened, and when Tony heard about this, his anger burned against the Smashers. He kicked over a nearby chair and then flipped a table over into the air and said with rage, "Smashers… You will pay… I will make you pay me back several hundred times for the death of my brother! I swear that I will not rest in peace until I kill you all!!!"

-

The Smashers were back on the Final Destination again (where else?) heading to the next place that contain the Holy Weapons.

As they waited to arrive at their destination, they gathered together at the living room killing time. "So you're following us?" Link asked Red.

"Yeah," Red said with a nod. "I'm not really the kind of person who can sit back and relax if I learn that there is potential danger out there. Since I am here with you guys, I might as well give you a hand."

"We appreciate your help," Fox told him. "We will need all the force we can to take down King Starman once and for all."

DING DONG DING DONG

"Master Hand is speaking," Marth brought up after hearing that electric ringing sound.

"Attention all passengers," said the voice of Crazy Hand. "We are now about to arrive at the next destination, Thickno City. This place has three weapons, I think… So everyone please get ready to go out there and DESTROY THE WHOLE PLACE until you find the weapon. Thank you for taking your time to listen to my beautiful voice!"

"Thickno City?" Luigi said curiously.

"It's called such because the people in that place are really thick-skulled," Falco explained. "They tend to be very stuck up with their opinions and beliefs and refuse to open themselves to anything else."

"But some say that they are actually the influence of the mayor of the city," Samus added. "Their mayor is said to rule the city with an iron fist and many people fear him. He set up lots of very harsh rules and holds a fearsome reputation among the citizens of that place, so they follow him without question out of fear."

DING DONG DING DONG

"There is another thing I would like to add," said the voice of Master Hand this time. "Finding the weapons will be easy, but they will be hard to obtain."

A question mark appeared over Kirby's head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All three weapons are gathered together in one place, but the problem is… The weapons are being protected by the government of the place, and as you know very well the character of the mayor, he may or may not willingly hand over those weapons…"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers were all dropped at Thickno City. It was a very normal-looking city with tall buildings, stores, cars, and busy people wandering the place. It isn't exactly a very grand-looking city however.

The Smashers were currently in a park discussing over their plans.

"Okay, according to Master Hand," Fox recited what they heard previously, "the three weapons are stored away at a military center, so we will need to get permission from Mayor Peter, the mayor of this city, just to see those weapons too…"

"You think he will let us take them?" Link asked. "Assuming that the things said about him is true…"

"We won't know until we try," said an unarmored Samus. "Let's just try to meet the mayor and get this thing solved as fast as possible."

Fox sat up from the bench and said, "Okay, some of us will head over to see the mayor and discuss with him over this matter. The rest of you… Well, you can do whatever you want in the meantime."

And thus, Fox, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo decided to go together to see the mayor while everybody else went to have his or her free time.

-

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were shopping at a store. Peach came across a shoe store and took interest in a pretty pink high-heel. "Wow! This one I neat! I really want it!" she said.

Mario came up next to her and said, "Looks-a pretty expensive."

"Let's ask and see the price first," Peach suggested. She called over the shoe seller and asked her for the price, and when the seller revealed the price, Peach was very shocked. "Whoa! That's very expensive!"

"I knew eet…" Mario said. "Things like-a theez won't go away with very cheap-a prices."

"Did someone say expensive?" said a certain voice. Luigi came over to them and looked at the high-heels, and then he faced the seller and asked for the price again. When he heard the price, he showed a serious look on his face and said, "Lower it by 200 dollars! Even a pair of high heels does not deserve that high of a price!"

"Sorry, no can do," the seller replied, shaking her head.

"Lower by 180 then!"

"No."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? All right, how about a 30 percent discount?"

"No."

Luigi kept on bargaining with the seller and it ended up becoming an argument. "You're really stuck up, aren't you?!" Luigi said in frustration. "I'm showing mercy already by keeping the price as close to the original as possible!"

"Sorry, but price bargaining cannot be done in this place," the seller explained to him. "If the mayor ever hears of this, I'm going to lose my head."

"Like I care about that!" Luigi replied rudely. "That is your problem and not my problem! No matter how much you remain stuck up to the original price I'm going to…" But Mario stopped him and quickly dragged him away from the place. "Hey, what are you doing?! I'm not done yet!"

"Forget-a it," Mario said to him. "Eet eez no use trying to argue with her."

"Never mind, I don't want the high heels anymore," Peach said. "We can always buy it at somewhere else for a cheaper price."

Then they came across Link and Zelda. "You know what?" Link said. "Prices of things in these places are over the roof! You can't bargain with them either!"

"They say it is because of the mayor that the prices are very high," Zelda explained. "Tax and economic laws are apparently very harsh here…"

"It seems that the mayor indeed is feared by everyone here…" Link continued. "They tremble every time they speak about him…"

-

Meanwhile, Fox's group had arrived at the government center. They approached the main gate and were confronted by two buff-looking soldiers armed with axes. "Halt! Who goes there!" one of them said. "What business do you commoners have here with the mayor?"

Fox raised both his hands and said, "We come in peace! We simply want to discuss with the mayor about a certain matter!"

"What matter would commoners want to have with the great Mayor Peter, the lord of Thickno City?"

"For some reason, I'm feeling pissed off already…" Falco whispered as quietly as he could to Ganondorf, who nodded in response.

"We would like to discuss with Mayor Peter about the Holy Weapons," Fox told the guards.

"Holy Weapons? What are you talking about?" the guards asked, not understand his request.

"You don't know? Isn't it true that there are three certain weapons stored away here?"

The guards thought for a while and they discussed among themselves on what he might be talking about. Then one of the guards said to him, "I think I may have an idea on what you are talking about, but why would commoners like you want to bring up this matter? For all we know, you might be thieves' or assassins coming here to get the weapon and kill the mayor!"

"You guys are thinking this way too much!" Falco said. "We're only here to talk to the mayor and not do anything silly and stupid! How hard is it for you to understand and believe our words?!"

"Please," Fox pleaded to the guards. "We really want to see the mayor to discuss about this matter. There is a possibility that the weapons are in danger of falling into the hands of evil! We are here to prevent such thing from happening!"

The guard spoke to his partner, "What do you think? Do you think we should trust them?"

"They look suspicious," the other guard said. "But if what they say is true, let them in then. We can always throw them out if the mayor isn't pleased with them."

"Very well then…" The guards opened the gate and granted them access. "Okay, we give you the privilege to meet the mayor. There will be someone to take you to see him, but if the mayor does not want to meet you, then you will have to leave."

"Thank you very much!" Fox said, and then the Smashers went inside.

When they passed through the gate, they saw a large White House-like building in front of them and there were guards standing all around it. "Nice place here," Ganondorf commented.

"Something tells me that the mayor is very paranoid," CF said. "Just look at the number of guards there are! They're even on the roof!"

Then another guard came up to them and said, "You are the visitors here to see the mayor, right? I will take you to him, but you must all be blindfolded."

"Why should I?!" Falco said.

"This is so that you will not remember the way to see the mayor in fear that you will return again to do harm to him."

"But we told you we won't do any harm to him…" Fox said.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Either you comply with us or leave at once."

"No use arguing with them," Mewtwo said to Fox. "Be happy that we are given the chance to meet him."

"All right…" Fox sighed. So the Smashers were all blindfolded and then led by the guard into the building.

After what seemed to be forever of going through hallways, turning around corners, and going up flight of stairs, they came to a stop and the blindfolds were removed. The Smashers were staring at a large wooden door and the guard said to them, "I will go and talk to the mayor about this and then tell you afterwards whether or not you can come in. Please wait." And he slipped behind the doors.

A few seconds later, the guard came back out again and nodded. "The mayor will see you now."

"Looks like we earned it!" CF said. "Let's hope the mayor is in a good mood!"

They went into the room and met face to face with the mayor. He was scrawny man with a hairstyle that resembled an open book in the way the hairs are spread to both sides neatly. There was a noticeable mole on the right side of his face just next to the nose and his lips were fat and pouty—Peter Stingydork.

"So you are the commoners that want to see me?" the mayor said to them in an annoyed voice. "I don't have all day speaking to the likes of you, so make it fast and jiffy!"

"I'm starting to hate him already…" Falco whispered, and Ganondorf nodded as well.

Fox bowed down in front of the mayor to pay respect and then started to explain to him everything involving King Starman and the Holy Weapons. "And that is why we need to acquire the three weapons that are stored away here," Fox concluded.

"That's the only reason?" Mayor Peter replied.

"Yes, and I believe that it is big enough for us to gain privilege to the weapons," Fox told him. "If you insist, we will return the weapons to you after they have completed their tasks. So are you going to lend us the weapons?"

But the mayor said out blatantly, "No!"

"What…?"

"I said no! You want me to repeat it to you the third time, furry?"

"Hey! Watch your manners!" Falco said to him.

"You're the one who should watch your manners!" the mayor said to him. "I'm the mayor around here and I demand absolute respect from everyone! Why should I hand over my stuffs to someone I don't even know? You might probably want to steal them or use them to assassinate me or something!"

"We won't do anything like that," Captain Falcon told the mayor. "Right now we need the weapon to protect the world! In fact, we have every reason to believe that the villains will try to use the weapons for themselves! Even if we do not aim to use the weapons, we must at least protect it from falling into the wrong hands!"

"What if I say you are the villains who are here to take the weapons?" the mayor spoke back. "That is why I'm not handing it over to anyone!"

Ganondorf, who was starting to get pissed, stepped forward and said, "Look, you're starting to get more and more unreasonable! We asked of you about this kindly and not only do you refuse to cooperate with us, but you even accuse for being the villains! Is there any sense in that?"

"I'm the mayor; I can do whatever I want! The citizens of this place fear me for who I am and I like that! I demand respect from everyone just because of my authority! I rule everyone with an iron fist and I have the right to execute whoever I want to!" the mayor replied.

Falco was starting to have enough and he walked forward with pulling up his sleeves, but CF and Samus grabbed him from behind to stop him. "Let me go! I'm going to pummel him in the face!" Falco yelled with anger.

"Throw them out!" the mayor shouted. "If they refuse, kill them!"

The guards started to approach the Smashers and pushed out, but Fox continued pleading to the mayor, "Please think over this again! The fate of the world lies in those weapons and you are the only person who can grant us privilege to it!"

As they were being pushed out the room, another guard came inside and reported to the mayor, "Mayor Peter! Something big is attacking the city and threatening the citizens!"

-

Now we go back to about fifteen minutes ago to learn what exactly happened.

"If you don't want to eat, get lost!" the waiter yelled at Yoshi and Kirby as he kicked them out of the café.

"That was mean…" Yoshi grumbled. "We only asked if the pricing for the orange juice was too high…"

"I concur!" Kirby said. "With a price like that, you can buy five pieces of high-grade steaks already! That's the most expensive orange juice I've ever seen!"

They got up and walked down the sideway and came across a poor hobo that was selling mangoes. Yoshi bend down to sniff the mangoes and said, "They smell good! How much does it cost?"

"One-thousand dollars," the seller replied, and both the Smashers leaped back into the air upon hearing the monstrous price.

"That's daylight robbery!" Kirby said. "A single mango shouldn't even cost more than five dollars at maximum!"

"Look, if you don't want to buy, then leave!" the seller said to them grumpily. "I need to make a living and so this can't be helped! If you want to blame anyone, blame that goddamn mayor who is making life harsh for everyone!"

"Looks like it is true…" Yoshi said. "The mayor is the reason for all the high pricings…"

"But a price that much is still too exaggerating…" Kirby said.

They walked away in a bad mood and a shadow suddenly went over them, so they looked up to see a something mechanical flying through the air. "What's that?" Yoshi wondered.

The thing that flew over them was a bowl-shaped flying machine. Everyone eyed the thing curiously as it flew over to an empty square and stopped in the air. Then from the bottom of the machine, three long, thick, metallic tentacles came down and landed onto the ground to serve as its legs. The entire thing was about 30 meters tall.

"What is that?"

"Is it an alien invasion?"

"Maybe it's just a movie filming. Where's the cameraman?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I think we better run just in case…"

The top of the tripod's bowl-shaped body opened up and a gun came out. It aimed at a random building and fired a beam that instantly blasted away a large chunk of the building.

KABOOOOOM!!!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Seeing this, the people began to run for their lives as it has become clear that whatever this thing was, it is not friendly at all.

"Hahahaha! Curiosity got the best of you?" said a voice that came from the large tripod. Inside the tripod, an alien that appears to be the same species as the Department Store Spook was piloting it. "My name is Mr. Nils, and I am under the command of King Starman to find something important that is hidden here as well as laying waste to this place! I hope you try your best to run, or else you will be well done! Hehehehehehe!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Techno City, which it was called in the original, has now been renamed Thickno City. There are two reasons for this: The first reason is that it sounds too similar to Great Tech City in Armageddon: The Corruption, and they are not supposed to be the same city. The second reason is that the original name doesn't really make sense; it has nothing high tech about it. The new name fits a lot more if you think of it, and it still sounds very similar to the old name too.

Both Peter Stingydork and Mr. Nils are inspired by two actual people. Mayor Peter is inspired by one of my friend's father, who is really stingy. That friend of mines has only one computer at home because his father doesn't want to waste money on more of those. The father dominates the computer and one has to get permission from him to use it, and he does not allow anyone else to use Flash drives and CDs on this computer in fear that they will infect his computer with viruses.

Mr. Nils is named after an annoying supervisor in my high school who likes to find fault on every small problem possible. And yeah, the last part is inspired by War of the Worlds.

Come to think of it, I never described what Peter and Mr. Nils looked like in the original version, so it somehow feels good to know what they really look like this time.


	18. War of the City

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **How did Mayor Peter get his hands on the weapons?  
**Game2002: **The weapons were hidden by the Hands in the place where Thickno City would eventually be built. When the city finally came to be, it was discovered by the people there as well, and thus they kept it as their national treasure or something like that ever since.

**Chapter 18  
War of the City**

**

* * *

**

The large tripod piloted by an alien named Mr. Nils rampaged through the city and fired lasers at everything in sight, and the citizens screamed and ran for their lives.

Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, and Peach came into the scene to see what was going on and when they saw the tripod, they were shocked. "Whoa man! What is that?!" Link said in shock.

"It's definitely not something good!" Luigi cried. "We better get out of here!"

"Not until we teach it a lesson first!" Link said, taking out his sword.

"Are you seriously thinking of fighting that thing?! It's huge!"

"Or would you rather run and do nothing to help these poor souls?"

"Link-a haz a point-a," Mario said. "We can't-a simply let-a eet do whatever eet wants! We must-a stop-a eet and save da people! You can run for safety if you want-a to!"

"If you don't mind…" Luigi said, and he turned and ran for his life.

"I'll be going too… So good luck," Peach said before fleeing along with Luigi.

The tripod came in their direction and Mr. Nils noticed the Smashers down there from looking through the cockpit. "Uh? Looks like some people are brave enough to come against me, or are they simply stupid?" he wondered. "Wait a minute…" He took a closer look at them and thought, "I know them… I saw them in pictures! They are those people who King Starman says is a threat to his plans! Haha! Lucky day for me! I will destroy them all here and earn King Starman's respect! Heheheheh!"

Down there, Link got out his bow and arrow and aimed at the head of the tripod saying, "Hey you! You better stop what you're doing at once or else you'll regret it!" And he fired an arrow at the head, but it bounced off its metallic surface without doing a scratch.

"Um… I don't think you can do anything with simple arrows, Link…" Zelda reminded him.

"Heheh! You've got nerves trying to touch my precious tripod!" Mr. Nils said. "This is not the kind of thing to be destroyed so easily! Take this!" One of the legs lifted off from the street and lowered towards them in an attempt to stomp them, and they quickly ran out of the way. The feet created a strong tremor when it hit the street and almost rocked them to his feet.

"Dammit! How are we supposed to fight this thing?!" Link said.

The gun at the top of the tripod's head open fired at them and the Smashers jumped to both sides fast to avoid getting shot. The beam struck the street and exploded and the explosion propelled them further than usual and they crashed through the windows on the buildings.

CRASH!

"Ow…" Mario groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Eez everyone all right-a…?"

"I'll crush you all like bugs!" Mr. Nils laughed. One of the legs reached over to the building Mario is in, and when Mario saw it, he quickly jumped up to avoid getting crushed by the feet and landed onto the leg. "Hey!" Mario started climbing his way up the leg which tried to shake him off, but he held on tightly to prevent falling.

When he was close to the head, he jumped off from the leg and jumped towards the gun on the head. With his fist pulled back and covered in flames, he threw a punch into the gun so hard that he made a dent on it.

BONG!

"Ow!" But Mario also hurt his fist in the process.

"Dammit!" Mr. Nils cursed. He looked at the statistic screen on the controls and saw that the laser gun had malfunctioned thanks to the hit, even if it didn't look fatal. "You'll pay for this!" He made the tripod shake its head violently to get Mario off, but he held onto the pole tightly and didn't fly off. "Get off already!" So the tripod bent its head towards the building, but Mario jumped away and onto the building before he was crushed against it.

CRASH!

A portion of the building was torn down as a result, but luckily for Mario, he landed onto a part of the building that wasn't hit. "Phew… Safe…" Mario sighed with relief.

Mr. Nils growled angrily and turned the head of the tripod to face Mario, but a couple of arrows struck the head from below and exploded and rocked the inside. "What the?!" Mr. Nils turned to look at the source of the arrows and saw Link down there with his bow in hand.

"If normal arrows won't work, then I might as well try bomb arrows!" he said.

"Why you?!" Mr. Nils growled angrily. He lifted up one of the tripod's legs and brought it down towards Link, but a fireball flew underneath the feet and exploded, making the tripod pull back its leg and almost causing it to fall over. "Whoa!"

"Din's Fire!" Zelda shot out another fireball and blasted it in the legs again while Link did something similar by firing exploding arrows.

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"Dammit!" Mr. Nils cursed angrily. "There is no way I can fall to bugs like you so easily! Don't underestimate me!" The tripod pressed forward despite the onslaught and it tried to smash them with its legs but Link and Zelda moved out of the way in time.

"Starting to go serious on us, eh?" Link asked. "That's more like it! Let's see what you can do now that Mario destroyed your only option of projectile attacks!"

Then Mr. Nils was seen coming out from the head of the tripod from a small hatch and with a tool box in his hand, he started fixing the gun at a very fast speed and managed to patch it up and return it to its original shape in a few seconds, and he rushed back inside again.

"Eh?" Mario watched from the roof of the building. The gun suddenly turned to point at him and fired a beam and he gasped and jumped away in time.

"It's fixed! Good!" Mr. Nils said. "Now your time is up!" The gun fired at Link and Zelda again. Zelda got in front of Link and summoned a protective crystal as defense. When the beam struck the crystal, its trajectory was bent into another direction. The beam flew into a trash can and blasted it into pieces and revealed Luigi who was originally hiding inside it.

"Eeps…" And he ran again.

However, Zelda wasn't entirely all right when the beam struck the crystal; it was shattered as a result and Zelda flew back into Link. "Ow…" she groaned.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, but he had no time to hear her reply when the feet of the tripod loomed over them. "Uh oh…"

"Die!" Mr. Nils shouted. The leg was about to crush down on them when suddenly a pair of vines shot in from the back and caught that leg and pulled it backwards in between its two hind legs. "What the?!"

"Red!" Link said when he saw that it was Red and his Venusaur (the source of the vines) doing this.

"Make him fall over, Saur!" Red said to his Venusaur, and the Pokemon pulled as hard as he could.

"Damn you!" Mr. Nils growled. The gun spun around to point at them and was about to fire when suddenly Marth and Roy dashed into the tripod's other two legs and swiped it hard with their swords. This caused the feet to be knocked off the ground and the tripod fell down onto the street with a crash.

CRASH!

"Ha! That's got to hurt!" Roy commented.

"Good timing!" Link called out to them while giving a thumb up.

-

Ness, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers were elsewhere in the city when they heard that the city was under attack. "Hey, the people are saying that some giant robot is attacking the city," Young Link said.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too," Ness said. "But I'm sure that the others are doing something about it even as we speak. Just a hunch though…"

"But I think we should still go over and see the situation," Popo suggested. "They may need our help."

"I don't see how much help we can offer them…" Nana said.

"The best we can do would be making the robot slip over on icy floor, I think…"

As they were talking about this, they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from a building corner.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

"What was that?!" Ness said in shock. The kids ran around the corner and saw what happened—a large steel gate had been blown away by a Starman.

This Starman looks different from the other Starmen however in the way that he had rows of spike on his shoulders and head.

"Look at that guy… It's one of those star-shaped baddies that follow King Starman…" Popo pointed out.

"I can see that," YL said. "But what is he doing?"

When the smoke cleared, the Starman walked into the newly opened area and the kid quietly followed him in afterwards and tried not to grab his attention.

They kept their distance from the Starman and would hide behind whatever they came across whenever they thought the Starman was going to turn around. The Starman never noticed them however; he kept on walking through the place and looked left to right as if he was looking for something. Suddenly, several guards came up to him with guns in their hands. "Hey you! How dare you barge in here just like this?!"

"Hmph!" The Starman simply spread out his arms and an invisible force suddenly pushed all the guards away.

"Wah!"

"Whoa! Look at him!" Popo said. "He must be psychic power powers!"

The Starman continued his way towards a particular building, but more guards came to stop him. This time the Starman formed a ball of electricity that was connected to his hand via an electrical chain and he swung it at them like a flail and zapped and knocked away all the guards.

Several more guards showed up at the distance and fired at him, but the Starman halted the bullet in midair and sent them flying back to the guards. After all the guards were wiped out, the Starman headed for the building and used his psychic power to blast through the door before entering it. The kids followed him inside afterwards.

In there, the Starman continued to take out any guards that came after him, and the kids were starting to tremble at the sight of him taking out so many guards by himself with no effort. "Man, he's strong…" Nana said. "I think we better get out of here before he sees us…"

"Not so! We should be stopping him from doing evil! I'm sure he has his reason here, and it's surely something no good!" Ness said. "We can't let him do what he wants! For all we know, he might be under King Starman's orders to steal some weapon of mass destruction for his evil plans!"

"I agree," YL nodded.

The Starman approached a door that was locked using computer security. He went up to the computer next to the door and hacked into the data until the door opened, and we went in there. After progressing through a couple more rooms, the Starman eventually came to a stop and gazed at the thing that was looking for. "So the weapons are here indeed!" he said. "All three of them!"

On the wall in front of him was a glass container and inside were three of the Holy Weapons. Two of them were a pair of nearly identical-looking guns and the third one was a square piece of silicon chip.

"Before the Smashers come, I must take them away. These things will surely be a hindrance to us if they get their hands on it!" the Starman thought. He took a step forward but was stopped by Ness's voice.

"Stop there at once!" Ness shouted to him. "So that is the reason you are here! You're here to take the Holy Weapons which we are searching for!"

The Starman turned around and said, "Then I would presume that you are the Smashers. Good timing! I, Starman Deluxe, shall kill you all here!"

-

The Smashers got into defensive stance when the tripod slowly stood back up on all three legs. "Looks like it still wants more," Link said.

"Obviously something the size of this won't go down so easily," Marth said. "If only I can learn how to cut harder things…"

"You faggots!" said Mr. Nils angrily. "Don't get too cocky just because you can make me fall over! That is still not enough to defeat me! I shall show you my wrath!"

"What else can it do other than what you've shown us then?" Link asked.

"Well… Now that you mentioned it, it doesn't have anything else asides from those…"

"That's boring…" Roy commented.

"Silence! I can still destroy all of you even with limited artillery!" The gun pointed at them and fired a beam, but they rolled out of the way.

Marth charged for the leg at the front and swung his sword at it, but the leg lifted into the air and Marth found himself underneath the foot as a result. He looked up in horror to see that the foot was coming down.

STOMP!

"Marth!" everyone gasped, but then they were relieved to see that Marth had rolled aside in the nick of time and only his cape got stepped on.

"That was close…" He tore off his cape and quickly moved to a safer distance.

The tripod started to move forward again but then both the legs at the back were caught by Saur's vines. The head spun around and Mr. Nils growled, "You again!"

"Keep it in place, Saur!" Red said to the Venusaur. He got out two Pokeball and sent out a Snorlax and a Poliwrath this time. "Lax! Poli! Aim for each of the two legs!"

"I won't let you!" Mr. Nils shouted. The gun charged up and fired a laser, but it hit a barrel that was thrown in front of it.

BANG!

"I got this covered for you!" DK, the one who threw the barrel, said to Red.

Both Lax and Poli ran to the legs and pulled back their fists before unleashing a powerful punch into the legs.

SMASH!

When hit, the tripod almost lost balance and fell over, but in an attempt to remain standing, it raised both the legs into the air and the tripod found itself balancing only on one leg with those two raised high up in air as if it was doing a handstand. "What the hell?!" Mr. Nils cried.

"Solar Beam attack!" Red shouted to Saur. The Venusaur nodded and the flower on his back started to absorb the sunlight and slowly formed a ball of white energy.

"Argh! I'll get you for this!" Mr. Nils shouted. The two legs that were in the air were going to come back down, but Marth and Roy dashed at the single leg that was on the ground and struck it hard with their swords and knocked it off the ground and into the air. "Wha?!"

As the tripod was going to fall downwards, Saur finished charging and unleashed the Solar Beam in time, striking the bottom of the head and pushing the entire thing, along with its legs, diagonally into the sky.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Mr. Nils screamed. The tripod was pushed very high into the air before it finally exploded from the beam's pounding.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The Smashers then exclaimed with joy that they defeated Mr. Nils. "Yes! We did it!"

Suddenly, a taxi appeared around the corner and drove up to them and stopped, and Captain Falcon and the others stepped out. Actually, Mewtwo was hovering alongside the taxi and not riding it. "Hey guys! Where's the big dangerous thing that is attacking the city!" CF said.

"We took care of it already," Marth said to him.

"Really? Guess we were too late…"

"Aw man… I wanted to show off my awesome skills in front of everyone…" Falco grumbled.

Roy looked at the taxi and said, "Where'd you get this from?"

"We asked the driver to take us here, but he didn't want to enter danger zone. After a bit of insisting though, he said that if we really want to go to our deaths, we can take his taxi," CF explained. "But it's good to see that you guys dealt with the situation yourselves already."

"Speaking of which," Marth said, "How's the talk with the mayor about the weapon?"

-

"PK Fire!" Ness shot out a spark at Starman DX who also did a simlar move. The sparks collided with each other in midair and exploded in a blast of fire.

BANG!

"So you know PSI as well," Starman DX said. "And you seem to be skilled as well. Matters not; there are no way you can surpass me!"

"We'll see about that!" Ness said to him. "Let's get him, guys!"

"Yeah!" the others said as they raised their weapons into the air.

"Kids like you should've stayed home," Starman DX said, sounding unimpressed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Up until now, I never described what Samus's Holy Weapon looked like at all, but it is common knowledge that it is called Hyper Beam and she has it installed as part of her arm cannon's beam modes. So as you can see in this chapter, the original form of the Hyper Beam is a computer chip which she will eventually install into her arm cannon in order to use.


	19. Fall of a Tyrant

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **Why doesn't anyone find some of the Smashers strange-looking?  
**Game2002: **Tooneria is a world where humans and all sorts of bizarre life forms coexist, so it is everyday sight to see anthropomorphic animals or other creatures walking around the street.

Plans for another project of mine have been added to my profile. No, I'm not talking about the Darkling remake, but another all-new project, one that continues on with the timeline of the series (comes after Magister Saga for those who can't comprehend).

**Chapter 19  
Fall of a Tyrant  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Starman DX had found the three Holy Weapons of Thickno City, but the kids also met up with him to stop him. "Kids like you should've stayed home," Starman DX stated.

"How can we stay home when the likes of you are out here doing no good?" Ness said. "We won't let you take those weapons!" Ness pointed to a nearby wastebasket and lifted it into the air using telekinesis and hurled it at Starman DX, but the Starman easily stopped the wastebasket in midair and hurled it to the side.

"PK Fire!" Ness pointed his finger at him and fired a spark to which Starman DX responded by firing his own version. The sparks collided in air and cancelled out each other.

"PK Beam!" Starman DX stretched forward his arm and fired a piercing beam and Ness quickly set up a shield and managed to nullify it. Then out from behind him, Young Link shot an arrow at Starman DX and he stepped out of the way to avoid it, but then YL pulled out his sword and ran towards him for the kill, and Popo charged in from the other side with his hammer in hand.

"We've got you surrounded!" Popo said. "Hiya!" He swung his hammer at the same time YL swung his sword, but Starman DX teleported out of the way and their weapons collided with each other instead.

BONK!

"Ow!!!!" YL dropped his sword and grabbed his hand in pain from the hammer's impact.

"Sorry…" Popo apologized to him.

Starman DX appeared on the back of the room and said, "Enough of this! PK Thunder!" He formed an electrical chain in his hand that ended into a ball of lightning, and he spun it by his side for a few turns before swinging it at them.

YL and Popo were in the way so they quickly leaped back to avoid getting hit and the lightning ball went towards Ness who simply set up a purplish shield to block the attack. However, the lightning ball went right through the shield like it was air and struck Ness in the body. "AAAAAHHH!!!"

ZAP!

"Ness!" gasped the others.

"Fool," Starman DX said. "Do you not know that thunder-based PSI are the only kinds of PSI that can go through shields, now matter durable they are?"

Ness, fried but still standing, shook his head to get back to his senses and said, "Looks like I learned something today… PSI Life-up!" And he raised his arms and a greenish glow surrounded him and refreshed him up somewhat.

"But I don't get something," YL said. "If that move is supposed to be PK Thunder, then why does it look so different from Ness's version?"

"The uses of PSI are not restricted to only one form," Starman DX explained. "With creativity and skill, you can use the spells in whatever way you want to rather than the way they are meant to, hence the way I am using PK Thunder now. For this reason, I am the strongest subordinate of King Starman, inferior only to the king himself."

Hearing this, Nana shuddered and said, "Oh boy… We just had to run into him of all people… Can we really defeat this guy?"

"Now that we're here, we might as well go all out," Ness said. "At least we can try to stall him until the others arrive."

"Yeah, it's better than to do nothing and let him get away with what he wants," YL said. "We'll have to deal with himself by ourselves for the meantime!"

"C'mon! Let's team up on him and we can surely beat him!" Ness said loudly, trying to raise his comrades' fighting spirit. "We can make it for sure!"

"You talk with confident," Starman DX said. "But I will show you that loud talk means nothing to me!" He retracted the ball of lightning to his hand and then held it up in front of himself.

"What's he doing?" Popo wondered.

The electrical flare around the lightning ball started to grow intense, and suddenly the whole thing 'exploded' and beams of electricity were shot forward. "Watch out!" Ness cried. They quickly moved out of where they were standing at and tried to dodge the incoming lightning bolts, and were fortunate enough to only get their toes a bit singed.

Upon landing, Ness stretched forth both his hand and created a ball of light that exploded into a bright green flash. "PK Flash!"

The bright explosion stung the eyes of Starman DX and he shielded himself with his hand. "Ugh!" And while he was blinded, YL dashed at him to take a blow out of him. Starman DX managed to see this in time and swiftly stepped aside and YL went past him. But then Popo leaped at him from the side this time and managed to smack him in the side of the head and Starman DX recovered instantly and hopped back to a safer location. "Why you?!"

YL pulled out his bow instantly and fired an arrow at Starman DX but he easily repelled it using his psychic powers and then fired a beam at him. Ness landed in front of the beam and formed a circular shield that absorbed it, and then he shot out several colored energy balls. "PSI Rocking!"

"PSI Teleport!" Starman DX disappeared before the PSI attack struck him and the attack ended up hitting the wall.

"Damn! He got away!" Ness said, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Up there!" Nana pointed out.

Everyone looked up to see Starman DX floating near the ceiling and he had a ball of light formed in between his hands. "PK Rain!" The ball of light dispersed into energy pellets which rained down on them.

"Oh no!" Popo gasped. "We're gonna get hit!"

Ness quickly told everyone to gather around him and he raised his hand and formed a purple shield that served as a roof protecting them from the energy rain. However, the constant pounding eventually proved too much for the shield to handle and the it eventually shattered like glass and the kids were pummeled and burned by the energy rain. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"PK Thunder!" Starman DX then brought down a lightning bolt onto them.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

They all fell over onto the floor badly charred by the lightning bolt and were barely conscious. "Ugh… It burns…" Ness groaned.

Starman DX floated back down and said, "This is what you get for challenging me. I shall now grant you the death that you deserve! PK Beam!" He fired a white piercing beam straight at Ness, but the boy quickly raised his hand and used the last of his strength to form a circular shield that absorbed the beam. "What?!"

Ness stood back up and took a deep breath saying, "Thanks goodness for PSI Magnet… Absorbing it gives me back a bit of strength, but not quite much… PSI Life-up!" He waved both arms across the air and green sparkles fell down slowly onto the bodies of his fallen comrades, and they instantly felt refreshed.

"Thanks, Ness…" YL said, "Much better than before, but not quite in perfect health."

"Can we really beat him though?" Nana asked with doubt. "I have a feeling that we're going to get beaten up by him again…"

"Don't say that," Popo told her. "We have the number advantage. We can surely beat him!"

"Still haven't learned your lesson?" Starman DX asked. "You will regret it!"

"You're the one who is going to regret for looking down on us! PK Thunder!" Ness shot out an electrical beam at him and Starman DX countered by doing a similar move, and they cancelled out each other.

TL jumped at Starman DX and plunged his sword at him, but the Starman hopped backwards but the moment he landed, he saw the Ice Climbers sending a large piece of ice sliding in his direction.

"Ice Shot!" Popo said.

Starman DX easily countered this move by using PK Fire.

"PK Freeze!" Ness then shot out a snowflake that flew in his direction and when Starman DX saw it, he quickly created a shield just before the snowflake exploded and frost drifting in every direction. The shield protected him from getting frozen by the attack and he fired a beam at Ness. Ness rolled out of the way and fired a spark at him and Starmax DX rolled aside.

YL charged at him after he landed from his rolling and swung his blade and the Starman DX evaded it. YL continued pressing forward and tried to swipe him over and over. Starman DX tried his best to avoid every hit, but then he got slashed somewhat in the waist and fell back a bit. "Ugh!"

"Gotcha!" YL said. "Hiya!" And he performed a whirling blade attack that struck Starman DX hard in the body, sending him across the place

"GAAAH!!!" Starman DX slid back and managed to come to brake on his feet and he cried in pain at the wound inflicted to his body.

"Looks like you're not very good when it comes to close range combat," Ness observed. "Pretty typical for a far-ranged psychic fighter."

"Too bad for you that I have the upper hand when it comes to this!" YL said.

"PSI Life-up!" Starman DX used a healing spell to heal himself a bit and stood back up. "Like it matters anything! As long as I keep my distance from you, you cannot hit me!"

"Try and keep a distance from us if you can!" YL ran towards him and whipped out his hook shot and fired at him, but Starman DX warped out of the way and some feet away to his side. YL took out a boomerang and threw it at him and Starman DX jumped into the air to avoid it, but when he landed back down onto the floor, he slipped and fell.

"Whoa!"

"We froze a good portion of this part of the room!" Popo said. "When it comes to icy tactics, we do it better than anyone else!" Popo then spun the hammer in circles besides him and hurled it at Starman DX, who easily moved aside to avoid it.

"Ha! Miss!" he taunted. But suddenly, the hammer came back from behind him and started spinning in circles around him until he was suddenly bound by a rope. "What the?!

"See this string?" Popo asked, holding up a white string. "I tied it to the handle of my hammer and when I threw it, it came back and spun around you until you got tied up!"

"Why you?!" Starman DX tried to struggle free from the rope but then Nana skated up to him and gave him a powerful whack in the body, making him shoot backwards and the rope was untied from him in the process, thus he spun like a top as he skidded into the wall at the back of the room.

CRASH!

"Let's get him, sis!" Popo said to Nana. The Ice Climbers skated towards Starman DX and held out their hammers and spun really fast. Starman DX had no time to do anything as he was pummeled over and over in the face by the hammers when the Ice Climbers stopped in front of him but continued spinning.

POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW!!!!

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!!!" Starman yelped constantly.

After the Ice Climbers stopped spinning, they moved out of the way and Ness stood on the unfrozen part of the floor across the knocked silly Starman DX and brought up his hand. "This is going to rock your socks off! Eat this! PK Rocking Omega!" And he launched a large amount of colored energy balls at him.

Starman DX was barely conscious when Ness fired at him, so he did not avoid this move and took it straight to his face.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Starman DX broke through the wall at the back and tumbled onto the floor unconsciously.

"Yes! We did it!" the Ice Climber exclaimed happily and began jumping up and down.

"Great work, everyone!" Ness said. "I knew we can do it if we work together as a team!"

As they were celebrating, the door to this room opened and the rest of the Smashers came running in. "What are you guys doing here?!" Samus said in surprise.

"Oh, you guys are here," Young Link said. "You're too late; we just dealt with the bad guy ourselves."

Captain Falcon looked across the room and saw the fallen Starman. "I can see that. Good work, kids!"

Fox looked at the weapons that were behind the glass container and said, "Are those the weapons?"

"Yeah, that guy was here to steal it," Ness explained. "Good thing we knocked him out in time. How did you guys know that we are here anyway?"

"After dealing with some giant robot at the city," Link explained, "We heard that someone had infiltrated this place, so we immediately rushed over thinking that King Starman's henchmen must've found the weapon and was trying to steal it. Guess our hunch was correct, but you guys solved everything already!"

"And all that is left for us to do is to take the weapon for ourselves!" Popo said.

"I'm afraid things won't be so easy…" Fox told him.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Before Fox finished speaking though, the voice of Mayor Peter spoke out, "What is this mess?!" Everyone turned around to see the mayor approaching with some bodyguards. He was not pleased to see the destruction that was the result of the battle between the kids and Starman DX. "What have you guys done to this place?! This is an important place for developing weapons that will protect me! You damn commoners did this, right? You must pay for this destruction!"

"Whoa, hold on!" Falco said. "Is this what you should say to someone who just stopped this place for being totally demolished?"

"I'm not… done yet…" said a voice. They turned to the source of voice and were surprised to see Starman DX standing back up and walking back into the room through the busted wall.

"He's still alive?!" Nana gasped.

"I am the strongest… among King Starman's army…" Starman DX growled angrily. "I cannot lose to the likes of you! I will not die here! I will destroy you all even if it means to destroy myself! Behold my ultimate technique!" He raised both hands into the air and slowly, a swirling vortex that resembled a portal was formed.

"Uh oh… I have a bad feeling about this…" Ness cried.

"None of you will survive this!" Starman DX claimed. "This is my most powerful PSI attack! PK Star…" But before he finished saying the attack name, Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed a fist full of psychic energy into his stomach. "Gugh!" And this interrupted and cancelled the attack. Starman DX fell onto his knee and coughed painfully, but then a sword suddenly impaled him from behind. "Gah!"

Ganondorf, who had his sword stabbed into him from behind, said, "Once a loser, stay a loser!" He pulled up his sword forcefully and left a behind a large cut wound on Starman DX.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" With one last scream, the Starman fell over dead, and his body disintegrated into nothing afterwards.

Ness let out a sigh of relief. "Phew… Thanks goodness you guys stopped him in time… I can tell that the attack he was going to use it really powerful."

Falco then turned to Mayor Peter and said to him, "You see? My pupils just took care of the real villain here for you! Shouldn't you be thanking us now that we've saved your city?"

"Who's your pupil…?" Roy grumbled under his breath.

With a stern look on his face, the mayor blurted out blatantly, "No!"

Surprised by his answer, Falco snapped and said, "Why you! You stubborn no-good bastard! Just what will it take for you to finally hand over those weapons to us?!"

"We really need them!" Fox said to the mayor. "The world out there is currently in danger and we need those weapons to put an end to the threat!"

"Who cares about the world as long as my life is all that matters?" Mayor Peter replied rudely. "I have strong military force, so I have no fear of my city getting destroyed any time. Those weapons are mines and nobody is taking them!"

"You're getting unreasonable there now!" said CF, who was starting to get annoyed as well. "We pleaded to you nicely and even saved your city by fending off a giant robot and now an alien life form! You even say that your life is all that matters! Do you see yourself that important?!"

"Of course I am the most important around here," the mayor replied. "Who cares about the life of the citizens? Their daily lives are in my control and I can do whatever I want with them. The world out there has nothing to do with me, so why should I care if they are destroyed?"

"You know…" Marth said. "I wonder how an unreasonable and cruel person like you can be a mayor…"

"I have power, money, and authority! I can do whatever I want! I'm the mayor and everyone in this city listens to me! Now you guys get out of here before I decide to execute you all!"

"Try and execute me if you can!" Link snapped angrily. He got out his sword and was going to approach the mayor to do harm to him. "You're getting on my nerves already! I really feel like cutting you into pieces!" The others held him back to prevent him from doing foolish things though.

"Don't, Link!" Fox told him. "If you really do it, then things will get even worse!"

"Throw them out!" the mayor said to the guards. "Get them out of my sight at once!"

CLASH!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

"What the?!" everyone gasped. They turned to the glass container of the weapons and saw that the kids had taken the matter into their own hands by shattering the glass and snatching all three weapons.

"Um… Is this a good idea?" Popo asked.

"Why you?!" Mayor Peter growled angrily. "Thieves! Get them! Dead or alive I don't care! Get rid of these foul and malevolent commoners!" But then Falco landed a kick right into his face. "BWEH!!!"

"You're the one who is foul and malevolent!" Falco yelled.

The kids quickly tried to escape through the hole on the wall and the guards gave chase, but the other Smashers beat them up and told the kids to get out of this place first. With the weapons in hand, they ran as fast as they could to go for the exit while the Smashers bought them time.

However, the moment they stepped out from the building, they were shocked at what greeted them. "What is that?!" Young Link gasped.

In front of them was a large robot-tank hybrid. Its legs consisted of gear threads and both its arms were large cannons, and there was an additional turret on top of its head.

Mayor Peter stepped out from the building with a bruised face and said, "That is one of the prides of our city, the Tankrizer 2000! It has a destructive firepower strong enough to tear down an entire building! If you get hit by its cannon, there will be nothing left of you!"

The robot pointed its cannons at the kids who backed off in fear. "What do we do…?" Nana said.

"Wait a minute…" Ness said. "If this thing really has a powerful destructive power and it is aiming for us… wouldn't it also hit the mayor and the building behind us as well?" Everyone turned around to look at the mayor who realized what they said was true.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeroniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimo!!!!!!!" cried a loud voice.

"Uh? What's that?" YL asked. They looked around and then looked into the air to see something falling.

The falling thing turned out to be Crazy Hand. He came shooting down from the air in the form of a fist and right on top of the tank robot, instantly crushing it into smithereens.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" the mayor cried in shock. The kids were also surprised at the Hand's sudden entrance.

CH got back up and shook himself to ease the pain and said, "That's what I call a smashing landing! Ha!"

"What are you doing here?" Popo asked him, but then Master Hand showed up next to CH.

"Well, so you guys got the weapon," MH said. "But it looks like someone won't let you guys get away with it, am I right?"

"Yeah, the mayor won't give us the weapon," Ness explained. "So we tried to steal it."

"I thought as much…" MH turned to the frightened mayor and said, "I just interrogated the citizens, and apparently they all hate you with passion. They all complained how your harsh ruling made their lives miserable and all."

"Wow! You must be a really horrible mayor!" Nana said.

"Grrr! Why should I care?! I'm the mayor! I can rule whatever way I want to! The lives of other people are not my concern!" Mayor Peter yelled angrily.

"And you call yourself a mayor?" MH said. "My father, when he ruled over the Hand Family, was nowhere like you at all. If the World Government hears of this, I bet they'll be disgusted as well!"

"Guards! Get them!" Mayor Peter shouted. "Kill them all! Get these pests out of my sight!" He turned around to look for his guards, only to see that the Smashers had beaten up every last one of them.

"You mean these guards? They weren't much of guards to begin with," CF said, holding up a knocked out guard by the collar.

"And it seems that it's all right to give you a beating too," Falco said, cracking his fist. "Which suits me fine since I have enough of you already!"

Mayor Peter looked around with nervous and full of fear that nobody was here to protect him. He eyed a building that was across the place and instantly took off in that direction as fast as he could. "He's getting away!" CF said.

The mayor leaped into the nearest jeep and started its engines and drove towards the building as fast as he could while Falco gave chase from behind. "I'm going to show every single one of them!" he told himself angrily. "I'll use the secret weapon against them! The ultimate weapon of Thickno City that the citizens made for me out of force labor! These faggots will learn to obey me for sure!"

Once in front of the building, he got off and ran inside and made his way up the stairs as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Falco reached the building also and quickly made his way up the stairs.

"Hey you!" Falco shouted. He slammed open the door at the highest floor and was instantly greeted with very, very, VERY big cannon that is also equipped with a gatling gun, a flamethrower, a missile launcher, a laser gun, a grenade launcher, a rail gun, and a water gun. "What the heck is this?!"

"Hahahaha! Behold the ultimate weapon that my military force has at its disposal!" Mayor Peter said. "The Super Power Ainoic Neutronic Kilomatic Mega Exilerator!"

"S.P.A.N.K.M.E?! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard for a weapon!" Falco commented.

"You'll see that it is not stupid after you take it to the face yourself! Now die!" Mayor Peter cranked a lever that the cannon slowly pointed down to face Falco. He then pressed a button and waited for the cannon to fire something, but nothing happened.

There was a bit of silence as everyone waited and waited and waited… Mayor Peter then opened up a plastic cover and saw that the batteries had run dry. "Out of batteries…"

"Looks like your time is up, jerk!" Falco said as his body got surrounded by fire. "Fire Bird!" And he charged straight into the mayor with full force and sent him shooting across the place.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEE!!!!" The mayor crashed through the window but then grabbed onto the railing just outside and hung on with dear life, but then he felt that someone was behind him. He slowly turned his head around and gulped in fear when he saw Master Hand.

"So the mayor of Thickno City had fallen into this state, eh?" MH said. "I bet the people won't mind if they see you like this, especially after I sent you flying!"

"No! Wait! You can't do this to me!" Mayor Peter cried. "I'm the mayor! I have the right to execute you! This is murder! Regicide! What you're doing is first-class crime!"

MH ignored what he said and folded himself into a fist and slowly pulled back through the air.

"All right! I'll give you lotsa money and whatever you want! I'll make you vice president if you want to!"

"Super Master Punch!!!" MH yelled, and he shot forward at the screaming mayor who totally wetted his pants.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

MH punched his way into the building and right through the cannon, tearing down the massive weapon in the process. When he came back out on the other side of the building, Mayor Peter was sent flying all the way into the air were he shot through the sky at a fast speed while screaming all the way. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Down there, the other Smashers looked at the sky and witnessed mayor disappearing over the horizon.

"Cool!" Ness commented.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I was having a bit of problem with the Starman DX battle, but I like how the rest of the chapter turned out. Also, the fall of the mayor in this chapter means that there will be no more ambush from the air like he did to the Smashers in the original version of the story.

S.P.A.N.K.M.E. is borrowed from Specter24's One Piece: A Smash Adventure.


	20. The Temple of Doom

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Didn't Ness say he hasn't master PK Freeze yet in Rise of the Negativities yet? He's using it in this story as if he knows how to use it very well.  
**Game2002: **Yeah, I made a mistake about this here. But one can always pass it off as Ness not using that move to full potential.

**Chapter 20  
The Temple of Doom**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers were back on the Final Destination again after acquiring the weapons of Thickno City, and they were on their way to the next location of the weapons, obviously.

"Did you see how the people were praising me?" Falco said to his friends. "They treated me as their hero for getting rid of that corrupted mayor of theirs!"

"They weren't only praising you, but all of us…" Link told him.

"Now that their current mayor is gone, they'll probably elect a new one," Samus said, "Preferably one that has a heart of a human and not one with a monster's heart."

"What?! That mayor is a heart of a monster?!" Pichu said in shock.

"I mean that the mayor is very cruel as if he is a monster…"

DING DONG DING DONG

"Makes it sound like we are in a department store, don't you think?" Marth said.

Master Hand's voice spoke through a hidden speaker in a room, "Attention everyone! We are now approaching the location of the next two weapons. It is a rather dangerous place, so everyone should be prepared to face all sort of danger. If you are not careful, you may very well risk your life trying to find these two."

"Looks like it will be a challenge this time!" Falco said. "I'm willing to take on any risks! Nothing is too hard for me!"

"You like to boast about everything, don't you…?" Dr. Mario said to him.

-

Soon afterwards, the FD was hovering high up in the air above a sea of trees, and the rooftop of some sort of temple could be seen not too far away. Master Hand and five of the Smashers—Captain Falcon, Kirby, Mario, Link, and Donkey Kong—were on the surface of the FD looking at the sight before them. "So the next two weapons are hidden in that temple?" CF asked.

"Yes," MH replied. "And trying to find them might not be as easy as you think because that temple is supposedly full of deadly traps that only the likes of Indiana Jones could survive. Rumor has it that people who went in there to look for ancient artifacts or for the sake of adventuring met grisly ends."

"Then why did your ancestors hide the weapon here?" Kirby asked. "Or did they set up those traps themselves?"

"No idea… The scroll simply pointed out that two of them are hidden within the doomed temple of the jungle, and that is referring to the Temple of Doom you see here. The five of you better be careful in there otherwise you'll lose your lives…"

"So the weapon is hidden there? This will be easy!" DK said.

"You didn't hear anything, did you…?" Link said to him.

-

Using warp stars, the five Smashers made it to the jungle down there and soon found themselves standing in front of the temple entrance. Mario stepped back and took a good look at the appearance of the temple, "Nice architecture!"

"Let's go in, everyone," CF said, leading the way. "Be careful; one wrong step will surely make things ugly."

"I've been through these sorts of thing in the past, so I know how to deal with this!" Link said. "You don't have to worry about me! I can be your guide and reference in here if you want to!"

They stepped into the entrance and were obviously greeted with darkness, but they used a flashlight to help look around the place. There was nothing except for a hallway that led deep inside. Very typical for temple scenarios, don't you think?

Link, with a flashlight in his hand, took the lead and looked around the place with awareness in case there were traps. "Nothing so far," he murmured. "Everything is okay…"

CF touched the walls and said, "Sometimes it's hard to believe that people of the past can build such a fine temple like this, don't you think? They used only hands for crying out loud!" Then he accidentally touched a portion of the wall which sank in, and when it did, a piece of brick fell down from above and bonked him in the head. "Ow!" Luckily he was wearing a helmet. "Thanks goodness for my helmet!"

"Be careful… You don't want to get to curious around here," Link warned them. "There are many things here that might look attention-grabbing, but they can bring disaster if you fail to resist yourself."

"What's this?" DK asked as he pushed a raised block on the wall, and the block had a message on it that writes: _Push me!_

When it was pushed, a hole appeared underneath him and fell instantly fell down. "Ah!!!" But the others instantly rushed over to him and caught him by his hands in the nick of time. "Phew… I'm safe…" DK looked down but didn't see anything down there at all. "Spooky…"

"I told you not to touch anything…" Link grumbled as they pulled DK back up. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

Kirby shook his head and said, "I haven't, but I've heard of a story that talks about how a cat's curiosity made him the richest bastard in the world. You see, he was walking in the field when he noticed something black seeping out from the ground, so out of curiosity, he dug there and discovered lots of oil, and thus made a profit out of it."

"That reminds me," CF said. "I got into cars because when I was small, I was always curious about these wheeled things and started to investigate them. I'm glad that my curiosity paid off in the end!"

"Let's just get moving, okay…?" Link grumbled.

They made their way down the hall and turned around a couple of corners but eventually found themselves looking into a wall, and there was a Buddha-like statue placed in front of it. "Hmmm… A dead end…" Link thought. "There has to be some secret here since this is the only path…" He turned around and said to the others, "Look around for any possible secret passages."

"But you just told us not to touch anything," Kirby said.

Link sighed and said, "There are times when it is all right to do so… Just be careful what you touch…"

The Smashers nodded and started searching the walls for anything suspicious; meanwhile, Link observed the statue. "Something tells that this statue is the key to this…" he thought.

DK saw three raised block on the wall, so he decided to press one of them and see would what happen. When he pressed the one on the left, the statue that Link was observing suddenly stretched forth its hand and punched him in the face.

POW!

"Ow!"

"Nothing," DK thought. "How about the next one?" He then pressed the middle button and this made the statue throw its other arm at Link to punch in the face.

POW!

Link held his hand over his flattened nose and turned around saying, "What the heck?!" And the statue threw another punch using both hands and hit him hard in the groin. "OOF!"

"All three of them doesn't do anything, it seems…" DK thought. "Oh well, maybe this isn't the one."

Kirby walked up to the knocked out Link and patted him on the head. "Are you all right?"

CF walked over him and approached the statue and said, "Perhaps this statue holds some sort of secret." He touched the statue and felt around it and soon noticed that the head could be turned, so he turn it around 180 degrees. Immediately, the wall behind the statue raised into the ceiling, revealing another passage behind it. "Aha! I knew this statue is the trick to this!"

"Good going, Falcon!" Mario said. "Let's-a go then!" So they continued heading down the path while DK carried Link, who was still groaning in pain, under his arm.

Eventually, they came to a fork on the road. They looked at the passage at the left and saw that there was nothing down the hall, and then they turned to look at the passage on the right to see a terrifying sight—spike pits and giant swinging pendulums of doom!

CF raised his hand saying, "I nominate the left passage." And everyone nodded in agreement and chose the left passage.

The passage they chose didn't have anything dangerous, and they eventually came into a room that was empty. "Dead end?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe there's some secret in this room?" CF wondered. They looked all over the place but there was absolutely at all save for the dust.

"Maybe we should've taken the right passage…" Link thought. "This room doesn't look like there is anything at all…"

"But-a that-a passage eez very dangerous!" Mario said. "Common sense tellz us to chooz one that-a eezn't dangerous."

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed down tightly and sealed the way out. "What the?!" DK said in shock.

"Damn! We've fallen into a trap!" Link gasped.

Then the ceiling started to tremble. "Something tells me that the ceiling won't hold up for too long…" Kirby said.

"We better get out of here before the ceiling collapse!" CF said. "At least I think it's going to collapse." He turned to DK and said, "Donkey! Lend me a hand and punch down this door!"

"Have this door for lunch?" DK said, sounding confused.

"I said PUNCH down this door!" CF yelled.

"Did you say punch? Yeah, it makes more sense to punch it down than to eat it for lunch."

CF and DK stood side to side a few meters away from the door, and then with a loud war cry, they charged at it together and threw their fists into it.

"Falcon Punch!"

"Giant Punch!"

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

They managed to bust right through the door that was made of stone and the others immediately followed them outside. A split second after they did, the entire ceiling crashed down in a single piece.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

"Phew… Had we not gotten out earlier, we would've become pancakes…" Kirby sighed with relief. "Pancakes… I think I'll have them for breakfast tomorrow!"

-

Meanwhile, Yoshi was eating pancake back in the FD. "You can have pancakes anytime you want, you know?" he said with a mouthful.

-

They went back down the passage again and returned to the fork, and this time they chose the right passage which was full of death traps. They stopped in front of the spike pit and looked across the place. It was a long way down with lots of spiked pits and pendulums. "Theez eez extreme…" Mario commented.

"This is more intense than the ones I've been through in the past…" Link admitted.

"Won't do if we simply stand here," CF said. "We'll have to make it to the other side no matter what it takes. With correct timing and good agility, I'm sure we can make it to the other side in one piece!"

"I have an idea!" DK said. "We can try breaking those giant swinging blades!"

"You think that will work?" Kirby asked.

DK took some steps back and looked at the swinging motion of the pendulum carefully. When he got the timing right, he took off straight ahead and leaped off just in front of the spike pit and managed to grab onto the handle of the pendulum. "Hoi!"

"Good one!" CF said, clapping his hand.

DK gripped his hand on the handle hard and tried to bend it, and he eventually did when the pendulum crashed down onto the spiked pit. He carefully balanced himself on the back of the pendulum and then hopped onto the floor on the other side. "One down!" he said, and he got ready to do the same thing to the other pendulums.

"Looks like that solved everything! All we have to do now is jump over these spike pits."

"Really defeats the purpose of setting up these, don't you think?" Link asked.

"It's just that we're too smart and hardcore for these stuffs," Kirby reminded him.

So thanks to DK, they were able to make their way to the other side with no issue at all. After going through this obstacle, they emerged into a large room. "Now what?" Mario asked.

Four of the Smashers went further into the room while Link went over to look at four statues that were facing each other. They were statues of Native warriors and they were holding clubs into the air. He walked into the center of them and inspected them. "What are these?"

Meanwhile, the four Smashers went to the front end of the room and noticed a pedestal that had four levers on it. "What's this?" Kirby asked.

"Looks like there is a secret to these," CF observed, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps something will happen if we pull them?"

"But-a what-a eef something terrible happens?" Mario asked.

"Not everything can be bad, can they? We can deal with whatever is going to happen. For now, let's just pull them and see." And thus CF pushed down one of the levers.

Link was looking into the face of one of the statues when suddenly the statue behind him brought down its club and whacked him over the head before returning to its original position. Link rubbed his head and turned around to see who hit him. "Who hit me?!"

"Nothing is happening…" CF thought.

"Let's try this one then!" DK said, and he pushed down the next lever. When he did, the statue that Link was originally observing brought down its arm and whacked him in the head with its club.

BONK!

"Ow! Who did that?!" he cried angrily.

Mario then pulled down the third lever and another one of the statues whacked Link over the head again. Kirby tried the fourth and final lever and the remaining statue did the same thing to Link. "Nothing is happening at all," Kirby said.

"There has to be some kind of secret to this as there is no other path in here," CF said. "Perhaps if we try pushing two of them down at the same time or something like that, it will work?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Kirby thought. CF and Kirby both grabbed the leftmost and rightmost lever respectively and pulled them down simultaneously. This caused two of the statues to bring down their clubs over Link's head.

OW!

"Ow!" By this time, Link was almost knocked out of his sense and was sitting in the middle unable to think properly thanks to those bonking. "Ooooh…"

The Smashers continued testing all sort of combination with the levers, but this only made the statues whack Link in the head over and over nonstop. "Nothing is working at all!" Kirby said.

"There eez one last-a combination that-a we haven't-a tried," Mario said. "Let's-a pull them down all at da same time."

"Yeah, we haven't tried that yet," CF said. "Let's do it!" And the four Smashers each grabbed a lever and pushed them down hard.

All four statues lowered their clubs and smacked Link really hard over the head and he finally fell back with several large bumps on his head while mini Triforces circled above him. "Waaaaaaaaah… Ganon's got the Triforce…"

But at the same time, the wall in front of the lever pedestal started to split apart, revealing the way forward. "The wall is opening!" DK exclaimed.

"I knew eet! We have to pull them all down at da same time!" Mario said.

"Let's go then!" CF said.

"Where's Link?" Kirby asked. He turned around and saw Link lying in the middle of the statues. "What's he doing sleeping there?"

After going over to retrieve him, the Smashers continued through the newly opened path and were greeted with yet another room, but there were two altars on the other side of it and they could something on them. "The design of theez room… Da weapons must-a be there!" Mario pointed out.

"Looks like this the room where the weapons are all right," CF said. "Let's go get them!"

Kirby went ahead first but then he stepped onto a floor tile that sank downwards a bit, and when it did, an arrow shot out from the wall but went over his head. "What flew over me just now?" Kirby asked.

"Did you see that?" CF asked, and Mario nodded.

"I think an arrow just flew over you," DK pointed out.

"So there is a trap set up here after all… Looks like it won't be easy… But thanks to Kirby's height, the arrows can't hit him."

"Thanks goodness da people who made-a theez didn't take-a height-a into account…" Mario said. "Kirby, you go and get-a da weapon for us!"

"Okay!" Kirby nodded, and he went on ahead. Every time he took a step forward, the floor tiles sank down and arrows shot out from the walls, but every single one of them simply flew over his head and the Smashers only had to sit back and watch Kirby go through this ordeal without effort. He soon made it to the altar and jumped onto it and noticed that there was a spear and a dagger with a curved blade placed there. "There are two of them… So there are two weapons here after all." He picked up the weapons in both hands and turned around saying, "I got them!"

"Good! Now come back!" CF told him.

Kirby hopped onto the floor and started to go back the same way he did when he felt the whole place shaking, and his comrades also felt the same shaking. "Now what?" he wondered.

"Kirby! Behind you!" DK gasped.

Kirby wondered why they were so shock and so he turned around and to his horror, he saw that a part of the wall had opened and a huge boulder had rolled out! "Oh my god!" And he quickly made a run for it across the arrow-triggering tiles, once again with no effort, and joined the others.

"We have to run!" Mario said.

"Why should we?" CF asked. Both the captain and DK cracked their fists while the others quickly hid behind them. When the boulder was near, pulled back their fists and threw a devastating punch into it.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

And after that, there was a rain of gravels. "Done!" CF said, rubbing his fist.

"No big boulder can scare us! Ook ook!" DK howled as he beat his chest.

"Being with da likes of you really makes me feel safer…" Mario said.

"But you know, the boulder shouldn't be any because there is so much space here that we can simply stand to the side and allow it to pass safely!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, but then the boulder would go on to the door there and block it out, preventing any method of leaving here," CF pointed out.

They began to leave the place but then there was the shaking again. "Not again…" Kirby groaned. This time debris started to fell down and the walls cracked and tumbled over and the Smashers realized what they were up against this time.

"The whole place is doing to collapse!" CF yelled. "RUN FOR IT!!!" And they quickly rushed out of the room. By the way, Link is being carried by DK as he is still unconscious.

They ran for their lives as the ceiling behind them shattered and fell down and made their way through the same path that they took to come here. When they finally reached the hallway that led to the exit, they noticed that the door was starting to come down. "It's trying to seal us in! Quick!" CF shouted, and he rushed straight ahead.

"Don't-a run ahead-a of uz!!!" Mario yelled.

With this fast running speed, CF ran out of the temple first before the door closed. He turned around and grabbed hold of the door from below and mustered all his strength to pull it back up. "Don't close just yet… You guys! Hurry!!!"

Mario and Kirby eventually made it out of the temple, but DK, who wasn't a fast runner, was still on his way. "Quick! I don't think I can hold this up any longer!" CF cried. "Whoa!" He lost his grip and the door came down completely.

"DONKEY KONG!!! LINK!!!" everyone gasped in horror.

CRASH!!!

The door burst open the ape came jumping out with Link under his arm. "You're safe!!!" they cried happily.

"I'm a gorilla, not a safe," DK told them.

The temple shook violently and they quickly backed off from it, and eventually, a good portion of the temple sank down and collapsed. After that, there was silence.

Mario wiped his forehead and said, "Phew… Eetz great-a that we all made-a eet outta alive…"

"Yeah, we're simply too good for this!"

It was at this moment that Link started to come back to his senses. He rubbed his head and groaned, "Ow… What happened…? Did we find the weapon yet?"

"You slept through everything, didn't you?" DK said to him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Only 6 more weapons to go!


	21. Roy's Homeland Lycia

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **The scene with Link and the 4 statues look familiar.  
**Game2002: **It's inspired from a similar scene in Rave Master.

**Mystery-guy: **Do the Hands fear that there will be something more powerful than the Holy Weapons appearing in the future?  
**Game2002: **It is never said that the Holy Weapons are the most powerful weapons in existence. The power of the weapons depends on how one uses it. In the hands of a skilled person, it can be very destructive, but if one does not know how to use it, it is only as powerful as a normal sword or a normal gun. Since most of the Smashers are skilled fighters, they are able to use the weapons in various creative ways which makes the weapons powerful, but as powerful as the Smashers are, they are nothing but grasshoppers compared to the real powerhouses of the world. They still have a long way to go…

**Mystery-guy: **Will you work together with Specter24 to create a crossover story?  
**Game2002: **While the idea sounds neat, it is not something that will see the day of the light anytime soon or in the future. Working with another author to create a story using character representations from both sides would require lots of work as well as good knowledge on each other in order to get things pulled out perfectly, and there may always be disagreements and difference in opinions on how the story should be.

**Chapter 21  
Roy's Homeland—Lycia**

**

* * *

  
**

"We're going to the continent of Elibe next?!" Roy said with surprise after hearing Master Hand's announcement.

"The final six weapons are hidden in various part of the continent," the voice of MH continued broadcasting. "Fear not, for I already know which weapon is hidden where, so rest assure that we will have an easy time finding it. And by the way, since we are arriving at the place Roy was born in, we might as well pay a visit to his old home. Not a bad idea, you think so?"

Zelda turned to Roy and said, "You must miss home a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, it feels happy to know that I'm returning to my homeland after being gone for some time," Roy said happily. "I wonder how dad is doing. Too bad Lilina isn't here; otherwise she would be happy too… Anyway, I can't wait until we get back to my castle! This is probably the first time you guys will be seeing it."

-

One handy thing about stories is that you can fast forward and go back in time whenever you want to, and thus we zoom all the way ahead of time to when the Smashers finally arrived at one of the countries of Elibe, Lycia. Now they are all standing in front of Roy's castle, which isn't exactly what they were expecting.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CASTLE?!?!?" Roy screamed, not believing what he was looking at. It was a large medieval castle like in the olden days of Europe, but it was badly damaged with holes all over the walls and the towers were torn down.

It looked like something out of a battle aftermath.

"So is that how your castle look like?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah right…" Mewtwo told him. "It was probably under attack."

Crazy Hand then flew over to them and said, "I flew all around the castle and failed to see any signs of people. Nope, not a single soul in there at all! No groaning, moaning, uttering, crying, and orgasmic sounds."

"Stop, you're ruining innocent ears…" MH said to him.

Roy angrily kicked away a pebble on the ground and yelled at the top of his voice, "WHO DID THIS?!?!? THE PERSON WHO RUINED MY HOME STEP OUT AT ONCE AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Calm down," Marth said while patting his shoulder. "I doubt the person who did this is still here. It's useless if you simply yell."

"You willing to bet that this is King Starman's doing?" G&W said.

"Doesn't sound farfetched if you ask me," nodded Dr. Mario.

"That guy! He's going too far with this!" Roy growled. "Everyone that I know who lives in this castle better be alive or else his head will roll!"

"But why would King Starman attack this place?" Zelda asked. "Does he know that this is Roy's castle and attacked just for the sole reason that he detests us Smashers?"

"I see, so he is going with psychological torture," Mewtwo thought. "He's trying to enrage us by destroying things that we love and know in hope of ruining our moods. A rather smart move if you ask me, though it only works for one people in this case…"

"Actually, I may know the reason for his attack, assuming that it is him," MH said. "One of the Holy Weapons… is in the hands of the Pharae House…"

"What?!" everyone said in shock.

"It's true! The royal family of this country has been responsible for looking after one of the weapons. King Starman must've found out about this and attacked the castle, trying to claim the weapon for himself."

"I see…" Ganondorf commented.

"But that leads us to the question of what happened to the people in there? If they are still alive, where are they now?" Link asked.

"I don't know that unfortunately…" MH said. "Perhaps they evacuated to other places? It's useless trying to speculate. We should go and ask the people in town for more details about this."

They all agreed that this was the best thing to do, and thus they all headed for the city to gather more information.

-

Now the Smashers were wandering around the city. Some of them moved in groups but some went off on their own. "This place is unique!" Peach commented. "Even though this is the present age, they still keep lots of medieval architecture!"

"Eetz good-a to know that-a there are people who still preserve da old-a traditions!" Mario said. They stopped in front of a large coliseum-type building and took a good look around it. "Whoa!"

"Lots of people are going in there," Luigi said. "Is there a competition in there or what?" A random person walked past him and he went to ask him, "Excuse me, but what is going on inside at the moment? Is there a race or sport event?"

"They're having a battle in there!" the guy replied. "You make bets on who you think will win and one can win big bucks out of it!"

"Sounds fun!" Bowser thought.

"Gambling through people fighting each other? That's inhumane!" Peach said with disgust.

"It's not what you think," the guy told her. "They do not use sharp weapons, so the fighting is not dangerous and no lives are ever lost. Just think of it as betting a horse race!"

"So you want-a to go in there and check-a eet outta?" Mario asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to kill some time," Bowser said. "Why not?"

"But we are supposed to ask people about the whereabouts of the royal family," Peach said. She turned to ask that person but he had already left.

"We won't have to worry about that. We can leave it to the others," Luigi assured her.

They went to the front gate and learned that if one only wants to act as a spectator, they can enter for free, but those who wanted to bet must pay up first. Bowser looked at the list of fighters that was posted on a large bulletin board. "Let's see the name of the people who are fighting. Bartre, Karla, Lucius, Farina, Matthew, Generic Fodder Character, Raven, Dart, Wallace, Abnormal Lee…"

"Are you coming or not-a?" Mario called out to him.

-

"Prince Roy! Is that you?!" said a balding blue-haired man with a moustache. He rushed up to Roy to get a closer look and suddenly burst into happiness and tears as he gave him a great big hug. "Prince Roy! It really is you!"

"Whoa! What the?!" Roy said in surprise. "What are you?!"

"Hey, what are you doing to him?!" Dr. Mario said to the man.

The man let go of Roy and said, "I'm so sorry to frighten you all, but I'm so glad that I finally get to see Prince Roy again!"

Roy took a better look at the man and said, "Hey, it's you, Merlinus!"

"Prince Roy! Welcome back!" the man, Merlinus, said to him.

"Shhh! Not too loud! I don't want to let the people here know that I'm the prince, because it can create a scene…" Roy told him.

"Why? Isn't it something to boast about?"

"I'm not very used to formalities as a royal person yet… But anyway… your timing is perfect, Merlinus. I have a lot to ask you… About the castle…"

"I knew you were going to ask me about that," Merlinus told him. "Quick, let us go and see your father, King Eliwood, first!"

"Dad is still alive? Great! Where is he?"

"He is currently residing in Royal Hotel of Roland, the richest hotel in all of Elibe. Let us go there." So Roy, alongside G&W, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo, went with Merlinus. Those three were the only ones that were with him if you want to know.

-

Within the special VIP Room 550 of Royal Hotel of Roland, the king of Lycia, Eliwood, sat up in surprise and went over to embrace his son when Roy stepped into the room. "My son! I'm so glad to see you!" he said to Roy.

"Me too, dad!" Roy replied with tears in the corners of his eyes, and they embraced each other tightly for several seconds.

"Ah! I'm moved to tears!" G&W said while wiping tears off his eyes (even though they're not visible) using a handkerchief.

"Yeah, it's so great to still have you father," Dr. Mario said.

"How's your old man? Is he already…?"

"He's doing fine in Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh…"

Eliwood then let go of his son and looked at the Smashers. "And these are…?"

"Oh, let me introduce to you the people that I've been living with," Roy said. "These are Mr. Game & Watch, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo."

All three of them bowed down in the presence of the king to show their respect. "It is an honor to meet you, O King of Lycia!" they said.

"Stand up," Eliwood told them. "I should be thanking you for taking care of my son. I hope that he did not bring you any trouble."

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad…" Roy said to him, embarrassed.

"Not in the slightest!" Dr. Mario said, shaking his head. "He is a very fine man that gets along with us very well!"

"While it is true that he has habits of womanizing, he is still without doubt a chivalrous man who knows his limits," Mewtwo said.

"Still like always, isn't it? Heheh!" Eliwood chuckled. "How's your relationship with Lilina?"

"Don't worry about that," Roy told him. "I'll never betray her or let any harm come to her! Rest assure that her father Lord Hector will be happy to know how she is doing now!"

"I hope so!"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot the reason we came here for! What happened to the castle?!"

"Why don't we have a seat first?" Eliwood said, pointing to the sofas. "Come and make yourself comfortable. Don't treat yourself like strangers."

"Don't mind if we do!" G&W said as he sat down onto the sofa. "Ah, the sofa is comfortable!"

"Go and prepare some tea and light snacks," Eliwood told one of his servants, who obeyed and went to get the job done. "Now, about the matter of the castle… It all came so suddenly that we didn't have time to counterattack…"

"Am I correct in saying that the castle was attacked by star-shaped aliens?" Mewtwo asked.

"You're right! How did you figure that?"

"To be honest, we have been fighting with them for a while already," Roy told his father. "Their leader, King Starman, is planning to take over the world, so we are currently gathering the Holy Weapons in order to stop him."

"Ah yes… The Holy Weapons! Those aliens invaded our castle saying that they are here to claim the Holy Weapon which is in our possession."

"So you do have the weapon with you all along," Mewtwo said.

"Yes, for it has been protected by the Pharae Family since the olden days. Our ancestors had close relations with the Hand Family back then, and ever since one of the weapons was created, they gave us the task of protecting it until the chosen one comes to claim it. I would assume that you people are the ones that are chosen wield these weapons. In that case, our ancestors' job is at long last finished! The weapon should now be handed over to its rightful owners!"

"Where is the weapon then?" Dr. Mario said.

"We managed to fight back the best we could, but because the castle was falling apart, we had no choice but to evacuate. We took the weapon only with us and I handed it over to the Museum of Lycia for safe keeping. Here, I will give you my signature which you can show the director of the museum. This will give you the permission to claim the weapon." He was given a paper by his servant and wrote down some stuff on it before putting in his signature and handing it to Roy. "Here, you must now go to the museum. I fear that those aliens will discover where the weapon is soon and go after it."

Roy placed a fist over his chest and said, "You can count on us, dad! We will collect all the weapons and then take down those aliens to bring back world peace!"

"Let's go then!" G&W said.

"Should we inform the others?" Dr. Mario said.

"We can tell them after we found the weapons," Roy suggested.

-

The three Smashers wasted no time in heading over to the Museum of Lycia using the personal limousine of Eliwood. When they entered the museum, they noticed that the place was ruined as there were broken glass and fallen objects all over the place, but no artifacts were broken.

"What happened here?!" Dr. Mario said in shock. "Could the aliens have beaten us to it?!"

Roy ran to one of the guards in this place and asked, "What happened here? It looks as if there was an attack!"

"Some strange guy in armor came in here about thirty minutes ago," the guard explained to him. "He said he was looking for a sword of unmatched power, but couldn't find what he wants and thus left, though not without fighting some of the guards. He's pretty strong and took out all the guards with little effort…"

"Can that be one of King Starman's subordinates?" G&W wondered. "And could the weapon be a sword?"

"Perhaps he did not find it and thought that is wasn't here, so he left without taking anything?" Dr. Mario thought.

"Or maybe he is not related to King Starman at all and simply came here looking for something out of his own personal interest," Mewtwo said.

"Whatever the case is, we're not here for that," Roy said, and then he handed the guard Eliwood's signature.

The guard looked at the signature and was surprised. "This is the king's signature! He has given you the permission to get the Holy Weapon, and you are Prince Roy!"

When the other people in the museum heard this, they all bowed down to him at once, but Roy told them to get up. "You don't have to do that! Can you lead us to the weapon already? We need to get it fast!"

Then an elderly man who is the director of the museum came over to the Smashers and said, "I shall take you to the weapon at once, Prince Roy. Follow me." And he led the way.

They went to the far end of the museum where there was a massive steel door. After unlocking the various locks of the steel door and opening it, they went down the long winding staircase and eventually came into a large circular room. "Whoa! What is that?!" G&W said in awe.

In the center of the room was a large glass container and on top of the podium that was inside it, there was a black sphere made of metal and it had a face drawn on it.

"Is that the Holy Weapon?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Oh no, that's not the one," the director. "That is the container for the spirit of the Cruncher."

"Cruncher?" everyone said curiously.

"I think I know that name," Roy said. "Supposedly there was this giant monster called the Cruncher terrorizing this country several hundred years ago, and it was said to be invincible. But then a powerful mage managed to defeat it by separating its spirit from its body, so without its spirit, the Cruncher was as good as dead. However, the spirit could not be destroyed, so the best they could do was to seal it away inside this container."

"Yes, and ever since that day, the container has been put up here as a display," the director continued.

"Is that a good idea…?" Dr. Mario asked. "What if some day the spirit breaks free and causes havoc?"

"Nothing has happened to it ever since it was sealed away, so nobody is scared that this might happen. The whereabouts of the Cruncher's spirit is unknown as of now and the secret to breaking the seal of the container is not known too. That is why we believe it is safe to put this on display as part of the historical artifacts of the Lycia. But let's not talk about that. You are here for the weapon, right?"

"Yeah, so you stored it here?" Roy asked.

"This is the most secured room of the museum, so it's natural that we would hide it here," the director replied. A guard then came over with a staff in his hand and the director took it from him and handed it over to Roy. "Here is the weapon, my lord!"

The Smashers gathered around Roy to look at the staff. Obviously it was colored gray due to lack of energy, but one could tell that the top end of it had an orb. "So this is the weapon…" Mewtwo said.

"All right! We got one of the weapons in this place!" G&W said. "Only five more to go!"

Suddenly, a guard rushed into the place in great panic and said, "Director! We're under attack! The enemies are outside the museum trying to come in!"

"What?!" the director said in shock.

-

Outside the museum, there was a group of Starmen and Moonmen and they were all led by Tony. "I know one of you Smashers must be in there!" Tony said in an angry voice. "Come out at once so that I can avenge for my brother!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter has a lot of references to my other work Magister Saga. Please refer to the trivia for more info on this.

**Trivia:  
**1. Obviously, the Cruncher is the main driving force of that story. Both the museum and the hotel are the same ones that the Smashers visited, and even the coliseum is the same one where Negi fought Cackletta.

2. Dedede and Meta-Knight would come to live in Room 550 during their stay at the hotel.

3. The names listed at the coliseum are all playable characters from Fire Emblem 7, except for Generic Fodder Character and Abnormal Lee. Both of them would later appear in the fighting tournament at the amusement park, World of Fire Emblem.


	22. Tony

**Chapter 22  
Tony**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers rushed out from the museum to see what the ruckus was all about and met face to face with Tony and his army. "King Starman's lackeys!" G&W pointed out.

Tony glared at the Smashers and pointed his sword at them saying, "You Smashers have showed yourself at last! I'm going to kill you all in order to avenge my brother! Come fight me at once!"

"What is he talking?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"Don't play dumb on me!' Tony growled angrily. "My brother was given the task to kill you all on Mt. Chimney, but you ended up being the ones to kill him! I will not forgive you for this!"

"Oh yeah… He must be talking about the person that Marth and the others fought when they went to the top of Mt. Chimney," Roy thought.

"It doesn't matter if you people are the ones who killed him or not, I'm going to have all yours heads!" Tony shouted with rage. Gripping his sword tightly in his hand, he charged in their direction to get ready for the kill. "DIE!!!"

Roy quickly whipped out his sword and ran at him and they clashed blades together. "I'll deal with this guy!"

"We'll take care of the Starmen and Moonmen then!" G&W said.

"I'll leave them to you!"

While Roy and Tony fought, the other three Smashers ran past them to go after the aliens. "Get them!" the aliens shouted.

Dr. Mario got out a pair of medicine pills and hurled at them. The pill hit the ground and exploded into blue smoke which blotted out the scene and choked the aliens. While the aliens were coughing, G&W got out a manhole cover and threw it forward, hitting one of the Starmen in the body and knocking him over.

"Damn you!" One of the Starmen shouted as he cleared away the smoke by spreading apart his arms. The moment he did, he saw Mewtwo flying at him and giving him a psychic-powered punch that smacked him into the air. "Ow!"

Another Starman shot a beam at G&W and he got out a bucket to capture the beam in it. "Try and shoot me again if you can!" the stickman taunted.

"You bet I will!" the Starman said. He fired a beam at his feet but G&W jumped back and while he was still in the air, another beam was fired at him but he caught it in his bucket too. After landing, he managed to catch another beam fired at him, and then he ran towards the Starman.

"Now you can have them back!" he said. The Starman fired yet another beam but he stepped aside to avoid it and dumped the contents at him. The Starman quickly formed a barrier and when the oil-like contents hit it, there was an explosion that shattered the barrier and blasted the Staramn away.

BANG!

"PK Needle!" A Moonman formed several energy needles in his hands and hurled them at Dr. Mario.

He avoided them by ducking down and then reached underneath his coat to get out multiple scalpels which he held in between his fingers and threw it at the Moonman, but the alien easily avoided it and hurled an energy crescent at him. Dr. Mario quickly got out a stethoscope and used it to deflect the projectile. "What?!" the Moonman said in surprise.

"This is a very stethoscope made of durable material!" Dr. Mario explained. "I have learned how to use it as a weapon as well, and it can be very deadly. Behold! Yaaa!" And he swung the stethoscope all around himself with skill as if it is a nunchuck.

The Moonman stood in his place dumbfounded as he watched Dr. Mario swinging the stethoscope around like Bruce Lee, but after a while, Dr. Mario stopped and held his hand over the bumps that were on his head. "Ow… I should learn to master this first…" he cried. "I hit myself at least seven times…"

"You're nothing but a fool!" the Moonman said. "Die!" He fired a crescent at him and quick as a flash, Dr. Mario rolled aside and flung the stethoscope at the Moonman, hitting him right in the face. While the Moonman was dazed, Dr. Mario ran up to him and grabbed him in the face and surged electricity into him. "YEEEEEEE!!!"

"Shock Therapy!"

ZAAAAAP!!!

The voltage wasn't very strong however, so the Moonman was simply stunned and knocked silly from it, but Dr. Mario gave him a punch to the face afterwards.

The rest of the aliens faced off against Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon flew from place to place and evaded all their attacks. "Damn! He's fast!" one of the Starmen said.

Mewtwo flew in circles around them for a few times and then he flew up high into the air. He covered his hand in psychic energy and dived straight at them, smashing his fist into the ground to create a psychic explosion that blew all the aliens away.

BAAAAAANG!!!!

Mewtwo stood back up after landing forcefully onto the ground and look around saying, "That should be the last of them, except for the leader."

-

Roy and Tony cross blades and then clashed their swords against each other rapidly. Tony, full of rage, fought very hard and Roy was showing signs of having trouble keeping up with his attacks. When Tony swiped horizontally, Roy ducked down low and tried to take him on the legs but Tony leaped up and then slammed down his sword. Roy rolled out of the way in time to avoid getting cut in the head and then lunged at him with his sword thrust forward, but Tony leaned back in the nick of time and then tried to hit him from behind. Roy quickly allowed himself to fall forward and got back onto a standing position after doing a (resists the urge to say 'barrel') roll and turned to face him.

"Know my rage!" Tony said angrily. "I fight with my brother's spirit within me! We shall take your heads together!"

"Yeah, yeah… Enough of the angst speech and bring it on if you can!" Roy said.

"Hraaaaaaah!!!" Tony raised his sword over his head and lunged at him and brought it down really hard. Roy held his sword horizontally over himself and blocked the downward strike. Tony pulled back his sword against and slammed it down onto his blade over and over very hard as if he was using a hammer.

"That's not how you use a sword!" Roy told him. When Tony pulled his sword into the air again, Roy quickly slashed him across the body before he had the chance to give another strike.

SLASH!

"AAAAH!!!" Tony flinched and took several steps back. He looked at the wound on his body and then growled with anger, "I'm bleeding! Why you… Why you… WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S---?!?!?! RAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"That's no big deal, is it? Do you have to get so angry?" Roy said.

G&W, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo were all watching from the sides. "He's in dire need of anger management," Dr. Mario said.

"I agree," G&W nodded. "Just like Link."

"Link isn't that bad," Mewtwo corrected him.

Driven and blinded by pure anger, Tony roared like a beast and ran to Roy like a speeding cheetah and swung his sword with fury against the air. Roy raised his sword in a defensive stance and countered every single strike that Tony attempted. When he saw an opening, Roy parried and dashed past him, slashing him across the waist in the process.

SLASH!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Roy turned to him and said, "Getting rage get the best of you isn't a good idea. Okay, maybe Link does know how to make use of it once he gets pissed beyond words, but it normally isn't too good of an idea. So it's your loss!"

"DIE!!!" Tony suddenly spun around and lunged at him to hit him again, but Roy easily countered him and knocked him back through the air, creating yet another sword wound. "YAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Give it up! You can't fight me when your mind is unclear!" Roy said to him. "It makes me feel pity fighting someone who has no control over his emotions!"

"I agree," Mewtwo said. "You are basically self-destructing yourself."

Despite, Tony stood back up panting heavily and said, "I will avenge… my brother… I will bring your heads… down to the grave… before I die… That way… both of us brothers can torture you… together in hell… I will do… whatever it takes to… bring you down to hell with me!" He reached into his pocket and got out a syringe. "I will use the… secret medicine that King Starman gave me… in order to make myself stronger!"

"What is that?" Dr. Mario wondered.

Everyone watched curiously as Tony injected the syringe into his arm. After he did, he started to curl up in pain. "Grrr… Gaaaah!!! RAAAAAAH!!" His skin started to bulge as if something was going to burst out from underneath and not to mention the fact that his skin color was changing into the color red as well.

"What is happening to him?!" G&W gasped in horror.

As Tony continued to scream in agony from the unbearable pain, his body size also started to grow as well, ripping off his shirt. A few seconds later, the transformation process was complete. Tony was now larger, more muscular and more demonic in appearance due to his red skin and his hair length was also got longer, reaching just past the shoulder level. Just imagine the Hulk, but red instead of green.

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!" gasped the Smashers, except Mewtwo.

"The syringe that he injected into himself must've contained chemical that altered his body structure," Mewtwo concluded.

"This is just like taking steroids!" Dr. Mario said. "Taking things like those will surely give your body strength, but at the same time there are harmful side effects that can make you suffer a great deal afterwards! By doing this, he is basically trying to shorten his life span and kill himself!"

"DESTROY!!! KILL!!!" Tony roared at the top of his voice that could be heard miles away and then slammed down a fist onto the ground really hard.

SLAAAAAAM!!!

The impact was so strong that a narrow fissure expanding from one end of the parking lot to the other was created! "What strength!" Roy thought.

Tony walked over the fissure and tried to bring down his fist on Roy, but he jumped out of the way and the attack created a crater on the ground instead. Roy jumped at Tony's right leg and slashed it, creating a wound that made the mutated Tony cry in pain. He turned to Roy to grab him but he moved back in time. Tony let out a roar of anger and went after him, but stopped when Mewtwo fired a shadow ball into the side of his face to grab his attention, so Tony decided to go after him instead.

Tony lunged at Mewtwo but the psychic Pokemon flew back into the air and launched more shadow balls into his head. Tony angrily picked up a car that was nearby and hurled it at him. Mewtwo tried to stop it using telekinesis, but the car was thrown with such a force that even psychic powers couldn't stop it fully, so Mewtwo was hit by the car and pushed into the air. "Ugh!"

"Hey you!" Roy ran to Tony from behind and was going to hit him when Tony suddenly spun around and smashed him in the body and sent him flying aside really fast. "AAAAAH!!!"

When Roy landed onto the ground, and G&W ran up to him. "Are you all right?" G&W asked.

Dr. Mario checked Roy's body and said, "Incredible… A single punch like that was more than enough to leave his bones and innards badly damaged! If we do not treat him fast, he will be in danger!"

"Dang… I won't let him get away with this…" Roy growled as he tried to get back up, but then he coughed out blood. "Cough! Ack!"

"Don't move too much! You'll hurt yourself!" Dr. Mario told him while trying to hold him down.

"But that guy is coming!" G&W screamed.

Tony stomped in their direction but when he was near, the guards of the museum fired their guns at him to distract him. Tony turned to them and was going to attack them when Mewtwo suddenly appeared behind him and slashed him in the back with a powerful Psycho Cut.

SLAAAAAAAASH!!!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" Tony roared in pain and spun around with anger to grab the psychic Pokemon who warped away in time.

"Spiteful beast! Know your place!" Mewtwo said. "Psybeam!" He opened his fingers and a pink beam was shot out from his palm and blasted Tony in the chest. He then swung his arms across the air several times to slash Tony in the chest over and over his psychic blades.

SLASH SLASH SLASH!!!!

Mewtwo then made a car levitate into the air and slammed it down over Tony's head.

SLAM!

Tony took the car off his head and angrily hurled it at him, but Mewtwo sliced it in half using his psycho cutter. Tony let out a roar of anger but suddenly he felt pain all over his body again and coughed out blood. "Ack! Cough!"

"What the…?" G&W said.

"Looks like the effect isn't good after all," Mewtwo observed. "Though you are given strength, you still suffer consequences."

Tony fell to his knees and coughed out blood profusely and remembered what King Starman told him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"If you really do not care about your health, then use this," KS said, handing Tony a syringe. "It will give you a monstrous boost in strength as well as your appearance, but you will have only a limited amount of time to live afterwards."

"I do not care!" Tony replied. "As long I can drag them all to hell with me, I will be satisfied! That way I can be with my brother forever as well as torturing them together forever!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kill… Kill… KILL YOU ALL!!!!" Tony roared at the top of voice. "DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!!! ROAR!!!" He raised his hand and readied to attack Mewtwo, but then Roy dashed past in front of him and slashed him across the body in the process.

SLASH!

"RARGH!!!"

"This is for how you hit me just now!" Roy said angrily. "You're the one who should die!" And then he lunged at the monster and plunged his sword into his stomach.

Tony roared in agony and took several backwards after Roy pulled out his sword. The mutated villain then fell onto his knees with a thud and continued coughing out blood. He gave the Smashers an angrily glare and reached an arm towards them, but then he felt his strength starting to disappear. He finally collapsed onto the ground and breathed a few more times before completely coming to a stop. Dr. Mario approached his body with caution and touched the area around the neck to check his pulse. "He's dead," the doctor told everyone.

"In the end, he failed to avenge the death of his brother and died in vain fighting with all his strength," Mewtwo said.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or not," Roy said, and then he felt pain all over his body and dropped to one knee. "Ow!"

"You're in no better condition as well, so you better get treated at once!" Dr. Mario told him.

-

Some time after this ordeal was over; the Smashers were gathered together aboard the Final Destination. Roy was back in good condition also.

"It's great that you guys got another of the Holy Weapon!" Master Hand said to the Smashers. "That leaves only five more, and luckily I know where they are!"

"Where are they then?" Ganondorf asked.

"There is another one hidden in here in Lycia, and it a very well known one. It is called Durandal."

"I heard of that," Roy said. "It was one of the weapons used in the Scouring, a war between dragons and humans a thousand of years ago."

"Yes, it is as you say," MH said. "The Durandal is in fact two of eight legendary weapons used for fighting against the dragons that are part of the Holy Weapons made by us Hands. The people of Elibe had close relations with the Hand Family in the past, and when the war between the dragons and humans broke out, the Hands gave their support by offering two of the Holy Weapons to the strongest warriors at that time. The other six weapons are not the creations of the Hands however; they are made by the strongest weapon forgers and sorcerers of those times, but their powers are equal to the Holy Weapons as well."

"What is the second weapon?" Fox asked.

"The Binding Blade and it is hidden in Bern. So anyway, asides from those two, there is another one hidden in the Nabata Wastelands and the last two are in the plains of Sacea. Since the Durandal is nearest to us at the moment, we should go and get it first."

-

Now we head over to a different scene, the scene of a cave at the bottom of a mountain. A mysterious person walked up to the entrance of the cave and said, "I can feel it… The presence of a sword with unmatched power!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In the original, I had the Durandal hidden in Nabata Wasteland, which makes no sense at all since the games had it hidden in Lycia. I wonder what I was thinking back then...


	23. The Blazing Sword

**Random Pointless Rambling: **Nintendo is good with piracy protections nowadays. Many of their games released for the DS have piracy protection so that it cannot be played properly on emulators. Woe is me who wants to play Pokemon HGSS and Mario and Luigi 3…

**Chapter 23  
The Blazing Sword**

**

* * *

  
**

_Thousand of years ago on the continent of Elibe, men and dragons coexist in harmony._

_However, this peacefulness came to a sudden end when men waged war against the dragons and both races started massacring each other. It was a great war called The Scouring._

_Eight heroes, who were the founders of Elibe, led the war and fought off the dragons using the power of the Legendary Weapons, two of which are created by the Hand Family._

_With the immense power of these weapons, the heroes struck down the most powerful dragon, the Dark Dragon Idoun, and ended the war between the humans and dragons. And thus, dragon disappeared from the world._

_However, the intense powers released by the weapons caused an imbalance in weather to Elibe, so these weapons were sealed away and never to be used again until the time comes…_

-

"And now we are heading to the location of one of the Legendary Weapons," Master Hand, who was at the edge of the Final Destination, said. "That weapon is created by my ancestors when they lend their hand in the Scouring, and the time has come at last to unseal it."

Young Link walked up to him and asked, "So this weapon is a sword?"

"Yeah, it's Durandal the Blazing Sword, which makes no sense at all because this sword doesn't have any fire affinity to it. The sword is supposedly massive in size, but the wielder, Roland, was said to be a rather short man."

"Then he must be really strong to be able to lift a massive sword!" Ness commented.

"Actually, there seems to be something unique about that sword. It is said the weight of the sword lies in the skill of the wielder. If a skilled swordsman wields the sword, he will not find it heavy. Therefore that sword is perfect for testing ones swordsmanship skills."

"Sounds interesting…" Marth thought.

-

Soon afterwards, they arrived at the destination. The FD was parked in midair near where the cave containing the weapon is, and four Smashers were chosen to find it. These four are Marth, Link, Young Link, and Bowser. Roy actually wanted to come to, but he was still feeling pain from the previous fight, so he had to stay behind to rest.

"Okay, according to Master Hand," Marth started to explain, "We are heading into a cave full of fiery traps, so we better be careful."

"That must be why Bowser wanted to tag along," Link said.

"Can't be helped," Bowser said. "I always had a fascination for fire.

The group of four entered into the cave and went down a staircase that led them downwards. When they reached the bottom, they were immediately greeted with the sight a sea of fire that surrounded a single strip of land which led all the way to the end of this place. "Whoa… Look at this place…" Link said. "Reminds me of the Fire Temple…"

"Maybe this is why the Durandal is also called the Blazing Sword?" YL thought. "Not because it has the power of fire but because it is hidden in a place full of fire."

"I'm starting to like this place already," Bowser said with a grin.

"C'mon, let's move on and find the Durandal," Marth told them. "And be careful. You don't want to fall into the fire or anything."

They went across the place together and took notice of their surroundings. The intense heat of the place really made them uncomfortable and they sweated severely. "Phew… It's hot!" Link cried as he took his hat and used it to fan himself. "An air condition would do me a favor here…"

"If Popo and Nana were here, I'm sure they can help cool us down," YL said.

"Can those two even survive in this kind of temperature…?" Bowser said.

"I'm sure they can manage this somehow..."

They continued their way down the single path when suddenly the floor in front of them cracked. "Be careful!" Marth yelled. Everyone stopped in his tracks as the floor shattered and collapsed and they quickly leaped back in the nick of time to avoid falling into the sea of fire below.

"Phew! That was close!" Link said. "Falling down there will result in more than just hurt…"

Marth looked at the land on the other side and said, "Luckily the gap isn't very wide. We can get across there if we jump far enough."

Link got out his hook shot and said, "I think I'll go first then. In case I can't make it in a single leap, I can use the hook shot to pull myself over and then use it to help you guys cross if you want to."

"Be careful…" YL told him.

"Don't worry; I'll be careful," Link assured him. He went over to the edge and looked down at the fire down there and took a gulp nervously. He concentrated on looking at the land on the other side and then took several steps back before crouching down. "Okay… Here goes!" And he took off as fast as he could and jumped just in front of the edge. "Hai!" He managed to land just in front of the edge. However, the edge broke and he almost tumbled backwards, but he mustered all his strength to pull himself forward and retain balance, and then he fell forward onto his knees, sighing with relief. "Phew… Made it…"

"Thanks goodness…" YL said with relief.

"You really had us scared!" Bowser said. "Here! I'll show you it's done!" And he took a running start from where he was and jumped off the edge. When he was in the middle of the gap, he spun around and breathed out a blast of fire that helped propelled him forward, and he landed onto the other side safely on his back. "See? This is how you do it!"

"Not everyone can breathe fire like you!" Link told him.

"All right; it's us now," Marth said. "Let's go."

-

The Smashers proceeded through the place and braved through every obstacle. Eventually, they made it to the end of the place where the weapon was hidden. "We're here at last!" Young Link said.

"Great! Now we can grab the weapon and get out of here before we melt!" Link said.

"There's someone over there!" Marth pointed out, and they all came to a stop to look at the person that was standing on top of the staircase and in front of the altar.

"Who is that?" Bowser wondered.

"At last!" the person said, "I have found a powerful sword of immense power! Making my way through this place and getting my butt burned over and over is worth it in the end!"

"Uh oh… Sounds like he's going to take the weapon…" YL said.

"A lackey of King Starman, no less!" Link grumbled.

Bowser stepped forward and shouted to the person, "Hey you! You get your dirty hands off that weapon at once!"

The man turned around hearing Bowser's voice. He was gray-skinned man dressed from head to toe in bulky armor that was mostly orange and red, but had shades of other colors as well. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked.

"We should be the one asking you that," Marth replied. "Are you here under the orders of King Starman to take the Holy Weapon before us? If so, then we will have to strike you down here!"

"You better get ready for some beating!" Bowser said as he cracked his fist.

"What are you talking about? I, Gilgamesh, serve no one!" the man replied. "I am the collector of swords who travel throughout the universe and dimensions looking for powerful swords to add to my collection! I came here first, so this sword here is mine! I will not hand it over to anyone unless they can best me!"

"Doesn't make any difference! Whether you are a lackey of King Starman or not, you're our enemy if you still want to take that sword from us!" Bowser said.

"So you wish to challenge me? You're very bold to think you can take on me! Very well, I shall fight you and see who the rightful one to claim this sword is!" Taking out a halberd in his hand, Gilgamesh began to walk down the staircase but accidentally slipped and rolled down violently. "OW!"

CRASH!

The Smashers looked at him with odd faces as he got back up and dusted himself. "Are you weak or strong…?" Link asked.

"I told you that I am strong!" Gilgamesh claimed. "You do not judge people just by seeing them once!" He got into fighting stance and said, "Bring it! I'll show you the power that I possess!"

**BGM: Clash on the Big Bridge**

"I'm going to toast you!" Bowser said. He took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at him. When Gilgamesh saw this, he lifted his halberd and slammed it down hard and whipped up an energy wave that went forward and penetrated through the fire, much to everyone's surprise.

Bowser quickly moved to the side to avoid getting hit by the incoming energy wave, and then Gilgamesh charged at him at a fast speed and was about to impale him with his halberd when suddenly Marth jumped in and took a blow at the halberd from the side to knock it off course. "I'll deal with him!" Marth said. "It's better for someone with weapon to fight another weapon wielder!"

"Good-looking sword you have there!" Gilgamesh commented. "Maybe I'll take it from you if I win!"

"Try and do so if you can!" Marth said. Both sides then threw jabs with their weapons and clashed against each other over and over at an intense rate. Bowser quickly withdrew himself to the side and joined the other two Smashers who were acting as spectators.

"You can do it, Marth!" YL cheered on.

Gilgamesh swiped his halberd horizontally across the air and Marth responded by ducking down and them jumping up to deliver a vertical blow at his head, but Gilgamesh brought his halberd in front fast to block it. Marth fell back and took some steps back and Gilgamesh charged at him with his halberd thrust forward. Marth stepped aside to avoid it and tried to slash him in the body. Despite his appearance, Gilgamesh displayed a good amount of skill and speed by dodging the move using a cartwheel spin to the side.

After landing, Gilgamesh slashed across the air very hard and whipped up an energy shockwave that spreads towards Marth. He dodged the move by jumping into the air and fell towards him trying to hit him in the head, but it was easily blocked and Gilgamesh pushed him back. "You're better than I thought…" Marth said.

"Is that all you've got? I can tell that you can do better than what you are doing now!" Gilgamesh said. "Come at me with your full strength!"

"Perhaps you are right. There are more spaces for me to improve. I'll take your words into consideration!" Marth ran straight at him again and jumped into the air when Gilgamesh thrust his halberd forward. In air, Marth spun and flipped upside-down as he went over Gilgamesh and then slashed him across the back.

SLASH!

"Whoa!" Gilgamesh almost fell forward and spun around saying, "That took me by surprise, but it didn't hurt at all! Take this!" He raised and slammed down halberd to sent forth an energy stream, and unfortunately for Marth, he was unable to get back in time after hitting the ground and was hit by it and knocked aside, taking damage.

"Ah!"

"You're open!" Gilgamesh used this opportunity to run at him and swung his halberd at him; Marth quickly held up his sword in defense and blocked the blow. He pushed aside the blade of the halberd and took a quick slash on his body. Gilgamesh flinched from the hit and Marth quickly continued from there and attacked him multiple times.

"Grrr! Why you?!" Gilgamesh growled angrily and he swung his halberd in a circle and Marth was it by the weapon's pole and got carried along with it as Gilgamesh spun in circles a few times before he finally flew away through the air and flew towards the altar of the weapon.

CRASH!

"Ugh…" Marth got back up again and noticed that his hand was on the Holy Weapon. He turned to look at it to see a massive blade that was as tall as a person lying on the altar, but like all the previous weapons that had lost its energy; it was colored gray and looked like stone. "So this is the Durandal that came determine the strength of the wielder using its weight…"

"Hey you! The winner is not yet decided! Don't go grabbing grandpa over there just yet!" Gilgamesh shouted to him.

Marth looked at him and said, "Yeah, you're right. A promise is a promise. I'll beat you to prove that I am the one worthy of taking this! I'll fight you seriously from now on!" And he dashed down the stairs to engage Gilgamesh again.

"That's the spirit!" Gilgamesh said. Gripping his weapon tightly in his hand, he charged at Marth as the swordsman came down from the stairs. They dashed at each other and Gilgamesh delivered a wide range horizontal swipe at Marth. Marth quickly ducked down to avoid the blow and he performed a spin just as he went past Gilgamesh.

SLAAAAASH!!!!

"Ahhhh!!!" Gilgamesh collapsed onto the floor in pain as the attack actually cut through his armor somewhat.

"Whoa! Marth hit him real good!" Bowser said.

Marth turned his head around and said, "Thanks to your words, it seems that I can at last learn how to cut steel."

Gilgamesh got back up again though and said, "For your record, I'm not wearing steel armor."

"What?"

"This is a kind of metal that is very similar to steel called genji, but is actually not as hard. You can call it a poor man's a steel if you want to."

"…"

"But I have to say, you are a pretty strong. It's been a long time since I fought such a challenging fight! You are a worthy opponent indeed!"

"So do you admit defeat?"

"I never said anything about admitting defeat! This fight has only made me begging for more! You should be honored that I am about to fight you with full power! No one has ever survived when I fight them at full power! Wait a minute; I never fought anyone at full power yet…"

Marth got into defensive stance and said, "Well then, let's see what you have got to show me!"

"Very well! The real show begins now! Watch as I undergo transformation, ladies and gentlemen!" Gilgamesh said as he spread both arms to the side. "Hey, are there no ladies here?"

"What's with him…?" Link asked.

"Just wait as I get out my spare weapons first," Gilgamesh told them. He got out a large blue sack out of nowhere and rolled it open on the floor to reveal several swords. "Wrong one… I don't want to use my precious sword collection yet…" He rolled it up again and got out another sack that was gray, and there several kinds of weapons rolled in it.

"Just what are you doing?" Marth asked, looking confused.

Gilgamesh grinned and stood back up. "Now is when the real fight begins!" He started making all sorts of 'epic' poses and chanted some war cry that made him look like a fool and the Smashers watched with dumbfounded expressions, though YL found it funny and giggled. Finally, he raised his halberd into the air and shouted, "TRANSFORMATION!!!" And he 'exploded' in a burst of smoke.

"What the?!" Marth said in shock.

When the smoke disappeared, Gilgamesh looked different. He now had a total of six arms which he used for grabbing each of the new weapons. "Surprised?" he asked. "I bet you've never seen anything like this in your life!"

These are the weapons that are carrying: The two arms at the top were carrying a dagger and an axe in the right and left hand respectively. The two arms in the middle row were carrying a broadsword and the halberd in the right and left respectively. Lastly, the last two arms were carrying sickle and a spiked flail on the right and left respectively.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Marth told him. "We've seen a lot of strange things, so this probably isn't anything to special."

"Boring… I was hoping you guys would be so surprise that you'd wet your pants… Now let's get this fight started!"

"Holding more weapons doesn't mean you will have the upper hand!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch this! Haste!" Orange energy that resembled clocks appeared all around Gilgamesh and then he suddenly dashed at Marth at a really fast speed much to his surprise. Marth quickly leaped back as Gilgamesh slammed down all his weapons onto the floor with such a force that he created a hole on the floor!

"What the?!" Marth said in shock. Gilgamesh dashed at him at a fast speed again and Marth raised his sword and managed to block a swipe from his broadsword. When Gilgamesh brought down the axe on him, he quickly moved aside and tried to escape backwards, but Gilgamesh swung the spiked flail into his body. "GAH!!!"

Marth was batted aside and tumbled onto the floor, and Gilgamesh was going to go after him when suddenly he was struck in the head by a boomerang. "Ow!"

"This is far enough!" said Link, the thrower of the boomerang. "When our friend is in danger, there's no way we can sit still and do nothing!" He got out his sword and shield and ran towards Gilgamesh.

"It doesn't matter how many people came to me at once! I have faced as many as four people at once, so it's no big deal!" he claimed. When Link approached, they both clashed blades with each other and then Young Link ran in from left side with sword in hand. While locking his sword with Link's, he swung the flail in the direction of YL but he blocked it with shield. Gilgamesh then pulled back from the both of them and swung his halberd in a circular motion to whip up an energy shockwave which blew away the both of them, but they managed to land on their feet.

Link whipped out his bow and fired three arrows at once at Gilgamesh but he easily evaded them, but the moment he came to a halt, YL fired a burning arrow at him, but he easily batted it away. "Haste!" Clock-like energy appeared around him again and he charged at Link at a really fast speed.

Link quickly raised his shield to block the incoming attack but he was sent skidding backwards in a sliding position due to the powerful momentum. He threw his boomerang again but Gilgamesh knocked it away and approached him again when suddenly a bomb arrow fired by YL hit him in the side and blasted him away.

BANG!

"Ow!"

Then Bowser breathed out fire at him and Gilgamesh couldn't avoid it in time, so the flame consumed him.

"IT BURNS!!!!"

With his body on fire, Gilgamesh ran around while screaming his water and then dropped onto the floor and rolled around to help himself. When the fire disappeared at last, Bowser ran up to him and delivered a devastating headbutt before he could do anything. "Bowser Hammer!"

SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"GUUUUAH!!!!!!" Gilgamesh shot back and crashed into the stairs.

CRASH!

"Ha! That sure was a hit!" Bowser commented delightfully. "Now you know the kind of person you're messing with!"

Despite this, Gilgamesh got back up again panting heavily. "It's not over yet! I can still take on you!"

"He sure is persistent, isn't he?" Link said.

"Protect!" Gilgamesh made a coating of orange energy appear around him. "Now my defense has increased! Come and try hitting me again!"

"You're asking for it!" Bowser said, and he lowered his head and ran towards him at his fastest speed. "Bowser Hammer!"

SMAAAAASH!!!

Bowser rammed into Gilgamesh hard and sent him crashing into the staircase again, but he got back up and said, "Doesn't hurt as much as it did the first time…"

"Doesn't really look like there's a difference to me," Bowser said.

"Enough! It's time I play the offensive role!" Gilgamesh stood back up and got into fighting stance, and then all of a sudden, he leaped up very high into the air and came falling back down with all six of his weapons pointing downwards.

"Be careful!" Link shouted. The Smashers moved far away from the predicted landing spot of Gilgamesh.

When Gilgamesh hit the floor, he created a powerful tremor that whipped up a shockwave that pushed the Smashers away, and this caused large amount of cracks to appear on the floor as well. But then the floor underneath Gilgamesh gave way and became a hole, and the poor guy fell down it. "What the?! YAAAAAAAAI!!!!"

The Smashers ran up to the hole to see what happened to him, and then Gilgamesh came jumping back up again with his butt on fire. "YEOW!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!" The Smashers watched him with odd expressions as he ran around screaming like crazy.

"I don't know if this guy is talented or untalented…" Link said, and the other three Smashers nodded in agreement.

When Gilgamesh finally put off the fire by sitting down and rubbing against the floor, he turned to them and said angrily, "Argh! I've made a fool out of myself! This time I mean business!"

"Geez! How long are you going to keep this up?!" Link groaned. "It's starting to get tiring!"

"Until one of us falls over, this will never end!" He said before he ran at them. Link, Young Link, and Marth took him head on together and they all raised their weapons and were locked into each other.

While Gilgamesh was locking weapons with them, he looked up and saw Bowser appearing in the air above him and assumed that he was going to drop straight down to crush him, so he quickly pushed the three swordsmen away and hopped back.

"Wrong!" Bowser shouted. He did not drop straight down at where Gilgamesh originally was; rather, he continued falling forward and landed right onto Gilgamesh with a great belly flop, smashing him against the floor.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Grabbing him by the neck, Bowser threw him up into the air a little bit and then headbutted him really hard and Gilgamesh was knocked across the place and his head against a piece of block. "Did that do it?" Link wondered.

Gilgamesh crawled back up again and growled angrily, "This settles it… There is only one thing to do left…"

"Looks like he's going to use some secret technique…" YL said in fear.

"Bring it! Whatever it is, it probably won't be that!" Bowser said without fear.

"I do not wish to stain my sword collection, but it looks like I'll have to use the most powerful sword I've ever found!" Gilgamesh said. He got out the blue sack again and unrolled it on the floor and picked up a large sword that was beautifully decorated with gold and silver.

"Whoa… Look at that sword…" Link said in awe.

"This is the legendary Excalibur!" Gilgamesh explained. "It is a legendary sword with destructive power that can slay giant monsters! You should be honored to be smote down by such an awesome sword!"

The Smashers got into defensive stance and Marth said, "Be careful, everyone! I don't know what power that swords possesses, but we should be careful of what he's going to pull against us!"

"Prepare to be felled by the Excalibur! Take it while it's hot!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Hraaaaaah!!!" With a loud war cry, he charged at them with the sword gripped in two hands. When he swung it vertically at them, Link quickly got in front of everyone and raised his shield. The Excalibur struck the surface of the shield but strangely enough, the legendary sword bounced back and sent vibration down the blade and into his arms. "Brrrblrblrblrblbrlrblrblrbrrr…!"

"What…?" Link said, confused.

Gilgamesh shook his head to get back to sense and swung the Excalibur at Link's shield again, only to get the same result. Annoyed, he turned to face Bowser and brought down the sword on him. Bowser couldn't avoid in time and was hit in the head, but it only gave him a light bonk that didn't hurt at all. "No blood?" Bowser said when he touched his head with his hand.

"What is this?!" Gilgamesh said. He angrily smacked the four Smashers over and over with the Excalibur. Because they didn't felt pain at all from the hits, the Smashers didn't bother to avoid or block the hits. "Just what is wrong with this?! Isn't this supposed to be a destructive sword?" Gilgamesh took a look closer at the sword and noticed something written on the blade:

_Excalipur (not to be confused with Excalibur)_

"What?!" he said in shock. "How come I never noticed this even though I had this sword for years?! I've been had all this time?!"

"Um… So now what?" YL asked.

"Argh! Who cares? I can still beat you even without the help of a legendary sword! Be prepared to meet your maker!" Gilgamesh shouted with frustration. He raised his other weapons over them to attack and the Smashers all jumped back to avoid getting hit, but then he slashed the air and fired a wind blade at them.

Marth hit the wind blade with his sword when it closed in on them and managed to nullify it. "Haste!" Gilgamesh shouted, and charged at them at a really fast speed after using the speed-enhancing magic.

Marth gripped his sword tightly in his hand and slashed in a circular motion and shouted, "Whirlwind Blade!" In doing so, he released a spiraling wind blade that crashed into Gilgamesh with such a force that he was knocked back with his body cut all over.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" he screamed as he soared back through the air and crashed down onto the floor with a thud.

"Whoa! That was cool!" YL commented.

Marth walked up to Gilgamesh and said to him, "Are you still up?"

"Fine… I admit defeat… I'm too weak to do anything now…" he grumbled. "You win… Go ahead and take that sword if you really want to…"

"It was a good fight. You made me realize the ways that I can improve." Marth turned away to the staircase and walked up to the altar. When he placed his hand on the sword and lifted it up, there was a sudden bright flash that made him drop it again. "Whoa!"

"What happened?" Link called out to him.

Marth backed off from the altar a bit when he saw something materializing from above the sword. It was a ghostly image of a fine-looking man dressed like a warrior. "What are you?" Marth asked curiously.

"You who are able to lift this weapon which I once used," the ghost said. "Only the chosen one has the power to use it. That time has come… The world is in danger… I grant you the privilege to become the new owner of the Durandal. The fate of the world… lies in your hand…" With this, the ghost disappeared again.

"Could that be… the ghost of Roland?" Marth thought. He approached the Durandal again and lifted the sword up by its hilt. "It's a bit heavy… Can it be that I really am not skilled enough?" He turned to the Smashers at the bottom of the staircase and said, "Hey, you guys! Come and help me! It's a bit heavy!"

The Smashers went up there and Bowser helped carried the sword since he is the strongest. When they came back down, they saw Gilgamesh getting on his feet again. "What are you up to now?" Link asked.

"Don't misunderstand," he said. "I admit defeated already, and as I promise, you can go ahead and have that sword. I had a great deal of fun and exercise though, so I think it's worth it in the end coming all the way here. All right; time to leave!"

"Where are you going?" YL asked.

Gilgamesh stretched out his hand and suddenly, a purplish purple showed up in the air much to the Smashers' surprise. "I told you that I am a traveler of universe and dimensions," he explained. "Wherever rare swords are, I will go there. Once again I am on my way to look for swords that are worth collecting."

"In that case, I hope you a safe trip and good luck too," Marth said to him.

"Perhaps we will meet each other again, and we might even fight alongside each other too! It's nice knowing you guys! Farewell!" Gilgamesh waved good-bye to them and then stepped into the portal which closed up afterwards.

"He's gone," Bowser said.

-

The Smashers then returned to the FD and handed over the weapon to Master Hand. "About time!" he said. "I was getting worried for a second!"

"We had a fight with a troublesome guy," Bowser said. "But don't worry; everything is dealt with now!"

"It's pretty heavy," Marth said. "I'm afraid it means that my skills aren't good enough yet…"

"Don't worry," MH told him. "That's just because the sword doesn't have any powers yet, so it is like a huge piece of rock. After I restored its powers, you will see for yourself whether or not you have skills."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Gilgamesh is a new addition to this story. I didn't want the weapon to be found so easily without going through some sort of a challenge, so I decided to throw in Gilgamesh from the Final Fantasy series since I thought it would be neat for comedic sword collector to take interest in the Durandal and wanting to claim it. Plus, he's one of the most awesome characters in the series and has without doubt the best battle theme ever known to RPGs. The design I use for him here is something of a combination from FFV and FFXII.


	24. Arcadia

**Note to JakeCrusher: **Just go ahead and tell me what ideas you have for me. You don't have to ask or anything. Feel free to suggest ideas for stories anytime you want.

Sorry for the wait. I was able to get piracy-protected games to work on the DS emulator after following precise instructions from somewhere on the Internet, so I got a bit too absorbed in playing them that I forgot about the story.

**Chapter 24  
Arcadia**

**

* * *

  
**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were both on the rooftop of a square-shaped house looking at the people down there doing their business. "It's really surprising, isn't it?" MH said, "To think that Arcadia, the fabled village where dragons and humans live together in harmony, would exist. I heard about this village, but never actually believed in its existence."

"That means the tooth fairy does exist too!" CH said happily. "But I don't have any teeth…"

-

Meanwhile, some of the Smashers were inside the building that those two Hands were on, making themselves guests at the house of an old man. "Please try to make yourselves comfortable," the old man said to the Smashers. "It is really hard to offer service in a small desert village like this."

"You don't have to be courteous," Zelda said to him. "It's good enough that there is shelter here!"

"Yeah! It's good enough that there is something to eat!" Kirby said while taking a mouthful of bread. "To be able to eat is the luckiest thing in the world!"

"On the other thought," Mewtwo said, "One has to eat in order to be lucky."

"What's the difference?"

Mewtwo ignored his question and said to the old man, "I take that this place isn't very well known, otherwise the population would've been larger. Am I right?"

"You are right in saying that," the old man replied. "Indeed, Arcadia is a place that is largely unknown to people outside of Nabata. In fact, there are several people who even doubt the existence of this village. This is the only place left in Elibe where dragons still exist and live in harmony with humans. Diving Dragons have always been the most peaceful kind of dragon, and thus they despise violence. When the Scouring started, they retreated into the wastelands to seek safety. Some time later, Archsage Athos…"

"You mean one of the heroes who fought in the war?" Yoshi interrupted with a mouthful.

"It's not nice to interrupt," Kirby told him. "Leave the interrupting to Pichu instead."

"Yes, that very same Athos," he old continued. "He discovered this village while traveling in the desert and it was through his help that we were able to establish village. Because of the rarity of dragons nowadays, they are considered to be very valuable and there is always danger of people trying to capture dragon for their own purposes."

"That's cruel…" Zelda commented.

"Luckily, the desert itself is a very good natural defense for our village with its violent sandstorms. Thus very few people actually managed to find this place. By the way, I would like to apologize to you that Fa attacked you people."

"You mean that little girl down there?" Dr. Mario asked. He looked outside and pointed to a purple-haired girl with feathery wings playing with the kid Smashers.

"Yes," the old man said. "The last time we were under attack, the enemies came in planes and open fired. Fa had bad memories about it and thus whenever she sees unidentified flying objects, she would attack it. She really means no harm though; she's just trying to protect herself. She's actually a very kind and playful girl."

"That's all right," Mewtwo said. "I can understand her psychological fear from that kind of experience. She is dragon too, is she? It is surprising that dragon can take the form of human."

"That is true. In order to conceal themselves, the dragons will transfer their powers into a special kind of gemstone called Dragon Stone. That way they will take the form of humans and they can change back into their original forms again by withdrawing the power from the stone. However, nothing can be done with the fact that their wings are still present."

"Life isn't so easy for you dragons, isn't it?" Dr. Mario asked.

"You can say that. Ever since the Scouring, dragons have given the people of Elibe bad impressions…"

"I don't think all dragons are bad," Kirby stated. "The proof that you people treated as with a warm welcome is proof of it!"

"And you even offered someone to help us look for the weapon that you have been protecting too!" Yoshi added.

"The Holy Weapon, right?" the old man asked. "We knew that the day would come when the weapon would be used. Archsage Athos was close friends with the Hands, so he agreed for one of the weapons to be kept safe here until it is to be awakened. Do not worry about your friends; Igrene is known as the Guardian of Nabata. She will surely guide them to the weapon's location safely.

-

A group of Smashers consisting of Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, and Samus had made their way to a pyramid that contained the weapon. It was through the help of an attractive dark-skinned, blonde woman that they managed to get to this place. "This is the place where the weapon is hidden in," the woman—Igrene—told them.

"Thanks for leading us here!" Fox thanked.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job as the Guardian of Nabata to help you. Archsage Athos had told us that people like you are going to appear some day to claim these weapons."

"Told you? You mean he wrote it down on some paper about this prophecy, right?" Ganondorf asked.

"No. He told us directly that you people would come someday," Igrene corrected him.

"Wait a minute… The Scouring happened over a thousand years ago!" Falco claimed. "How can he be telling you this when you only look about twenty years old?!"

"Would you believe me if I told you that Athos lived over a thousands years old before finally breathing his last?" Igrene told them with a smile.

Obviously, this came as a shock to the Smashers when they heard that the archsage lived for this long. "He lived for a thousand years?!" Samus said in shock.

"How is that possible?!" Falco gasped. "Being able to live over a hundred is something already!"

"Well, there were old records that claimed people of the far past were able to live up to 900 years old, so a thousand years old may be possible," Fox said. "But it's still shocking to know that there really was someone that lived this long!"

"Surprising indeed, but that's Athos for you," Igrene said. "Now let's go into the room up ahead. The weapon you are looking for is there."

They went into the next room and were greeted with the usual large room that had an altar at the far end. They went up to the altar and saw a trident placed on top. "So this is the weapon," Ganondorf said, picking it up.

"Well, looks like we accomplished our job here," Samus said.

"I was hoping that there would be more challenge to this…" Falco grumbled. "This is all too easy and no fun…"

Fox noticed that there was another door at the back of the room and asked Igrene, "Where does that door lead to?"

"There is another weapon hidden here," Igrene explained. "It is one of the Divine Weapons used by Athos himself in the Scouring. The ultimate Anima magic—Foreblaze."

"I see…"

-

With the weapon in hand, the group of five left the pyramid the same way they came in. They descended the flight of stairs and went in the direction of the village not too far in the distance when suddenly they felt a slight rumbling. "What is that?" Ganondorf asked.

"That's weird… Earthquakes never happen around here…" Igrene thought. "This isn't normal…"

Suddenly, a large amount of sand was thrown into the air in front of them and they closed their eyes to avoid getting any of them inside. As the sand flew around, something slowly rose from beneath the ground. Because Samus was in her power suit, she didn't need to close her eyes and could see what it was. "Something is coming out! It looks like a…"

"Hahahaha! Surprised, aren't you?" laughed a maniacal voice.

"That voice…" Fox said.

When the sand and dust finally settled down, a giant mechanical scorpion was seen standing in front of them. With a large tail that was wiggling like a snake and a pair of massive pincers waving through the air, the mechanical monstrosity looked very intimidating.

A pair of windows that served as the eyes opened up at the head to reveal Stu and Pid. "So you found the weapon, didn't you?" Stu asked.

"Good job on getting the job done for us!" Pid added. "Now we'll gladly take it from you after we teach you a lesson!"

"Tsk! These clowns never learn, do they?" grumbled Falco.

"I would assume no," Ganondrof said.

"Are you or are you not going to hand over the weapon?" Stu asked. "I demand a snappy answer!"

"No!" Ganondorf yelled back.

"As expected! Looks like we have no choice to take it from you by force! Get ready to buried in this desert by our latest creation—Scorpion Guy!"

The giant scorpion mech pulled its body back into the air a bit with both pincers raised, and then it slammed down both the pincers again to hit the Smashers, but they all got away in time. Falco and Fox whipped out their guns and fired, Samus fired from her arm cannon, and Igrene got out her bow to shoot arrows. The scorpion crossed its pincers in front of its face and managed to block the shots.

"Nyanya! It won't work!" Pid taunted.

The scorpion was going to take a step forward and hit them with its pincers again when suddenly an energy ball struck it from the side. This shook the inside of the mech and the clowns almost fell off their chairs. "Whoa! What the?!" Stu cried.

The scorpion turned to its attacker which was Ganondorf. Holding up the weapon in his hand, he said to the scorpion, "You want it? It's yours, you fiend; as long as you can beat me!"

"You beat we will!" Stu said. The scorpion mech bent down a bit and suddenly leaped up really high into the air much to Ganondorf's surprise, and it landed back down behind him. The scorpion turned around and then swung its right pincer at him but he quickly rolled out of the way.

"Take good care of this!" Ganondorf shouted to his comrades before throwing them the trident, and Fox caught it. "I'll deal with this thing!"

"You can't possible take on that thing by yourself!" Fox told him.

"Don't underestimate me! But if you want to help, go ahead."

"I guarantee you that you will need their help!" said Pid. The left pincer slammed down on him but he jumped out of the way and then grabbed his sword and took a swipe at one of the legs. However, the sword clashed against the metallic exoskeleton very hard and did not cut through it.

"Tsk!" Ganondorf moved back to a safer spot as the scorpion turned to him to hit him with his pincers again. He ran around to the side of the scorpion to avoid its attack and then with a single leap, got onto one of the legs and then climbed onto its back. "Like I said before, I'm not a man of machineries, but I'm very sure that things like this always have their weak spots at their heads!" He ran across the body and was heading for the front when suddenly he was impaled from behind by a blade that was attached to the tail. "GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"GANONDORF!!!" screamed the Smashers.

With the blade stabbing him through just next to the spine, the tail rose in the air and shook aggressively until Ganondorf was flung away, raining down blood as he did until he crashed onto the sand.

"Hahaha! You will be the first one to be buried in the sand!" Stu laughed. Ganondorf was in too much pain to get up in time, and Scorpion Guy closed in on him to ready to stomp him to death with one of its legs. Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air and went right through the window and whizzed past Stu's face by a few millimeters, giving the clown a huge shock. "EEKS!!!"

"What the?!" Pid gasped. He looked out the window to see that it was Igrene who shot the arrow.

"Now!" Fox shouted to his comrades. Samus immediately rushed to Ganondorf while the scorpion mech's pilots were stunned by the arrow and lifted him by the shoulder and made a run for it.

"Why you?!" Stu growled angrily. "I nearly got killed by the likes of you! You won't get away with this!"

The tip of the tail was launched forward but it was still connected to the rest of the tail via a chain. The blade of the tip fell onto the sand and plunged into it, and then the sides of the tail opened up and shot out several missiles that homed in on the Smashers. "Homing missiles! Watch out!" Fox shouted.

Samus placed Ganondorf on the sand and open fired at the missiles with perfect aim and took them out one by one. Falco used his reflector to protect himself from the missiles and Fox did the same thing, only he was also protecting Igrene at the same time.

When the missiles were cleared, Falco deactivated his reflector but kept the device in his hand and ran towards Scorpion Guy. "Let's see how you like this!" he said. He tossed the device into the air and then kicked it as if it was a soccer ball. The reflector device spun through the air heading in the direction of one of the legs on the left and was activated.

Like an energy buzzsaw, it sliced through two of the four legs on that side before running out of momentum and bouncing off the third leg, though it did make a scratch on it. The scorpion mech nearly fell over because of losing two of its legs. "Whoa! Bastard! You'll pay for this!" Pid yelled.

After pulling the tip of its tail back, Scorpion Guy started to approach them, but its walking style was somewhat awkward because of the previously mentioned reason. "Dammit! This thing won't walk properly like this!" Stu growled. "Might as well switch to long-ranged fighting style!" The scorpion opened wide its left pincer and it was launched from its body and towards them.

"Whoa! Be careful!" Fox yelled. Everyone ducked down and the pincer flew over them, but it u-turned and went towards them again.

They were going to duck down again when suddenly Ganondorf stood up to face the incoming scissors. Reaching to the pair of hilts strapped on his waist, he pulled put a pair of katana blades and held them in each hand. When the pincer got close to him, it tried to close together like a scissor to cut him, but Ganondorf mustered his strength into his swords and held the pincer open. "Grrr! Somebody destroy this now!" he shouted.

"I'm on it!" Falco said. He ran towards the pincer that was struggling with Ganondorf and leaped into the air above it. Fire surrounded his body and he shot down like a meteor, crashing into the pincer from above and destroying it. "Fire Bird!"

SMAAAAAASH!!!!

"Dammit! They destroyed one of the pincers!" Pid cried.

"Argh! But we still have another one! We shouldn't fire this one recklessly though…" Stu said.

Fox ran straight at the remaining pincer from the side and jumped onto arm. Placing his gun at the joint, he pulled the trigger and the laser which was fired at point blank instantly ripped through the arm and tore the pincer off its body. "Dammit!!! Now both pincers are gone!!!" Stu yelled. "How come I didn't notice that fox sneaking towards us earlier?!"

"Let's see how you defend yourself now!" Samus said. She charged up her arm cannon and aimed at the face of the scorpion.

"EEKS!!! Run!!!" Stu screamed. Both the clowns got out from the frantically undid their seat belts and jumped from their chairs to run. The charged plasma shot struck the head and blasted through it, destroying all the controls.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

With the explosion of the controls, Scorpion Guy's head was blown off and the entire thing was no longer functional, and it collapsed lifelessly onto the sand.

Samus punched the air in triumph and they all exclaimed, "We did it!"

Then the back of the mech opened up a flying pod that contained both the clowns flew out. "Dammit! We were so close to winning!" Stu growled.

"You weren't anywhere close in the first place…" Ganondorf said.

"Don't think this is the end!" Pid said angrily. "The next time we meet we are going to get our revenge for sure!" With this, the pod flew off into the distance.

"Geez… They're always coming to harass us… I'm really getting tire of them…" Falco grumbled.

"You people sure are strong!" Igrene said. "Without doubt, you will be able to use the Holy Weapons properly and put an end to the evil that is currently plaguing the world out there!"

"Ha! You can bet on me to save the world!" Falco boasted.

"Oh yeah! We have to treat Ganondorf at once! Let's return to the village fast!" Fox said.

"I can get over it," said Ganondorf, holding his hand over his wound. "Ow…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter is sort of rushed, so I apologize if this is somewhat of a lackluster.


	25. The Fire Emblem

**Chapter 25  
The Fire Emblem**

**

* * *

  
**

Stu and Pid found themselves on their knees and facing the wrath of King Starman, who sat down on a chair in front of them looking not so happy, and it goes without saying that they were sweating nervously. KS tapped his finger against the arm of the chair and let out a sigh before saying, "The both of you continue to disappoint me with your failures. No matter what I tell you to do, you always give me the kind of result that I am not pleased with. You have attempted to steal the Holy Weapons from the Smashers several times already, but every single time you return empty-handed. Not only that, you didn't even manage to at least kill one of the Smashers!"

"We're very sorry, boss…" Stu said in a scared tone. "We won't fail you this time!"

"Please have mercy, your omnipotence!" Pid pleaded. "Give us another chance and we will surely not fail you!"

"Don't bother," KS grumbled. "Someone is already heading towards them even as we speak. I'm sure he'll do a much better job than you two useless clowns. I don't know if I can tolerate any longer your constant failures!"

The two clowns fell face down onto the floor and begged for their dear life. "Have mercy on us!"

KS got up from the chair and stomped the floor loudly, making them tremble in fright. Pointing outside the room, he said out loud, "After you scrub all the floors here, then we can talk about mercy!"

The two clowns immediately got to their feet and saluted to him before rushing out of the room to grab a pair of a mops and buckets.

-

Sacae is a country of Elibe that consisted mostly of plains and grasslands. Comparatively primitive to the other countries on the continent, Sacae does not have large bustling cities and its citizens consisted mostly of nomads who lived in tents, and many of them are skilled archers from birth.

However, those details are not very important to this story, so I might as well skip the boring parts and move on ahead.

In fact, we moved so far ahead of the story that the Smashers had already obtained two more weapons that were hidden in this place. Look, the team that consisted of Link, Young Link, Zelda, and Jigglypuff are coming out from a hidden staircase that led underground even as we speak.

"Phew... Good to get out of that dangerous place at last…" Link sighed with relief after stepping out into the sun. "That place reminds me of the Temple of Doom, and it brings back painful memories…"

"It's good that all of us made it out in one piece," Young Link said. "And we even found two of the weapons!" In his hand he was holding a quiver of arrows and Link was also carrying with him the same kind of weapon.

"But quivers of arrows… Where's the bow to fire this thing?" Link wondered. "And there's only one arrow too… Don't tell me that this is a one-time use?"

"We'll have to ask Master Hand for more details," Zelda said. She looked into the sky and saw the Final Destination coming lower. "Oh look, there they are!"

Up on board, Master Hand looked down from the edge and said, "They found those two weapons all right! Time to pick them up!"

Crazy Hand came up to MH and said, "There's some strange-looking bat coming in from 12 o'clock."

"What?"

"Don't you understand navigation terms?"

"I can't say I'm an expert in those, so I don't really understand what you mean when you said 12 o'clock. I do know that it's referring to a direction though."

"Well, I don't understand navigation terms also, so that one was spoken at random."

"Very funny… Anyway, what was it that you said was approaching?"

BANG!!!

Both the Hands were surprised by the sound of the explosion and they looked down to see a charred spot on the ground and the Smashers were pushed back onto the ground and looking in horror at a terrifying beast that was approaching them from the sky. "What is that?!" Zelda screamed. She huddled Jigglypuff closely in fright while Link and Young Link got out their swords and shields to battle the beast.

"Whatever this thing is, it's not friendly!" Link said. "If he's coming after us, we'll let him have it!"

"What the…?" MH said in surprise.

Samus then came running over to the edge and asked, "What was that explosion just now? Is everything all right?" She looked down and was surprised to see the monster that appeared, but then she recognized who that is. "That… That's Ridley!"

Sure enough, it was the Space Pirate captain Ridley, brought back to life with mechanical parts—Meta-Ridley.

Down there, Meta-Ridley took a step closer to Link and Young and said in a wicked voice, "Heheheh! Found you Smashers at last! I'm going to make you suffer the same kind of defeat I experienced last time!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Link said angrily. "But if you are trying to kill us, we won't go easy on you!"

"I know him!" Jigglypuff said. "We see him on tower!"

"What?" YL said, not understanding what she meant.

"I think she means that she encountered him when they were looking for the weapon at Tin Tower in Ecruteak City," Zelda pointed out.

"Ah yes, I remember now!" Link said. "Samus did bring up that she met an old enemy in that place, but I thought he was killed already!"

"Do you think that I would fall so easily?" Meta-Ridley asked. "No matter how many times I die, I will always return and make sure that people who crossed my path burn and suffer in hell!"

**BGM: vs. Meta-Ridley (Metroid Prime)**

"Ridley!!!" shouted the voice of Samus. The SP captain looked up and saw Samus, in her power suit, falling towards him with her arm cannon pointing at him and charged up, and while she was still in air, she fired a plasma shot. Meta-Ridley quickly raised his arm and swatted away the shot like it was a plastic ball. Samus then fell on him and tried to land a stomping kick, but he knocked her back onto the ground with ease. "You!"

"You again! Still angry about me for some sad past or whatever?" Meta-Ridley asked. "I don't remember about those, but anyone who dares challenge me will die!"

"You're the one who is going to die first!" Samus said angrily as she fired at him again, but this time Meta-Ridley took off into the air.

"You are the ones who will die!" Meta-Ridley said. He opened his mouth and energy started to churn up in his neck, and then he fired a blast of energy at them.

"Watch out!" Samus shouted, and the Smashers quickly got out of the way before the energy struck the place they were standing on.

BANG!

Samus aimed up at him and fired several missiles, but Meta-Ridley easily avoided them by flying aside. His chest then opened up to reveal a pack of missiles inside which he fired in her direction. She carefully aimed and shot down each of the incoming missiles before trying to escape the remaining ones that she couldn't shoot.

"We have to help her!" Link said. Taking out his bow, he stuck a light bomb to the tip of an arrow and fired at Meta-Ridley and managed to catch him off guard and hit him in the side of the body.

"You're asking for a death wish, aren't you?" Meta-Ridley said, and he breathed out energy breathe at him but Link avoided it.

"Get down here and fight like a man!" Link yelled.

"Don't cry if I do then!" Meta-Ridley said. He swooped down at him and landed onto the ground violently, and Link immediately ran to him with sword him hand. Ridley spun around a bit and swung his tail, which detached at the segments and lengthened, at him. Link held up his shield to block it, but much to his surprise, the tail stabbed through the shield but went past him, barely scraping him across the face.

"Ugh!"

When Ridley pulled back his tail, the shield was pulled away from Link's hand as well. Samus fired a plasma shot at him again and this time he swung his tail at the incoming energy and blocked it using Link's shield which was still on his tail, and then he spread out his wings and dashed at her at a fast speed. Samus was too late to pull away and was rammed full force by his head. Ridley jerked up his head and threw her high into the air and then opened his mouth and shot out a burst of energy.

"Dammit!" Samus cursed. She couldn't move around in air and the best she could do was to hold up her arms in defense in hope of softening the blow. Suddenly, Mewtwo flew at her and pulled her away in time. "Mewtwo!"

"Uh?" Meta-Ridley looked around and saw that some of the other Smashers just jumped down from the FD and were all glaring at him angrily.

"You again!" Bowser said. "I thought you were burned to death by that giant bird!"

"So this is who you guys fought when you went to the top of Tin Tower?" Marth asked.

"He look's-a pretty intimidating all right-a," Mario commented.

Meta-Ridley looked at the Smashers who were all in fighting stance and said, "I'm not going to falter just because of number disadvantage! In fact, it has never been an issue to me at all!"

"You'll see that it is a disadvantage soon enough!" Bowser said before breathing fire at him. Meta-Ridley countered with his own energy breath that overpowered the fire immediately and Bowser was burned and consumed the energy and fell back onto the ground charred. "Gwaaaaa…"

DK ran to Meta-Ridley and pulled back his fist and threw a punch at him, and Meta-Ridley foldedhis wings in front of his face and blocked the punch with ease and opened it again to push DK away, and he shot out an energy ball from his mouth to hit him but DK moved back to dodge it.

Marth ran to Meta-Ridley from behind and swung his sword, but the tail quickly went to him and clashed against the blade. Like a metal whip, the tail struck itself with Marth's sword a couple of time and then speared forward at a fast speed and barely scraped across his shoulder. "Whoa!" But he ignored the slight injury and jumped at Meta-Ridley. Meta-Ridley immediately spun around and hopped back though and avoided getting hit.

Ganondorf and Mewtwo, who were standing on his left and right respectively, charged up dark energy balls in their hands and hurled it at him. When Meta-Ridley saw them coming, he spread out his wings and performed a spin, smacking his wings against the energy balls and deflecting them into the air. "Whoa, he can do that?" Ganondorf thought, looking at the energy ball which disappeared into the air.

Meta-Ridley turned to Ganondorf and was going to do something when suddenly Mario landed onto his head with a nasty stomp and bounced down in front of him. "You pest!" He tried to swipe him with his claw but Mario jumped up and did a spin that landed a kick into his chin. "Oof!" While in air, Mario shot out three fireballs from his palm that blasted him in the face.

While Meta-Ridley was shaking the fire off his face, Ganondorf used this opportunity to run up to him and slashed his body in a cross formation using his dual katana blades.

SLAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Ugh!!!" Meta-Ridley groaned and held his hand over his body and then quickly took off into the air when Ganondorf moved forward to attack him again.

"You cannot escape through the air either!" Mewtwo said as he gave chase.

"You persistent insects!" Meta-Ridley growled as he shot out burst of energy balls at the Pokemon who moved left to right to avoid getting hit.

Suddenly, Red on his Aerodactyl zipped across the air and struck Meta-Ridley over the head in the process. Meta-Ridley growled in pain and glared at him, but then it started to rain. However, this rain was strange in the way that only the spot above Ridley was raining while everywhere else it was dry. "What the?" he wondered.

"That's an artificial rain cloud made by Poli using Rain Dance," Red explained to him while pointing to his Poliwrath who was standing on the FD with one arm lifted into the air. "And if we put a little bit of electricity into that cloud, do you know what will happen?" He snapped his finger and Pika, who was standing next to Poli, fired a ball of electricity at the rain cloud. Immediately, the cloud was charged with electricity and let loose a powerful thunderbolt onto Meta-Ridley

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" he screamed as the thunderbolt fried him.

Samus ran underneath Aero and then leaped at him. "Lend me your tail for a moment!" she said. She shot her grapple beam at the tail of the fossil Pokemon and then the Pokemon swung his tail and threw Samus in the direction of the dazed but still airborne Meta-Ridley and grabbed onto his chest. Planting arm cannon against his body, she open fired at point blank.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

Samus was blown back into the air while Meta-Ridley shot down across the air and crashed onto the grassy ground with a powerful impact.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"That's got to hurt!" Link commented.

Samus fell back onto the ground on her feet and pointed her arm cannon at the fallen Meta-Ridley just in case he was going to get back up again, which he did. "Still at it? We can take on you again!" DK said, raising his fists.

However, Meta-Ridley had a hard time trying to stand perfectly because the damage that he took earlier was a strong and painful one. "Argh… I can't keep on fighting all of you like this… Should retreat for now… But first…" He turned his eyes to Bowser who was still lying unconsciously on the ground from getting hit by the energy breath attack. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he suddenly charged at Bowser and grabbed him by the head and took off into the air.

"Hey! Where's he taking Bowser?!" Young Link cried.

"Give him back!" MH shouted, and he folded into a gun and fired bullets at him, but several Starmen and Moonmen suddenly appeared hovering in air in front of Meta-Ridley and managed to block the missiles with a force field.

"You go first," the Moonman with a spiny back said to Meta-Ridley. "We'll handle things from here." Meta-Ridley nodded and then flew away as fast as he could.

"Dammit! You're not getting away!" MH shouted. He tried to go after Meta-Ridley, but the Moonman formed a large crescent blade out of energy and swung it at him and MH dodged it.

"Meta-Ridley is given with an important task, so you are not to interfere with him," the Moonman said. "Instead, I, Moonman Deluxe, will deal with the likes of you with my army!"

-

Meanwhile, something big had just happened within Bern, the country with the most powerful military force in Elibe.

Within the royal castle of Bern, a soldier rushed into the room and reported to the large imposing man on the throne—King Zephiel. "Your majesty! The national treasure of Bern, the Fire Emblem, is stolen!"

Hearing this, Zephiel raised his head from resting on his hand and said, "The emblem is stolen? How can that be? It was supposed to be well guarded. Could it have fallen down to the side or something like that?"

"No, we have checked the place and found nothing, and further investigation revealed that someone had hacked into the security system and turned it off before taking the emblem. The Fire Emblem indeed is stolen!"

"To be able to break through our security system… That is praiseworthy indeed…"

"Your majesty! What do we do? The Fire Emblem is the symbol of royalty to our country! We must find out who the culprit is at once!"

"Calm down," Zephiel told the soldier. "It's not like the country will fall apart without it, but nevertheless, we should still find out who stole it. As for this matter, it is not something that you have to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten? The Fire Emblem is installed with a tracking device. No matter where it is, we can always track it down and find out who stole it."

"I almost forgot! We'll get to it right away, your majesty!"

After the soldier left, Zephiel sat back onto his throne and began to ponder. "Who could have stolen the Fire Emblem? And what for? The Fire Emblem's only actual use is to… Could it be that the culprit is planning to go after THAT?"

-

While the focus was on Bern, the Smashers had fought and defeated the Starmen and Moonmen already. Badly wounded all over, Moonman DX fell over on all fours and coughed painfully. "Damn… you… Ugh…" And he collapsed onto the surface of the FD lifelessly and slowly disintegrated into thin air afterwards.

"Well, that takes care of that," Captain Falcon said, dusting his hands. "Pretty challenging all right, but we still manage to win in the end."

"But everything is all right!" Ness reminded him. "That winged monster took Bowser away!"

"Why would he want to take Bowser anyway?" G&W wondered. "If he is planning to capture one of us as hostage, he could've taken a damsel such as Peach, Zelda, or Samus."

"Like I'd get captured by him so easily!" Samus told him in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, you're not the kind to get captured so easily… Maybe Nana or Jigglypuff?"

"That's beyond the point now!" Pikachu said. "We must rescue Bowser fast!"

"But we don't know where he went…" Fox told him. "He must've been taken to the enemy base, but we don't even know where King Starman built his base yet! If we do not know their location, there's nothing we can do."

"I wouldn't-a worry too much about-a Bowsa," Mario said. "Not-a becuz I don't-a care for him, but-a becuz I know he eez capable of protecting himself."

"Yeah, Bowser is strong," MH said. "He can definitely hold up for himself no matter what they are planning to do to him. In fact, he might be able to beat up King Starman by himself and save us trouble!"

"Wouldn't that kill the point of collecting all these Holy Weapons…?" Pikachu said.

"Just kidding around… But then, I'm sure Bowser will be all right. He'll probably try to escape that place himself. For now, we can only concentrate on finding the remaining weapon and then heading for King Starman's base to rescue Bowser."

"Oh yeah, speaking of the last weapon…" Fox brought up. "It's in Bern, right?"

"Correct," MH nodded. "The final Holy Weapon is the Binding Blade, and it is supposedly the most powerful of all the weapons and was the one responsible for bringing an end to the Scouring thousand of years ago."

"Whoa… With a weapon like that at our disposal, I can just imagine how easily we can take down King Starman!" Ness said in awe.

"However, getting it won't be easy because it is considered something sacred in Bern. We will have to consult the king first before we can do something about it."

"So what-a do we do?" Mario asked.

"Nothing will do if we just stay here, so we should at least head over to Bern first and try to make an appointment with their king and talk about this matter with him."

Just then, Jigglypuff walked up to them and showed them something that she found. "Pretty jewel!" She was holding a red jewel that had gold linings around it.

"What's this?" Ness asked, bending down to look at the thing. "Where did you find it?"

"On the floor."

MH looked at the thing and a shocked face (okay, he doesn't have one) appeared on him as he said, "That's… that's… That's the national treasure of Bern, the Fire Emblem!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Can you spot the Wand of Gamelon reference in this chapter? Heheh!


	26. First Class Criminals

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-Guy: **Do you know that Crayon Shin-Chan's author is dead?  
**Game2002: **Welcome to last week. Secondly, this is not a news bulletin, so please do not talk about news that has no relation to Smash Bros. or Nintendo here.

**JakeCrusher: **Blah, blah, blah… My story idea for you.  
**Game2002: **Are you talking about the same Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X?

**Chapter 26  
First-Class Criminals**

**

* * *

  
**

Jigglypuff had picked up what appears to be the Fire Emblem in her hand, and it grabbed the attention of the Smashers as they all gathered around her.

"The national treasure of Bern?" Link said curiously.

"Why does Jigglypuff has it?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"We didn't even go to Bern yet! How can it be in her hands?" G&W asked.

"Unless she went there herself already, which I think is impossible," Yoshi said.

"Yeah, that's no brainer," Ganondorf told him.

"I find it on floor," Jigglypuff explained to them. "I no know why. It is on floor."

"Give it to me," Master Hand said to her, and she handed it over to the Hand. "Strange… How can the national treasure of Bern appear in this place and even in the hands of our comrade as well…? If something like this were to disappear from Bern, then it would be all over the news."

"Well, I think it would be better if we return it to them right now," Marth suggested. "If that thing is really important, we might be accused of stealing it if we keep it with us any longer."

"I agree…" Pikachu nodded.

"But wait… If we were to get the Binding Blade," MH told them, "then we would need the Fire Emblem as well."

"Why's that-a?" Mario asked.

"Because the Fire Emblem is the seal of the Binding Blade," MH stated. "In order to free the Binding Blade from its location, one will need to use the Fire Emblem. Both these go together and cannot be separated."

"That means we can simply go to the Binding Blade now and claim it for ourselves!" Pichu said.

MH shook his head (more like his whole body) and said, "While what you said is true, I still think that it is best that we go consult the king first. If we were to get the blade right away without asking, then it would be a grave crime."

"Let's hope everything will go smoothly as planned then…"

-

Meanwhile, Meta-Ridley had returned to King Starman's base. As he entered into King Starman's room, Meta-Ridley hurled the struggling Bowser onto the floor violently.

"Ow! Do it more softly, can't you?!" Bowser grumbled. He got up and faced him in a fighting position. "And what was this all about? Bringing me to this place! Are you asking for a death wish?"

"That guy wants me to bring you here, so shut up about it already!" Meta-Ridley replied rudely.

"You're talking about King Starman, right? Good! Now that I'm here, I can go ahead and teach him a lesson earlier than usual!"

"Who are you going teach a lesson to?" said the voice of KS. Bowser turned and saw that it indeed was him.

"Aha! So you're here!" Bowser turned to face him and raised his claws. "You made the mistake of bringing your enemy to this place! You can thank your own stupidity that you're meeting your maker this soon!"

"Hmph! Like you can do anything to me in the first place!" KS said in a fearless voice.

"Still very proud of yourself, eh? Let's see if you can still talk like that after you take this!" Bowser said, and then he breathed out a large stream of fire at him. KS simply held up his arm and formed a hexagonal shield that blocked the fire.

When Bowser stopped, KS immediately charged up energy in his hand and shot out a beam that pierced Bowser in the right shoulder. The turtle fell down and rolled around crying in pain from the wound received. "YEOW!!! IT HURTS!!!"

KS then pointed his hand at Bowser and made him float into the air. While he was doing this, KS said to a Starman that was standing next to him, "Do it now."

"Yes, boss," the Starman replied. He got out a syringe and went to Bowser who was unable to move a finger thanks to KS's psychic powers and jabbed the needle into his left arm.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Bowser cried. After the Starman drew out some of his blood sample into the syringe, he pulled the syringe back out and then moved away while KS let go of Bowser, dropping him onto the floor. The turtle looked up and glared at him saying, "What was that for? You're going to piss me off, don't you know that?"

"Just some experiment that I would like to try out," KS replied. "You're the most fearsome-looking one among the Smashers, so I thought it was a good idea to make use of this."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but no matter what you're planning to do, I have no interest in hearing it nor will I let you do it! Prepare yourself!" Bowser shot up from the floor and hurled a punch at him, but KS warped out of the way and avoided the punch easily. "Dammit!" Bowser spun around to look at KS but he was too slow to do anything as KS fired another psychic blast into his body and blew him backwards. "Ah!"

Bowser crashed into the wall and banged his head very hard. While he was groaning and getting back up, King Starman appeared over him suddenly and forcefully gripped his neck with his hand. "Ugh! What are you… doing…?"

"I have no more use for you, so you may die and burn in hell," KS said coldly. Raising his other hand into the air, KS created an energy blade and before Bowser could comprehend what exactly was going on; the blade impaled him right through the heart.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Bowser screamed in sheer agony as his body was stabbed by the sizzling energy blade, and as if it wasn't enough, KS twisted and turned the blade to destroy his innards, and then finally he pulled the blade out from the side and tore a large bloody hole on his body.

The Koopa king didn't even have time to scream his last. He immediately fell limp on the floor with eyes that were devoid of life.

"Gyeheheheh! That takes care of one!" Meta-Ridley said with delight. "I'd like to see what the reaction of his friends will be if they see him like this!"

"And that is the surprise we're going to give them soon," KS said as he put away the energy blade. "But before that…" He turned to the Starman and asked, "Has there been any words from Moonman Deluxe?"

"I tried to contact him some time ago, but there were no replies," the Starman replied. "It would appear that he has fallen."

"I see… But what's more important is if he had done what he was supposed to do."

"According to our signal trackers, he did drop the Fire Emblem onto that giant floating platform of theirs already."

"Good! We managed to steal the Fire Emblem from Bern. Now that the emblem is in the Smashers' hands, Bern will think that they are the ones who stole it and go after them. Surely they cannot do anything when it comes to facing against the law!"

-

The Final Destination once again soared through the air flying in the direction of Bern. In fact, they were just about to enter the border of the country already. "Bern is in sight," CH reported. "Get ready to burn Bern!"

"We're not attacking this place," MH told him. "Anyway, we cannot simply fly straight to the king's castle. We will need to approach on land in order not to create chaos. Let us find a good landing spot for the Final Destination."

Then a part of the floor opened and Samus's popped her head out from it. "The radar is showing that there is something approaching us. Looks like a military copter…"

"Military copter? Oh, I see…" MH said. "The Bern officials are here because something has crossed the border… They're really strict with security here, aren't they?"

The FD stopped moving in midair and then a helicopter flew up from below and landed onto the FD. Both MH and CH went to greet the soldiers that stepped out and the Smashers also came out as they were curious.

"Hello, officials of Bern!" MH said to them in a friendly voice. "Sorry if we just flew into your country like this, but we've come in peace!"

"We cannot be sure that you really do come in peace though," the general of the soldiers. "After all, you people are the ones who stole the Fire Emblem!"

Hearing this, the Smashers were all surprised. "I steal this?!" Jigglypuff gasped.

"Oh no! We're being framed as the thieves! I knew this would happen!" Pikachu cried.

"Excuse me, but how did you know that we have the Fire Emblem?" MH asked the general politely.

"The emblem is equipped with a tracking device that allows us to track down its location," the general explained. "The emblem went missing this morning and we are able to track its location to this place. I do not know what the reason is that you stole the emblem, but for doing this, you have committed a terrible crime against Bern! And as if that wasn't enough, you just had to insult the king with this!" He got out a piece of paper that had a stickman with a funny face and there were words next to it that wrote:

_F---ing king! We stole the emblem! Nyaha! Go suck some cock for being a moron! LOLOLOL!!!  
By the Smashers_

"Wait a minute! We never sent the king a letter or anything in the first place!" Luigi said. "There is no way we would do something like that to insult the king!"

"Yeah! What-a good-a will that-a gain uz if we insult-a da king?" Mario said.

"I would assume that you are the Smashers, right?" the general asked. "If that is the case, then you cannot deny it! Such a crime is worthy of death penalty!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Luigi and Pikachu screamed.

"Wait a minute! You have no proof that we are the ones who did it!" MH said to the soldiers. "We never came to Bern!"

"The Fire Emblem is with you, so that is the best proof!" the general told him.

"If that is the case, we would like to appeal to the king and talk about this with him in a peaceful manner."

"We cannot allow evildoers such as you to meet our king! You've stole the national treasure and insulted the king! We cannot imagine what sort of harm you will do to him! You will be coming with us to the court immediately! The king has no reason to meet terrible people such as you!" The general turned to his soldiers and ordered them to arrest the Smashers, but Link suddenly landed a flying kick up his butt. "Oof!"

"You jerk! We told you that we are innocent of this! Will you not listen to us?!" Link growled angrily. He was going to do something desperate but the other Smashers held him back, except for…

"I'll give them a peace of my mind if you want me to!" Falco said, rolling up his sleeves.

"You'll only make things worse!" Fox said to him.

"How dare you kick my sacred buttock!" the general yelled angrily. "You're really asking for it! No matter what you do, there is no way out for you guys for real!"

"Uh oh… Looks like we did something that cannot be restored…" Roy said.

"What do we do…?" Kirby asked.

"Words are useless against them now…" MH said. "And things will get even worse if we try to fight them… We can only try to get away and meet the king ourselves no matter what it takes. Everyone get inside at once!"

"What are you going to do?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Just get inside!"

Everyone nodded and CH quickly opened up a passage and led all the Smashers inside before going in there as well while MH tried to fend off the soldiers. After they all went in, MH went inside himself and the soldiers remained outside trying to get in there by stomping the floor. "Don't let them get away!" the general shouted.

Suddenly, electrical currents started to appear throughout the floor and the soldiers were wondering what was happening. MH's voice then said from underneath the floor, "You lot better get back to your chopper before something bad happens!"

"We better get back!" they said. "Something bad might happen if we don't!" So the soldiers all ran back to their helicopter in fear.

Suddenly, a powerful burst of energy was released from the FD and the helicopter was blown away into the air still in one piece and the people inside were tossed and turned around like crazy. The FD used this opportunity to fly away. "Damn! They got away!" the general cursed angrily.

-

"Damn! I can't believe this happened!" Link said angrily. "I would've cut off his head if you guys didn't stop me!"

"We have to stop you or else things will become worse!" Zelda said to him. "You should learn to control your temper!"

"Whatever the case is, we won't be able to get out of this so easily," Ganondorf said. "Surely we'll be marked as first-class criminals even though we didn't do any of this."

"But how did the Fire Emblem ended up in our hands anyway?" Roy asked. "That's the biggest mystery right now…"

"Yeah, we still don't know about this…" CF said. "But it seems that they have deemed us as the thieves. Even I don't know where that insulting letter comes from!"

"That drawing does look like Jigglypuff's doing…" Nana said.

"Not me!" Jigglypuff protested.

"Anyway, we will have to go to the king and convince him that we did not do this," MH said.

-

After this ordeal, the general reported to King Zephiel about everything that happened. "They might be heading there even as we speak!" the general said through the phone. "Your majesty, please be careful! Surely they are there to harm you!"

"Worry not," Zephiel told him. "I will deal with those people myself. They shall know the consequences for offending the King of Bern."

After he was done, Zephiel hung the phone and said to an imposing armored man with a flat-top haircut. "Murdock, the enemy may come here anytime soon, so sent forth your army to stop them."

Murdock bowed down and said, "I will do as you say, your majesty."

-

Not too long after this, the FD arrived at the area near the castle. In order not to create chaos as MH said earlier, the Smashers were dropped near the base of the mountain where the castle was situated on.

"Whoa… So that's the king's castle…" Link said, looking into the distance at the castle on the mountaintop.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Roy said.

"Even more so than the royal castle of Hyrule…" Zelda said in awe.

"C'mon, we do not have time for sightseeing," Ganondorf told them. "We've got work to do, and speaking of which, there seems to be someone coming out to greet us."

The Smashers got into defensive position when they saw an army approaching them, in lead of the army was Murdock himself. "Looks like they're really going to give us a warm welcome," G&W said.

"I was hoping we can get through this without any fighting…" Fox groaned.

"It's obvious we won't be getting through this so easily after what happened not too long ago," Mewtwo reminded him.

Murdock stopped his army and then said to the Smashers, "Are you the ones called the Smashers?"

Roy stepped forward bravely and replied in a loud voice, "Yes we are!"

Murdock then recognized Roy and said, "I know you. You are the son of Eliwood, the king of Lycia, are you not?"

"Yes I am!"

"I have heard that the prince went on a journey to train himself and is currently living with a group of people in another country. It would seem that you have fallen to such a state that you would steal our national treasure and even insult the king. Do you know that are waging war against Bern by doing this?"

"We did not steal the Fire Emblem nor did we insult the king!" Roy told him. "But we would like to meet the king now in order to convince him on this matter, and furthermore, we would like to acquire his permission to get the Binding Blade!"

"So his majesty's hunch was correct after all. He figured that the person who stole the Fire Emblem must be after the Binding Blade. Do you people wish to steal the Binding Blade for selfish purposes as well?"

"No, we are not stealing it for selfish purposes!" Fox told him. "The world is currently in danger and we need the 26 Holy Weapons in order to defeat the evil person. We have obtained 25 of them already and now all that left is the Binding Blade! Please grant us the permission to use it!"

"I cannot be sure if there is truth in what you say, but it seems that you really are determined to see our majesty," Murdock said. "In that case, I will allow you the opportunity, only under the circumstance that you can beat me in a fight!"

"So all we have to do is beat the crap out of you? Very well! Sent your army then!" Falco said with delight. "We'll show you the power of us Smashers!"

Murdock's army got ready to fight, but he stopped them and said, "There is no need for an entire army to face a small number of people. I will deal with them myself."

As Murdock lifted his axe and walked forward, Falco said, "So you're only fighting alone? This will be a piece of cake!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you…" Roy told him. "Murdock is the man who looked after King Zephiel when the king was still a little kid and has taught him all there is about fighting. This guy is essentially the number two man in Bern…"

"Who's number one?" Marth asked.

"The king himself, obviously…"

Holding his axe upside-down and placing it against the ground, he motioned for the Smashers to come and said, "Come at me if you can. It doesn't matter how many of you come at once. I will show you the fighting force of Bern!"

"That guy is asking for it!" Falco grumbled.

"He's really looking down on us!" Link said. "It pisses me off! I'll show you him that he's angered the wrong person!" With this, he got out his weapons and took off after Murdock.

"Don't get too reckless!" Roy called out to him.

"Hiya!" Link slammed down his sword at Murdock, who swiftly raised his axe and blocked it with the blade. Link pulled back and then tried to hit him in the waist, but Murdock brought down his axe and easily blocked it.

"Is that all you can do?" Murdock asked. He pulled back his axe and took a powerful swing at Link. He quickly raised his shield to block it but the impact of the axe was so strong that the shield was immediately cleaved in half and Link flew back from the force and crashed onto the ground. "Ah!"

"Whoa! He's strong!" Mario gasped.

"Let's see how you handle projectiles then!" Falco said. He whipped out his gun and fired lasers at him and Murdock simply lifted his hand and deflected the beams using his metal glove.

While he was blocking the laser, Marth charged at him and tried to slash him, but Murdock quickly swung his axe into his sword and knocked him across the air at a fast speed. "Ugh!"

"Eat this!" Falco shouted as he jumped at him with a flying kick. Murdock easily caught his leg however and flung him away. "Whoa!"

"Warlock Blast!" Ganondorf fired a dark energy ball at him.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo launched a dark energy ball as well.

Both the projectiles struck Murdock and consumed him in an explosion, but the smoke cleared to reveal that he was unharmed. Captain Falcon rushed up to him the moment the smoke cleared and landed a punch into his stomach really hard.

Murdock, however, did not flinch at all from this. "That doesn't hurt at all." He simply grabbed CF by his hand and hurled him away.

"Whoa!"

After this, DK, Mario, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Roy all charged at him simultaneously. They split up when they were getting closer to him and tried to attack him from all sides. Despite this, Murdock remained calm and with a powerful slam to the ground using his axe, a powerful shockwave was created and all five of them were blown away instantly.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

Roy crashed onto the ground and slowly got back up. "Ugh… He's tough…

"I have to admit it… He's got power to take on all of us with no problem…" Ganondorf said.

Murdock looked down at them and said, "Is that all you've got? Someone as weak as you sure has guts to make us your enemies. You will realize how powerless you are when facing against the military force of Bern! "

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

For whatever reason, I made Murdock ally with King Starman in the original. Obviously it makes no sense, so things had to be remade entirely here.

And yes, Bowser is dead.


	27. Bowser's Fate

**Note to JakeCrusher: **Thanks for the story idea, but I'm going to turn it down since I have very little knowledge on FFX. Furthermore, background and such about the Espers and Abominations are all planned out already, so I do not want to change them according to how you suggested me. Furthermore, the Smashers are not superheroes that they should response to distress signals from whomever and go save the day. They're just random ordinary citizens living a normal life, but always get themselves into things that do not concern them.

Just so everyone knows; Bowser wasn't killed in the same way in the original. King Starman simply injected him with poison that slowly killed him, but things are made more violent in this remake as you can see in the previous chapter.

**Chapter 27  
Bowser's Fate**

**

* * *

  
**

"General Murdock is as powerful as ever!" the soldiers said when they saw their general beating up the Smashers with ease. "Even when facing against several people at once, he still showed no signs of disadvantage!"

Despite getting struck down though, the Smashers slowly got back up again to face him the second time. "Are you still going to get up and fight me?" Murdock asked them. "It's clear that the difference in strength is big, so there is no way you can defeat me, no matter how many of you come at once."

"Don't get too cocky just yet," Falco said to him. "Proud people like you will have the biggest downfall!"

"Tell that to yourself first…" Mewtwo grumbled in his mind.

"I have to admit that this guy is strong all right," Captain Falcon said. "Looks like this will be tough…"

"We'll have to come up with some sort of plan," Roy said. "Obviously charging head on into him isn't the best idea…"

"DIE!!!!" Link screamed as he suddenly charged straight for Murdock with his sword raised into the air.

"Hey! Get back here!" Roy shouted at him.

But Link's mind was filled with rage. Having his shield broken was definitely something that annoyed him, and like an exploding volcano, Link charged straight at Murdock and delivered a powerful vertical swing at him. "DIE!!!"

However, Murdock easily blocked the hit using his axe and then pushed him away. He tried to slam his weapon down on Link but the Hylian jumped out of the way swiftly much to his surprise and almost managed to land a hit on his side had Murdock not quickly spin around to block the hit the second time. Link did not stop there though; he continued his assault furiously, but every single one of them was blocked with ease.

"It seems you have trouble controlling your anger," Murdock commented. "Indeed, such emotions will give you extra boost in power, but if one is unable to control his actions and way of thinking, there is no point in such power boost."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY SHIELD!!!" Link yelled. He suddenly pashed right past Murdock and hit him with such a force that he actually managed to make a scratch across the part of the armor on the waist.

Murdock spun around to face him and Link charged at him again, so he brought up his axe and slammed it onto the ground hard and created an explosion of dust that sent Link flying and rolling backwards until he bang his head on a rock.

BONK!

"Doh! Oooh…" And Link passed out.

"Sometimes I wonder if that guy is talented or just plain dumb…" Marth commented.

"I still feel ashamed that he was the one who stopped me from taking over the world before…" Ganondorf said. "But let's not talk about that for now. We'll have to concentrate on our enemy!"

"Who is next?" Murdock asked as he turned to face the others. Suddenly, there was an onslaught of projectiles fired at him from their direction.

"PK Flash!" Ness shot out green energy balls.

"Thunder Shock!" Pikachu and Pichu both fired electrical beams.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda shot out a fireball.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo fired the same dark energy ball.

"Ice Beam!" Samus shot out a bluish-white beam.

Murdock quickly raised his axe to block himself from the projectiles and they engulfed him in an explosion from the hit. Roy used this opportunity to charge at him while the smoke had yet to disappear and thrust his sword forward, but it came to a halt as it struck the hard surface of his axe.

Murdock's imposing form emerged from the smoke and he swiped his axe across the air but Roy ducked down in time to keep his head on his neck and then leaped to the side to avoid another swing that came down from above. Ganondorf jumped at him from behind a sword in his hand and tried to take a blow to his head. Murdock quickly pulled his axe to the back and knocked him away. CF and DK both ran up to him and landed a punch to his body before he had the chance to turn around, but despite this, Murdock shrugged off the blow with ease and swung his arm at them. CF avoided it but DK got smacked silly across the face.

"Let's keep on bombarding him with projectiles!" Ness said. The same Smashers continued firing attacks at Murdock, but the Bern general was like a tank that he was able to shrug off all the attacks.

"No matter what you do," he said sternly, "it's useless!" He pulled back his axe and with a swing of his arm, hurled it in their direction and the axe spun through the air like a buzzsaw

"Watch out!" Samus cried.

They got out of the way to avoid the incoming axe, but the axe was like a boomerang that it curved back and tried to hit them again before returning to Murdock's hand. "Looks like he can fight with long ranges as well!" Ness commented.

"I'm not done yet!" Ganondorf shouted. He got out both his swords and ran to him to attack. Murdock saw him coming and brought down his axe, but Ganondorf crossed his blades in front and caught the axe with them.

While Murdock was trying to push down through the crossed blades, Marth charged at him from behind to take a swipe out of him. Quick as a flash, Murdock gathered his strength and pulled his axe to the side, and because it was still locked in the crossing blades, Ganondorf was forcefully pulled through the air as well and he slammed straight into Marth and they both were thrown aside.

"Eat this!" shouted the voice of Falco. Murdock turned around just in time for Falco to land a flying kick right into his face. While Murdock placed his hand over his face in pain, Falco started kicking him rapidly in the body, but thanks to his armor, the kicks didn't do any good. Murdock recovered and tried to slash him with his axe but Falco did a back flip to avoid it, and the moment he landed, fire started to appear around his body and he shot forward like a missile, ramming him hard in the stomach.

"Ugh!" The hit was actually strong enough to make Murdock slide backwards and there was a slight crack on the armor.

"Hahah! It's working!" Falco said, rubbing his beak. "Looks like I'm strong enough to put damage on you after all!"

"It's actually because of the constant projectile onslaught that we gave him just now starting to make his armor wear away, which is why you actually managed to make it crack," Mewtwo explained. "If we continue bombarding him, we will eventually wear down him armor and stamina."

"C'mon then! Let's continue bombarding him!" Ness suggested.

"You bet!" Young Link said. He got out his bow and fired an arrow that had a bomb attached to it. However, Murdock surprised him by dodging aside and grabbing the arrow, and he hurled it back at them, so they quickly ran from the bomb arrow before it touch the ground and explode.

BOOOOM!!!!

Samus landed from jumping aside and fired a missile at Murdock, but he swiped down his axe and cleaved the missile in two without making it explode.

Mewtwo flew into the air and shot down rapid burst of energy balls. Murdock raised his axe over his face to protect himself but most of the energy balls struck the ground around him and kicked up dusts.

"Falcon Punch!"

"Warlock Punch!"

Both Captain Falcon and Ganondorf ran over to him using this opportunity and each threw their most powerful punches into his body.

POW!

The devastating force of the punch actually made Murdock grunt in pain and cause him to slide back several feet, but he remained in a standing position. CF ran up to him again and threw another punch, but Murdock shielded himself with the flat side of his axe and then tried to hit the captain over the head, but he moved aside time and delivered a roundhouse kick to the waist, though it didn't make him flinch. Murdock swung his axe to the side to hit him but he back flipped to safety. When he landed, CF ran forward again and rammed into his body with a shoulder bash, and then he pulled back and started punching him rapidly in the body. "Mach Punch!"

"Ugh!" Murdock grunted and then tried to hit him, but Mario suddenly leaped at him from behind and hit him in his hand using a fist covered in fire and managed to knock his axe off his grasp and it fell to the ground besides him.

"Now you're without a weapon!" Marth said. He ran straight at him and swung his blade as hard as he could, but to his surprise, Murdock caught the blade using his hand. "What?!"

"Don't get full of yourselves!" Murdock said with a tinge of anger. Despite his hand starting to bleed from gripping the blade, he shrugged it off as if it was nothing and managed to snap the sword in two!

"What?!" Marth was then punched in the body with the other hand and shot back across the air.

"Man! He's strong!" CF thought. "To be able to break a sword using bare hands…"

Murdock quickly reached for his axe and picked it up, and then he saw Link charging towards him again. "I'll show you!!!" he shouted. "Skraaaa!" And he started to spin like a cyclone with his sword sticking out and moving forward at the same time.

Murdock quickly raised his axe and blocked attack, and as Link's sword grinded against the surface of the axe, spark shot everywhere. Murdock pushed his axe forward and Link was repelled backwards, but he did not stop there; Link got out a lighted bomb and threw it into the air and then jumped at it. He forcefully stabbed his sword into the back of the bomb and with a bomb-tipped sword; he brought it down onto Murdock. "Bomber Blade!!!" Link shouted.

"What the?!" Murdock said in surprise. He quickly tried to shield the attack, but though he did stop the sword, the bomb exploded right in his face.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Ugh!" Murdock was pushed back from the explosion and fell to his knees, but Link too quite a bit of damage himself and fell back badly wounded.

"Link!!!" Zelda gasped.

"What a reckless move…" Fox commented.

Because Murdock's armor had already taken a beating from the previous attacks, the bomb's explosion was the last straw and several cracks were on his armor this time.

"Get him!" CF shouted, and then Ganondorf, DK, Falco, as well as the captain himself all charged at Murdock from all sides each with their fists raised to give him a four-way punch.

"I told you it won't make any difference even if all of you come at the same time!" Murdock said as he lifted his axe into the air, and then he slammed it hard onto the ground and created a shockwave. What he did not expect however, were the Smashers jumping into the air before the shockwave touched them. "What the?!"

"Falcon Punch!"

"Warlock Punch!"

"Giant Punch!"

Falco did a dual-handed karate chop that was unnamed.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

All four attacks landed onto Murdock at once and he was smashed forcefully onto the ground and badly beaten up. His men were all shocked that their general was knocked down to the ground for the first time. "They managed to knock down General Murdock!" they gasped. "Who are those people?!"

"Yes! They did it!" Ness exclaimed.

"All right! We won!" Pichu said happily.

The four Smashers moved back from the knocked out Murdock and CF said to him, "Do you admit defeat now? Or do you still want to fight more?"

Murdock opened his eyes and slowly said, "To be knocked down by the likes of you… I have really made myself a disgrace to the army of Bern…"

Roy walked up to him and said, "But you did put up a good fight for us in the end. I can see why the military force of Bern is so powerful."

Suddenly, a jet appeared in the air and bullets were shot down at them. The Smashers and the soldiers immediately jumped around and ran for cover as not to get shot. "What's happening?!" they cried.

"Smashers!" shouted a familiar voice from the jet. "We have enough of humiliations thanks to you guys! This time we settle everything once and for all!"

"It's Stu and Pid!" Pichu said.

And it was indeed the clowns who were both sat in the jet piloting it. The jet swooped down and fired rapidly trying to shoot down the Smashers before flying up into the air again. "We will not have anymore faces to go back to King Starman again if we lose, so this time we're going to win no matter what!" Pid said angrily.

"Face our wrath, Smashers!" Stu said. "We will show you how serious we are!" The jet did a u-turn in air and went for the ground again firing rapidly.

"I bet you guys must be tired fighting that guy!" Pid added. "Now we can get rid of you with ease! Everything went as planned after all, from the stealing of the Fire Emblem to the insulting letter to the king!"

"What?!" Murdock said in surprise after hearing this. "You are the ones who stole the Fire Emblem and sent the king that letter? Unforgivable!"

"I knew King Starman and his lackeys were the one behind everything!" Falco grumbled.

The jet turned around in air again and continued firing shots, and this time a pair of missiles came out from underneath and were fired at them. Everyone got out from the missiles range to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

As the jet was going to increase altitude, it suddenly came to a halt as a pair of vines wrapped around the wings from behind to keep it from moving. "What the heck?!" Stu gasped.

"Don't let it run, Saur!" Red said to his Venusaur who was keeping the jet from getting away using his vines.

"Dammit! Let it go!" Stu shouted. He increased the engine power of the jet to try and escape, but Saur pulled back as hard as he could and managed to keep it from running. However, the engine power increased gradually and Saur was slowly starting to get pulled forward.

"Hold on, Saur!" Red said.

"I'll shoot it!" Samus aimed her arm cannon at the underside of the jet and fired some shots. Seeing the shots approaching, Stu quickly pulled a lever that made the jet do a barrel roll. Not only did this soften the blow somehow, it also managed to twist Saur's vine together, and the Venusaur let go of his grip on the jet and allowed it to escape.

"We're going to fight like men this time!" Stu said. "We won't run away like sissy cowards! We're serious this time!" The jet swooped down low again to open fire.

Marth was standing in the way of the bullet fire but moved his legs around swiftly to avoid getting shot. A pair of missiles appeared underneath the jet and was fired at him. "Be careful, Marth!" Peach called out to him.

Instead of running however, Marth got into fighting stance and said, "If you guys are really going serious, then you should be ready to accept all sorts of consequences. That's how real men take things seriously!" And then he slashed against the air so hard that he shot out a wind blade that eliminated the missiles and went to the jet.

BANG!

The wind blade struck the underside of the jet and set it on fire. Despite this, the jet managed to increase altitude again, but its movement was unstable. "Dammit! They got us!" Pid cried.

"Argh! But we're not withdrawing! We will show King Starman that we are not complete failures!" Stu shouted. "We will take them down even if it costs our lives!"

"Thunder!" Pikachu and Pichu both cried out loud and shot a pair of thunderbolts into the air. The bolts merged together to grow into a larger size and crashed down onto the jet from above.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

Sparks and smoke burst out from all over the jet after taking a powerful blast, but it still remained in air though wobbling violently. The jet was just flying overhead Fox at that time and Falco shouted to Fox before throwing a bomb at him. Fox understood his intentions and when the bomb approached, he performed a back flip and kicked the bomb from below, sending it high up into the air where it latched right underneath the jet. And the bomb detonated.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

The jet emerged from the explosion in flames, and the damage done to it was the last straw; the jet started to descend in flames. Inside, both the clowns were silent as fire burst out from all around them. "I guess this is it…" Stu said to Pid. "We did everything we could… In the end, this is how things end…"

Pid lowered his head with a sad face saying, "There's no admitting that we can never win against them… I think this is perhaps better than going back to face the wrath of King Starman… I'm with you on this one…"

"We gave all our best, and everything failed in the end… I guess we're really not cut for this kind of job… Perhaps we should've looked for better things to do in life, but I guess all is too late now…"

The two clowns let out a sigh and then remained silent, ready to accept their fate. Their burning jet shot down onto the ground with a powerful crash that followed by a fiery explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

The Smasher watched from afar when the jet crashed. "I think that's the last we'll see them…" Pikachu said.

"They did go down like real man just as they wanted to, so I think they won't feel any regrets," Marth said.

Suddenly, there were shouting among the soldiers and the Smashers turned to see what happened. The soldiers parted ways and bowed down as a chariot dragged by horses came into the scene, and King Zephiel himself was on the chariot. "It's the King of Bern!" Master Hand said.

"Where were you when we were having a rough battle back there?!" Luigi said to him.

The horses stopped, allowing Zephiel to step down from the chariot and Murdock ran up to him and bowed in his presence. "Your majesty!"

"What is all this that happened, Murdock?" Zephiel asked. "I want an explanation."

"Yes, your majesty. It appears that we have misjudged the Smashers who we thought to have stolen the Fire Emblem and insulted you. I challenged them to a fight to see if they are worthy enough to meet you but lost. And that was when the real culprits behind everything showed their faces, but these people who I lost to struck them down in the end."

Zephiel turned to look at the Smashers and said, "So you are the people who fought Murdock and defeated him. Impressive feat indeed…"

MH went in front of Zephiel and lowered himself to the ground and said, "It is an honor to see you, your majesty! If you are willing, I will give you a clearer explanation about everything!"

"Is what Murdock said all true?" Zephiel asked him.

"It is true," he replied. "The ones who stole the Fire Emblem apparently left it behind with us in an attempt to frame us. These very same people who are threatening the world even as we speak, and because of this, we are looking for the Holy Weapons that have been sealed away in the past."

"The Holy Weapons?"

"Yes, they were made by the Hand Family and I am one of their descendants. As you know, the Binding Blade was one of the Divine Weapons used in the Scouring, but it is also one of the weapons created by the Hands in order to protect the evil that may threaten the world in the future. The time has come for those weapons to be used and we have 25 of them currently. Only the Binding Blade is left and we ask for your permission to use the Fire Emblem to unseal it."

"Yes, I have heard about the legends of the Holy Weapon. So the time has come for these weapons to be risen from their slumber, right? What is this threat that you speak of anyway?"

"I can answer the question to that if you want to," said a new voice. Everyone became of this voice and looked around to see who was talking. Suddenly, a burst of energy was created from among them and King Starman emerged from it.

"It's him!" Luigi screamed. "He's here!"

"King Starman!" MH said angrily. "You showed yourself at last!"

King Starman looked around the place and said, "It would seem that things did not exactly go as planned. I was hoping that the Smashers would be defeated by the Bern army so that things will go easier for me. Either I underestimated the Smashers or I have overestimated Bern."

"Hey you! Where eez Bowsa?" Mario asked him. "What-a did you do to him?"

"Yeah! Give him back!" Yoshi said. "You better return him to us in one piece!"

"You can have him back if you want to," KS said. "I have no more use for him, so you can have him back!" He snapped his finger and another burst of energy appeared next to him, and this time Bowser showed up and fell onto the ground.

"Bowser!" the Smashers exclaimed.

DK approached him and shook his body. "Hey, are you all right?" He turned Bowser over and was shocked to see bloody hole torn on the side of his body. "What the?!"

"Bowser! What happened?!" Fox gasped in horror.

Dr. Mario ran up next to him and felt the area around his neck, and then he shook his head sadly and said, "He's dead…"

Needless to say, the Smashers were all horrified to hear this. "Bowser is dead?!" CF gasped.

"Are you kidding me?!" G&W said. "Tell me you're lying!"

"I'm a doctor, so there is no way I would lie about this," Dr. Mario told him. "Much as I hate to admit it, but his innards have been torn into pieces. There is no way he could have survive this. He is dead."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Peach screamed.

As the Smashers fell around Bowser and mourned for him, MH turned to KS angrily and said, "Why you?! What have you done?!?!??!!"

"I needed him for some experiment, but it is done already, so I disposed away useless things," KS replied coldly. "What is wrong with that?"

"YOU BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU KILL ONE OF MY STUDENTS?!?!?!" MH roared at the top of his voice. His voice was so loud that the entire place seem to shook with his voice. Out of rage, MH folded into a fist and shot at KS very fast to punch him.

KS held up one hand and formed a shield that easily stopped MH in his tracks. The Hand pulled back and fired bullets constantly but KS easily blocked them as well. MH then flew over him and slammed down really hard, but KS raised his hand and created a burst of energy that repelled him.

BANG!

MH and KS moved back from each other and KS said, "It would seem that you have weakened over the course of time. Unlike you, I have grown stronger over the course of time instead!"

"Damn you!" MH growled.

"Even if you have the Holy Weapons, you people are still no match for me! It is time I get the final steps ready, so I must return to my base to get things in order."

"You're not getting away!" CF shouted. Along with several other Smashers, they all charged at KS out of rage to attack him, but KS warped out of the way and they all crashed onto the ground instead.

KS reappeared several steps away and said, "I will, however, give you an example of what to expect once I began taking over the world. Here is a free sample!" He snapped his finger again and this time the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" DK said.

Slowly, the ground behind KS burst apart and something rose out from the earth. It was a gigantic monster that resembled a pile of dirt and there some plants growing out from its head. "What is that?!" Nana screamed.

"This is the Trillionage Sprout," KS explained. "Seeing this, you should have an idea on how I plan to strike fear and spread destruction throughout the world."

"You still haven't changed at all!" MH said. "You really are still into doing these sorts of things!"

"I have my own interest, and surely you have yours. What I want to do is my own business and you have no right to change my mind! Now you shall witness the power of my creations. Though the Trillionage Sprout is not the most powerful monster that I've created, it will let you know of things to come!"

Under his command, the large dirt-like monster let out a groan and slowly moved forward while KS moved out of its way. The Smashers all got into fighting stance to take on it but then Zephiel got in front of them. "The king!" Roy said.

"I have an idea on what sort of danger this world will face now," he said. "So I think there is no more reason for me to turn down your offerings. However, let me atone for my mistake of thinking you people as the thief of the Fire Emblem." He held up the large scepter that he had in his hand and it started to release light and electricity in a brilliant manner.

"Something is happening to the thing he is holding!" Young Link said.

"That is the Eckesachs!" MH explained. "It is one of the Divine Weapons used in the Scouring and was used by Hartmut himself!"

During the midst of electricity and flashing, the scepter reconstructed itself and transformed into a massive and impressive-looking sword. Sticking out the sword into the air, Zephiel started to spin in place and as he spun, a combination of wind and lightning was formed around him and it was an impressive sight to behold.

The Trillionage Sprout let out a loud groan and closed in on Zephiel, and out from the side of its body, a large branch-like arm came out and rose into the air, ready to come down on top of him.

"Be careful!" Zelda called out to him.

Just as the Trillionage Sprout was going to attack, Zephiel immediately stopped spinning and slammed down the Eckesachs onto the ground with such a force that not only the ground shook, but a massive lightning wave shot forward went through the Trillionage Sprout right in between its face. "King's Whirlwind!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. The Holy Weapons

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **If the Smashers are normal people, then who do you consider to be abnormal?  
**Game2002: **People who want to take over the world or do something crazy that will cause chaos or something like that.

**Mytery-Guy: **Will the Divine Weapons play a role in the future?  
**Game2002: **No.

**Souldin: **How strong is Zephiel?  
**Game2002: **It's hard to determine, but I would say that if the Smashers had problem fighting Murdock, they would have problem fighting Zephiel. And you cannot compare Murdock to the Great Powers; as strong as he is, his power level is nowhere as strong as them.

**Chapter 28  
The Holy Weapons**

**

* * *

  
**

An impressive killing strike

The Trillionage Sprout was torn into two when King Zephiel struck it down with the legendary Eckesachs. In a single hit, the monster was nothing more than a pile of lifeless dirt.

The Smashers were all impressed by amazing power that the king possessed and their eyes and jaws were wide open. "Cool…" Pikachu stammered.

"Really impressive indeed!" Roy said.

When the monster was defeated, everyone looked around for King Starman. However, the villain was nowhere to be found at all. "Where'd that guy go?" Falco asked.

"I don't smell his scent anymore," Yoshi said. "Looks like he's no longer here…"

"It would seem that he got away while we were gazing upon the monster that he sent after us," Mewtwo said.

"Damn…" Link grumbled.

King Zephiel turned the Eckesachs back into its scepter form and then turned to the Smashers saying, "So I assume that you want to claim rights to use the Binding Blade, right?"

"Exactly," Master Hand told him. "You can already tell just now the villain that we are facing against. We would be thankful if…"

"Speak no further. I understand the gravity of the situation; therefore, I will grant you the right to use the Fire Emblem to unseal the Binding Blade. You have my permission."

"Yay! We did it!" Popo said happily. "We managed to get the permission to take it!"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers were taken to the place where the Binding Blade was sealed. They came upon a small shrine that had a large altar situated in front of the wall way in the back of it, and there they could see a sword embedded into the wall. "The blade that you seek is over there," Zephiel told them. "If you place the Fire Emblem into the spot on the hilt, the power of the sword will be restored and then you can take it off from there."

MH turned to Roy and said, "You go and do it, Roy. Somehow I believe that this weapon will suit you the best."

"Me? Okay!" Roy nodded, and with the Fire Emblem in his hand, he walked towards the altar and then placed the emblem into the hilt. A few seconds after he did this, the jewel on the emblem gave off bright red light and the sword started to give off fire much to everyone's surprise. "Whoa!"

"What's happening?!" Kirby said with surprise.

"The power of the Binding Blade is returning!" MH said. "Without doubt, the Binding Blade is the most powerful the Holy Weapons. Even after all these years, its power has not run dry like the other weapons did! This is proof that this sword possesses massive amount of power!"

Roy continued to look at the Binding Blade as it gave off light and fire, and a few seconds later, everything stopped and the sword fell from the wall and onto the altar. He slowly touched the hilt of the sword and then picked it up, and when he did, the jewel of the emblem gave off light again for a few seconds. "So this is the Binding Blade…" Roy said. "I can feel tremendous power in it!"

"It looks like the sword has chosen you as its new owner," Zephiel said to Roy. "Prince of Lycia, you are the wielder of this sword from now on. It is one of the prides of Bern, so I entrust you the job to look after this sword and use it in the right way."

"Don't worry, your majesty," Roy told him. "I will for sure!"

"With this, we have found all the weapons, don't we?" Young Link asked.

"Yes, all the weapons have been found," MH replied. "All 26 of them are now in our possession!"

"Yes!" most of the Smashers exclaimed upon hearing this.

"I believe you have business to attend to now, don't you?" Zephiel asked. "I wish you all a good luck then and hope that you will put an end to this threat soon. However, your friend…" He turned to look at the body of Bowser that was covered with a blanket and carried on a stretcher.

"Tis a sad thing that one of us had to be sacrificed," Ganondorf said. "But death is always an inevitable fate of all living things. It is only the matter of time."

The Smashers all went silent and there was a depressing atmosphere around the air and some of them started to weep as well.

"We'll have to accept this fact…" Marth said. "There is no denying that we lost a comrade…"

"He may have been scary and rough to me… But in the end, he was actually a nice fellow…" Peach said with tears starting to come out from her eyes, and Mario patted her on the back to comfort her.

"We went-a through many things together…" Mario said. "We were sometimes enemies, rivals, and allies… Even eef we do not-a exactly get-a along with each other all that-a well, eet still feels bad-a to have him gone all of a sudden…"

As everyone lowered his or her heads in the direction of the body, MH suddenly broke the silence saying, "It's still not too late. There is a way to bring him back to life!"

"Yeah, we can still bring him back to life…" Fox said. "If something like that is possi… BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE?!?!?!"

"BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE?!?!?!" said everybody in shock.

-

Some time later, the Smashers were all back on the Final Destination and standing on its surface. They were all waiting for something to happen.

After a while, the floor underneath Luigi flipped open and made him fall backwards and MH popped out saying, "It's done!"

"The recharging of the weapons is complete?" Samus asked.

"Yes!"

"Where are they then?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Look towards the middle and stay away from there as well."

Everyone did as MH said and looked at the circular marking on the middle of the floor. The circle on the floor suddenly slid open and bright light poured out from it in a spectacular fashion. "Beautiful!" Jigglypuff commented.

It was rather bright and the Smashers had to shield their eyes somewhat, but after their eyes managed to adjust to the level of light, they could see the weapons floating around within the light. "The weapons are there!" Fox pointed out.

"By using the light energy that the Final Destination runs on, I manage to restore the weapons to their former glory," MH explained. "These weapons will choose their owners, so be happy with what you have. No complains, okay?"

"I wonder what my weapon will be," Link thought.

The weapons continued to swirl around in the light, and then they suddenly shot out from the light with an aura around them, giving them the appearance similar to meteors. Each of the weapons flew towards each of the Smashers and they opened their arms to catch the weapon, except for Luigi who got bonked in the face before catching it.

Then the light surrounding each weapon died down and the Smashers were able to get a look at the weapons that they've got.

Mario looked at his hands and saw that he was holding a red rod—Fire Rod.

Luigi rubbed his nose and looked at his weapon, which is a green rod—Thunder Rod.

Peach's weapon is a simple-looking frying pan, simply called the Frying Pan.

Link's weapon is the quiver of arrows that were glittering with silver sparkles—Silver Arrows.

Zelda's weapon is a whip that had small spikes on it—Snake Whip.

Young Link's weapon is similar to Link's, but the arrows were glowing with golden light instead—Light Arrows.

Ganondorf's is a trident that was as tall as him and it was gold and decorated with small jewels around the handle—Poseidon Trident.

Yoshi's weapon is the metallic spiked mace—Meteor Mace.

Donkey Kong's weapon is the axe that had a silver axe head and a metal handle—Giant Axe.

Fox's weapon is a futuristic-looking pistol—Nuclear Gun.

Falco's weapon looks exactly like Fox's, but with a lighter color scheme—Atomic Gun.

Kirby's weapon is the curved dagger with a golden hilt—Boomerang Dagger.

Captain Falcon's is a spear with bronze handle—Hunter Spear.

Samus's weapon is the small computer chip and when looked closely, she could see the words _Hyper Beam_ written on it.

Marth's weapon is none other than the giant blade Durandal.

Roy's weapon is… Oh yeah, I said that already, it's the Binding Blade.

The Ice Climbers each got a pair of identical-looking hammers that were made of bronze and ice-like crystals decorated on the hammerhead—the Quake Hammers.

Pikachu's weapon appeared to be a body harness that seems to fit perfectly on his body and there was a pair of what looked like turrets on its back—Electric Harness.

Jigglypuff's weapon is the pink rod that had a red crystal on its front end—Magic Rod.

Mewtwo is the large silver spoon- Psychic Spoon.

Pichu's weapon is a spiked helmet that he wore on his head—Crash Helmet.

Ness weapon is a silver baseball bat—the Ultimate Bat.

Dr. Mario's weapon is the staff that had a pearl-like orb on the front end of it—Heal Staff.

Lastly, G&W's weapon is a black fly swatter—Fly Swatter.

"So these are our weapons!" Ness said. "I love mines! It totally fits me!"

As the Smashers commented over their weapons and each other's, Samus went up to MH and asked him, "Excuse me, but what is my weapon about? I don't get it…"

"Obviously Future Hand foresaw that one of you would be fighting using a high-tech suit," MH said. "You can install different kinds of kinds of battle programs into your power suit, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, though I haven't really done anything to it for a while already."

"In order to use your weapon, you will have to install it into your power suit. That way, the weapon will become one with your suit and you will be able to use the Hyper Beam."

"Really? I'll give it a try then." A small slot appeared on her arm cannon and she inserted the computer chip into it. When she did, she started to see some sort of data appearing on her visor and it said stuffs such as new program detected, downloading program, etc. When it was done, she felt a trembling and warm feeling coming from her arm. "Whoa… What is this feeling…?" And then colorful light came out from her arm cannon like a rainbow. "Whoa!" And it died down again.

"Congratulations!" MH said to her. "You have installed the Hyper Beam! If you want to use it, just select it like you always do when you are choosing different kinds of beams to fight with."

Link and YL went up to MH next and Link asked him, "I understand that we need to shoot these arrows using our bows, but what if we run out?"

MH answered him, "You don't have to worry about that running out any time, because the arrow supply is unlimited."

"What?"

"Trust me; you'll never have to worry about running out of arrows. Just keep on using it and you'll believe me."

"Whatever…"

"But first, there is something that we need to take care of…" MH said, and then everyone turned to look at Bowser's body which was lying at the side. "It's time to bring him back to life."

Dr. Mario walked over to him with his Heal Staff and said, "So you told us earlier that this thing has the power to bring people back to life?"

"Yes, but there are limits to it as well," MH told him. "For one, it can only revive one person per year. Second, the person must not have died for over three days if you want to revive him. If three days have passed, then there is no hope in bringing him back to life."

"I see," Mewtwo thought. "The restriction to this does make sense because after all, how can there be such a thing as great as bringing the dead back to life? Sometimes it is better to accept the truth and let life go on as they are intended to."

"True, to bring people back to life is the same as messing with the laws of the universe. But in this case, it is still too early for Bowser to go. If possible, I would like all our powers to become one and put an end to this first. Come, Dr. Mario, unleash the power of the Heal Staff and bring him to life!"

"How do I do it?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Just approach him and hold the staff near him, and everything will solve itself."

Dr. Mario nodded and went up close to Bowser and held the staff in the air above him. White light then came out from the orb at the tip of staff and it shined onto Bowser. Slowly, his body was engulfed in serene white light as sparkles appeared over his wound and slowly healed them. The Smashers all gathered around him and watched in wonder as the Heal Staff did its job.

Soon, the wound on Bowser's body fully disappeared and he became like brand new. The light around him also slowly disappeared, and after that, there was silence. Everything laid his or her eyes on him silently and hoped for something to happen, but for several seconds, there was no reaction at all. "There's nothing at all…" Dr. Mario said.

"Did it not work?" G&W asked.

"Strange… This shouldn't be happening…" MH said. "This is the first the time staff is used and it's not even three days since he died!"

Luigi went up close to Bowser and said, "I guess heaven forbid such an ugly person like him from coming back to life. When you think of it though, he was a pretty nasty person before meeting Master Hand. I guess he still hasn't atoned for his sins in the end…"

"Who are you calling ugly?!" Bowser suddenly yelled as he threw a straight punch into Luigi's face and sent him flying backwards, and then turtle himself jumped back onto his feet. "Go look at yourself in the mirror first if you have any comments about my beautiful face!"

"BOWSER!!! YOU'RE BACK TO LIFE!!!" everyone exclaimed in surprise, and they all gathered around him and some of them jumped onto him and hugged him.

"Haha! You really think that I would be gone forever? There's no way someone like me can go down so easily! Even if I die, I will still come back to life again!" Bowser said. "Though I do admit I was having some great time to grandpa, and you guys just had to bring me back just as he was about to get to the most exciting part of his story of his youth…"

"Guys, it's good that Bowser is back to life and all, but Luigi…" Yoshi told everyone, "I think he's dead…" He pointed to the seemingly lifeless Luigi lying on the floor.

-

Soon after everyone had settled down from excitement over this, MH went to Bowser and offered him his Holy Weapons, a pair of gloves with sharp claws for fingers. "Here are your weapons, the Sharp Gloves," MH said to him.

Bowser took the gloves from him and put them onto his hand and stretched and folded his fingers. "Thanks! Looks pretty cool!"

"Good, it seems that all of you have acquired your respective weapons," MH said. "Now it is time we find King Starman and settle this matter with him once and for all!"

"Before that," Mewtwo said to him, "There is something I would like to ask you. From the confrontation back in Bern, it seems that you know King Starman very well. It was like you met each other before in the past."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," CF said. "Do you have some sort of history with him?"

MH kept silent for a while when he was asked this, and then he finally said, "I guess I have some things to confess… Yes, I do know King Starman way before you people."

"So you do have some sort of history with him," Ganondorf thought. "I hope it wouldn't be too much of a bother for you to share your story with us."

"No, it's all right. I will tell you everything," MH said with a sigh, and then he begun his story. "I first met King Starman 300 years ago…"

"300 years?!" Pichu said in shock.

"Did I not tell you that Hands can live to an average of 800 years old? Right now I'm 550 years old, so that would make me 250 years old back then."

"But I'm surprised that King Starman is that old as well!" Ness said.

"Anyway, he claimed to be an alien from another planet and had come to Tooneria to expand his knowledge on the universe. We quickly became friends because we both have very similar interests in solving mysteries of the world and learning about new things. However, this friendship did not last however."

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"King Starman always had interest in animals and several kinds of life forms, and thus he started his own science of constructing biological life forms and even tried all sort of experiments on live specimen. As time went on, he became more and more obsessed with his experiments to the point that it was seemed as dangerous. Eventually, his experiments went too far and he started sending out his creations to cause destruction and claimed that it was for observatory purposes. At times he would even take live human subjects and inject them with all sort of crazy chemicals that he created.

"That reminds me…" Roy said as he remembered what Tony injected into his own body.

"I tried to convince him to stop, but he would not listen to my worlds and in the end, I had no choice but to strike him down. Ever since that, he was banished from the world of science and came to the belief that I was the reason that this happened, and he never got along with me ever since."

"How terrible…" Fox said.

"We rarely set eyes on each other ever since, and some time later, he took off into the unknowns of space. I never saw him again, until recently…"

"I see…" Mewtwo said. "Never thought that you would have this kind of history with him…"

"That guy is pretty demented all right…" Red said.

Suddenly, a wireframe came up to MH and said to him, "Ijdkalfjaadsfrjkqwer."

"Yrejlkqfakf!" MH replied. "Hjklnfaalfhqljker!" And then he turned to the Smashers saying, "The spies that I sent out to keep watch on King Starman have discovered his base!"

"You have spies?" G&W asked.

"Where is he?" Bowser asked. "I can't wait to pay him back for killing me! I can't wait to see the surprised look on his face when he sees me alive and well too! He must still be thinking that I'm suffering in hell currently!"

"According to the spies, his base is hidden in Death Mountain!" MH said.

"Death Mountain? You mean in that same mountain in Hyrule?" Link asked.

"His base is there all along?!" Zelda said in surprise.

"Well, come to think of it, I remember that when Ridley caught me, it wasn't that long of a trip to reach his base. He was flying a very fast speed though," Bowser claimed.

"Hyrule isn't very far from the continent of Elibe, so what Bowser said does make sense. A plane ride would take only at most one and a half hour if you fly from the westernmost edge of the continent," MH said. "Anyway, now that all of us are assembled with our weapons, it is time to head over there and put an end to this once and for all! Are you all ready for the final battle?"

"YEAH!!!" the Smashers all exclaimed as they each raised their weapons into the air.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Bowser is back to life, so rejoice that none of the good guys died!


	29. Beginning of the Final

**Chapter 29  
Beginning of the Final**

**

* * *

  
**

Within his base built at Death Mountain, King Starman sat down in front of a computer and inputted data into the screen and in front of him were all sorts of machineries as well as a gigantic glass container that had something inside. He looked at the container and said, "The progression rate is faster than expected. Sooner or later, it shall be complete and it will without doubt be my most powerful creation!"

While he was working on this, a Starman came into the room and reported to him, "Reporting! The Smashers have been spotted on our radar! It seems that they have discovered our base and are on their way here! They may arrive any minute!"

"So they found out… It does not matter; with the forces that we have on our side as well as the help of the Space Pirates, it's not like they can prevail against us so easily," KS said.

-

Meta-Ridley and his Space Pirate army were currently outside the base ready to take on the Smashers. "I leave everything to you," the voice of King Starman spoke to him through a communication device that the SP captain wore on his arm.

"You can bet that I'm going to tear them all into pieces," Meta-Ridley replied. "I'm going to make sure that they do not see the light of tomorrow!" After ending the call, he said out loud to his army, "Everyone, make sure you don't leave anyone alive! Crush all of them in the most painful way possible! They shall know the power and ferocity of us Space Pirates!" And all the pirates let out war cries and threw their arms into the air.

-

The Final Destination was flying over the fields of Hyrule and heading towards the mountain range that was visible in the distance. All the Smashers were on the surface with their weapons in their hands as they may have to face danger which can arrive when they least expect it.

Link, Zelda, Young Link, and Ganondorf all looked from the edge and Link said, "It sure feels good to see familiar landscape again!"

"It' been quite a while since we came back here, didn't we?" Zelda asked. "Everything looks so peaceful!"

"This peace perhaps will not last unless we do something about the evil that is residing here," Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, we must defeat King Starman no matter what," Link thought. "Since his base is situated here, I'm sure he'll choose Hyrule as his first target once he created his army of monsters or something like that."

"Don't worry; I will make sure that none of that happens," MH said. "As an old friend of King Starman, it's time to settle the score with him… I'm starting to regret that I didn't put an end to him back then…"

"Eetz not-a your fault-a," Mario told him. "Eet makes sense that-a you cannot-a smite-a down someone who wuz your friend."

"Yeah, I may have a hard time trying to attack someone who used be so close to me too," Captain Falcon said. "We don't blame you for this."

"There's something approaching over the horizon!" Samus suddenly said to them.

"What?!" Everyone turned to look at the distance and saw several specks approaching, and when they got closer, they turned to be Meta-Ridley and his spaceship fleet.

"What are those?!" Red said in surprise.

"Space Pirates…" Samus grumbled. "No matter how many times you strike them down, they'll never surrender!"

"Looks like that unless we defeat them, we won't be able to get to King Starman's base so easily," MH said. "We shall engage them then!"

"Haha! Time to vent out some anger!" Bowser said excitedly while flexing his arms.

The Final Destination stopped moving and hovered in place and Meta-Ridley stopped in the air before them and said, "You Smashers are asking for a death wish for coming here! And what's this you're riding on? Don't tell me that you call this a spaceship! That's the lamest and most boring kind of spaceship I've ever seen! I can easily crush it with my weight!"

"Why, thanks for the criticism!" Crazy Hand said. "But too bad you won't get any gold medals for that."

"Yeah," Ness nodded, "Have you ever heard of critics who are given prizes of honor and and are highly respected by people?"

"None of that I know," G&W said, shaking his head. "Even if they do get one, it's only because they criticize about not being honored so much that people gave them one just to shut them up."

"What you said is true and all," Fox told them. "But let's not take it too far or else someone might get offended…"

Meta-Ridley raised his arm into the air and then pointed at the FD while saying out loud to his army, "Destroy them all!" And the spaceships charged forward.

**BGM: vs. Meta-Ridley**

"Everyone! This is the perfect opportunity to put to use your weapons!" MH said to the Smashers. "Let them rip and witness the power that they possess!"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Falco said as he ran ahead with his Atomic Gun in his hand. "I can't wait to try out this new baby!" He pointed at one of the incoming spaceships and pulled the trigger, and a large blue beam suddenly shot out from the turret and blasted through the spaceship from the front, instantly destroying it. Not only that, but the beam also continued to go through the spaceships at the back, and thus Falco ended up taking out more spaceship then he had intended. "Whoa man! Talk about immense firepower!"

Another spaceship swooped by and fired lasers rapidly against the floor. Mario dodged the lasers fired at him and when the spaceship flew back into the air again, he held his Fire Rod to the side and then swung it like a baseball bat. In doing this, the length of the rod suddenly increased and it managed to strike the spaceship from the side and sent it flying. "Mamamia! Eetz cool!" Mario said.

"I didn't lie to you when I said its length could stretch right?" MH said to him.

"If that is the case, then mines should be able to do the same thing too!" Luigi thought. He looked up to see Meta-Ridley who was flying in one place and thought that it was time he did something to prove himself a man. "I'm going to see how strong my weapon is!" He pointed his Thunder Rod diagonally upwards at Meta-Ridley who looked at him curiously. "Grow long and hit him!" The Thunder Rod did indeed grow long, but in the wrong direction.

The rod grew backwards instead and when it touched the floor, the front part was pushed into the air and Luigi was carried along at a fast speed. "NOT LIKE THIS!!!! EEEEEEEEEKS!!!!"

Luigi went in the direction of Meta-Ridley and the SP captain simply swatted the incoming plumber in green and sent him flying back onto the FD and his rod instantly reverted to normal size again. "What a joke…" Meta-Ridley grumbled. Suddenly, he heard Samus shouting at him.

"Ridley! Get ready for this!" she said. Her arm cannon glowed with various different colors and then a concentrated beam was shot in his direction. The beam came at such a fast speed that Meta-Ridley barely had time to react. He quickly shielded himself using his arms but the power of the beam was so strong that was still blown backwards quite a bit of a distance and his arms were severely burned.

"GAAAAAAAH!!!!" he screamed while shaking his arm to get rid of the burning feeling. "What the hell was that?! Why you?! I'm getting angry now! DIE!!!" He then opened his mouth and released a huge blast of energy.

Dr. Mario quickly got in front of Samus and held up his Heal Staff. The circle at the tip glowed brightly and a circular shield was formed around him. The energy blast was nullified when it touched the shield and Dr. Mario and Samus were both unharmed.

"What the?!"

"This is the power of the Holy Weapons!" Mewtwo said to him. The psychic Pokemon appeared above him with his Psychic Spoon in his hand. "Even though I've only started using it, I'm starting to understand how it works already." And he swung the spoon right into Meta-Ridley face just as he turned to look at him and smacked him across the air while doing 'cartwheels'.

"Ugh!" Meta-Ridley came to a stop and growled angrily at the fact that he was being beaten around. "You'll pay for this! Die!" His chest opened up and several missiles shot out and went in the direction of Mewtwo, but before they touched him, fireballs shot down from below and eliminated the missiles. "Now what?!" He turned to the FD and saw that it was Roy who did this by shooting fireballs out of his Binding Blade.

"It's your turn!" Roy said as he shot out another barrage of fireballs. As the fireballs were about to him, Meta-Ridley quickly reached to a spaceship that happened to be flying by him and grabbed it by its tail and pulled it right in front of himself to use it as a shield. The spaceship and the Space Pirate inside were made to be a sacrifice for the ruthless captain.

"Man! He used his own men as a shield! How worse can he get?!" Bowser said.

The spaceship was still burning, and Ridley, still holding it by its tail, used it like a flail and swung it in circles a few time before hurling it towards the FD. "Watch out!" Pikachu cried.

"Quickly whack it away with your bat, Ness!" MH shouted to Ness.

Ness, who was busy taking on some of the spaceships, nodded and quickly ran to the where the burning spaceship was going to crash into. When it was near, he swung the Ultimate Bat and the ship was sent flying back like a baseball towards Ridley.

WHACK!

"What?!" Meta-Ridley said in shock, and he was rammed with full force by the homecoming burned ship. "GAH!!!"

"Whoa! That's what I call a homerun!" Ness commented. "This thing really can sent things flying, even the lasers!"

Meta-Ridley tore apart the spaceship in front of his face and growled angrily. "I'm really angry now! I'm going to tear every single one of you by myself!" With a roar, he swooped towards the FD at a very fast speed.

Everyone quickly got out of his way as he sped across the surface, but Bowser spread out his arms and managed to catch Meta-Ridley by the head and started to wrestle against him. "Grrrr!!! You won't beat me when it comes to strength!" Bowser said.

"Yeah right!" Meta-Ridley growled, and then he opened his mouth and started churning energy within his throat. However, Bowser did not give him the chance to pull this off; while his mouth was wide open, Bowser jabbed his claw inside and poked him in the uvula. This caused Meta-Ridley to yelp in pain and he fell back and the energy breath shot into the air instead and shot down some of his own men.

"Bowser Body Slam!" Bowser then leaped above him and withdrew into his shell and the shell performed a spin in air once before falling down at a fast speed and smashed Meta-Ridley in the chest incredibly hard, making him yell in pain.

Meta-Ridley angrily got back up and pushed Bowser away and his tail rose into the air and was going to spear into him when suddenly Marth dashed past his tail and sliced it off using the Durandal.

SLASH!

"GAAAAH!!! WHAT THE?!?!" Meta-Ridley cried in pain turned his head to his back to look at his severed tail, and then he glared angrily at Marth. "How dare you?! YOU MUST DIE!!!" He angrily charged at him with his mouth wide open. He chomped his mouth down, but Marth moved out of the way swiftly and then delivered another quick slash across the side of his body and the SP captain cried in pain again.

"How's your new sword coming along?" Roy asked Marth.

"Not bad," he replied. "A tad bit heavy, but I can swing it mostly without problem. This shows that I still have rooms for improvement though."

Meta-Ridley recovered from his wounds and glared at the Smashers angrily, but they were all glaring back at him angrily as well. "We've defeated the rest of the Space Pirates already!" Samus said to him. "You're the only one left, so give it up!"

"Like hell I'm going to give up!" Meta-Ridley shouted angrily. "Until all of you die before my eyes, I'm not going to give up!" His chest opened up and several missiles were launched at them, and they quickly got away to avoid getting him.

Samus rolled to the side and fired at Meta-Ridley but he got out of the way and then charged at her at a very fast speed and swiped his hand into her face and knocked her away. "Ugh!"

Meta-Ridley then pressed down his hand on her chest tightly to keep her from moving and opened his mouth to ready to blast energy into her, but all of a sudden, he was stabbed in the back by Ganondorf with his trident. "GYAAAAAAH!!!"

Meta-Ridley pulled back and shook violently to get Ganondorf off. The Gerudo pulled the trident off and then leaped over his head and performed a powerful stomp over his head. "Thunder Stomp!" The stomp was so hard that Meta-Ridley was pushed forcefully onto the floor with tremendous force.

WHAM!"

"Yoshi! Here I come!" Yoshi ran towards Meta-Ridley as he was about to get back up and smashed his mace into his face really hard.

Meta-Ridley yelled in pain and quickly moved back as far as he could, but Captain Falcon caught up to him and forcefully thrust his spear right into his chest. "Take this!" Meta-Ridley screamed in pain as the spear went deep into his body, and then CF pulled it back out from his body after landing an additional kick into his guts.

"Argh! You bastards! I'm going to bombard you all from the skies!" Ridley growled. He spread his wings and was going to take off into the air when suddenly Fox and Falco each fired at his wings using their weapons, and the beams instantly tore through the wings and left large holes. "WHAT THE?!?!"

"You're finished!" Samus shouted. She ran up close to Meta-Ridley and fired the Hyper Beam at a very close range.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

With his body severely battered, Meta-Ridley was blasted across the place and off the edge of the FD. Unable to fly due to torn wings, the SP captain could do nothing but scream as he plummeted towards the rocky terrain below in flames.

The Smashers ran to the edge to see him but they could only see a fiery explosion down there.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Ha! There he goes with a fiery bang!" Falco said. "Had I not destroy his wings, he would've flown back up!"

"I guess this will be the last we see of him," Pikachu said.

"Let's hope…" Samus said.

"Well done! You guys really made good use out of the weapons!" MH said to everyone. "I bet you know how to use your weapons correctly by now."

"You didn't do anything…" Peach said.

"Where's the fun if I handled everything myself and not giving you guys a chance to do anything? Come on, there's no time to lose. We must head over there at once…"

-

Some time later, King Starman was currently in his base walking down a massive room that had several jails which contained all sort of bizarre creatures behind the bars. As he was approaching the large door in front of him, the door suddenly exploded. "So they have come," he thought.

The smoke from the destruction of the door cleared and the Smashers including both the Hands were came into the room. "King Starman!" MH said.

"I would assume that the Space Pirates fail in the end," KS said. "I never really believed that he would succeed anyway."

Bowser stepped forward and said to him, "You better get ready for some painful butt-whooping! You're going to get it soon! And by the way, are you surprised to see me alive?"

"I would assume that one of the legendary weapons revived you."

"Tsk… I was hoping to see a surprised face from you… You always have that same boring face… But then, you don't seem to have a visible face aside from the eyes anyway."

The Smasher heard growling sounds and they looked to the side to see the strange creatures locked up. "What are those…?" Nana asked in fear.

"All these are my creations," KS replied. "Look at what the wonders of science has done! Only someone with talents like me can create such a thing, but unfortunately the world could not open its eyes to see my marvelous achievements! Am I right, Master Hand?"

MH growled angrily at hearing this, Fox stepped up for him saying, "Master Hand wasn't wrong that time! He was simply trying to stop you from producing dangerous things that can potentially be harmful!"

"And also," Peach added, "It's very cruel to try harmful experiments on animals and turn them into monsters! Don't you feel guilty for all these innocent animals?"

"The pain of others I do not feel," KS replied coldly. "In fact, seeing the suffering of others only makes me delighted. I can do whatever I want and I could care less for what happens to the people around me!"

"How cruel…"

"I've never heard such heartless words!" Sheik (Zelda transformed when fighting the pirates) said with a tinge of anger.

"You haven't changed at all…" MH said to KS. "I was hoping that you would learn from your mistake and that we can get along with each other again…"

"The same can be said about you, old friend," KS told him. "I still remember very well the time that you shot me in the body and left me badly scarred. From this, I have learned that all friends will become enemies and that trust and good relationships will only bring betrayal. You have taught me all these!"

Suddenly, Ness stepped forward and shouted, "Wrong! There is no such thing! True friendship would never end in such a way!"

"Yeah! You're the one who is wrong all along and Master Hand only wanted to change you!" Young Link said. "Yet you only see this as harm done to you and refuse to admit what you did wrong!"

"Did you really think Master Hand would enjoy striking down his own friend?!" Roy said. "Imagine how his heart must've been torn in two when he had to attack his own friend! Have you ever thought about this feelings?!"

"Forget it," CF said. "I bet it's useless talking to him about all these. He is stuck up to his own beliefs and there is no way we can convince him."

"Your unmoral beliefs shall be the death of you," Mewtwo said in a cold tone. "Your evil ways shall end here! We shall now accomplish what Master Hand failed to accomplish five hundred years ago!"

"Death is something that shall never happen to me," KS said. "Rather, it is you people who shall experience death! You should be honored to the first people to become the white mice for my bioengineered beasts!"

He raised his left hand into the air and a signal wave came out from the tip of his finger. This caused all the jails to swing open and each of the monsters stepped out. There were several kinds of monsters such as a giant ant, a plant monster, a terrifying horned beast, a bizarre monster that was covered in hair, and several more that you will find out in the next chapter.

KS floated into the air and said, "Let's see if you can make your way through this hell of monsters and find me. Only then shall I use my own hands to bring you down!" After saying this, he disappeared.

"Smashers… Perhaps it was my mistake that all these happened…" MH said. "But now I shall make up for my mistake… We shall put an end to this today!"

"Don't-a forget-a that-a we're on your side!" Mario said to him.

"I won't allow him to hurt anymore animals!" Peach said.

"I'm going to make sure that guy gets what he deserves for killing me once!" Bowser growled.

"Wah… Giant monsters… Why am I here…?" Luigi said with fright while he legs shook.

"Looks like I'm going to start getting busy as a doctor…" Dr. Mario said with a sigh.

"Yoshi! I can do this!" Yoshi said with determination.

"I'm strong! I can definitely beat them all!" DK said, flexing his muscles.

"Like some giant monster is going to kill me! I won't die here!" Link said.

"I'm going to give my best!" Sheik said.

"I can win for sure!" YL said.

"Heheh! This will be fun!" Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"I must be brave, pika!" Pikachu told himself.

"Jiggly! Scary monster! I no afraid!" Jigglypuff said.

"Pichu! Bring it! I can be cute and deadly at the same time!" Pichu said.

"The end is near," Mewtwo said. "Now is the time I fight seriously!"

"Looks like you guys will be working out a lot," Red said while reaching for his Pokeballs. "I'm counting on you all!"

"This is going to take a lot of energy, but that means I can eat till my heart's content afterwards!" Kirby thought.

"Let's put an end to this!" Fox said.

"Ha! I can take on all of you by myself!" Falco boasted.

"Time to show my moves to you all!" CF said out loud.

"I will destroy all those that are a threat to the world and my friends!" Samus said.

"Time to put forth my sword skills to its fullest!" Marth said as he held up the Durandal with both hands.

"I will not lose for the sake of everyone!" Roy said.

"I'll deliver a spectacular homerun using this!" Ness said, pointing his bat at the monsters.

"We can make it as long as we fight together!" the Ice Climbers said.

"This is going to be the roughest day of my life, but somehow I'm trembling with excitement!" G&W said.

"Yeehaw!!! Let us the craziness began!!!" CH howled with excitement.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Before you can complain about how not all the weapons were seen being used in this chapter, I might as well tell you that if I would to show off them all here, then there would be nothing to look at in the next chapter.


	30. Holy Weapons vs Dark Forces

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **What happened to the scroll after it was used to open the gate to the Forbidden Realm in Rise of the Negativities?  
**Game2002: **Nobody cares about something of minor of importance, and I wouldn't care less what happened to it or where it is now. It's not like you need it to access the Forbidden Realm anyway.

**Chapter 30  
Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers found themselves looking into the eyes of the bizarre monsters constructed by King Starman, and judging from the looks of the monsters, they are not a friendly bunch.

"Be strong, everyone!" Master Hand told his students. "Fight your hardest and try not to die!"

"Don't say that…" Luigi said while trembling in fright. "I don't even know if I can make it through without a scratch… I should've stayed home…"

"Whoa man… There seems to be a lot of them…" Link said. "Looks like this will be tough…"

"If you have time to complain, you might as well get started already," Ganondorf said. "There's no point in crying over spilt milk now that things have come to this! Let's get them!" And Ganondorf was the first person to perform an attack. With his trident raised over his head, he charged straight at the monsters to go for the kill.

The dinosaur-like monster with a single horn on his head swiped his arm at him but Ganondorf jumped into the air and not only dodged it, but also stabbed his trident into the forehead of the beast. The monster cried in pain from getting pierced through his skin, but that wasn't everything. The trident unleashed some sort of energy down into the monster's head and caused it to vibrate. The monster screamed in pain from the powerful tremor in his head which was very painful, and suddenly, a huge chunk of his head exploded into a mess as Ganondorf fell back onto the floor.

"Whoa! That's sick!" Ness commented.

Suddenly, the monster that resembled a pile of hair extended its hairs towards Ganondorf like tentacles and grabbed his trident and tried to pull it away. As Ganondorf tried to pull back his weapon, Roy ran at the hair and sliced it off, and then he shot some fireballs at the hairy monster and set it on fire. Comically like a ball of fire, the monster shrieked and ran through the place while on fire.

Several bat-like creatures appeared over the air and dived down at them. Link quickly stepped aside to avoid getting hit by one and then he got one of the Silver Arrows and used his bow to fire at the creature from behind and killed it. Another one was about to hit him in the back but Young Link managed to shoot it down with his Light Arrow.

Then the giant ant—Titanic Ant—scurried forward and tried to run down the Smashers. "Watch out for the giant ant!" Dr. Mario shouted.

The Smashers got out of the ants way and then it turned to them and stood up on its hind legs and hissed loudly and menacingly. G&W ran towards it with his Fly Swatter held firmly in his hand and said, "A giant insect like you deserves this kind of treatment! Take this!" And he leaped at the ants head and gave it a powerful smack across its face.

The ant hissed angrily and went to G&W again and tried to hit him with its four arms. G&W used the swatter as a shield to block the blows and then moved back. He jumped at the ant again and tried to hit it over the head, but something unexpected happened. When he pulled the swatter back over his head and swung it forward, the size of the swatter suddenly increased until it was larger than the ant, and when it came down, the Titanic Ant was flattened to death and the swatter returned to normal size afterwards. "What happened?!" G&W said in surprise. "I didn't know it can grow in size as well!"

-

Peach was swinging her Frying Pan around the air furiously to try and knock away the flying bat-like creatures that were annoying her. Suddenly, she heard a roaring sound and turned to see a rhinoceros with leathery crocodile-like skin charging straight at her, and the bats flew away at once. "Eeks!" she shrieked. She quickly ran in the opposite direction as she was too scared, but stepped on her own skirt and fell down.

As the rhino monster was about to run over her, Bowser suddenly appeared in front of Peach and caught the monster by its horn and pushed against it. "You're not laying your feet on the beautiful princess!" he said angrily. Using one hand, he swiped across the monster's face and it pulled back in pain. Suddenly, DK leaped in from the side and slammed down his axe onto the monster's back, cleaving deep into it. The monster cried in pain and struggled around for a while before falling over dead on the floor.

"Thanks, guys!" Peach thanked them.

"You can count on me to save you!" Bowser said to him.

"Be careful! Above you!" Peach suddenly shouted. Another one of the bat monsters fell from above Bowser and was going to land on him when suddenly Mario came forth and extended his Fire Rod over Bowser's head and hit the monster in the stomach and pushed it away.

"Much as I hate to say it, but thanks," Bowser grumbled. "I could've saved myself…"

"You should be thankful and more careful," Mario said to him. "You don't-a want to die a second-a time, do you?"

"Look down on me, will you?"

"Nah, just-a saying." Mairo suddenly felt something approaching him from the side. He turned and then leaped back in time to avoid the fist of a hairy Bigfoot slamming its fist into the floor.

The Bigfoot let out a roar and thumped its chest rapidly before hurling himself at Mario, but the plumber jumped away and the monster body slammed onto the floor instead. When Mario was above the monster, he thrust his rod downward and struck the monster hard in the back and it cried in pain. Bowser then slashed his claws against the Bigfoot and turned it over into the air and DK ran up to it and cut it in the stomach using his axe. With one last cry, the Bigfoot fell onto the floor and stopped moving.

-

"What is that?!" Nana screamed. Everyone turned to where she was pointing at and saw a plant monster that resembled a jack-o-lantern that was moving on vines and above it was a flower with a jaw full of sharp teeth. The plant moved towards them with the mouth of the flower chomping against the air over and over.

"That's some freaky monster all right!" Ness said. "But I'm sure we can take it down!"

Suddenly, the flower extended from the pumpkin it was on and reached at them. Because there was a bit of a distance between them, the kids managed to see this coming in time and roll out of the way. When the flower returned to its original location, Young Link fired a Light Arrow at the flower and instantly pierced through it. Though the flower was torn in a single shot, its pumpkin body was still moving in their direction, and what was even more surprising was that a pair of long wooden arms grew out from its sides! "This thing is scary!" Nana cried.

The pumpkin monster increased its running speed all of a sudden and rushed at them very fast. The kids barely had time to move away and with a swipe its hand, it managed to catch Nana. "Oh no! He's got my sis!" Popo cried.

"Let me go!" Nana cried. She swung her Quake Hammer around madly and slammed it into the face of the pumpkin, and when the moment she did this, the pumpkin suddenly started freezing up starting from the spot the hammer struck, and then the entire monster was frozen. "Whoa!"

"Hiya!" Popo used this chance to slam his hammer into the frozen pumpkin and shattered it into pieces and Nana fell onto her feet. "That was cool! I didn't know your weapon can do this! I wonder if mines can do the same thing."

"Maybe you can test it out on that one," Ness said, pointing to a red bull that had wings charging at them.

Popo immediately put to test his weapon by hammering the floor, causing it to freeze. The bull monster stepped on the icy floor and lost its traction and slid forward and rammed into the wall.

CRASH!

"Mines can do it too! These weapons really are built for us in mind!" Popo said.

-

"Hai!" Captain Falcon jumped at a giant snake and stabbed his spear through its mouth forcefully.

While the snake was crying in pain, Kirby threw his Boomerang Dagger at the snake and sliced it in the side of the neck, making a huge gash that made the snake fall over dead. CF pulled his spear out and then turned to another monster which was a lizard with a very long neck like a giraffe. "Let's see what you can do!" he said.

The lizard let out a roar and then lowered its head to bite him, but CF moved aside and then gave a roundhouse kick to its head before throwing his spear at its head. The lizard raised its head back into the air with the spear still pierced into it, and suddenly Kirby threw his dagger again and managed to slice the head off cleanly. The head fell onto the floor with a thud and CF pulled his spear back out. "All bite and no bark!" he said.

"Yeah, they're really not as hard as I think they would be," Kirby said.

Then another monster that resembled a gargoyle came down from the air and roared at them. Just as the two Smashers were going to take on it, the monster was suddenly struck in the back by explosions that literally tore its body into pieces.

BOOOOOM!!!

"What the?!" they exclaimed. They looked forward and saw their comrades facing off against another monster. It was a bizarre green-skinned monster unlike anything they've seen before and its lower half body was actually mechanical. When it wanted to move, it would crawl using its arms and its mechanical lower half would be carry along using wheels.

The monster swung its arm at the group of Smashers that were fighting it but they moved out of the way. Then the top of its mechanical body opened up and a cannon came out and shot a large cannon shell at them.

Mewtwo swung down his spoon that was covered in pink energy and it was like a blade that it sliced the cannon shell in half and both halves flew sideways and exploded upon touching the floor. When he swung down his spoon, a crescent-shaped blade was also launched forward and struck the monster in the head, but the monster shrugged it off. Using its arms, the monster pulled itself forward at a fast speed and tried to run Mewtwo over, but he warped away.

"Take this!" Falco shouted as he opened fire using his Atomic Gun. He shot the side of the monster's mechanical body. The side of the mechanical body opened up and revealed rows of missile inside and they all shot out simultaneously at him. Falco quickly activated his reflector to block the incoming projectiles, and though he did block out a few, the remaining missiles that exploded near him blasted him away. "Ugh!"

Fox was at the other side of the monster and he fired several shots at it using his Holy Weapons. After getting hit a couple of times and shrugging it off, that side of the body opened and shot out missiles as well. Fox was going to avoid them but Samus fired her own missiles that homed in on each of the incoming missiles and they cancelled out each other upon collision. She then fired the Hyper Beam which blasted the flesh part of the monster very hard.

The monster angrily turned towards her and then charged forward at a fast speed but she managed to roll away in time and fired a couple more shots from behind. "This thing sure is resilient…" she thought.

"Yeah, definitely packs more punch than the previous ones…" Fox agreed with a nod.

The monster spun around and the sides opened once again, but this time large guns and started charging up energy. Pikachu quickly tried to stop him by firing a pair of thunderbolts out from the turrets that were on the back of his harness. Thanks to the additional power of his weapon, the thunderbolts were larger than his usual ones and it struck the monster very hard and actually caused it to flinch.

ZAAAAAAP!!!

While the monster was temporary stunned from the blast, Pichu and Jigglypuff approached to attack; Pichu attacked by headbutting into its face from the right while Jigglypuff fired a beautiful glittering beam into the left side of its face.

WHAM!!! BANG!!!

"Ha! How'd you like that?" Pichu asked as he fell onto the floor. The monster looked at him and roared out loud, and Pichu freaked out and quickly ran away. "PICHU!"

Jigglypuff quickly moved as far as she could as the guns coming out from its body started to charge up again, and then it succeeded in firing a pair of massive white beams in their direction. "Be careful!" Dr. Mario shouted. He quickly ran in front of his comrades and held up his staff which glowed brightly and then formed a shield. The beam struck the shield and was nullified, but the power of the beam was so strong that the shield began to flicker. "Ugh! It looks like it won't hold!"

While the monster was still firing the beam, Red's Snorlax and Poliwrath each ran to the monster from both sides and with a powerful Dynamic Punch, they smashed the guns and destroyed it.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

The monster roared angrily and spun to Lax and smacked him away, and then it turned to Poli but missed. The back of the monster opened up and the cannon came out again and aimed in the direction of the Smashers who got into defensive stance to get ready to take on it.

All this while, Luigi had been doing nothing but hiding inside one of the jails thinking that he would be safe from everything, and this was true. He poked his head out from the cage and looked around to see his comrades fighting all those monsters. "They're fighting their hardest and yet I'm sitting here doing absolutely nothing at all…" he thought. "I'm so useless… I really should be out there doing something heroic instead of just sitting here…"

Suddenly, a monstrous frog jumped down in front of him and opened its mouth wide and Luigi freaked out and ran away before the tongue came out to grab him. Out of panic, Luigi raised his rod over the frog and slammed it down on the monster and hammered it over and over until it was knocked out with several bumps on its head.

WHAM WHAM WHAM!!!

After knocking out the monster, Luigi panted heavily and then looked at his weapon. "Why am I hiding? I've got this cool weapon here that we spent took so long to gather together. It would be a waste to not use this powerful weapon! I must do something useful out of this!" He turned around just in time to witness the semi-mechanical monster pointing its cannon at the Smashers. "I'll try to stop that guy then!"

Mustering all his courage, Luigi raised his rod over his head and ran forward. "I'm not going to be afraid! Take this!" He pointed the rod at the monster and it extended forward until it went into the turret of the cannon, and then immediately, the size of the rod grew larger until it sealed up the turret completely.

That was when the cannon shell was about to be fired, but because it was sealed up, this caused the cannon shell to explode inside the cannon instead.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

The cannon was blown off from the monster's body and its mechanical body was also damaged greatly by it as a result. Roy turned to look at Luigi and gave him a thumb up and Luigi was glad that he did something useful.

Despite this however, the monster was still yet to be defeated. It started to move forward again when Sheik swung her Snake Whip at it. The whip caught the right wheel and with a strong yank, Sheik managed to tear the wheel off the body completely. The monster was crippled with the wheel on one side torn off and it couldn't move because of this.

"Yoshi! What can you do now?" Yoshi said as he ran up to the monster and smacked it in the face hard using its weapon. The monster shrugged off the hit however and roared into his face and Yoshi quickly away in fear. Despite one wheel being torn off, the monster tried its best to move forward when suddenly both the Hands dropped down from above and smashed its mechanical body really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The monster's life was mostly supported by the machine, so with that part of his body destroyed, the monster cried in pain and then collapsed onto the floor and breathed more and more slowly until it finally stopped.

"That takes care of it," MH said.

"You guys just had to butt in, don't you?" Falco grumbled. "This totally took all the fun!"

"We were having a hard time dealing with it, so I think their entrance was timed correctly," Yoshi said.

MH then turned to the door in front of him and said, "King Starman must be in there! It's time to face him at last!" He turned around and saw there were still a couple more monsters, but they were not as menacing as the one they battle earlier. "Can I trust you guys to deal with remaining ones? As an old friend of King Starman, it's time to settle this score with him!"

"Don't worry," Mewtwo told him. "The others will have no problem taking out the remaining monsters. Let us go and deal with King Starman then."

"Yeah! I'm itching to take on him already!" Falco said.

"All right," MH nodded. "Let's go then!"

"Yeehaw! Time for the great finale!" Crazy Hand shouted. Together with his old brother, they both folded into a fist and pulled back through the air and then launched forward, punching the door really hard and destroyed it in a single hit.

The door crumbled into pieces and revealed King Starman along with a couple more Starman behind it. "So you people managed to make your way here," KS said. "But this is as far you go! I will be defeated to the likes of you!"

**BGM: Pokey Means Business (Earthbound)**

"Your reign of terror ends here," MH said to him angrily. He folded into a gun and fired several bullets at him, but KS easily deflected them all using his hand.

"PK Hellfire!" He then shot out a large blast of fire at MH but he got out of the way and then charged at him. KS quickly warped away but the other Starmen weren't so fortunate and were sent flying by the shockwave released from the punch.

KS reappeared at the side and Marth immediately ran at him and swung the Durandal horizontally. KS jumped to avoid it and then pointed his hand at him before firing a piercing beam, but Marth managed to move away in time.

While KS was still in air, Mewtwo flew at him and tried to whack him with his spoon. KS quickly shielded himself using his hand and while he managed to do this, he was still sent flying backwards from the impact. Planting his feet against the wall, he kicked off it and shot at Mewtwo with energy around him. "PK Cannonball!" Mewtwo couldn't avoid it in time and was rammed in the body and pushed away.

"Ugh!"

After Mewtwo flew forward and struck the wall, KS fired a beam at him, but MH quickly flew in front of Mewtwo and allowed himself to be hit instead. "I will not let you hurt my family!" MH said angrily. He angrily flew at KS and tried to punch. KS managed to stop him using only one hand and then a burst of shockwave came out and blew MH backwards, but he came to a halt and charged forward again.

KS moved out of the way this time, but then the Hyper Beam fired by Samus was fired at him and he narrowly dodged it. Samus ran towards him while aiming into the air constantly to shoot him, but KS managed to dodge every single shot with ease. "Dammit! Stay still!" Samus shouted.

KS came down to the floor and raised his hand and used telekinesis to pull Samus forward. "What?!" And he formed an energy sword in his hand as well to ready to impale her with it.

Roy suddenly jumped at him from the side and slammed his Binding Blade at him and KS had to use the energy blade to block it and then jump away, and Samus fell onto the floor safe. "Thanks…" she said to Roy.

"You won't get away with this!" Roy said to KS. He shot out fireballs at him but KS got rid of them with a single swing of his energy sword, and then Roy charged at him and clashed blades with him.

They clashed blades against each other for a while before KS flew into the air to avoid a horizontal swing from Roy. KS moved back from him and let go of his energy sword and let it float in air, and with a snap of his finger, the sword broke down into several smaller swords and under his command, they shot at Roy and stabbed him in various parts of the body. "Ack!"

Suddenly, the Fire Rod extended towards him from afar and he didn't see it coming and was struck in the stomach and pushed back across the place. "Oof!"

The rod then returned to its original length and the rest of the Smashers came into the scene. "Da monstas haz all been defeated!" Mario said. "We're here to help!"

"Good! With more fighting force on our side, there is no way we can lose!" MH said.

KS got back up and approached them again saying, "Bunch of naïve fools! Do you think you can withstand the power that I possess? There is no way you can win against me!"

"You're one to talk! As long as we combine our powers together, we can surely defeat you!"

"We have the number advantage!" CF said. "I doubt you can take on all of us at once!"

"We will show you da power of fighting together!" Mario said. "With our powers combined, we can succeed-a in anything!"

"Very well," KS said. "If your faith is that strong, then you shall all die along with those worthless determination of yours!"

"You're the one who is going to die!" shouted Roy as he charged towards King Starman with the Binding Blade in his hands. KS simply stretched out his arm and pointed his finger at Roy and it somehow halted him in place like telekinesis.

"What the?!"

Then KS hurled Roy to the side with ease. "Take this!" roared Bowser as he hurled himself at KS, ready to body slam him. However, Bowser was frozen in midair by the same attack and then got hurled in the same direction as Roy and flattened him underneath. "Oof! That guy is just like Mewtwo!"

"Get off me!" yelled Roy from under his body.

Mewtwo appeared before KS and attacked with a blast of snow out from his hand. "Blizzard!"

"PK Beam!" said KS, and he stretched out his hand and fired a beam. The beam collided with the blast of snow and created an explosion.

While the smoke from the explosion was still in the air, Master Hand suddenly shot out from it and towards KS. "Time to finish this!" the Hand shouted.

"You won't stop me!" said KS, and he fired PK Beam at him.

MH swiftly moved aside and avoided it and then fired bullets out from his finger. "Bullet Blast!"

"PSI Magnet!" KS created a shield that absorbed the bullets and made them disappear.

Crazy Hand appeared behind KS and fired several bullets. "Crazy Bullet!" However, KS saw it coming and quickly jumped to the side to avoid them.

Mario made his Fire Rod extend forward and tried to hit KS with the tip of the rod. KS stepped to the side to avoid the hit and then grabbed the rod, and gathering together all his strength, he picked up and swung the rod around and around with Mario still holding onto it before throwing him away.

"Mamamia!!!!!!"

"Mario! Stop hurting my brother, you demon!" Luigi shouted at KS. "I'm not afraid to take on you! Hiya!" And he ran towards the villain with his weapon in his hands.

"Then die along with him! PK Fireball!" KS lifted up his hand and formed a ball of fire before hurling it at him.

Luigi stopped in his track and screamed when the fireball approached him, but then Ness appeared in front of him and swung his Ultimate Bat at the fireball, sending it flying somewhere else and hitting the wall. "This Ultimate Bat can deflect anything!" he explained.

"Let's see if you can deflect this! PK Hellfire!" KS shot out a blast of fire at him

Ness swung the bat at the incoming stream of fire and amazingly enough, the blast of fire was sent flying back to KS, but he managed to avoid it and was somewhat surprised by this.

"Aurora Beam!" shouted Mewtwo as he appeared in front of KS and then fired a rainbow colored beam.

KS saw the attack coming and quickly countered with his own. "PSI Hellfire!" His fire attack and Mewtwo's ice based attack came in contact, but KS's projectile had the typing advantage and it cancelled out the rainbow beam and the fire struck Mewtwo and blasted him back a bit.

"Pichu!" shouted Pichu as he performed a Skull Bash towards KS with the Crash Helmet on his head, but KS pointed his finger at Pichu and froze him in midair and then hurled him away easily.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff fired a beam out of her Magic Rod but KS managed to protect himself with a purple hexagon-shaped shield.

"Crazy Hand, you go to the other side! We'll crush him in the middle!" shouted MH.

"Right on! Let's have some star-shaped pancake for dinner! Or is it breakfast?" said CH.

Both the Hands flew towards KS from both sides in an attempt to crush him in between. KS stretched out his arms in both directions and amazingly stopped them both in their tracks. "No matter what you try, it will not work!" KS said in an evil tone. He transferred energy down his arms and into his hands to create a shockwave which blew the Hands away.

"Take that!" shouted Link as he fired a Silver Arrow at KS. To his surprise, KS managed to catch the arrow in his hand, and despite the arrow releasing radiant silver light that burned in the hands of the evil one, KS didn't seem bothered and snapped the arrow into two. "What?!"

"If you think that I fear the power of the Holy Weapons," KS said, "then you cannot be any more wrong!"

"Then try this for a size then!" CF said as he ran forward with his spear, ready to impale him.

"Charging at me like that is an unwise idea!" KS said. He was going to get ready to move aside when suddenly, Bowser's hand reached out from the floor and grabbed him in the leg. "What the?!" Because this came so suddenly, KS didn't have time to react nor avoid CF as he ran up to him and stabbed him through the body with the Hunter Spear. "ACK!!!"

Bowser then let go of his grasp and KS flew backwards and fell onto one knee and wit one hand over his wound. "Ugh… What the…?"

"Ha! This glove really helps me dig into the dirt with ease!" Bowser said. "I bet you didn't expect that, right?"

"Why you?!"

"And now for the payback!" Bowser took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at him and KS quickly used PSI Magnet to absorb the fire. While Bowser was still breathing fire, MH came down and charged straight at KS with fingers all spread out. KS didn't expect this and was met with the palm of the Hand and got pushed across the place until MH smashed him into the wall.

SMAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Ugh… I let my guard down…" KS growled as he fell onto the floor. He slowly got back up again, but when he looked in front, he saw the rest of the Smashers charging straight at him all at once and he had no time to make his move as the Smashers each started to attack him mercilessly

Mario and Luigi smacked him with their Fire and Thunder Rods respectively, Bowser slashed him rapidly with Sharp Claws, Peach whacked with her Frying Pan, and Yoshi slammed with the Meteor Mace.

Link and Young Link each shot him in the body with their Silver and Light, Sheik whipped him using Snake Whip and Ganondorf stabbed him with the Poseidon Trident.

DK cut him across the body with his Giant Axe, CF attacked with Hunter Spear, and Kirby hurled the Boomerang Dagger at him.

G&W swatted him with the Fly Swatter, Marth slashed him with the Durandal, Ness whacked him in the face with the Ultimate Bat, Fox and Falco fired from their Nuclear and Atomic Guns respectively, and Samus blasted him with the Hyper Beam.

The Ice Climbers hammered with their Quake Hammers, Pikachu electrocuted him with the Electric Harness while Pichu delivered a headbutt using the Crash Helmet, Jigglypuff fired beams at him using the Magic Rod, Mewtwo pummeled him with the Psychic Spoon, and Dr. Mario hit him whacked him over the head with the Heal Staff.

After getting beaten up and thrown around mercilessly, KS managed to escape from their onslaughts and move to a safer distance, but he was in real pain after receiving all those hits. "Argh! You've really done it!" KS said angrily.

"Now you know the power that we have!" MH said to him. "As long as we all take on you at once, there is no way we can lose!"

"The victor of the battle is not decided yet!" KS claimed. "I have yet to use my full power!" He managed to stand up tall and raised both his arms into the air. "Behold the most powerful of all PSI attacks!" And then a cosmic portal slowly formed high up on the ceiling of the place and grew in size until it took up a good portion of the room.

"What is that?!" DK gasped.

"PK Starstorm!!" KS shouted, and immediately, several glowing meteors rained down from the portal!

"OH NO!!! HOW CAN WE DEFEND OURSELVES FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?!?!" Luigi screamed.

Mewtwo and Dr. Mario tried to form the strongest and largest shield they could to protect everyone, though they weren't sure if they can get the job done. The meteors started striking all over the place and created massive explosions and the ones that struck the shield caused it to flicker violently. "The power is too intense!" Mewtwo said. "I can't hold it up forever!"

"Neither can I!" Dr. Mario cried.

The power of the attack was so intense that the whole place started to fall apart. Cracks spread throughout the place and walls fell apart and the pillars fell over. All the while, Mewtwo and Dr. Mario tried to hold up their barrier, but they were having a harder and harder time doing so. Eventually, the barrier reached its limit and the meteors came in.

CRAAAAAASH!!!! BANG!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Eventually, the devastating meteor rain ended and the entire place was a mess; craters were all over the floor and the walls were either badly cracked up or tumbled down.

Peach slowly opened her eyes and looked around and said, "Are we still alive?" She looked up and to her surprise, saw both the Hands above them. "Master Hand! Crazy Hand!"

The moment the barrier fell apart, the Hands risked their lives and used themselves as shields to protect the Smashers. Good thing they were all huddled closely together so they were all mostly unscratched, but not the Hands themselves. "Are you… all right…?" MH asked.

"Master Hand! Crazy Hand! You risked your lives to protect us!" Kirby said.

CH was the first to fall over onto the floor and made strange noises while MH slowly moved away from above the Smashers and turned to King Starman. "I will not let you… lay a hand… on my family…" he said. "If you do… I'll… Ugh…" And he fell onto the floor.

"Master Hand! Don't die on us!" Sheik said to him in shock.

The Smashers gathered around both the Hands and tried to shake them up, but KS simply said, "Your sacrifice will be worthless. In the end, all of you will still die before my powers!"

Enraged, Roy turned to KS and glared at him with an extremely pissed face. "Why you?!?!?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" And then with a loud cry, he charged straight at him.

"I will send you down to grave as well if that is what you want!" KS said, and he shot a burst of fire at him. Roy charged straight ahead and took the fire blast to himself, but despite this, he shrugged it off and continue running forward much to his surprise. "What the?!"

"HIYA!!!" Roy leaped at him with his sword raised over his head and readied to bring it down on him when suddenly KS formed an energy sword in his hand that went right through Roy's body.

STAB!

"ROY!!!" gasped everyone.

KS smiled to himself with pleasure as he held up his energy sword to hold Roy in air, but to his surprise, Roy's hand moved suddenly and grabbed the sizzling blade which burned his skin. "Still alive?!"

"This pain…" he muttered, "is nothing compared to Master Hand's heart… when he was forced to strike down his friend… He hoped that you would change… but in the end… you are nothing but a heartless monster… Do you not understand… how this really pains him…?" Then he slowly lifted his head and glared at him. "A person… who has no compassion, feeling, and a heart like you… DESERVES TO DIE!!!!"

The next thing King Starman knew, he was slashed by the Binding Blade down the left side of his body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The energy sword disappeared and KS fell back due to the immense pain that he received. Roy remained standing on his feet and with a yell; he began slashing the lights out of KS, showing absolutely no mercy.

SLAAAAAASH!!!! HACK!!!!!! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

After hitting him enough times, Roy gave the final blow by delivering the most powerful horizontal slash that created a fiery explosion as well. "FLARE BLADE!!!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed KS as he was burned severely and sent flying across the room and straight into a wall very hard.

The other Smashers all watched with awe. "Whoa man…" Link commented.

"Did he do it?" Red wondered.

Everyone eyed King Starman as he slowly got back onto his feet again, but he was suffering greatly from all those hits and didn't look like he can live long. "Ugh… This is not possible…" he groaned. "How can I lose to Toonerians…?"

"Do not underestimate us just because you're an alien from outer space…" Roy said to him in between heavy panting. "This… is the power… of friendship and combining forces together… A person like who lack those… will never win!"

KS tried to stand back up, but the pain on his body was too severe that he fell onto his chest on the floor. "No… This… cannot… be…" He tried to get up again but only managed to weakly raise one hand. "Ugh… No… I should have… won… This is… impossible… I cannot die… until I rule… all… No… I will not accept this…" He turned over onto his back and raised his hand high into the air. "I will not… accept this… I will not accept… this… I… I… I AM KING STARMAN!!!! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL!!!! I WILL RULE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!!! I AM THE GOD OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" And with one final scream, his hand fell back onto the floor and he breathed his last. Slowly, his body disintegrated until he was no more.

After he disappeared, MH slowly got up and said, "He's dead…"

And then there was silence among the silence until Luigi broke it. "We did it… We really did it…"

Instantly, the whole place was filled with cheers of excitement as the Smashers punched the air and exclaimed, "WE DID IT!!!!! WE DEFEATED KING STARMAN!!!! WE DID IT!!!! YES!!!"

Roy smiled and then weakly fell onto his knees and the others immediately ran up to him to tend to him. "Roy! Are you all right?" Marth asked him. "You've really worn yourself out."

"You're badly wounded! I better heal you fast!" Dr. Mario said. He placed the Heal Staff close to him and it let off warm light that slowly returned his body to its normal condition.

"I feel better now," Roy said. "Thanks!"

CF gave him a pat to the shoulder and said, "You've really done it, Roy! The one with the most powerful Holy Weapon ended up being the one to put an end to this!"

"I was hoping to be the one to strike him down…" Bowser grumbled.

"I taught you well, didn't I?" Falco asked, and we know this is a lie.

MH approached the celebrating Smashers and said to them, "Guys… You all did well! I never thought you would be able to make it! At long last, King Starman is defeated, that means…"

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Huh? What was that?" Yoshi asked.

"The sound came from that passage," Pichu said, pointing to a door at the end of the room.

All of a sudden, an extremely loud roar filled the air and the Smashers well all shaken into the air. "What was that?!" Luigi said in shock.

"I don't-a know, but-a we better go and check," Mario suggested.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all I can for this chapter. In case anyone is wondering, the battle with King Starman was mostly copy and pasted from Super Special Moments of the Past which had a remade version of that portion of the fight. It's not entirely a copy and paste though as I also made several revisions and added several new parts to make it longer. In the end, I still like the way it turned out.

With the exception of the Titanic Ant coming from Earthbound, all the other monsters were made up. Though one can debate about the red bull with wings…


	31. Giga Battle

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Why didn't King Starman fight to full potential?  
**Game2002: **He was already fighting at his strongest. It's clear that he isn't the toughest enemy the Smashers have faced, and combined with the fact that he is fighting against 29 people at once, it was a matter of time before he get overpowered by their combined force and strength.

**Mystery-guy: **Will Pokey appear again in the future?  
**Game2002: **No plans for that.

**Chapter 31  
Giga Showdown**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers rushed through the door at the end of the room and emerged into another room that had several machineries, computers, and large glass tubes that contained unidentifiable life forms that were seemingly lifeless. However, they didn't have time to care about those things as they were utterly shocked at what was before their eyes instead. "What is that?!" Master Hand gasped in horror, and everyone else was just as terrified.

The massive glass tube that King Starman was looking at a few chapters back had shattered and the thing that was inside had come out. It was a gigantic, fearsome turtle-like monstrosity that resembled Bowser greatly, but with exaggerated features such as a more demented face, larger and more muscular arms, and sharper horns, spikes, and teeth—Giga Bowser.

The giant monster stepped down from the pedestal and looked at its surroundings before letting out a loud roar that tore through the air. The roar alone was enough to make the Smashers fall back and the glass tubes instantly cracked and shattered.

"Mamamia! Eetz horrible!" Mario gasped.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!" Luigi screamed.

"It looks a lot like Bowser!" Kirby commented.

That was when Bowser remembered something. "I remember now! When I was captured, they used a syringe to take some blood sample from me. I was wondering what they were doing, but it seems that this monster had something to do with that!"

"Of course! King Starman must've taken your blood sample to create this sort of monstrosity!" MH concluded. "There is no better explanation than this!"

"That bastard dare clone the great king Bowser that I am! I won't forgive him for making it so ugly! He should at least make it perfect-looking or more handsome!"

"This isn't time to be concerned about looks…" Yoshi said.

Giga Bowser then glared in their direction and let out a quieter roar this time before starting to stomp in their direction. "Oh no! He's coming in our direction!" Popo cried.

"And look at the footprints that he left behind with each step!" Ness added.

"If this thing runs loose, imagine the damage that he can do!" Fox said in fear. "We have to stop him at all cost!"

"He'll probably be easy to deal with like with the other monsters," Falco said. "Watch how I headshot him in a single blow!" He aimed the Atomic Gun at GB's head and pulled the trigger. The beam struck GB in the head and blasted the monster backwards, but he immediately recovered again and was obviously pissed that someone attacked him. "Uh? Still not down yet?"

GB pulled back his head and churned up fire in his mouth, and then he opened his mouth in their direction and breathed out a massive stream of fire, even bigger than what Bowser can do. The Smashers shrieked and quickly leaped aside and managed to escape it, except for Luigi who got burned in the butt and was running around desperately trying to put it out.

"Just when we thought it would be over after we defeat King Starman…" MH grumbled. "But it looks like he left behind a parting gift for us…"

"If that is the case, then we should accept his gift," Captain Falcon suggested. "Let's take down this monster together and then everything will be over!"

"There doesn't seem to be any other choice," Marth said. "Might as well finish up what we started."

"Right-a! Theez monsta will be very dangerous eef eet goes outside-a," Mario said. "We must-a destroy eet here!"

All the Smashers agreed that they should take down GB here, and thus MH said to them, "That is the spirit, everyone!" And he turned to the monster. "Come! Let us strike down this monster just like how we struck down King Starman! Combine our powers together and believe in ourselves! Surely we can win this final battle! Who are we again that we can surely win?"

"The Smashers!!!" they all exclaimed.

"All right! Let's get smashing!" Crazy Hand said out loud.

**BGM: Giga Bowser's Theme**

GB roared at them in response to their signal for counterattack. Bowser was the first one to run forward to confront his clone. "There can only be one me around here, so you better beat it!"

He leaped as high as he could at the monster and struck him in the right arm using his claws. The claws embedded into GB's skin a little bit, but it wasn't enough to hurt the monster and with a swing of his arm, Bowser was thrown across the place and rammed into the wall. "Ow!"

Captain Falcon ran forward this time with his spear raised over his head. When he was near the monster, GB swung down his arm in front to hit him but he jumped out of the way and then stabbed his spear through that arm. Meanwhile, Ganondorf ran to the side and raised a large ball of energy into the air and it exploded and shot out several energy beams at the monster. "Dark Rain!"

GB took the shots to himself but managed to shrug them off. He then used his other hand to pull CF and his spear off before hurling him forcefully onto the floor. "Ugh!"

"Shoot him down!" Crazy Hand yelled as he fired bullets at GB and Fox, Falco, and Samus supported him by firing their respective weapons as well. GB didn't avoid any of the attacks and took them all to his face, but despite getting blasted over and over in the body, the monster didn't seem to faze at all and emerged from the smoke with an angry expression.

Suddenly, Luigi extended his Thunder Rod forward and struck GB in the chest with the tip, and then Mario, with his extended Fire Rod, smashed the monster over his head. "I'll take it from here!" Marth ran to GB and jumped at the side of his body and delivered a powerful slash that sliced across his skin and left behind a bleeding gash.

GB roared angrily and swung his arms around to knock Marth away and the Mario Bros. pulled back there rods. The monster was going to take some steps forward when suddenly CF and Ganondorf jumped at him and delivered their most powerful punches into his body.

"Falcon Punch!"

"Warlock Punch!"

Then DK ran to GB and jumped at his right arm and brought down the axe, cleaving it deep into the skin and making the monster cry in pain. "Skull Bash!" Pichu jumped as high as he could into the air and then shot forward like a missile and rammed into GB in the face. "C'mon! Let's hammer him together, sis!" Popo said to Nana as they ran towards GB.

Growling angrily, GB instantly withdrew his head and limbs into his shell and spun furiously and somehow whipped up a snowstorm in the process, and all the Smashers that attacked him at close range including the Ice Climbers who were about to approach him were all blown away. "WAAAAAAA!!!"

"He can create snowstorms?!" Ness said in surprise.

GB got back out from his shell and then moved in their direction and slammed down his fist into the ground, creating an explosion of dark energy that blew them back.

BANG!!!

"Whoa! He's quite something!" Link commented.

GB opened his mouth again to breathe out fire, but suddenly MH rained down bullets at him from above and blasted him in the face, causing him to flinch. The Hand then charged into him and grabbed him by the head and tried to crush it. GB struggled with MH and eventually grabbed the Hand by the side using his hands and dark fire suddenly erupted from his nails and burned MH in the skin, making him cry and lose his grip so that GB was able to ram him with his head afterwards and this resulted in a fiery explosion that blasted the Hand back in the wall behind the Smashers.

CRASH!

"Damn! That guy is strong!" G&W said in shock. "Even Master Hand is no match for him!"

"Did King Starman seriously think he could take control of something like this?!" Dr. Mario wondered.

"I don't know… I wouldn't be surprised if this monster turns against him…" Roy said.

Suddenly, GB leaped into the air above the Smashers and prepared to fall down in a sitting position. "That's my move!" Bowser yelled.

"Who cares?! Run for it!!!" Luigi screamed. "Or else we'll be flattened like paper!"

The Smashers quickly ran backwards and headed into the door that they used to come in here before GB fell down. They managed to return to the previous room, but shortly after the did, the wall behind them burst open as Giga Bowser charged his way out and roared at them. "He's not letting us escape!" Kirby cried.

"Then we'll have to take him down at all cost!" Marth said.

GB opened his mouth and shot out a large blast of fire and it didn't look like the Smashers could avoid it when suddenly MH grabbed Mario and hurled him in the direction of the fire. "Use your rod!"

"Hey! What are you doing to my brother?!" Luigi cried.

"Mamamia!!" Mario screamed in shock as the fire closed in on his face, and remembering what MH told him, he held up his Fire Rod in front of his face and closed his eyes to get ready for the worst. Amazingly, the fire spread in both directions when they came in contact with the rod. Mario penetrated the flames and went into GB's mouth, but the rod got stuck on both sides of the mouth and the monster spit him back out again. "Phew, safe! But what-a happened just-a now?"

"There's a reason it's called the Fire Rod," MH explained. "It has the power to repel fire, and in doing so, the attack power of the rod will also increase, thus allowing you to do more damage than usual."

GB looked down at Mario and roared angrily before reaching forward to get him, and Mario quickly countered by extending the rod into his chest. When the front end hit him violently, GB flew back and fell onto his back with a crash. "Eet duz look-a stronga!" Mario thought.

GB got back up and immediately ran towards Mario again and raised his fist to attack when suddenly fireballs shot by Roy flew into his face. Mario used this opportunity to jab him rapidly in the body over and over with rapid extensions from the Fire Rod. However, GB eventually caught the front end of the rod much to Mario's surprise and then flung it away to the side along with the plumber.

CF then ran up to GB and the monster slammed down his fist to hit him when he was near but CF jumped into the air above and landed a Falcon Kick over his head. Ganondorf slid in his left leg with a Wizard's Foot and knocked it off the floor. Marth then swung the Durandal as hard as he could and released a wind blade that struck GB in the face and almost knocked him onto his back, and finally, Link and Young Link both shot their arrows into his body and it created an explosion of silver and gold light that sent him crashing onto his back again.

CRASH!

Link took off the quiver of arrow from his back and examined it saying, "The arrows really don't run out! I remember using a lot of them since the beginning already!"

"So is mine!" YL stated.

"The quiver isn't any ordinary quiver," MH explained to them. "It can duplicate the arrows whenever the supply is low or gone."

GB hopped back onto his feet again and then ran in the direction of his attackers as they quickly got out of the way. GB then leaped into the air in a curled position and started spinning and released electricity from the spikes on his shells and fell towards the other Smashers at back. "It's heading for us!!" Luigi cried.

MH and CH quickly flew forward and caught the falling GB with their hands, but the weight of the monster and the spikes gave them a hard time, but they managed to stop just before touching the floor and this allowed the Smashers to get away in time. The Hands then hurled him aside and their palms were badly pricked and bleeding from grabbing him. "Ow… Now girls will not like me because I'm too holey…" CH cried.

GB got back again and immediately shot out fire from his mouth and attacked both the Hands as they didn't escape in time, and then he charged forward and rammed into them with his head and blasted them away in an explosion.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"Master Hand! Crazy Hand!" Peach gasped.

The Hands slowly got up again and MH said to her, "Don't worry about us! We won't go own so easily like this! Concentrate on the enemy first!"

Jigglypuff turned to Giga Bowser and fired magical beams out of her Magic Rod and blasted him in the body. "Bad monster! Bad monster!" But the monster was unfazed at all from any of the attacks, and then he suddenly leaped across the air and towards Jigglypuff with his limbs sprawled out to perform a body slam. Jigglypuf cried in fear and quickly ran as fast as she could to escape. Things were looking grim for her when Sheik quickly used her Snake Whip, which has the ability to extend in length, to catch and pull her to safety just in time.

GB fell down with a powerful crash and crawled back up again, and Sheik immediately attacked him with the whip by tying him up with it. While the monster was bounded and struggling, the Smashers who had projectile attacks started bombarding him over and over. "Keep on shooting him! He shouldn't be able to hold up forever if we bombard him nonstop!" Fox said while firing his usual gun and the Nuclear Gun simultaneously.

The monster roared and struggled with the whip as he was constantly blasted all over the body by the lasers, arrows, missiles, etc. Still bounded by the whip, GB breathed out fire at them and aimed especially at Sheik. Seeing the fire approaching her, she quickly let go of the whip and hopped aside, and in doing this, the whip unbounded from GB and returned to its normal length, so the monster was able to move properly again. The monster ran towards and then leaped up a bit and slammed down one foot onto the floor with such a force that the floor cracked and the whole place shook and the Smashers were all knocked to the air.

"Dammit! Give it up already!" Roy shouted as he fired some fireballs into his face with didn't do any good, and GB aimed his fire breath at him but he moved out of the way in time.

"Dark Rain!" Ganondorf yelled as he rained down energy balls onto him.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo fired several dark energy balls at him at once from the other side.

"Thunder!" Pikachu and Pichu shouted together and launched a pair of lightning bolts into the air and they combined together to become a bigger one which crashed down onto GB and zapped him badly.

"Hyper Beam attack!" Red shouted to Gyara, Aero, and Lax. The three Pokemon shot out a bright orange beam from their mouths and attacked the monster with such a force that he was blown back. However, GB's endurance was something to be talked about as he remained standing despite taking a direct hit. "Whoa! He can still stand even after all this?!"

"How are we going to take down something like this?!" Pikachu cried.

GB jumped in their direction again and to perform a powerful butt slam that they managed to avoid. Kirby told Captain Falcon to get behind him and kicked him as hard as he could, and CF did without bothering to ask and sent the pink puffball soaring at the monster. "Take this! Spike Cannonball!" Kirby shouted before transforming into a metal ball full of spikes, and he rammed into the middle of GB's forehead violently and the monster reared back his head and yelled in pain. Kirby changed back and hurled his Boomerang Dagger at his body, but the blade bounced off him harmlessly instead. "What?!"

GB looked down at Kirby and was going to bring down his hand on him when suddenly an enlarged Fly Swatter wielded by G&W came down on top of him and the stickman whacked him over the head several times. "Take this, you giant cockroach!" G&W yelled while attacking him rapidly.

While G&W continued to attack GB, Captain Falcon ran towards Marth who had his Durandal held to the side. CF jumped onto the flat part of the blade and planted his feet firmly against it and then and Marth flung the captain in the monster's direction forcefully. "Amazing Flying Falcon Punch!!!" CF yelled as he soared through the air with his arm pulled back, ready to deliver THE punch.

GB was too busy trying to shrug off G&W's constant assault that he failed to see this coming and was rammed into the body with full force by the punch. Combined with the momentum of the speed, the punch was more powerful and painful than usual.

The monster didn't fall over however. He managed to remain standing by pressing his feet firmly against the floor and then angrily ran forward again. But he failed to notice the floor which had became icy in a short amount of time thanks to the Ice Climbers and skid forward. He skidded in the direction of the Hands who were both holding each other firmly to form a single fist, and they delivered a punch that sent the monster sliding back again. "Dragon Punch!"

POW!!!!!

GB came to a stop and then angrily shot out fire at them, effectively melting the frozen floor. He then ran forward and leaped into the air and withdrew into his shell, and from inside shell, he breathed out fire as he spun and traveled forward, thus effectively mimicking a certain giant Japanese turtle monster. The Smashers ran for their lives as it was too dangerous to approach him at this moment.

Mario then remembered that he could perhaps do something about this with the Fire Rod. Holding his rod like a baseball bat, he swung it at the incoming GB and the rod extended as he swung it through the air. The rod came in contact with the spinning monster and the fire spread out in every direction as he spun and pushed against the rod. "Nngh!" And then Mario prevailed against GB and sent him flying back. GB's limbs came back out and the monster landed onto the floor and skid back a few steps before moving forward again for another attempt to attack them.

"Take this!" Roy shouted as he shot some fireballs at the monster. GB used his arm to defend his face from the fireballs, and then Captain Falcon rushed up to the monster while he was doing this and jumped at his body and landed a kick into his chest as powerful as he could.

Mewtwo then appeared in the air next to GB and slashed the air with his spoon and struck him in the side of the face with a psychic blade. Angrily, GB tried to grab Mewtwo but he warped to the other side and attacked that side of the face again. Fox, Falco, and Samus then fired their Holy Weapons at the monster constantly from the front and as the monster desperately tried to defend himself, Yoshi and Kirby appeared over his head and Yoshi slammed down forcefully onto his head using his butt and Kirby changed into a 1-ton weight to smash him over the head.

SLAM!

The monster was somewhat dazed from the heavy impact and as Yoshi jumped off from the front of him, he chucked an egg into his face and then slammed his right foot hard with the Meteor Mace; this made the monster yell in pain with his right foot raised. "Does that hurt? How about this?" Kirby asked before taking out a hammer from nowhere and hammering him in the left foot. All of a sudden, GB swung down his arm into the duo before they could react and sent them crashing into the wall at the side.

CRASH!

"Falcon Punch!" CF yelled as he leaped at GB to throw THE punch into him. GB saw this coming though and quickly countered by throwing his own fist at the CF, and unfortunately for the captain, GB's fist was much bigger and packed more power, so CF was sent flying back instead. "OOF!"

"Take this, monster!" Luigi shouted as both Mario and he extended their rods at GB. GB caught both the rods by the front ends when they were about to reach him however, and by yanking backwards forcefully, the rods were thrown back and the Mario Bros. got pulled forward. "Waaaa!!!" And then GB swatted his hands across the air and knocked the brothers off of their weapons.

GB then dug his hand into the wall next to him and forcefully tore off a large piece of it before hurling at the Smashers. "Incoming piece of wall!" G&W shouted.

"I'll try and see if I can knock it back!" Ness said. He bravely ran at the incoming piece of wall and with a swing of his Ultimate Bat, the whole thing went flying back to GB again! The monster was somewhat surprised by this and was smashed in the body really hard and flew back and fell on his shell. He got back up again however and picked the pieces of the wall that shattered after hitting him and started hurling them in their direction.

Ness tried his best to knock the pieces back to him but one of the pieces flew over him and went for Peach. "Peach! Watch out!" Sheik called out to her.

Peach desperately tried to protect herself by using her Frying Pan to hit the debris, and much like the Ultimate Bat, the debris flew back to GB but it was caught on fire at the same time too, but GB easily knocked away that piece of burning debris. "Whoa! I didn't my weapon can do this!"

GB then raised his head and opened his mouth to churn fire again, but Mewtwo quickly flew over him and shot out a blast of cold air into his mouth to counter the attack. "Blizzard!"

GB choked as a result of the ice and snow entering his mouth and the fire breath was halted. "I'm going to put you in place now, you ugly clone!" Bowser shouted. He ran towards GB who was still coughing and leaped into the air with both arms stretched forward and he started to spin like a drill also. "Drilling Fortress!" And he rammed into the monster's body and drilled against it.

GB roared in pain and then swung his hand in front of his body to knock Bowser away before he could pull back. Mewtwo tried to attack him with a Shadow Ball again, but GB quickly reached his hand to him and grabbed him before crushing the Pokemon in his hand and hurling him away. "Ugh!"

"Dark Wave!" Ganondorf slammed both his hands into the floor and this caused a column of dark energy to erupt like a geyser from the area around GB. The dark energy then crashed back down onto the monster like a waterfall and crushed him underneath its weight.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Ha! Have a taste of the power of darkness!" Ganondorf laughed while watching the black miasma that was the result of the attack. Suddenly, GB emerged from the miasma with a fast speed and caught Ganondorf with his hand. "What the?!"

He gripped the Gerudo tightly in his hand to make him cry in pain before slamming him forcefully onto the floor, and then he brought his massive feet over him and then stomped down.

STOMP!

"OH!!! GANONDORF!!!" Peach gasped.

"Damn! That guy better be all right!" Link growled.

"Pika! That monster is too powerful!" Pikachu cried. "Nothing we do can stop him at all! He doesn't even look tired and he's beating us up one after another!"

GB was about to step forward again when he noticed a badly injured Ganondorf getting back on his feet, but he was breathing heavily. "He's all right!" Pichu stated.

"Accursed monster…" Ganondorf growled weakily. GB raised his foot over him again and brought it down much to the shock of the other Smashers, but suddenly, Ganondorf caught his foot from below and held it up using only one hand. "You're really asking for it! RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" And then the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand glowed brightly and the light slowly engulfed him.

"What's happening?!" Red said in shock.

"This can only mean one thing…" Link said. "The Triforce of Power is giving him more power…"

"That would be the case…" MH said. "It can be a good thing and at the same time a bad thing…"

GB watched in surprise as Ganondorf started to change form underneath the bright light, and his size started to grow until he was almost as tall as the monster. When the light died down, it was revealed that Ganondorf had transformed into a large boar-like monster.

"The Triforce of Power has transformed him into his alter ego…" Link said. "Ganon…"

With a loud cry, Ganon pulled back his fist and punched GB right in the stomach really hard and the turtle monster crashed backwards with a thud.

GB got back up again however and breathed out fire into Ganon's face. Despite getting burned directly in the face, Ganon seemed to be unfazed and continued moving forward and then slammed his fist over GB's mouth to forcefully close it and make the fire burn inside him instead. He then grabbed GB underneath his arms and lifted him into the air and hurled him across the place as far as he could.

CRAAAAAASH!!!!

"Wow! Ganon is strong!" Popo exclaimed. "Looks like the tide of the battle is turning! I fail to see why this is a bad thing."

"It can be a bad thing, as long as Ganon can control himself," MH said.

"What do you mean?" Nana asked.

"Ganon represents the dark side of Ganondorf…" Link explained.

"Yes," MH nodded. "It is the darkness inside him that came to be when he first acquired the Triforce of Power. Every time he transforms into that form, his heart will eventually be eaten up by the darkness and little by little, he will lose control of himself as well as his memory. If he transforms to many times, then the time will come when he will be unable to distinguish between friend and foe and we may very well be destroyed by him…"

"Sounds scary…" Pichu cried.

"So even though his power will without doubt be a benefit, there is always the risk that he will turn against us once he strikes down his current enemy…"

GB got back up again and was really angry that he was being thrown around. With a roar, he charged straight at Ganon and rammed into him and the boar monster pushed against him with all his strength, and they both pushed each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. As they pushed each other, Captain Falcon ran in between the both of them and pressed himself against the floor before jumping up really fast and landing an uppercut into GB's abdomen. "Falcon Uppercut!!!"

SMASH!!!

The punch was actually strong enough to make GB flinch, and then Ganon was able to push him back before delivering a punch into his face.

POW!

CF turned to look up at Ganon and said, "Hey you! Can you still recognize me? You better have not forgotten already!"

Ganon didn't say anything however; he simply walked over CF and went over to GB as the turtle monster got back up again for another round. Mewtwo came over to CF and said, "Looks like he is more concentrated on taking out the one that he can see at the moment, but it is unsure if the darkness has really taken over his mind."

"For the best, let's hope he is willing to fight on our side still…" CF said.

Ganon pulled back his fist and charged it up with dark energy and then let out a pig-like squeal before unleashing a powerful punch. GB quickly countered with an almost similar move, and when their fists came in contact, a powerful shockwave was released. GB then moved back a bit and then jumped up into the air above Ganon, withdrew into his shell, flipped upside-down, and fell down spinning while emitting electricity from the spikes. Ganon raised his arms and caught the spinning shell but it spun and scraped across his palm painfully when he did, not to mentioning electrocuting him. Ganon tried to endure the pain and then hurled him across the place and onto the floor violently, but GB got back up again and saw the Ice Climbers running to him.

"We're not afraid of you, big monster!" Popo said. The Ice Climbers slammed their Quake Hammers onto the floor in front of GB and caused that part of the floor to freeze up and the ice built up on top of each other to become sharp spikes. But this attack never reached GB and looked seemingly useless, and the Ice Climbers made a run for it.

GB was going to breathe fire at the ice spikes and melt them when suddenly Sheik bounded his legs together with the Snake Whip and pulled back, making him fall forward and right onto the ice spikes and he got impaled by the spikes in roared in pain. As he was starting to get back up, Marth and Roy ran and jumped at him and slashed him in the face and neck respectively.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Suddenly, Master Hand caught him by the head from behind and bent his neck backwards so hard that one could hear a slight snap, and while he was holding down GB, Crazy Hand jabbed him in the front of his body over and over incredibly fast using his index finger. "Crazy Poker!!!! Chachachachachachacha!!!"

POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE!!!!!!!

MH then lifted GB into the air by the head and forcefully flung him across the air and towards Ganon who delivered a powerful punch into his face and smashed him onto the floor.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

After all those beatings, GB lied unconsciously on the floor with a badly beaten up and bloody body. The Smashers maintained their distance from the monster and tried to see if it was still alive. "Did we do it…?" Luigi asked.

As they moved closer and closer to the monster, Giga Bowser suddenly opened his eyes much to their shock and then he stood back up again and roared angrily. "Damn! This guy refuses to stay dead!" Falco said.

GB angrily glared at them and then took a deep breath to breathe out fire like always, but when he did this, fire shot out from the neck instead. "What the?!" DK said, surprised.

"Looks like cutting his neck earlier did something useful after all…" Roy thought.

The fire caused the hole on the neck to be torn larger, but Giga Bowser's mind was already filled with rage on destroying the Smashers that he didn't care. He let out another loud roar despite this making his neck bleed profusely and then churned fire in his mouth again, but once again, fire burst out from his neck.

"I have a bad feeling about this… Everyone move back!" MH said.

The Smashers quickly ran away from GB who tried the third attempt top breathe out fire. This time, orange light as well as smoke came out the hole on the neck as well as his mouth, nostrils, and ears. And suddenly…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The massive fiery explosion sent pieces of god-knows-what flying all over the place and both the Hands tried to shield the Smashers from being blown away by the intense heat and wind. When the explosion finally cleared, there was nothing left of the monster known as Giga Bowser. Nothing, nothing at all…

"Well, he sure went off with a bang," CH commented.

"Does that mean… we won?" Pikachu asked.

"I think the answer to that is obvious already…" CF said with a smile.

"Right, it's over at last," MH said. "It's finally over…"

"Yes… We did it…" Luigi said. "We did it… WE DID IT!!!!"

And for the second time since defeating King Starman, the Smashers jumped into the air in excitement exclaiming, "WE DID IT!!!!! WE WON!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried my best to make this final battle as good as possible, so I hope you can appreciate it. Does that mean the story is ending next chapter?

**Trivia:  
**1. I was referring to Gamera when I said 'mimicking a certain giant Japanese turtle monster'.


	32. All That's Well Ends Well

Oh well, the last chapter…

**Final Chapter  
All That's Well Ends Well**

**

* * *

  
**

With the defeat of Giga Bowser, the legacy of King Starman had finally ended, and thankfully Ganon was able to retain his normal sense and return to his original form without causing any havoc.

After taking a rest and recovering from their battle wounds, the Smashers headed back to Eagleland on the Final Destination and along the way, they dropped Red back at his hometown in Pallet Town, Kanto, and said good-bye to him.

And thus the Smashers returned to Onett…

-

"It sure is good to be back home again!" Luigi said as he walked into the apartment grounds.

"This really isn't our home," Dr. Mario reminded him. "But it still suits us all right."

"Speaking of which… I wonder how the progress with our mansion is currently," Fox wondered.

"I'm willing to bet there is little to no difference since we last left," Falco said.

As the Smashers went up to the second floor to return to their rooms, they were suddenly surprised by the presence of the apartment residents standing at the hallway greeting them with party noisemakers. "Welcome back!" they said cheerfully.

"Wow! A party for us?" Yoshi asked. "Great!"

"But-a how did-a you know that-a we are coming back-a?" Mario asked.

"Master Hand contacted us some time ago that you guys were returning," Reed explained.

"Yeah, and so we decided to throw a surprise party to celebrate you safe return and not to mention the fact that you guys just saved the world!" Susanna added.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Binko asked.

"Yes!" Yoshi and Kirby replied. "Where's the food?"

"We can have the celebration out in the courtyard," the landlady said. "I don't want the apartment to be a mess after the celebration."

"Yay!" Yoshi and Kirby immediately ran back to the first floor and headed for the courtyard.

"They sure are crazy about food all the time, aren't they?" Reed asked.

"That's how they always are…" Luigi said.

The rest then descended the stairs and headed for the courtyard where there was a table of food and a barbeque grill set up and Kirby and Yoshi were jumping up and down excitedly as they couldn't wait for the feast to begin. "Enjoy all you can!" Susanna told them. "We prepared all these specifically for you!"

"Thanks a lot!" Peach said.

Everyone gathered at the courtyard and started to celebrate and then Boss and his two co-workers came into the scene. "Hey! I heard that you guys are back!" Boss said. "Mind if we join the celebration?"

"Sure! Come on in!" Mario said to them. "Da more people da better!"

"By the way," Link asked Boss, "About our mansion… How's it going?"

"Sorry, but work has been going slow," Boss apologized to him while giving a light chuckle. "There are so many things in life that things aren't progressing as planned. I hope you don't take this personally. Hahahaha!"

After Boss went to the party table, one of the co-workers which is also his daughter, Betty, told him, "Actually he got into a fight with his girlfriend, Nurse White, lately and has been in a bad mood ever since. Ever since you left, work progress only progressed by 3.25%..."

"Dang… I had a feeling it would be like this…" Link grumbled.

"Can't-a be helped eef he eez that-a kind-a of person," Mario said. "But-a let's-a not-a think-a of that-a! Come and enjoy da party!"

And thus for the rest of the day, the Smashers and their friends had a great time celebrating over the victory against King Starman and his minion of evil.

It was thanks to the power of the Holy Weapons that they managed to get all these done. Now that the Smashers had saved the world, the purpose of the Holy Weapons was complete for now. Until the time comes again, the weapons shall now go back into slumber, but perhaps not for long…

* * *

-

-

-

_THE END_

_

* * *

  
_

Somehow I felt that this story took longer than it should to finish, but I'm still glad that I got this done.

The next story I plan to work on is Adventure on Gillax Island that was mentioned in my profile. As for War of the Darkling, that will probably have to wait for a while because as of now, I wish to return to present time and continue the story of the Smashers' never-ending adventures. Perhaps I'll also continue Super Star Wars Bros. some day.


End file.
